


One Reason Why

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bonus Chapters Added, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kisses, First Meeting, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot Twists, Poisoning, Porn with Feelings, Protective Wade, Relationship Negotiations, Sassy Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Uncle Ben Doesn't Die, Wade is a Good Alpha, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: An Arranged Marriage brings Alpha!Prince Wade and Omega!Prince Peter together and neither are happy about it. Wade is obnoxious and Peter is stuck up and despite a fairly adorable accidental first meeting and instant attraction, they can hardly be in the same room without arguing.Alpha! Wade is determined to win the bratty Omega over and tries with sarcasm and humor and enough one liners to make Peter scream.Omega!Peter is brilliant, beautiful and too hurt from a past Alpha to try again. He doesn’t care about Wade’s scars, but if the Alpha doesn’t stop talking, Peter might just kick him out a window.An unexpected moment forces them together and even Peter can no longer deny their bond. Even if he still isn’t sure he wants an Alpha, he can’t stay away, and every kiss and night spent together brings them closer to bonding.But outside forces want to tear them apart, and when tragedy strikes, Wade asks the Omega to bond so they can face it together but Peter still isn’t sure.Can Wade come up with One Reason Why Peter should be his?Bonus chapter added!!12/4/18 BONUS CHRISTMAS CHAPTER ADDED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! This is an Arranged Marriage, ABO AU ft. Alpha!Prince!Wade and Omega!Prince!Peter with a touch of soulmate shenanigans. 
> 
> Also, this uses “old world” abo dynamics ie: omegas are expected to be submissive/ are treated as less than Alphas/ the weaker sex, so keep an eye out for some of that sort of thing– don’t worry, none of it comes from Wade, but other people are stupid lol Just a heads up since that’s usually a trope I don’t write about. 
> 
> This doesn’t take place in a specific time period– I sort of cherry picked my favorite pieces of castle-era history and crammed them all together! Holla!
> 
> As Always-- my Spideypool is Andrew Garfield/Ryan Reynolds, with the supporting characters picked from The Amazing Spider-man/ Deadpool movies (with a few exceptions, like James Franco as Harry), or if you aren't familiar with those character, the "classic" comic characters work as well. 
> 
> NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE FROM SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @not-close-to-straight to chat about the fic and catch sneak previews of upcoming chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Does the Royal family know that you hide in corners and spy on them?” **  
**

The deep voice startled Peter, and he whirled around to stare up and  _up_ at the Alpha that had somehow snuck up on him.

“Does the Royal family know that  _you_ hide in corners and spy on them?” he retorted, and the Alpha grinned down at him, flashing a set of fangs long enough to make Peter’s heart jump to his throat.

“Easy little Beta.” a big hand at his waist turned Peter back so he was looking through the curtains again, spying on the parlor where the ruling Betas and the visiting Alpha King were talking. “I won’t tell on you, if you don’t tell on me.”

“Right.” Peter swallowed nervously. _The Alpha thought he was a Beta. The suppressants were working._  “Neither one of us will tell.”

“Have you heard anything good?” The Alpha pressed closer, his chest brushing against Peter’s back as he leaned in. “Anything about the Omega Prince?”

“Uh– no?” Peter was a terrible liar, and was glad it was fairly dark in the little alcove to hide his red face. “But I’m trying to find out things about the Alpha Prince. I know plenty about the Omega already.”

“Like what?” The strangers arm came to rest on the column next to Peter, surrounding him with a wash of warmth and the heavy scent that could only be  _Alpha_ , thick and musky and  _oh_ why was it so  _good_?

“Tell me things about the Omega Prince.” the Alpha suggested, twitching the curtain aside enough so he could get a glimpse into the room as well. “What’s he like?

“Why so curious?” Peter asked defensively, forgetting for a few seconds that the Alpha didn’t realize that  _he_ was the Omega Prince. Not with the suppressants, and not in the dark.

_Take it down a notch, Peter._

“Maybe don’t sound so jealous with in the first five minutes of a date.” the Alpha suggested, laughing good naturedly and squeezing at Peter’s waist with his free hand. “I’m all for possessive little Beta’s but other Alpha’s might hate that.”

“I can  _promise_ you–” Peter couldn’t help the arrogance in his tone. “–that I couldn’t care less what you or any other Alpha thinks of me. Also–” after a few seconds of thought. “–this isn’t a date.”

“Brat.” the Alpha grinned against and motioned back to the room. “So what has your secret sleuthing uncovered?”

“Not a whole lot so far.” Peter admitted. “But it will be  _less_ , now that you are talking in my ear.”

“Apologies.” another chuckle, low and warm. “I’ll try to keep it down. Budge up so my ass doesn’t stick out of this cozy little corner and give us away.”

Peter had to muffle something of a  _squawk_ as the Alpha patted at his butt to move him further into the alcove.

“Are you always this forward with Beta’s you find?” The question came out much less snarky than Peter intended, the shock of not only being touched so casually, but also so  _intimately_ by a stranger enough to make him speechless.

“Only the pretty ones that don’t have the common sense to kick me out.” the Alpha was laughing again, close enough now that Peter could feel his shoulders shaking. “But don’t worry little Beta, I have no intentions of compromising your virtue. You just picked the best spot to spy from, so now you have to share it.”

“I’m not used to  _having_ to do anything.” Peter tried to bring his usual haughty edge back to his words, but it was difficult with the Alpha this close,  _looming_ over him. “In fact, I never do a single thing that I don’t want to.”

“My god, what a boring life.” the Alpha groaned in annoyance and Peter started to argue with him, but shut up abruptly when the Alpha clapped a big hand over his mouth. “Shh. I think they are getting to the good stuff.”

“I think a year.” the Beta woman was saying quietly, rubbing a hand over her forehead, obviously worn out by what had been  _hours_ of talks. “I can’t think– I mean, forcing him into more than that is just cruel. It’s bad enough that he has to go through this at all, much less for a lifetime. It is feasible that a year would give us the time to make a better arrangement.”

“It takes at least a year for a child to be conceived depending on the heat cycle of the Omega.” a louder voice, brash and blunt. “Longer if he is infertile or reluctant. How are his cycles? Has he had an Alpha before, or is he pure? How often does he go into heat?”

Peter jerked a little at all the invasive questions, and he felt the Alpha stiffen behind him as well, the hand falling from his mouth when he tapped on it. “It isn’t right for them to talk about an Omega like that.” he whispered, more embarrassed than he could admit over hearing the private details of his life churned out for a strangers ears. “As if he is a piece of meat. Talking about his cycles as if all he is good for is  _breeding_.”

“I hear that.” the Alpha agreed. “But I imagine the Omega’s family talks about the Alpha the same way, don’t you? Asking if he is fertile, if he could give them an heir?”

“Alpha’s are  _brutes_.” Peter scoffed. “What would they care? Most of them only manage to think far enough ahead to their next meal and their next knot.” After a beat, remembering that his unexpected companion was in fact, an Alpha, he added, “Um, I mean no offense?”

The Alpha put his face in Peter’s hair to muffle his laughter. “Are you  _serious_ with that, little Beta? We don’t think further than our next meal and our next knot? Is that really what you think of Alphas?”

Peter’s face flamed red, hearing the coarse words turned back on him. “I suppose I could have said that better. That was– that was crude.”

“Nah. It’s always better to speak your mind.” the Alpha was still laughing. “I’d much rather someone be blunt with me, then hiding secrets behind pretty words, hm?”

His nose was still in Peter’s hair and when he breathed out, Peter shivered over the warm breath over his ears and down his neck. “Are you cold?” the Alpha’s voice dropped then, a rumble that Peter could feel clear to his toes. “Want me to hold you?”

He sounded as if he was teasing, but Peter wasn’t entirely sure, so he mustered a little bit of his usual snootiness and replied, “Asking the strange Alpha that is already standing  _entirely_ too close to me in a dark corner while spying on Royals hold me?” Peter  _tsked_ in disapproval. “I think that is a little too bold, even for this fairly out of character moment.”

“Of course not.” the Alpha  _was_ teasing him and Peter flushed in pleasure over it. No one teased him. Not like this. Not while flirting. “This is obviously very out of character for such a proper Beta. What was I thinking?”

“Honestly.” Peter knew his smile was obvious in his tone. “What  _were_ you thinking?”

“Such a posh thing.” Almost admiringly, from the Alpha. “Raised right, weren’t you? Do you live here in the–”

Peter reached up and behind him to shut the Alpha up with his hand and bit back the desire to whimper at the feel of rough lips against his palm.

_Since when did he ever whimper in front of an Alpha?_

“They’re talking again.” he said in explanation when the Alpha made a sort of  _hmph_? into his hand.

“I will not put my nephew through this farce for any longer than necessary.” Ben was saying firmly. “A year is more than long enough to work out a better treaty between our territories. If there is no child and no proof of a bond within a year, we should let them nullify the marriage and go their separate ways.”

“So if the Omega gets pregnant, there’s no way for him to nullify the marriage?” Peter whispered, and then jerked his hand away with a squeal when the Alpha licked at his palm. “What was  _that_ for? Did you just lick me?”  

“I was trying to get your attention quietly, but that hilarious squeal probably gave us away. Now the whole castle will be onto us.” the Alpha jabbed him in the ribs, and every Princely instinct in Peter’s body told him to turn around and slap the Alpha as hard as he could for taking such liberties with his person–

–but instead Peter giggled softly because it had  _tickled_ , so of course the Alpha did it again, and again until Peter grabbed at his hand to make him stop.

“Why are you wearing gloves?” he asked, running his finger tips curiously over the soft leather. “And a hood?” he reached behind him and tugged at the material he had felt brushing against his wrist when he had shut the Alpha up just a minute before. “What’s all this for?”

“Because unlike  _you_ , I know how to dress for espionage. All black, a hood to disguise my face, gloves so I can be stealthy. Standard dress, wouldn’t you say?” 

“You make a habit of spying on people?” Peter knew the Alpha was lying but was too amused by the whole situation to call him on it.

“I would make  _more_ of a habit of spying on people if you were around to hide in with me.” the Alpha answered promptly and Peter tried not to laugh at him.

“Your son–” May again and Peter went quiet so he could listen to his aunt. “will be good to my nephew? Kind? We have encouraged him to read, to study. He is not like other Omegas, you know. Not only is he is  _very_ smart, but he doesn’t have a submissive bone in his body and he needs an Alpha who understands that, not one who will try to bend him to his will or some outdated trope about Omega’s being lesser citizens.” 

“I can’t say my son is a kind man, or that he will be a good Alpha.” the visiting King didn’t even hesitate over the words, and behind Peter, the Alpha gave a barely legible growl. “But he has gone too long without a bond, and when he rages now, it is harder to pull him out. He is one bad day away from fully feral and–”

“–and  _this_ is the son you would demand be linked to my nephew?” Ben snapped. “What of your other son? The Beta? Why wasn’t he part of this instead? I will not have my nephew bonded to an Alpha who could snap one day and hurt him!”

“There has to be both an Alpha and an Omega on the throne.” the King pointed out blandly, and Peter wanted to curse over the truth of the statement. “An Omega can’t rule alone, just like an unbonded Alpha can’t rule alone. And only an Omega will bring my son around to his senses. Most days he is fine. But on the days he isn’t–” a long pause. “Your Omega will be good for him.”

“No! I will  _not_ trade his life off to make sure some Alpha stays sane!” May was furious, and they could just barely see her pacing in the parlor. “It is not his  _job_ to deal with a mate that is borderline feral! It’s not his job to–”

“It is the Omega’s  _job_ to mate and produce an heir with my son so our Kingdoms can continue existing the way they have for centuries.” the King’s tone was flat and final. “It is either this treaty, or war.”

“It sounds as if the Omega Prince is getting the worse end of this deal.” Peter whispered, feeling sick to his stomach. “Sold off to breed with a wild Alpha? Trapped in a bond until a child is conceived? It’s practically slavery.”

“The Alpha is being forced into this too.” came the quiet answer. “Don’t forget that.”

“How do you figure?” Peter put his forehead against the cool column and tried to tell himself not to vomit, anxiety clawing up his throat and making him gag. “How is an  _Alpha_ forced into something like this? How can an  _Alpha_ be forced into anything?”

Silence behind him for a long minute, then a heavy sigh. “Alpha’s are controlled easier than you would think. Maybe even easier than Omega’s are.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I envy you, you know.” Peter hadn’t realized he was still running his fingers over the Alpha’s hand until gloved fingers linked with his own, slowing the nervous motion and laying over his stomach comfortingly. “Do you know why?”

“No.” Peter said shortly, pressed their hands together, feeling like he shouldn’t be encouraging the Alpha to touch him, but needing the physical contact to keep him grounded. “Why would you envy me?”

“As a Beta, you don’t have to deal with any of this.” the Alpha lowered his voice so he was speaking right into Peter’s ear. “You are free to do what you want with your life and your biology plays very little part in it. I don’t know how difficult it is for an Omega, to be ruled by a biology that demands submission. I can only imagine it’s a real bitch.”

“Well said.” Peter said dryly. “Eloquent.”

“Hush.” the Alpha squeezed at his waist lightly. “It can’t be easy being an Omega. But I can tell you that being ruled by a biology that pushes you towards instability the older you get is like walking towards prison every day of your life. Omegas can live their entire life unmated, and they might struggle with loneliness, or getting through their heats without a bonded partner, but they will survive. They always do. An Alpha  _has_ to mate, we  _have_ to have a partner that can calm our feral side or we literally drive ourselves over the edge. It’s a whole other kind of hell, to depend on someone else just to keep us sane.”

“I’ve never thought about that.” Peter muttered. “That sounds awful.”

“Of course you’ve never thought about it.” the Alpha was still speaking into his ear, his breath hot on Peter’s neck. “Little Beta, you never have to think about things like that.  _That’s_ why I envy you.”

“You will give my nephew a year.” Ben said in his famous  _this discussion is over_ tone, and they fell silent again to try and listen. “And then, child or not, bond or not– we will have worked out a different treaty. If somehow they fall in love–”

“In love.” the Alpha King laughed over that. “Unnecessary.”

“–in the off chance that your son is a true mate–” May raised her voice and Peter tried not to smile. The Alpha King was about two seconds from getting slapped if he didn’t watch his business.

“–yes, a true mate.” Ben agreed. “If your son is my nephew’s true mate, then we will have no reason to change the terms of this contract. But if not, this one will be null and void, is that understood?”

“That is reasonable.” the King grunted. “Hand me a pen so we can sign this and be done. The entire territory is celebrating this treaty, and I would like to have a drink at some point before the sun rises.”

The quiet  _scritch_ of pen against paper filled the parlor, and in the little side area, Peter barely dared breath until the document had been folded up and put away, his Aunt and Uncle shaking the King’s hand before leaving the room.

“Do you believe in that?” The Alpha asked then, rubbing his thumb in circles over Peter’s stomach. “True mates? A soul match between a mated pair?”

“No.” Peter said honestly. “The idea that only Alphas and Omegas are allowed to be soul mates is  _insulting_ to the other genders. The entire line of thought that the perfect Alpha can turn an Omega’s eyes gold? Ridiculous. I’ve never met an Omega who’s eyes turned gold. I don’t believe in that fairy tale. It’s scary enough that Alpha’s eyes turn red, wouldn’t it be worse if Omega’s eyes turned colors as well?

“Red eyes scare you?”

“Have you ever looked in the mirror while you were angry?” Peter returned. “That red doesn’t bother you?”

“Our eyes turn red for reasons other than anger.” the Alpha countered. “In fact, if I wasn’t wearing my stealthy spy cloak and you turned around and kissed me, they would probably turn red right now.”

“Are you asking me to kiss you?” In the back of his mind, Peter knew he should have been more worried about all of this– about being in the dark with a strange Alpha, with letting the Alpha  _touch_ him, with the way their conversation had gone from joking to talking about true mates and now– “Are you asking me to kiss you?” he said again.

“Of course not.” the Alpha shook his head quickly, the edges of the hood brushing Peter’s hair. “That would be so terribly forward of me, it might just earn me a slap from a prim and proper Beta like you, wouldn’t it?”

“I shouldn’t even be in here with you at all.” Peter grinned when the Alpha huffed in mock annoyance. “Much less letting you kiss me.”

Petulantly, “Well, you turned me down for holding you, so I guess I shouldn’t be all that surprised you’re turning me down for a kiss.”  

“You’re literally holding me right now.” Peter gestured to the arm wound around his waist. “Don’t complain about things that you  _wanted_ to happen.”

“Oops. My bad.” the Alpha let go abruptly, and Peter didn’t realize just how much he had been leaning on the Alpha until he suddenly dropped to the floor in an ungainly heap and a startled  _ack_ that had the other man nearly howling.

“Are you alright?” the Alpha was laughing too hard to even breathe, covering his face with his arm so he wouldn’t make any noise, kneeling in their little hide away to grin down at Peter. “Aw honey, I didn’t think you would drop  _that_ fast.”

“You’re a bastard.” Peter wheezed, rubbing at his butt where it had bounced on the stone floor. “Who does that? Who drops someone just to be an asshole?”

“Alpha’s do that.” came the impudent response, and Peter was just starting to form a retort, but only managed a quick breath in instead when the Alpha reached up to cup his jaw, turning his face into what little light there was to get a better look at him.

“Damn, you  _are_ a pretty thing, aren’t you?” the Alpha peered closer, the edges of his hood almost touching Peter’s face. “Look at those freckles and those pretty eyes. You shouldn’t be lurking in corners, sweetheart, you should be out dancing with everyone else. What are you doing back here hiding?”

“I–” Peter licked his lips nervously, and there was a flash of red beneath the hood that made his heart rate skyrocket. “Um– I wasn’t hiding, I was just– I was trying to–”

“Settle, little Beta.” the Alpha whispered. “I won’t hurt you.” the hood came back enough to show Peter a pair of hazel eyes, mouth parted in a smile, fangs that hooked just a bit at the tips. “Just trying to look at you a little closer is all.”

Peter was suddenly very glad for the suppressants that muted his Omega biology, glad that the Alpha wouldn’t be able to scent the interest and the  _arousal_ pouring off of him.

This wasn’t normal for him. He couldn’t stand Alphas. They were all boorish and crude, every one of them treating him as if he didn’t have an original thought in his head, as if the only thing valuable about him was his Omega biology or his status as Prince.

The last Alpha to come to the castle asking about him had snatched Peter’s book from  his hand and suggested that Peter “be a proper Omega and show me around my future home.”

Peter had snatched the book back and bounced it off the Alpha’s head, screeching at him to not be such a neanderthal, and stormed away to let his Uncle Ben and Aunt May deal with a thoroughly insulted and furious Alpha.

He couldn’t  _stand_ Alphas.

But  _oh_ he liked this Alpha. This one made him laugh, teased him and then talked with him, touched him as if they were just normal people that could be casually affectionate, touched him as if  _Peter_ was just normal and not a Prince to be stared at but kept a safe distance from.

Then it was with just a hint of sadness that Peter realized that this was the first time in his life he had ever been treated like he was normal at all, and it was almost pathetic how much he enjoyed it.  

Staring up at the Alpha that was still touching him carefully, running gloved fingers over his jawline and cheekbones, tracing the lobe of his ear and playing with his hair, Peter made up his mind.

Tomorrow his life would be over anyway, given away to an Alpha only a few inches from feral, trapped into a marriage for at least a year– so tonight he could do  _this_. He could take just this one tiny moment for himself and give in to this pull between himself and the Alpha.

“What are you thinking about?” the Alpha whispered, and Peter took a slow, calming breath before baring his teeth enough to show off his own little fangs, and when the Alpha growled low in his throat, Peter whined right back.

“Oh.” a rough breath from the Alpha. “Not a Beta at all, are you? Not making pretty noises like that.” the Alpha inched closer and Peter tipped his head back so their noses would meet and rub together. “I should have known you were an Omega, beautiful as you are. What are you doing scenting like a Beta, hm? Who are you hiding from?”

“An Omega draws a lot of attention, especially with all the Alpha’s from the visiting territories.” Peter swallowed nervously. “I wanted to be able to walk around without anyone noticing. Wanted to be able to watch what was going on without anyone really noticing me.”

“What were you trying to figure out?” the Alpha wanted to know. “Why the need to spy on the Royals?”

“Why the hood?” Peter returned. “And why were  _you_ so eager to spy on the Royals?”

“Would you believe I’m nosy as hell?”

“I would believe that.” Peter grinned.

“Would you believe I saw this–” the Alpha patted at his butt playfully. “–sticking out and couldn’t stay away?”

“I would believe that too!” Peter laughed then, and motioned to the hood. “Why the hood, though? I don’t believe your excuse about spying. I told you why I am using suppressants, why are you wearing a hood?”

“Somethings are better left in the dark.” it sounded like regret in the Alpha’s voice, but then he changed the subject and smiled again, and Peter got another glimpse of the wicked fangs. “Do you have a name, little Omega?”

“What’s in a name?” Peter shrugged off the question, lips twisting into a wry smirk, gearing himself up for the Alpha to make fun of him, or ignore the reference. “That which we call–”

“– a rose by any other word would smell as sweet.” the Alpha finished, and Peter’s mouth dropped. “If you’re going to quote poetry, make it less cliche, hm?”

“You’ve read Shakespeare?” Peter knew it was rude to not hide at least a  _little_ bit of his surprise, but he couldn’t get over his shock. “I have never met an Alpha who could even read, much less one who read  _poetry_.”

“I feel you meet terrible Alphas.” the Alpha’s hazel eyes sparked teasingly. “I might keep a little Romeo and Juliette in my repertoire when I set about seducing Beta’s who aren’t really Beta’s. Tell me, little one, is it working?”

Peter chewed at the inside of his cheek anxiously, then whispered, “Perfectly.”

“Yeah?” the Alpha’s hand fell to his neck, smoothing over the curve where neck met shoulder, where a mating bite would go, or for Beta couples– a collar signifying that they were bonded. “Can I kiss you?”

 _One more night before I have to give everything up_.

“I can’t think of a single reason why you shouldn’t kiss me.” Peter showed the Alpha his fangs again, a clear flirtation, and then had to clench his fists against a shudder as the Alpha bared his own, the curved tips looking wicked when the light caught them.

“Come here.” a hand at his thigh, slipping up and around his waist, and when the Alpha coaxed him forward, Peter went willingly, scooting up to straddle the Alpha’s thighs until they were nearly chest to chest.

“Perfect.” the Alpha murmured, and Peter wanted to absolutely  _purr_ under the praise. “You’re perfect, little Omega, come here.”

*************************

The first press of the Alpha’s lips against his own made Peter gasp, and the second made him only made him sigh, melting further against the Alpha’s chest in a silent plea for  _again_.

The third was just a touch, a question if they could continue, since Peter hadn’t kissed back yet. “Alright?” the Alpha bumped their noses. “Omega?”

“More.” Peter was a little dazed, overwhelmed by the feel of the Alpha beneath him, of the scent of the Alpha  _around_ him but he wanted  _more_. “More. Please.”

“You’re sure?”

Peter kissed the Alpha instead of answering, crushing their mouths together in an uncoordinated but enthusiastic embrace, moaning when the Alpha’s tongue tangled and curled alongside his own.

“More.” he demanded. “ _Yes_.”

“Bratty thing.” the Alpha grinned, let his fangs scrape at Peter’s bottom lip just to feel the Omega tremble in his arms. “Bossy.”

“I’ve been called high maintenance.” Peter squirmed when the Alpha’s fingers slid beneath his tunic to play at his waist, the leather butter smooth against his skin. “But never in this sort of circumstance.”

“And have you ever been–” the Alpha cleared his throat tactfully. “In this sort of circumstance before?”

“Will you leave if I say no?” Peter asked slowly, pulling away to try and see the Alpha’s eyes. “Is that– is it a problem? Would you leave?”

“Little Omega.” the Alpha bent his knees, sliding Peter from his thighs right into his lap, smiling when he landed with a quiet ooph. “I can’t think of a single reason why I would want to leave this spot even one second before I have to.”

“Kiss me again.” Peter slid his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “ _Right now_.”

*************************

“Sweetheart–” the Alpha broke what must have been their hundredth kiss when sunlight started filtering through the heavy curtain around their corner. “The sun is coming up.”

“Not yet.” Peter shook his head and pressed close again, squeezing at the Alpha’s biceps and sighing over the muscles, pursing his lips for another kiss. “We don’t have to stop. Not yet.”

“Busy old fool, unruly sun,” the Alpha quoted softly. “Why dost thou thus, through windows, and through curtains call on us? Must to thy motions lovers’ seasons run?”

“John Donne.” Peter frowned, even though he was more than a little bit impressed with the Alpha’s answer. “You turn me away with poetry? It’s almost cruel.”

“I don’t want to turn you away.” the Alpha surged forward again, capturing Peter’s mouth, teasing at his lips with his tongue until Peter whined and rocked forward, rolling their hips together just to hear the groan breaking from the Alpha’s throat. “Baby boy–”

A jolt of heat clear to Peter’s toes, and he swayed a little, dizzy with  _want_. “Say it again.  _Say it again_.”  

“Baby boy.” murmured into his throat, the Alpha’s lips over his pulse and Peter placed shaking hands over the hood, wishing he could at least run his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, could pull at it like the Alpha was pulling at his.

“Sweet Omega.” damn near a growl. “I wish I could scent you, honey, I bet you would have me addicted, desperate for every bit of you.”

“The suppressants will wear off in a few hours.” Peter moaned at the prick of fangs at his skin, turned his head to offer more, arching his back so the Alpha would do it again. “Then you can scent me and we can–we can–”  

“Ah, baby I can’t.” the hand at Peter’s waist tightened to nearly painful. “I  _can’t_. I have something I have to do today, and I can’t stay with you.”

Peter knew if it weren’t for the suppressants he would be able to physically  _feel_ the disappointment rolling from the Alpha. It was flattering, how badly the Alpha wanted him, how badly the Alpha wanted  _this_ , but–

“I shouldn’t stay either.” Peter muttered, cursing at himself for forgetting, for losing himself in a few hours that never should have happened to begin with.

He was supposed to better than this.  _Stronger_ than this. An Alpha had never made him tremble before, no Alpha had even made him look twice before. This morning he had cursed Alpha’s entirely, stood at his window and watched the lines of people arriving from the Southern Territory for the wedding and hated all of them and the Alpha they served but oh–  _oh_ this Alpha quoted him poetry and kissed him until he was weak, and held him as if he were precious–

The Alpha he was promised to would never do those things.

“Stop that.” the Alpha’s rough lips over his cheek. “You’re thinking too hard and your nose is starting to wrinkle.”

“My nose does  _not_ wrinkle!” Peter huffed. “That’s rude! Don’t say that!”

“The sun comes up and suddenly you are haughty and posh again.” the Alpha pulled his hood further over his face as their alcove brightened further. “Your nose wrinkles when you think and it’s adorable. Do I have to kiss you until you’re whimpering again to get you back to a pliant, sweet little Omega?”

“I don’t think I am ever a  _pliant_ , sweet little Omega.” Peter hated that he wanted to giggle at the Alpha’s near insult.  _What an odd way to flirt with each other_. “And if you keep saying things like that I’ll be an Omega that  _bites_ you.”

“Baby boy.” the Alpha practically shouted with laughter and Peter stuck a hand into the hood to muffle him. “I would  _love_ for you to bite me with those darling fangs sometime. But I do have to go. I’m sorry. I promise I’m sorry.”

Peter swallowed back the urge to protest, reminding himself that the Alpha was right, and that really  _he_ should have been the one to put a stop to all this hours ago, and slid off the Alpha’s lap, standing to his feet shakily.

“Can I see you?” Peter blurted. “Just– your hood? Will you take it off for me? Just for a minute?” 

“It’s better if I don’t.” the Alpha said firmly. “Trust me on this one, little Omega. Alright? Let’s keep this sweet between us and not bring anything ugly into it.” 

“Alright.” a reluctant sigh, and Peter looked down at his feet. “I don’t know what you mean by  _bring something ugly into it_ , but I suppose I’ll–”

“One last kiss.” the Alpha stood up straight, taller than Peter by at least four inches, if not a few more, and nearly twice as wide at the shoulders, filling their cramped little space and making Peter want to  _drool_. “One last kiss and let’s say goodbye.”

Peter didn’t even hesitate, stepping close and wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck, dragging him into a fierce kiss, nipping at the chapped lips and nuzzling their noses together, bunching the cloak between his fingers to hold the Alpha as close as he could for a long minute.

The Alpha sighed longingly against his mouth, then pushed Peter away with a gentle pat to his butt. “Go on, baby boy. Before we get caught and really get in trouble.”

Peter walked backwards down the hall, unable to tear his eyes away from the Alpha until he reached the door that would lead him up to his rooms, a back set of stairs that would let him sneak right into his bedroom with no one to know he was gone all night.

There at the door he stopped and waved, feeling inexplicably sad over saying good-bye, knowing that this was the first and probably last time he would ever feel this good in an Alpha’s presence, wondering at the ache that settled low in his chest and seemed to tighten with every breath.

“Bye.” he whispered, and the Alpha lifted a hand to wave as well.

Peter yanked the door open before he could change his mind, and ran for his room.

************************

************************

“Where were you all night?” Thomas shouted when Wade finally made an appearance in their rooms. “If I find out you were out drinking and  _whoring_ the night before we are supposed to–”

“Don’t worry.” Wade tossed his cloak on the bed, stripping out of his clothes and heading for the waiting bath. “I wouldn’t mess up your treaty by showing up scenting like someone else.”

“You better  _not_ do anything to mess this up.” Thomas said threateningly, turning his back so he didn’t have to see the myriad of scars that crossed his oldest son’s skin, the evidence of a fire almost two decades ago. “A broken treaty means war, and the Beta Royalty are already nervous as it is.”

“That’s not my fault.” Wade grunted, wincing as the soap stung his skin. “You should have married Francis off to them instead of me.”

“You will  _not_ start this again!” Thomas snapped. “You will  _not_ try to cause trouble! If you weren’t so wild and could control your rages, I wouldn’t have had to peddle you off to some unsuspecting Omega!”

“You could have just let me be.” Wade dunked his head under the water to wash away the suds. “I was perfectly happy pretending that I wasn’t your son. You didn’t have to come and find me. It will be years before I start dropping towards feral!” 

“You know damn well you have only a year at the  _most_!” Thomas hissed, then grumbled something about  _ungrateful_ and  _obnoxious_ and started pacing the length of the room _._  Wade only rolled his eyes, wrapping a towel around his waist and crossing to the vanity to get the medicated salve to rub into his scars, hoping to ease the itching enough that they wouldn’t bother him through the ceremony.

“Were you and my mother true mates?” he asked suddenly, and behind him, the old Alpha King stopped pacing to stare at him. “Or were you and Francis’ mother? Or any of the other Omega’s you took to bed?” 

“Why would you ask that?” Thomas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What brought this on?”

“I’m only curious.” Wade stared into the mirror, at the mess of scars and ruined skin, the bare scalp, and fought the urge to flinch away from his own reflection. “Have you ever seen an Omega’s eyes turn gold?”

“The idea of true mates is ridiculous.” Thomas snorted, and waved the question off. “An Omega bond is  _necessary_ for Alpha’s _,_ otherwise we would skip all the high maintenance drama of an Omega and take Beta’s as mates _._  True mates is some romantic notion made up to make Omega’s feel as if they have a greater purpose in life than to serve an Alpha. I’ve never known an Alpha that had an Omega claim him as a true mate. Ridiculous.”

Wade tried to ignore his father’s harsh words and closed his eyes, letting himself think about the sweet Omega who pretended to be a Beta, about the slim body that had fit so well against his own, the lips that had parted with soft gasps and pretty sighs as they kissed.

And then he let himself thing about the dark brown eyes that had ringed gold at that very first kiss, and had been shining solid gold, lighting in the early morning sun as they had said goodbye.

_My mate._

His chest hurt,  _ached_ even at the thought of never seeing his secret Omega again, of having to bind himself to a different Omega for the sake of peace between the territories, and for the promise of his own sanity.

_As if I won’t go mad knowing my mate is out there and not in my arms._

“Do I have to do this?” he whispered. “Do I  _have_ to?”

“Yes.” Thomas nodded his head firmly. “Between your rages growing more frequent, and the unrest between our Kingdoms, you  _have_ to do this. You know what the other option is, and it’s not one that I would wish on you.”

“Right.” Wade’s hand tightened on the vanity until it cracked beneath the pressure. “The other option. Being put down like a dog because I’ve gone feral.”

Thomas only grunted in agreement, and Wade reached for clean clothes, pulling on layer after layer until not one piece of skin was showing, securing the hooded cloak over his shoulders and hiding his face.

Then he forced the thought of gold eyes and sharp little fangs from his mind and straightened with a resigned sigh. 

“Let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

First meetings between arranged pairs always went the same way. **  
**

The families would meet in a private room, away from prying eyes so neither the Alpha nor the Omega felt pressured or vulnerable in anyway. The Omega would present themselves to the center of the room, eyes downcast, neck open so the Alpha could scent them to make sure their biologies were compatible. Then the Alpha would present the Omega with a small gift or trinket, something to make the Omega smile in hopes that it would ease the way for the bonding that would take place later that night.

Everyone expected the first meeting between Peter and Wade to go fairly well. After all, Peter was an Omega Prince raised to be proper and appropriate in every circumstance, and knew full well that this marriage and the resulting treaty was necessary to keep his Kingdom and people safe. Wade was an Alpha who needed the bond for his own mental health, as well as to secure a treaty that would avoid pushing his country into another war, so why would he do anything to jeopardize it?

The families expected the meeting to be perhaps a little awkward, but had complete confidence that any potential mishaps would be handled quickly and quietly.

They were wrong. 

No one expected Wade’s eyes to snap to red the second he saw the Omega, or for him to growl something that sounded like _baby boy_ while nearly leaping across the room.

No one expected the Omega to faint dead away, crumpling into a heap right there on the floor, swooning at the mere sight of the Alpha.

But  _really_ no one expected the Alpha to skid to a stop and switch from aggressive to gentle, picking the Omega right up from the floor before sitting carefully down on a couch to hold him, cradling the Omega close against his chest while crooning, “Shhh, little Omega. Sweet little Omega, I’ve got you. I didn’t mean to scare you, pretty perfect thing, wake up for me.”

“What just happened?” May couldn’t tear her eyes away from the unsettlingly intimate scene. “What just happened, why is the Alpha Prince holding Peter like that, and  _why_ are we letting it happen?”

“ _What just happened?_ ” Francis repeated to his father. “Why did Wade react like that to the Omega?”

“I–I don’t know.” Thomas admitted, watching his oldest son with nothing less than complete shock. “I have never seen him act like this  _ever_.”

Wade ignored the whispering in the room and concentrated on the Omega in his arms, pushing the thick brown hair back from still closed eyes, counting the freckles dotting across an adorable nose.

He hadn’t meant to be quite so aggressive when he saw the Omega, but one look at the Prince and his mind had screamed  _mate_ and nothing else had mattered. His vision had gone red, his heart started pounding and he had been all of five seconds from throwing the Omega over his shoulder and getting the hell out of there so they could have some privacy.

But then his little mate had swooned right in front of him, and Wade’s instincts had switched from claim to protect, and now he wasn’t going to leave this couch until his mate was alright, protocol and manners and ceremony be damned. 

He kept talking soft nonsense to the out-of-it Omega, humming quietly and counting the seconds until his mate woke up and he could see those pretty golden eyes that marked the Omega as  _his_.

****************

****************

When Peter’s eyes  _did_ open, they weren’t gold at all, just a deep dark brown that sparked angrily when he met Wade’s own hazel ones.

“Put. Me. Down.” he demanded through clenched teeth. “Right now.”

“Omega—“

“Put me down or I’ll scream.” Peter warned, and Wade dropped him promptly onto the carpet, then cursed and scrambled to help him back up off the floor.

“Damn it.” He muttered. “Sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to drop you like that, I only meant to do that.“

“Don’t touch me.” Peter ignored the hand Wade held out for him and jumped to his feet by himself. “Just don’t—don’t touch me.”

“Don’t  _touch_ you?” Wade started to argue but his mate turned his back on him, facing away so he could adjust his clothing and put himself back together.

“Peter, are you alright?” May helped him fix the ruffles on his shirt, brushing the dust from his pants. “What  _happened_ , honey? The Alpha growled at you and you collapsed. You scared us to death.”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night, but I’m fine.” Peter jerked away from her fussing and straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath and gathering every bit of diplomacy and self control he had before looking the Alpha right in the eyes.

“My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, Prince Omega Royal of the Eastern Kingdom, and heir apparent to the throne.” He said coolly, little nose turned to the air. “And I am willing to enter this contract with you for the sake of my kingdom and the people within, so long as you are willing to concede to a few considerations to ensure that our union proceeds as smoothly as conceivably able, in light of these unorthodox beginnings, and with faith that there will most likely be more such instances in the coming time together.”

It was a perfect, proper speech, one that had been rehearsed in the mirror no less than a dozen times a day for the last several weeks, and it was delivered with all the aplomb and regality expected of a member of the royal family.

He extended his hand towards the Alpha in a clear invitation— and something of an order— for Wade to take it, and Wade didn’t disappoint, standing to his full height from the couch and cradling Peter’s hand carefully in his calloused palm.

“My names Wade.” The Alpha kissed Peter’s fingers gently. “But little Omega,  _you_ can call me whatever you want.”

“Give us some privacy.” Peter’s eyes frosted over at the complete lack of etiquette from the Alpha. “Now.” 

“Peter, I don’t think that’s a good idea.“ May started to object. “You have just recovered from a swoon. You need to–”

“Give us some privacy.” The Omega repeated, and this time it wasn’t a question at all, but an order that rang through the room, and the Royals and gathered servants reluctantly turned to leave.

Wade never took his eyes off Peter when he promised May, “I won’t hurt him. I swear. He’s safe with me.” 

“He won’t hurt me.” Peter agreed, and they kept staring at each other until the room had emptied, May and Ben shuffling everyone out.

“Ben?” May gave her husband and mate a worried look once they were in the hall. “Are we doing the right thing?”

“Yes.” Ben said simply, and pressed at her hand comfortingly. “It’s fine.”

“But—“

“May.” Ben turned their group down a hall, heading towards a private dining room where they could wait for the pair to finish talking. “It’s fine.”

“How do you know?” May yanked at his coat lapel urgently. “Darling, the Alpha could  _hurt_ him! Peter is the only family we have left, no peace treaty is worth losing him. Maybe we need to reconsider. Perhaps we can–“

“The Alpha looks at our nephew the way I look at you.” Ben interrupted, brushing a long piece of hair from his love’s cheek. “The way Richard used to look at Mary. Peter will be fine with him. That Alpha is our boys  _mate_ , whether they realize it yet or not.”

“Oh.” May pinked in pleasure at the adoration in Ben’s eyes. “Well if they are mates, then Peter is perfectly safe. The Alpha would tear off his own arm before hurting him.”

“I agree.”

“The scars are a bit unsettling aren’t they, though?” May whispered then. “I had heard the Alpha Prince had been in an accident, but I at least expected him to have  _hair_!”

“May.” Ben ushered her though the dining room doors. “Peter has enough hair, and enough flowers for his hair, for the both of them.”

May laughed out loud, and tried to put the worry aside so she could charm the Alpha King and his sullen Beta son.

Peter was fine. They were obviously mates. Peter was fine.

*****************

*****************

Peter pulled his hand from Wade’s the minute the doors closed behind their families, and paced to the other side of the room.

“Where you going?” Wade flopped back onto the couch and opened his arms encouragingly. “Come back here. Nobody’s watching us, we don’t have to be all prim and proper and—“

“Stop.” Peter dragged his fingers through his hair, dislodging the half a dozen flowers that were pinned through out and scattering them on the floor. “Stop talking.”

“Well if I had something better to do with my mouth than talk…” Wade let the sentence trail off suggestively and Peter gaped at him. “Oh come on, honey, don’t look so surprised. I said worse to you last night and you laughed about. Stop being so posh and–” 

“My god,  _stop talking_!” Peter raised his voice in exasperation. “I need to think, and your jabbering ins’t helping!” 

“Apologies.” Wade held his hands up to calm to the Omega down. “Take all the time you need.” 

Silence for a few minutes while Peter paced, and Wade cleared his throat awkwardly to ask, “Is it my scars?” 

“Is  _what_ the scars?”

“Why you’re freaking out?” Wade clarified. “Is it the scars? I told you there was a reason I wore the hood all the time, huh?” Wade was trying to make a joke, but Peter glanced up in time to see a frown pulling at the Alpha’s mouth. “I get so used to being covered up all the time, I forget how bad it can be when someone sees it for the first time.”

“I don’t care about that.” Peter said with a frown of his own, letting his gaze slide across the myriad of scars and rough skin that covered every inch of Wade visible around his clothes. “Why would I care about that? That doesn’t matter to me.” 

“No?” Wade raised a non existent eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because I figured that was why you swooned all dramatic like that.”

“Alpha Prince!” The reminder of his faint seemed to make Peter angry. “I’ll have you know that–”

“It’s just Wade.” The Alpha grinned, flashing a length of fang that made Peter’s heart (traitorous thing) skip a beat. “And I still can’t figure out what you’re doing all the way over there. If my scars aren’t the problem, why aren’t you over here sitting on my lap. Come here!” 

“I have no intention of sitting on your lap!” Peter hissed. “I am trying to come up with just one reason why I shouldn’t rip my nails across your face for all this!” 

Wade sat back on the couch with a troubled look on his face. “Little Omega, I don’t understand.” 

“YOU WILL CALL ME OMEGA PRINCE!” Peter yelled. “And you  _will_ tell me why you tricked me last night! Was it just so you could laugh at me this morning? Were you trying to see how far you could convince me to go? Testing to see if I was pure or if I’d jump any Alpha who spoke to me? Tell me! Is it some sort of joke? Got the high maintenance Omega to—“

“Wait.” Wade put both his hands up to stop the Omega’s tirade. “Wait, honey, are you telling me that you think—“

“OMEGA PRINCE.”

“I’m not going to call you that.” Wade rolled his eyes. “I can see that you’re angry over…  _something_ … that I’m not really sure about yet, but I’m not going to call you by some silly title. We’re mates, baby boy.  _Mates_. I’m gonna call you every nickname I can think of and I’m pretty sure most of them are going to revolve around how cute your butt is.” 

Peter stared at him for a full minute before drawing himself up as tall as he could and allowing his anger to color his words, to tinge his scent bitter. 

“Just because our families are forcing us together does  _not_ mean I will take you as a mate!” Peter’s fists clenched at his side. “There is a world of difference between  _forced to marry_ and  _willingly mates_ and I can assure you—“

Peter kept talking but Wade stopped listening, his mind slamming to a stop and something like  _panic_ working it’s way towards his heart, freezing him to his core.

_There is a world of difference between married and mates._

_He doesn’t know._

_He doesn’t know his eyes shone gold for me._

“You aren’t even listening to me!” Peter screeched in frustration and Wade jerked himself back to the moment. “Tell me if you knew it was me last night!!”

“I- I didn’t know.” Wade felt like he was slurring the words, his tongue numb and lips sluggish.  _The Omega doesn’t know we’re mates._  “I didn’t know it was you, I swear.”

“I don’t think I believe you.” Peter turned his nose up with a haughty little sniff. “How do you explain the poetry?”

“I told you, I keep some in my repertoire for when I seduce Betas who aren’t really Betas.” Wade forced the words to sound teasing, but all he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  _How could Peter not know what had happened? How could he—_

_The suppressants._

“The suppressants.” He mumbled aloud. “Oh  _god_.”

“What about them?” Peter started pacing back and forth. “Why do they matter?”

“Nothing.” Wade took a deep breath, willed himself to steady, forced the panicked red from his eyes before he looked up to meet Peter’s gaze. “Omega Prince. I swear I didn’t know it was you. I just stumbled onto a cute booty in a dark corner. Thought I was getting lucky. That’s all.”

“Getting lucky.” Peter scoffed. “And that’s your plan for the night before your wedding? To try and sleep with some random Beta?”

“Was  _your_ plan to sleep with a random Alpha?” Wade returned, and this time his voice was steady, almost mocking, as if his heart wasn’t trying to claw it’s way from his chest.

Peter flushed a delicate,  _furious_ shade of red and Wade swallowed the urge to growl over it.

“I never intended for last night to go as far as it did, much less any farther.” Peter insisted, folding his arms stubbornly. “If you recall-“

“I  _recall_ the little Omega snuggled into my lap telling me that he had been called high maintenance before.” Wade cut in, knowing the words would make the Omega blush even harder. “And him threatening to bite me for saying his nose wrinkled.”

“I  _should_ have bit you.” Peter started pacing again, trampling the flowers underfoot, and despite wanting to scream over this whole fucking situation, Wade couldn’t help but appreciate how  _lovely_ his Omega was. He hadn’t been able to see well the night before, and the glimpse in the hallway as the sun rose hadn’t been near long enough.

Peter was gorgeous— all long limbs and lean muscles and enough hair for Wade to get his fingers into and play with. Freckles and big eyes and a bottom lip that made the Alpha want to  _howl_.

He was perfect. 

_My mate is perfect._

“Alpha Prince.” Peter said slowly, calmly, having used the pacing to wrangle himself back under control. “Regardless of our previous interactions, I remain unswayed in my distaste for our situation, and hope that when you choose to exercise your husbandly rights, and the control you will soon have over my life, you will keep in mind that I have lived several years in my own independence and am not a typical Omega, neither with my temperament, nor me—“

“Stop.” Wade put a hand up and shook his head. “Sheesh. I teased you about being posh and haughty, but you  _really_ are, aren’t you? Just a prim, proper little thing.”

“I aspire to be, yes.”

“I am not anything  _close_ to prim and proper.” Wade jabbed a finger at his own chest. “Not anything close. Don’t expect me to talk to you like you’re talking to me right now, because I have to say, I’m the kind of Alpha that lets actions speak louder than words.”

“These  _actions_.” The Omega leveled him with a look that made Wade distinctly uncomfortable. “They are what lead you to feral, force you into a bond with me to keep you sane? That  _is_ why you need this marriage right?”

“I am not as bad as dear old dad would have the world believe.” Wade said dryly. “But every Alpha needs a bond at some point….my point just might be closer than others.”

Peter kept watching him and Wade sighed, rubbing at his scalp. “I’m not going to force you into a bond, Omega.” Peter raised a  _shockingly_ judgmental eyebrow and Wade added, “Prince. Omega Prince. I don’t need a bond to survive, just being around an Omega will be enough to keep me stable for now.”

“For now.” Peter repeated. “For the year that we have to be married?”

“As long as nothing happens to set me off?” Wade shrugged nonchalantly. “I can’t see why it would be a problem.”

“What about everything else?” The Omega asked guardedly. “What about bonding and all that?”

“What about it?” Wade spread his hands placatingly, and Peter watched him for a long minute before nodding slowly. “Alright?”

“Alright then.” Peter relaxed just a fraction, his shoulders lowering a bit. “We need to pretend that last night never happened as well. I’m sure you can tell it was entirely out of character for me. Honestly, I’d hoped to never be reminded of it again, and I would appreciate your cooperation in this matter.”

“Never happened.” Wade gave him a quick salute. “Right-O.”

“Thank you.” The wary light in the Omegas eyes dimmed. “I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier. I am usually much calmer than this. I’m afraid I’m a little overwhelmed.” 

“No harm done.” Wade was quick to assure him. “Last night didn’t happen, you didn’t yell at me, this conversation absolutely wasn’t a twisting mess and confusion and accusations and you spouting big words at me. Totally wasn’t. We definitely didn’t talk about awkward shenanigans, you didn’t swoon like a damsel. Nothing of the sort.”

Finally a smile, just the barest upturn of Peter’s lips. “You talk  _a lot_.”

“I talk even more when I’m drunk.” Wade said honestly. “Exciting, right?” Peter bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh and Wade motioned for him. “Should we go tell the Royals that we didn’t kill each other?”

“Probably.” Peter hesitated, then held out his hand and Wade jumped to his feet to take it, bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss before offering Peter his arm.

“See?” He said teasingly. “I can be a  _little_ proper if I have to.”

“Imagine that.” Peter stared down at his hand on Wade’s forearm, forcing himself not to squeeze at the muscles beneath his finger. “An Alpha who can read poetry  _and_ be proper.”

“Imagine that.” Wade repeated. “An Alpha who isn’t only after his next meal and his next knot.”

“Alpha Prince!” Peter shrieked and Wade burst out laughing. “You said nothing about last night happened!”

“Apologies.” Wade kept grinning and all but pushed Peter through the door. “Now go on. I hate to admit it, but I  _am_ pretty desperate for my next meal.”

The Omega laughed then, clear and happy and  _relieved_ , and Wade put a hand to his chest, pressing over the ache that kept spreading with every word between them, every reassurance that last night had ever happened, every promise that they could co exist platonicaly for the next year.

_His mate was so beautiful._

_His mate didn’t want him._

_How was he supposed to do this?_

********************

********************

The signing of the marriage license and then the peace treaty was done before dinner, with the officiant reading through both documents aloud so everyone in the room knew what they said before signing. 

There was no ceremony, no vows exchanged, only the quiet  _scritch_ of the pens as each signed the documents, standing in solemn silence as wax was poured and seals were set. 

Well, it would have been solemn silence, but Wade elbowed Peter at the last minute and joked, “We could always snatch that thing and run, you know?” 

His attempt at humor was met with scandalized glances from the Beta Royals, a suspicious glance from his father the Alpha King, and several blinks of shock from his mate. 

“This is  _serious_.” Peter scolded him. “You know that, right? This treaty is important to the very survival of–” 

“Good god, I was teasing!” Wade groaned out loud. “Loosen up before you pop. You’re wound as tight as a spring!” 

“And you’re obnoxious.” Peter retorted, and when Wade only grinned, the Omega Prince reached for a cup of wine and started chugging it. 

It was going to be a long dinner.

*********************

*********************

“Well, not the  _most_ awkward dinner I’ve ever sat through.” Wade said later as they climbed the stairs to what would be their shared chambers. “I mean, I’ve sat through dinners with people I’ve robbed before so… yeah. This was definitely not my worst. Your uncle doesn’t laugh a whole lot though, does he?” 

“You’ve robbed people?” Peter glanced over at the Alpha. “ _Why_?”

“Probably for the same reason everyone robs?” Wade watched the Omega take a huge gulp from the wine he had taken from the table. “They had something I wanted, so I took it.” 

“And then you made them sit through dinner with you?” Disbelief colored the Omega’s words. “How could you do that?” 

“Omega Prince.” Wade rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could without losing his footing on the stairs. “Not on the same night. It’s not like I stole all their gold and then demanded they sit and make me soup. But you know, maybe the next time I came through the village? It wouldn’t hurt if there was a pretty Beta in the house I could woo to my side. Then it was less  _stealing_ and more  _borrowing_.”

“Seducing pretty Betas and stealing?” Peter raised that judgmental eyebrow again. “Anything else I should know about you?”

“Books worth of things you should know about me.” Wade grabbed the cup away from Peter with one hand, and wrapped the other around the trim waist as the Omega tripped. “Easy on the drink, little one. You weigh all of eight pounds and have drank about ten gallons of wine.”

Peter blinked big eyes up at him, and Wade corrected himself, “Easy on the wine please, your Majesty?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered. “I usually don’t drink much, but I’m so nervous.”

“About what?” Wade steadied him on his feet before letting go to open the giant door to Peter’s rooms. “Why are you nervous?”

“About bonding?” The Omega  _was_ nervous, shaky lines of  _fear_ starting to bleed into his scent. “I know we talked about being—being just this for the year? But tonight we are supposed to bond and I’m terrified.” The wine made him embarrassingly honest, and once he started talking, he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“You’re huge, do you know that? I knew you were big last night, but you’re bigger than I thought, and I’m  _little_ compared to you and I am afraid you will hurt me even if you don;t mean to? You seem nice but you’re an Alpha and I  _hate_ Alpha’s, you are all the  _worst_!” 

“I’m aware of how you feel about Alpha’s.” Wade was trying not to laugh at Peter because he could tell the Omega really was scared, but after a dinner of stiff interactions and stilted conversation, it was sort of a relief to see Peter loosening up enough to be real with him, even if it was admitting that he was terrified. 

“Tell me, Omega Prince.” Wade started to lead Peter to the bed to lay down, but when the Omegas face paled, he changed his mind and helped him to a chair instead. “Does this Kingdom insist on a priest observing the bonding night?”

“Um,  _what_?”

“You know.” Wade glanced over at him as he started lighting a few lamps. “Marriages aren’t legal till they’re consummated right? So, do you got a priest peeking through a hole in the wall to make sure it happens?”

“Alpha Prince.” Even sloshed, it was fairly amazing how  _offended_ Peter could sound. “I don’t know what sort of traditions  _your_ people observe, but I promise you, there are no holes drilled in my walls and no priest watching me sleep. Our marriage is legal because we have signed the appropriate documents in front of witnesses and are now bound by our word and by the law.”

“Stuck up little thing.” Wade grinned and Peter flushed lightly. “Well, as long as there’s no priest watching to make sure we do the deed, we won’t have a problem, will we?”

“Do the deed?” A long suffering sigh. “Crude.”

“I’d rather you be annoyed with me than scared of me, honey.” Wade murmured, grateful that Peter didn’t catch the pet name.

“Can I have my wine back?” Peter struggled to his feet. “Liquid courage, isn’t that what the peasants call it?”

“The  _peasants_. Good god, you  _are_ a spoiled brat, aren’t you?” Wade laughed it off and grabbed for Peter when he stumbled. “No, no more wine for you. Sit here, and just give me a minute.”

Peter tried to focus enough to watch, but he must be more drunk than he thought because was that a  _knife_ Wade was holding to his wrist?

“Don’t panic.” Wade admonished when Peter started to cry out. “It isn’t a big deal. A little cut, a few drops of blood, our problem is solved.”

Peter watched in disbelief as Wade brought the small blade over his skin, cutting over an existing scar and letting a few drops of blood stain the sheets.

“There.” Wade lay a rag over the bright spots and patted the bed. “Lay down and sleep, Omega.”

“Why the blood?” Peter frowned at the bed, then up at the Alpha. “Why would there be blood on my sheets, why would anyone need to see—“ his face flamed red when he realized what Wade was doing. “ _Oh_.”

“Sleep.” Wade said again, sealing his mouth over the small cut until it stopped bleeding. “I’m sure tomorrow will be awkward enough, a hangover will only make it worse.”

Peter lay down obediently, too drunk and still too surprised by the Alpha’s behavior to even ask any questions. He watched as Wade poured him a glass of water, pulling a sachet of medicine from his pocket, “For your head in the morning.” and turned the lamps down lower so the room fell to darkness.

“Good night.” Wade waved a little awkwardly, and headed towards the side door that led to his adjoining bedroom. “See you at breakfast.”

“Wait!” Peter struggled to sit up, and Wade paused with one foot out the door. “Wait, um. I don’t mind them, you know?” A blank look from the Alpha, so Peter motioned to his face. “The scars? I don’t mind them.”

“Ah.” Wade nodded slowly. “Well that makes one of us, I suppose. Thank you.”

“I think you’re very handsome.” Peter blurted. “And I like your smile.”

“I like your smile, too.” Wade tried not to laugh at the obviously drink-induced confession. “Anything else you need, Omega Prince?”

“This will work, right? Between us?” The Omega pleated the covers anxiously. “This can work for a little bit?”

“I can’t think of one reason why it won’t work.” Wade assured him. “Get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow.”

Peter waited until the door shut between their room before he lay back down, trying to work through his confusion over the evening.

He didn’t want Wade to share his bed, so why did he feel like he was making a mistake sending the Alpha away?

Why did the sound of the bolt sliding through Wade’s door, locking them apart, hurt his heart?

_Why did he want this Alpha?_

**************

Wade locked the door securely, then slid down the wall to sit on the floor, ear to the door as if he could hear the Omega breathing through the thick wood.

Having to play platonic with his true mate might very well be the thing to tip Wade feral— it was a form of torture he couldn’t have imagined in all his years in the military, a type of pain that was worse than the scars on his body.

_My mate._

He could think of a million reasons why this neutral sort of arrangement wouldn’t work, and every single one started with brown eyes that rimmed gold every time the little Omega laughed.

**************

**************

“Angel.” Francis spoke quietly into the dark. “Are you here?”

“Of course I am.” came the answer, and from the shadows, an Alpha female motioned for him. “All is well?”

“Father thinks that my stupid brother has claimed the Omega as a mate.” Francis snarled. “Convincing him to be absent long enough for our plan to work will be more difficult this way. I’d planned on Wade running back to his freedom as quickly as he could, not sticking around to court the Prince.” 

“It will happen.” Angel shrugged off his concerns. “All Alphas grow tired of their Omegas eventually.”

“I don’t know.” Francis admitted. “This seems different than infatuation, or even attraction. There is a bond between them and it affects my brothers behavior completely. He barely looked away from the rich brat all night.” 

“He will wander eventually.” She maintained, and flashed the Beta a smile full of wicked fangs. “All Alphas do. An Omega can only hold his interest for so long, and he will fall right back into his old way. Then we will make our move. Be ready.”

“For this?” Francis smiled grimly. “I’ve been ready for  _years_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Peter?” a knock on Peter’s door, and Peter didn’t even bother opening his eyes, only threw an arm over his face and groaned pathetically. **  
**

“Peter?” it was May, slipping into the room quietly with a cup of juice and a hot compress. “Sorry, love, I didn’t know if you would be alone?”

“Mmm’lone.” Peter mumbled, turning his face into the pillows. “Wha’dya need?”

“I brought you something.” May perched on the edge of the bed and ran a careful hand down his back. “For the pain? I thought you would be sore.”

“Drank too much.” Peter could barely put the words together, and when he tried to wet his lips, he grimaced because his mouth tasted like a dirty stocking. “Gonna die.”

“You did drink a lot.” May set the juice down and went back to rubbing his back. “But I wasn’t talking about that. I can bring you some herbs for your head, but I thought you would be… I mean, if the Alpha was too rough with you?”

 _Oh_.  **Oh**.

He stayed silent as his mind raced, trying to piece together exactly what had happened last night, why he had woken up alone, why there was a towel bunched up between his legs–

 _The knife. Wade cutting his wrist_.

“Um–” He hesitated for another minute. “Well–”

“I know this is awkward.” May rushed to continue. “But we made it through talking about your first heat, hm? We can talk about– about this, too. Was he good to you? Was the Alpha…gentle? Sometimes our first times can be emotionally difficult even if everything– if everything happens the way it’s supposed to.”

“He was gentle.” Peter answered honestly, keeping his face in the pillow so May wouldn’t see that he was hiding something from her. “Yes. It was fine. Please don’t worry.”

“Should I call for fresh linens?” she whispered then, and Peter only nodded. “Alright, sweetheart. I’ll leave juice for you here, and a hot compress in case you are cramping. I’ll have a servant pull a bath for you as well.”

“Thank you.” Peter muttered, and whined softly when May ran gentle fingers through her hair. “Love you.”

“Love you too, nephew.” a kiss on Peter’s cheek and May was gone, calling for servants to bring a bath and remake the bed.

It wasn’t until Peter was soaking neck deep in the giant tub, surrounded by the scent of his favorite soap and letting the hot water soothe away the rest of his wine hangover that he realized that Wade had saved him from far more than a potentially traumatizing wedding night.

As the serving girls stripped the bed, one of them gasped when she saw the dark spots, the other turning red at the thought of their Omega Prince losing his virginity, and the oldest servant rolled her eyes and muttered something about the Alpha being so big, no  _wonder_ there was blood, and all three sent sympathetic looks towards Peter.

But it wasn’t  _his_ blood, and he hadn’t lost  _anything_ last night, so Peter was able to hold his head up and meet their looks steadily instead of cowering into the water and feeling ashamed.

The Alpha hadn’t just given Peter a  _reprieve_ last night, he had given him back a measure of dignity that would have been lost otherwise. 

Peter hadn’t thought about how embarrassing it would be to walk among the gathered guests and the visiting Royals when they  _all_ knew that he had been taken to bed by an Alpha for the sake of a peace treaty, how terribly awkward it would be to have to sit next to Wade at the breakfast table after being so intimate, the whispers and speculations that were sure to circle him.

But now Peter could deal with it all in a detached sort of way, since nothing that they whispered about had actually happened. His head hurt because of the astonishing amount of wine he had drank, not because his new husband had been too rough. He could eat breakfast calmly without thinking about having been exposed and vulnerable the night before. He didn’t have to be self conscious, wondering if others could smell the  _Alpha_ on him.

Wade had saved him from all of that.

Peter closed his eyes and sank below the water to rinse his hair.

Wade was so good to him that perhaps he had been wrong about Alpha’s altogether. 

**********************

**********************

Sitting at breakfast an hour later, Peter decided that he  _had_ in fact been entirely correct about Alpha’s before this, and that Wade was perhaps the worst Alpha in the history of Alpha’s  _ever_.

“Alpha Prince.” he said through clenched teeth. “Stop staring and simply eat your food.”

“I feel like that’s impossible.” Wade announced without even blinking. “I mean, come on. You’re going to come downstairs looking like  _that_ and expect me not to stare? How is your shirt even staying on you?” 

“This is how I dress every day.” Peter replied stiffly. “I cannot help it that you have never seen an Omega properly put together. I consider it a necessity to keep myself at the height of fashion.” 

“You didn’t dress like this yesterday.” Wade pointed out, motioning to the low cut silk tunic and the tight grey pants. “In fact, you were buttoned up to your neck yesterday. And wearing a–” he made a circular motion over his head. “–flower crown, not all of this jewelry. Are you ears pierced? Because I have to say, I am  _really_ enjoying this.”

Peter sighed and put his fork down. “In no way is my wardrobe meant to entice you, Alpha Prince. I enjoy dressing this way, in beautiful clothing and lots of jewelry and I’m not going to stop simply because  _you_ cannot keep your eyes in your head where they belong.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Wade said, obviously not listening at all, since he was full on staring at the length of necklaces that filled the deep vee of the tunic, sparkling gold against pale skin and dangling down almost to Peter’s navel. “Definitely  _don’t_ stop dressing like this.”

“You  _will_ meet my eyes, or I will stab you.” Peter said softly,  _dangerously_ , and Wade’s hazel eyes snapped up to find Peter’s. “I expect you to act with all the proper conduct of an Alpha Prince, and not as if you were raised in a barn do you understand?”

“Apologies.” Wade grinned teasingly and sat back to finish his breakfast, content to steal looks at the Omega from the corner of his eye. 

“Use a fork please.” Peter interjected and Wade halted with his fruit halfway to his mouth. “Thank you.”

“A fork. Right.” Wade picked up his fork and went to stab a piece of melon.

“Not that one.”

“Does it matter?” he asked in bewilderment. “I just want to eat my food!”

“Of course it matters.” Peter speared a grape delicately and popped it in his mouth. “So use the correct one, please.”

“There are six forks here!” Wade gestured to the table. “ _Six_! And four spoons and all these little bowls of jelly–”

“Marmalade.”

“Oh for the love of–”

“Language, please.”

“God.” Wade laughed and just grabbed at his juice, draining his cup in one go. “I think I’ll be skipping breakfast until I can find meals I can eat with my hands.”

“Brute.” Peter sniffed.

“Brat.” Wade said right back, and when Peter’s mouth dropped open Wade only laughed again. “I’m teasing you, little Om–”

“ _Omega Prince_.”

“I give up.” Wade put his hands up in defeat. “You and your manners win.”

“Regardless of what happened between us, and how nice you were to me last night.” Peter cleared his throat, softening his voice so the words wouldn’t come out quite as harsh. “I still expect you to treat me properly and in the manner I am accustomed to. It is no ones business but our own what the parameters of our relationship is, but it is important to me that no one think anything is amiss. And you acting as if you have never sat at a table in your life will  _certainly_ seem amiss.”

“Good god.” Wade mumbled, but he refilled his juice and nodded in a sort of salute before draining another glass. “High maintenance thing.”

“It’s not high maintenance to expect to be treated with all the consideration of my station.” Peter sniffed.

Wade blinked at him a few times. “That sure was a lot of words to say that you’re spoiled and expect to  _keep_ being spoiled.”  

Peter made a shocked sort of squawking noise and Wade tried not to laugh at him. “Aw, that was about the cutest noise I’ve ever heard.”

“Alpha Prince!!”

“Alright, look.” Wade sighed and pushed away from the table so he could slouch in his chair, ignoring the severe frown Peter sent his way. “In case you haven’t noticed? I’m not a proper sort of Alpha. I wasn’t raised to be one, and I’ll probably never be one. All this? I don’t care about this. Six forks. Why? Why do they take my plate every time instead of just refilling it? I don’t understand it, and I don’t really care about it.”

“ _I_  do, though.” Peter retorted. “So I expect you to as well.”

“Is that so?” Wade sounded entirely unimpressed.

“This is how we live at this castle.” Peter lowered his voice when a serving girl sent him a curious look. “And this is how  _you_ will live for the year we are together, do you understand?”

“Six forks, Pete.”

“Omega Prince.”

“Six forks,  _Omega Prince_. Six.  _Why_?”

“Lets just–” Peter pinched his nose, wondering how the hell he had started this morning feeling soft towards the Alpha. “Let’s just stop talking, hm?”

“Fine.” Wade reached over and snatched a pastry from Peter’s plate. “I can eat this with my hands, right? Or do I need this tiny little fork with the weird edge?”

“Did you just steal my pastry?”

“Well you weren’t gonna eat it, were you?” Wade licked a flaky crumb on his fingers. “No way you eat this sort of thing and still fit into those tight little pants.”

Peter choked on his tea, and Wade smothered a laugh behind another bite. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

*********************

*********************

“Peter.” Harry all but ran across the garden, picking Peter up into a tight hug and swinging him around. “Pete. How  _are_ you?”

“Harry.” Peter grabbed at his best friends shoulders, burying his nose in the Alpha’s neck. “Ah Harry, I am so glad to see you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it yesterday to stand with you, I brought the girls with me today, though.” Harry set Peter back down on his feet and looked him over carefully, grabbing his chin to tilt his head to the side. “No mark. Your Alpha didn’t–?”

“No.” Peter interrupted, and pulled Harry into another hug. “No, he didn’t.”

“You’re wearing suppressants.” Harry sniffed at Peter’s neck and frowned, but didn’t let the Omega go, holding him close when Peter clung to him. “Why? Why are you muted like this?”

“I’m a little overwhelmed with everything.” Peter admitted, grateful when his friend didn’t move away. “The suppressants help keep me at an even keel.”

“And the Alpha doesn’t mind?” Harry pressed. “He isn’t angry that you blank your scent?”

“I doubt he noticed.” Peter hated how petulant he sounded. He had taken the herbs this morning so he wouldn’t react…  _surprisingly_ … to anything the Alpha put out, but other than staring for a disconcerting amount of time at Peter’s outfit, Wade hadn’t said anything about it at all.

Peter was relieved.  _Really_  he was.

“Whether the Alpha cares how Peter scents or not, I’m sure he  _will_ be angry to scent another Alpha all over his new husband.” Gwen interrupted their moment, a hand on each other their shoulders to pull them apart. “So maybe we stop this, hm?”

“Gwen.” Peter went right from Harry’s arms into the arms of the Beta, pressing as close as he could and purring quietly when she held him back just as tight.  

“Oh, shhh, honey.” Gwen backpedaled until they met a bench and could sit together. “Was it awful yesterday? We wanted to be here, we  _did_ , but your Aunt and Uncle insisted it be a closed ceremony so we had to wait until today.”

“It’s alright.” Peter twisted his fingers into Gwen’s blonde hair and sighed as he finally started relaxing. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Gwen kept murmuring soothing things, keeping him tight to her body. “I’m glad we’re here, too.”

“Hey, Tiger.” Mary Jane slid onto the bench on his other side, purring low in her throat and nuzzling into his neck. “You gonna survive all this?”

“Oh thank god, MJ.” The presence of another Omega had Peter nearly melting, trying to turn around and reaching out with greedy hands, humming when she pressed their foreheads together and rubbed her palm over the pulsepoint at the base of his neck.

“That’s good.” he mumbled and tried to squeeze closer. The same spot that was an absolute turn on when an Alpha touched it was nothing more than pure comfort when an Omega touched it, and Peter was desperate for any and all comfort his friends could give him. “Don’t stop please.”

“I won’t.” Mary Jane shifted forward so Harry could sit behind her on the bench, then leaned back into her mate, bringing Peter with her.

Gwen followed them over, putting her head on Peter’s lap and her arms all the way around his waist so he was held by all three of them, and they sat in relative silence for a long time until Peter was breathing easier and relaxing under their hands.

“Thank you.” Peter sighed contentedly and did a happy little wiggle that made Gwen laugh against him. “I missed you.”

“Sorry.” Harry was the first to apologize, dotting a kiss onto Mary Janes neck. “I took MJ far away for our bonding time, and by the time we made it back, it had already been decided that no guests would come to the wedding.”

“Congratulations.” Peter smiled over the happy flush on Mary Jane’s cheeks, the warm light in Harry’s eyes. “Apologies for forgetting about your honeymoon. You two are beautiful together.”

“They really are.” Gwen agreed, then pulled a face. “Unfortunately I had to travel with them all this way. Do you have any idea how awkward it is to travel in a carriage with a newly mated pair? If you thought Harry was a lecher before, he is at least a thousand times worse not that he is mated.”

“I love it.” Mary Jane giggled, flashing her delicate fangs, and the Alpha growled playfully, nipping a sharp bite onto her ear.

“I don’t envy you that carriage ride at all.” Peter sat up and stretched, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “How long will you be here with me?”

“Just a few days. Harry’s father was cross enough that we came here after our bonding time instead of returning home, so we had to promise not to stay long.”

“I’ll have chambers readed for you.” Peter promised. “Gwen, you can stay with me?”

“What about your Alpha?” the pretty blonde asked, sending the mated pair an alarmed glance. “Pete, your Alpha will be  _furious_ –”

“He is not my Alpha.” Peter interrupted. “And we have something of an understanding. After last night, I am–” he hesitated. “–fairly free to continue on in my usual way.”

“You mean the Alpha not only tolerates your quirks, but is going to encourage them?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

“Harry!” Mary Jane elbowed her mate in the ribs. “Stop that! Just because you don’t understand Peter’s hobbies–”

“Omega’s are meant to be quiet and respectful and submissive.” Harry snorted. “Ready to be the gentler part to their Alpha, dedicated to their mate, and to their family. And Pete, I love you, but you have never been  _any_ of those things.”

“And Harry, _I_  love  _you_ –” Gwen eyeballed the Alpha frostily. “But you say something like that again and I’ll cut your tongue out.”

“It’s not Harry’s fault he was raised to believe all those things.” Mary Jane was quick to defend her mate. “And Gwen, you’re only a Beta so you don’t really understand. And while it’s true that Pete hasn’t ever been a typical Omega, most Alpha’s don’t actually want a doormat, do they?”

“We don’t.” Harry admitted. “MJ challenges me and I love her for it. But then again, she has never worn suppressants around me either while burying her perfect nose in a book and ignoring me all day.”

“I haven’t done that!” Peter protested, and when all three of his friends sent him a  _look_ , he added sulkily, “ _yet_.”

“But you will.” Harry leaned as far as he could over Mary Jane to place a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. “Because you’re the most dramatic little Omega I’ve ever met. That being said–  _ow_! Damn it, Gwen! Let me finish!” he scowled at the Beta, who only scowled right back. “That being said, if this Alpha takes the time to know you, then he will love all those things about you, just like we do.”

“You guys have had years to learn to love me.” Peter sighed and curled back into Mary Jane. “All I have to do is survive a year with this Alpha, then we can dissolve it all and go back to our separate lives.”

“Go your separate ways?” Mary Jane scrunched her nose in thought. “But Pete, don’t you want the Alpha to love you? Why would you leave?” 

“Because I’ve managed twenty two without an Alpha, I can manage at least three score more.” Peter sighed. “I don’t want an Alpha. No offense, Harry, but I can’t imagine doing what you and MJ do. I don’t want that.” 

“Your independence has always been so important to you, Pete.” Harry said quietly. “You think an Alpha will take that from you.” 

“You can open your mouth and strip every bit of control from MJ with a simple Alpha command.” Peter stated firmly. “Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?” 

“It’s not terrifying when you know your Alpha wouldn’t ever use an Alpha command to hurt you.” Mary Jane countered. “All Harry uses them for is to get me naked, and usually I’m half way–” 

“That’s quite enough of that.” Gwen said loudly and Harry smothered his laugh in Mary Jane’s hair. “Peter, I understand that you would be scared of that. I am always so glad I’m a Beta so I don’t have to deal with this sort of thing, but MJ is right, you know. The right Alpha, you wouldn’t have to worry bout any of that.” 

Peter was silent, looking increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation, so Gwen cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. 

“Well, Pete, at least a year isn’t so long.” she smiled brightly. “And if he is willing to give you your space, and you can manage to act like a proper human–”

“WHAT!?”

“–and not a high maintenance diva–

“GWEN!”

“–then it should work out, and before you know it you and I will be spending summers together again while Mary Jane grows fat with babies.”

“Excuse me!” Mary Jane looked horrified. “I will most certainly  _not_ get fat with babies? Maybe adorably round, but not  _fat_!”

“MJ, some Omega’s are pregnant all over.” Peter waved his hands in the air. “Don’t you remember Betty? Her elbows looked pregnant, didn’t they?” 

“AH!” Mary Jane shrieked. “Stop that!” 

“My mate.” Harry whispered into her ear. “I will love you no matter what size you grow into, even if you get too heavy to carry to our bed.”

“OH MY GOD!” Mary Jane shrieked even louder. “I am NOT having your babies, you cruel  _cruel_ Alpha! You will die without an heir if you keep talking like that!” 

Peter and Gwen burst out laughing. “ _Now_ who’s a high maintenance diva?” Peter snarked, and Gwen high-fived him through her giggles.

“Honestly, Pete.” Harry asked after their laughter had died down and Mary Jane had quit scowling. “Is your new Alpha– is he good to you? Are things alright?”

“I don’t know if things are alright?” Peter started hesitantly. “But they aren’t as bad as they could be. He is crude and unrefined but he’s also–” another pause and Gwen shared a  _very_ interested look with Mary Jane. “– he’s also sweet, and funny? And he has read poetry.”

“Imagine that.” Gwen’s eyebrows climbed towards her hairline. “An Alpha who can read and–  _ow_! MJ don’t pinch me!”

“Harry can read!” Mary Jane insisted and Peter grinned. “Keep going, Pete. Tell us about him.”

“He makes me laugh.” Peter shrugged. “And he isn’t as dumb as I would have thought. Coarse though. Knows nothing of proper etiquette or behavior or anything like that.”

“And?” Harry prompted.

“And he’s better to me than I thought any Alpha would be.” Peter finished. “Except maybe you, Harry. He’s good to me. I like him.”

“Do you!” Mary Jane squealed. “That’s  _wonderful_!”

“Calm down.” Peter pushed at her lightly. “Just because I  _like_ him doesn’t mean I want this to be anything more than an arrangement. I only want to survive this year and move on.”

“Of course you do.” Gwen agreed, rolling her eyes when Peter was looking at Harry. “That sounds  _perfectly_ reasonable.”

“I can feel you rolling your eyes from here, you common little Beta.” Peter sniffed and Gwen smooshed a loud kiss onto his cheek.

“My greatest apologies, my lovely royal Omega Prince. Whatever was I thinking?”

*********************

*********************

Too distracted by what was going on in the garden below him, Wade didn’t sense Francis walking up to the window until it was too late and he was flinching when the Beta brought a hand down hard on his shoulder.

“Alpha Prince!” Francis said loudly, and while Wade managed not to jump from the sudden stinging pain on his shoulder, he couldn’t quite hide his reaction to his brothers voice and shuddered away.

“Come no, no need to be like that.” Francis’s accent should have been soothing, the soft rolling tones that spoke of a high education and time away from the kingdom for his studies, but all it did was make Wade tense further. “Why do you always act as if you can’t stand me, brother?”

“I am not your brother.” Wade said coolly, taking another step away to put some distance between himself and his half sibling. Francis knew that unexpected contact against his skin  _hurt_ , especially when he was wearing only a thin dress shirt, and not his heavy cloak that usually protected him, and the asshole had hurt him on purpose. “What do you want, Francis?” 

“Again with that.” Francis made a show of adjusting his perfectly tailored sleeves over his wrist. “I would think one such as you would be  _clamoring_ to make a claim on our family, not refusing it. Such a mystery you are, brother.”

“One such as me.” Wade repeated and huffed a short laugh that had no humour in it at all. “Am I supposed to ask what you mean by that?”

“You know  _damn well_  what I mean by it.” Francis’s eyes glittered cruelly. “But while we’re on the subject, I must admit to being surprised that your darling little Omega didn’t come  _screaming_ out of the bedchamber last night. I understand him having to overlook–” Francis made a motion over his face, miming Wade’s scars. “– and even though he outright  _fainted_ the first time he saw you, he recovered well enough, I suppose.” 

“But to realize that you are covered in that– that  _mess_.” he continued. “Why I’ve seen grown Alpha’s cower when your eyes flash red. So tell me, did the Omega faint away again? Did you just spread him out on the bed and take your marital right anyway?”  

The sound that came from Wade was  _unholy_ , nothing like a snarl and something worse than a growl and Francis barely had time to take a breath before the Alpha had shoved him up against the wall, a big hand around his throat, fangs bared a scant inch from his face.

“W-Wade–” Francis grabbed at the Alpha’s forearm. “Sto-stop!”

“You need to leave.” Wade ordered, the rumble of his voice making the Beta pale. “Leave this castle, leave myself and  _my mate_  alone. Do you understand?”

“Come now, brother.” Even when fearing for his life, Francis couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Surely you won’t kick your family out when we should be celebrating your wedding.”

Wade’s eyes darkened even further. “We are not family.” he spat. “We share a father and half a bloodline and it’s something I regret every day. We are  _not_ family. And since we are certainly not friends, you need to leave and take your twisted mind with you.”

He let go abruptly and Francis fell to the floor, coughing and rubbing at his neck.

“You know, Wade!” Francis called as the Alpha stalked away. “You should be careful with your temper! Omega’s break so much easier than Betas!”

When Wade kept walking, Francis added, “But you know that already, don’t you?” 

 _That_ certainly made the Alpha stop, his hands clenched by his sides, and Francis smirked before saying, “Yes, that’s right,  _brother_. I know all about your secret. Father couldn’t keep it quiet and spilled it one night when he was drunk. I know the  _real_ reason he was forced to marry you off.”

Wade turned around then, his eyes lit with fury, but he made no move towards the Beta.

“My god, you’re practically an animal already, aren’t you?” Francis muttered. “Look at you. Giant, hulking  _brute_. Do the Royal Beta’s know that you should have already been put down? Do they know about your rages?” he cocked his head. “Did you  _actually_ manage to bond with that unfortunate Omega? Do you think it will save you in time?”

Wade didn’t say anything,  _couldn’t_ say anything through the rage pounding in his veins.

“Interesting.” Francis brushed the dirt from his jacket. “Very interesting, indeed.”

***************

***************

It was hours before Wade managed to calm himself down enough to return downstairs, and when he entered the giant formal room it was to judgmental looks and whispers, the feel of people staring then looking away as quickly as they could.

 _Wonderful_.

Still thrumming from his encounter with Francis– and  _furious_ that the Beta was standing there with the Alpha King, smirking and raising his glass in a mocking salute– Wade turned away from the crowd and headed towards a servant with a tray of drinks, downing one completely before picking up another to sip from.

“Alpha Prince.” Peter was suddenly at his side, a worried light in his eyes. “People are wondering where you have been all day?”

“That sounded like a question, but I feel like it wasn’t  _actually_ a question.” Wade answered shortly, and Peter raised a rather offended eyebrow. “Apologies, Omega Prince.” the Alpha forced out. “It’s been a long day.”

“Hm.” Peter didn’t look entirely appeased, but he slid his hand through Wade’s arm anyway and steered him back into the room. “I want you to meet my friends.”

“Of course you do.” Wade threw back the rest of his drink and exchanged it for another full one. “Lead on.”

Peter sent him another confused look and Wade made a concentrated effort to smile somewhat blandly. “Lead on. Please.” he murmured, and Peter hooked their arms to show him across the room. 

“Gwen, darling.” Peter stopped in front of a striking blonde and waited for her to turn. “May I present my husband, Alpha Prince Wade Wilson, former crown prince to the throne of the Southern Territories, and by way of treaty, heir apparent through marriage to our Eastern Kingdom.”

“My my.” Blue eyes sparkled up at Wade, the Beta’s lips curling in a smirk as she looked Wade over in blatant interest. “What a  _mouthful_ you are, Sir Alpha.”

Wade almost died when he inhaled a swallow of champagne and Peter groaned into his hand. “Gwen.  _Honestly_.”

“Apologies.” she laughed, husky and soft and Wade surprised himself by wanting to smile over it. “I’m afraid it’s entirely too much fun to frustrate our proper little Prince, hm?”

“It’s fun to see him flustered.” Wade agreed, and blinked a few times when Gwen turned the full force of her rather dazzling smile on to him.

“Well, you passed  _my_ test.” she saluted him with her champagne. “Cheers, Your Highness.”

“Are you done?” Peter said impatiently. “For goodness sake. You only had to be appropriate for two minutes!”

“Silly Omega.” She bussed a quick kiss onto Peter’s cheek. “I’m neither Royal, nor part of this mess you call court. I don’t have to be proper at all. Alpha Prince–” she winked at him. “– a real pleasure.”

“She’s the worst.” Peter said after the blonde had disappeared, ostensibly chasing down another drink. “My other friends are much better well behaved.”

“I dunno.” Wade watched the blonde as she burst out laughing over something one of the Royal Beta’s said. “I like her.”

“She’s a pure, perfect soul.” Peter agreed reluctantly. “A long time friend. Not Royal, but we grew up in the same circles. Oh here–” he motioned to another Alpha who was escorting an outright  _stunning_ redhead on his arm. “Alpha Prince. My oldest friends, Harry Theopolis Osborn, Crown Prince of the Northern Kingdoms, and his mate, Mary Jane Osborn,  _nee_ Watson.”

“My Lord, Alpha Prince.” Harry spoke first, bowing low in deference since he was in Peter– and now Wade’s– home. “It is an honor.”

“My Lord.” Mary Jane repeated demurely, dropping into a curtsy, lowering her eyes in respect.

“Wow.” Wade remarked, and the mated pair looked at each other, then at him in confusion.

“He met Gwen first.” Peter supplied, and the confusion cleared right from their faces. “She made an impression, in her usual way.”

“Poor Pete.” Mary Jane smiled and Wade was struck again by just how beautiful the women were that surrounded Peter. “He’s such a stickler for the formalness, and Gwen takes great pleasure in flaunting any and all convention just to make a scene. Pete hates it, don’t you Tiger?”

“I do.” Peter flushed and Wade’s hand tightened around his glass. That innocent bit of pink was going to be his undoing.

“We won’t keep you.” Harry put an arm around Mary Jane’s waist. “Perhaps tomorrow the five of us could breakfast together, though?”

Wade tried to smother a groan at the thought of a breakfast in the company of perfectly polite Royals, but judging by the look Peter sent him, it hadn’t been completely successful.

“Of course, Harry.” Peter kissed Mary Jane’s cheek, but with Wade standing there, the other Alpha only bowed over Peter’s hand as they said goodbye.

“They’re nice.” Wade commented. “Um– Beautiful. The women are.”

“Stunningly so.” Peter agreed. “I love them dearly.”

“They obviously love you.” Wade glanced around the room. “Seeing as how they haven’t actually taken their eyes off me for a single second. Really, the blonde one keeps looking at me like she can’t decide whether to flirt with me or bury me in an unmarked grave.”

“Knowing Gwen?” a little shrug. “Probably both.”

“Wonderful.” Wade rolled his eyes, and Peter laughed quietly at him, falling silent to sip at his champagne and watch the room.

Wade let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and felt himself relaxing in the presence of the Omega–  _his_ Omega. They didn’t even have to be touching for Peter to calm him, no just being close was enough, hearing the Omega’s voice.

Even with his scent muted from the suppressants–  _God_ , Wade wanted to burn every last herb that blanked his Omega’s scent– they had gotten close enough that night in the little alcove that Wade could recognize Peter even under the suppressants, and the unsteadiness in his mind finally stilled, his hands ceasing to tremble.

“You’re not alright.” Peter looked up at him. “Are you? What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I’m fine.” Wade was only lying a little bit, and he managed to smile convincingly enough. “I’m fine, little–”

Peter cleared his throat.

“–Omega Prince. I’m fine.”

Peter kept looking at him until Wade looked away, and then just feather soft, Peter slid his fingers from Wade’s forearm down over his wrist to rest lightly in his palm.

“Better?” he whispered.

“Better.” Wade whispered back.

“Alright.” Peter left his hand there for several minutes, until May called them over to meet someone else, then he squeezed Wade’s hand gently and returned his hand to it’s proper spot.

Wade couldn’t even find words for how  _much_ the barely there touch had helped him, but when he looked down to try and say something close to appropriate, brown eyes rimmed in gold were looking back up at him.

_The suppressants._

_Peter didn’t know his eyes were gold._

Wade straightened his shoulders and pushed the swell of emotion away, swallowed the  _possessiveness_ that had him wanting to grab the Omega and carry him away, and forced a smile to his face as Ben crossed the room to fetch Peter for May, motioning for Wade to stay put.

“Alpha Prince.” Ben waited until Peter had disappeared with May before bowing his head politely. “You seem a little lost in all this.” 

“Formal parties aren’t really my style.” Wade said stiffly. “And not to be rude, but this doesn’t feel much like a celebration, considering all that’s happened.” 

“Nothing rude about it.” Ben commented, brushing off Wade’s worries. “People are so excited for the peace treaty, they forget that it came at the cost of other people’s freedom.” Silence, because Wade didn’t quite know how to address  _that_ , and Ben continued, “ Easier though now, isn’t it? When you get to be with your mate?”

Wade’s head snapped around and Ben nodded. “Yes, I can see it. I don’t know how deep the bond goes, if you are true mates or not, that’s not my business. But you look at my nephew the same way I look at my May, and Peter might not see it yet, but he will.”

“Uh–”

“He’s a spoiled child.” Ben admitted. “After losing his parents, May and I gave him everything because we were so desperate to see him smile again. You will encourage him to be a little more level headed, and I would venture that he will soothe your wild edges, hm?”

“Uh–” Wade stared at the Beta. “Yes sir?”

“I thought so.” Ben nodded again. “Of course, I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you hurt my nephew do I?”

“Uh–”

“It’s not even me you have to worry about, honestly.” Ben continued conversationally. “It’s May. Alpha or not, you even  _look_ at our boy wrong and she will have you drawn and quartered and scattered through the forest for the birds to pick at, do you understand? That’s not to say what will happen if you rage out or  _rut out_ and hurt him, do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Uh– yes sir?”

“Good lad.” Ben smiled as if he hadn’t just threatened Wade. “Shall we get another drink?”

“Uh, please?”

“Cheers.”

*******************

*******************

“What were you and Uncle Ben talking about?” Peter wanted to know as they climbed the stairs to their chambers.

“The usual.” Wade said vaguely.

“Threatened you if you didn’t take care of me?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“Warned me that you were a spoiled brat, and took full responsibility for raising you that way.” Wade tossed back, and Peter’s mouth fell open. “In fact, he told me that he hoped that I would bring you back to something normal.”

“He absolutely did not!” Peter shrieked and smacked him in the arm. “You’re the worst!”

“I don’t doubt that.” Wade paused outside of Peter’s door. “Good night, Omega Prince.”

“Oh.” Peter frowned at the somewhat abrupt end to their talk. “Will you breakfast with me and my friends tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so.” Wade shook his head. “I’m sure you’d have much more fun if I wasn’t there. You four have a lot to catch up, right?”

“You don’t like them.” Peter said flatly. “Why not?”

“I like them fine.” Wade shrugged. “But they’re your friends.”

“And?”

“And I imagine between this–” Wade motioned between them. “And the newly mated pair needing to settle in together, you won’t have much time to see them in the next year, so you should enjoy it now.”

“Oh.” Peter hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“I saw you earlier.” Wade explained. “In the garden? It seemed a lot more natural then, than it did at the party. Obviously you are close with them, and my being there will make you uncomfortable.” 

“I see.” Peter still sounded uncertain. “Well, thank you.” 

“Good night.” Wade said again, and went to move the several yards down the hall to his own door.

“And thank you for last night.” This was said quieter, and Wade paused to look back at the Omega. “I was terrified, you know? About all that? And you were very sweet to me. If there are things I can do for you to keep you–” a deep breath. “– level? Like what we did downstairs? Holding hands like that? Please tell me. It isn’t right that you are being good to me, and all I do is scold you for the wrong forks.”

“Omega Prince, are you asking if you can hold my hand more often?” Wade gasped a little, ignoring the way his heart clenched over his Omega being so sweet, in favor of lightening the moment with a joke. “How terribly forward of you!”

“If you’re going to be like that about it, then absolutely not!” Peter stuck his nose in the air and turned on his heel. “Good  _night_!”

The door slammed shut behind him and Wade laughed quietly to himself before opening the door to his own room.

He never thought the idea of simply holding hands with an Omega would feel so good, but it kept a smile on his face even as he fell asleep.

******************  
******************

“I overheard something disturbing today.” May said, drawing Ben down to the couch after they had seen the last of the guests out the door.

“What’s that, my love?” Ben poured himself another drink, and took a sip before offering it to his mate.

“I came upon the Alpha Prince and his brother arguing, or rather, came upon them  _after_ they had argued. Prince Francis said something about Wade knowing how breakable an Omega is, and that he knows Wade’s secret? That he knows the real reason the Alpha King had to marry Wade off?”

“Oh my.” Ben stared into the fire for a long minute. “That  _is_ disturbing isn’t it?”

“What secrets don’t we know about the Alpha Prince?” May whispered. “I am starting to think this marriage was less about a peace treaty, and more about covering something terrible up.”

“What, though?” Ben asked quietly. “What could be so terrible that it takes a forced wedding and a relocation for the Alpha to cover it up?”

“I don’t know.” May pressed her hand to her mouth. “But what sort of Alpha have we given Peter to?”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter startled when the door between his and Wade’s quarters opened abruptly and the Alpha Prince stepped through, looking entirely disgruntled and severely uncomfortable in the new clothing that had been specially made for today. **  
**

“Alpha Prince.” Peter said politely, turning back to his mirror to finish applying his lip color. “How are you this morning?”

“I’ve been better.” Wade replied irritably, frowning down at the yards of velvet and brocade he had been zipped and pinned into by three over zealous valets. “Who do I talk to about making a formal complaint about this monstrosity?”

“What’s wrong with your outfit?” Peter picked up a pot of glitter and dabbed a bit on each corner of his eyes. “I think the blue looks wonderful on you.”

“Oh.” Wade smiled a little. “Thank you. But the rest of this? It’s all terrible.” he pointed to his neck. “What is this? Why am I wearing it?”

“It’s a ruff.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s rough. That’s why I’m not going to wear it.”

“No.” Peter sighed and pushed away from his vanity. “No, it’s a  _neck_ ruff. We are having a formal painting done today, you need to be in formal wear.”

“I disagree.” Wade started tugging at the overly stiff neck piece, trying to figure out how to untie it. “I’m not wearing this.”

“Alpha Prince.” Peter crossed his arms stubbornly. “We’ve been over this. There are certain things expected from you as long as you live in the castle. Eating with the correct fork is one–” Wade groaned out loud. “–and dressing appropriately is another!” Peter finished loudly. “Coarse cotton shirts and worn linen pants are not proper attire for an Alpha Prince. I thought I would save us hours with the tailor and no doubt hours of you complaining, and simply redo your wardrobe for you.” he waited a beat and then added, “You’re welcome.”

“You’re adorable when you think you’ve won an argument.” Wade smiled reluctantly and Peter sniffed in annoyance at the assumption that he had ever  _lost_ an argument. “And I’ll admit the silk shirts are nice. But I am  _not_ going to–”

The Alpha’s voice trailed off, his head tilting to the side when he saw what Peter was wearing. “Um, I’m not going to–”

“Is there a problem?” Peter glanced up from going through his jewelry box. “Alpha Prince?”

Wade kept staring, eyes trained in on Peter’s stomach, or rather on the sapphire that sparkled bright blue in his navel, the half shirt showing a mouthwatering amount of perfect skin and just the top jut of a sharp hipbone.

“Alpha Prince? Peter asked again. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nope.” The word came out husky,  _hoarse_ even, and Wade didn’t manage to correct it before he said, “Are you leaving your room wearing  _that_?”

The low thread of  _possessive_ made Peter want to twitch in annoyance, and then shudder with something else altogether, but he pushed it away in favor of squinting down at his clothing then back up at the Alpha.

“These are my sleep clothes. I wouldn’t  _ever_ leave my room in these. How inappropriate.” 

“Right.” Wade swallowed back what was  _surely_ an inappropriate growl over the worn croppy top and low slung trousers, and kept staring at the bedeviling shine of blue. “Sleep clothes.”

“I will be wearing just as formal an outfit as you are for the painting.” Peter continued, narrowing his eyes when Wade didn’t look up from his stomach.

“Mmhmm.”

“Wear the ruff please, it’s tradition. The Alpha wears one in every formal portrait.”

“Yep.”

“I know it’s been a long week, but after today the last of the wedding guests will leave and life will calm down.”

“Of course.”

“And if you behave today, perhaps I’ll sit on your lap.”

“Absolutely.” Wade said absentmindedly, then his head snapped up, “Wait.  _What_?”

“I knew you weren’t listening to me.” Peter sighed and reached for a floor length robe, securing it around his waist before speaking again. “Is that better? Can you focus, please? I realize the ruff is uncomfortable, but it is a tradition so it’s very important to me. Please?”

“I’ll wear it.” Wade grumped, able to carry a conversation now that Peter wasn’t showing quite so much skin. “But I’m gonna frown the entire time.”

“Thankfully the painter we commissioned is talented enough to paint a smile whether it’s there or not.” The Omega replied primly. “Anything else? I need to finish dressing.”

“Two things.” Wade pointed down at his feet. “Heels? I’m tall enough, aren’t I?”

“Traditional formal dress for an Alpha. You won’t have to wear them again after today. What’s the other thing?”

“Is the painter good enough to cover—“ Wade made a motion over his face. “Hm?”

“I’m sure he is, but I won’t let him.” Peter shook his head. “Why would we paint over your scars? I don’t want a royal painting of myself standing next to someone I don’t recognize, that’s ridiculous. What a terrible idea.”

He crossed the room to his huge closet, pulling an outfit down that was lavish enough to make Wade’s ruffed monstrosity look plain in comparison.

“Besides, the painting only has to hang in the hall for a year, isn’t that right? Then I can have it moved, if it bothers you so much.”

Wade was quiet for several minutes, and Peter spent the time picking out shoes, settling on a pair of calf high leather boots in dove grey, and pairing them with a set of silk stockings before placing them next to the frilled shirt and ornate overcoat on the bed.

“Something wrong?” Peter paused in his preparations, halfway through undoing the row of tiny buttons down the front of the coat. “Alpha Prince?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how you can care so much about which fork I use, and not about how this royal painting looks.” Wade folded his arms, or  _tried_ to fold his arms, which proved impossible with the constricting sleeves  pulling across his biceps. “I find it a little hard to believe.”

“I will admit I’m a—“ a pause while Peter searched the right word. “Well, I can be a-“

“Pain in the ass?”

“A  _stickler_ for formalities and insisting on proper procedure and all that,” Peter finished with a warning glare and Wade tried not to smile. “But even though you drive me batty most days, I am not so high maintenance to suggest the painter add in a stranger to our portrait just because you irritate me.”

“I was talking more about my cosmetic issue than my sparkling personality.” Wade pointed out dryly, the barest hint of  _insecurity_ in his scent. “But thanks for that.”

“There is no cosmetic issue.” Peter went back to struggling with the buttons. “Anything else, or can I get dressed now? At this rate, I won’t be ready in time.”

“Nothing else.” Wade said quietly and headed back to his own room.

A moment later, Peter jumped when his hand was grabbed and brought quickly to the Alphas lips for a rough kiss.

“Thank you.” Was all Wade said.

“I just painted my nails!” Peter scolded in return. “Don’t smudge them!”

“Apologies, Omega Prince.” Wade tossed him a half salute and left again.

“Alpha Prince.” Peter murmured with a short smile, and called for a servant to help him dress.

***************

***************

After sitting for a painting all day in uncomfortable formal clothes, his feet pinched into heels and the stiff ruff forcing his chin up, Wade was near to snapping by the time dinner came, and even closer to breaking by the time the ridiculous event started to wind down.

Being the last night of a week of wedding celebrations, gifts were piled in front of the head table, brought by visiting dignitaries and offered in congratulations, followed by an infernal amounts of bowing and scraping, compliments to the Alpha Prince, murmured words of advice to the Omega Prince.

They might have been celebrating, but everyone was aware that it was less of a wedding and more of a necessity to keep the peace, forcing their Sweet Omega Prince into a bond with a scarred, wild Alpha, and Wade had had about all he could take of the sympathetic glances and clucking tongues.

“Where are you going?” Peter murmured when Wade shoved back from the table. “It’s unseemly to leave before the last guest.”

“I don’t really care.” Wade said shortly, rudely, too annoyed to apologize. “I need some air.”

He was up and gone before Peter could protest again, walking awkwardly on the heeled shoes, tugging at the accursed neck piece as he tried to find the quickest way out of the great hall.

Peter sent an apologetic look towards his Aunt and Uncle, and followed the Alpha out.

“That was rude.” he said accusingly when he found Wade leaning against a column on the balcony. “It’s the last night of the wedding week,  Alpha Prince. After this, our lives get back to normal and we don’t have to–”

“ _Your_ life gets back to normal.” Wade interrupted. “Mine is still six ways to fuc–” Peter grimaced. “–to screwed up.” he amended. “Six ways to screwed up. Only difference is, now there will be less people around to judge me.” Wade closed his fist over the frilled collar and tore, grinning in satisfaction when it’s shredded in his hands. “Oh  _damn_ , that’s so much better.”

“Are you going to tear every piece of clothing you don’t like?” Peter eyed the ruined material with a disappointed sigh. “That could get expensive quickly. Should I warn the tailor?”

“You really enjoy this, don’t you?” Wade jerked his head back towards the party. “All the pomp and ceremony and formal etiquette? You actually think it’s fun? It doesn’t give you a headache?”

“I was raised to be a proper Omega Prince.” was Peter’s immediate answer. “Considering how quickly my life has changed in the last few weeks, there’s comfort to be found in regimented events and manners.”

An uncomfortable silence between them, and after a minute, Peter added regretfully, “I haven’t really put any thought into how difficult this is for you. Other than having to give up your castle for this one, I didn’t think that it would be such a difficult adjustment for you. My apologies.” 

Wade sent him a sidelong glance. “I  _didn’t_ give up a castle for this one.”

“Do you not consider Bruckenridge a castle?” Peter asked in surprise. “I know it’s not as big as ours, but–”

“I didn’t grow up in Bruckenridge.” Wade shook his head. “Only lived there for a few years.”

“Where did you live then?” the Omega watched as Wade started unbuttoning the heavy coat, struggling out of one arm at a time. “A different manor?”

“I lived with my mother in our shack.” the words were muffled as Wade pulled his frilled shirt over his head and tossed it away, leaving himself in just a plain undershirt. “I only lived in Bruckenridge after she passed, and only until I was old enough to join the military.”

“…why?” Peter wrinkled his nose, and it was cute enough to take Wade’s mind off his irritation for a few seconds. “Why… why all of that? Was Bruckenridge being built while your father was at war? I don’t understand why you wouldn’t live in one of the royal properties.”

“You don’t know.” Wade kicked first one heeled shoe off, then the other, groaning in quiet relief when his stockinged feet met the cool stone. “Do you?”

“What don’t I know?” Peter looked away from the flex and play of the muscles in Wade’s back as he bent over to fold the coat and pick up the shoes, refusing to stare at the Alpha, even if the stretch of Wade’s back and the width of his shoulders made him want to  _purr_.

 _Get yourself under control, Peter._  

“You don’t know that I’m Thomas’s bastard.” Wade clarified, and when Peter’s face paled, he nodded in resignation. “Yeah. Yeah, you didn’t know. I was afraid of that.”

“Your mother wasn’t the Queen?”

“Nope. Just a pretty serving girl that caught his eye.” Wade unclipped the bejeweled belt from his waist and lay it on top of the coat on the banister. “He wasn’t going to get rid of the Queen for someone like  _her_ , so he set us up in some shack on the edges of the borders. Came to visit whenever he got bored. That’s how I knew where to go after Mum passed.”

“Oh.” Peter was quiet, too quiet, and Wade watched him uneasily, sure the prissy Omega would erupt into a shrieking fit at being force-wed to an illegitimate son, or yell about unpure blood lines tainting the throne.

“How old were you?” Peter asked instead. “When she passed?”

“Thirteen.” Wade kept watching him. “Why?”

“You poor thing.” a sad shake of his head. “Alpha Prince, I can’t imagine how awful that was for you.”

“It had its moments, I suppose.” Wade answered vaguely, still suprised by the Omega’s lack of reaction.

“So you didn’t grow up in the Castle Bruckenridge.” Peter tapped his finger on his bottom lip in thought. “Which makes sense, considering I remember a fairly alarming story about you robbing from people and then eating dinner with them, or something along those lines from our wedding night. I suppose that story wouldn’t have made sense if you grew up in the castle.” 

“Probably not.” Wade agreed. “So. You aren’t angry about it?”

“How can I be angry about you not having a mother?” the Omega looked troubled, but not upset or anything close to mad. “It’s not like you could do anything about it. You were only a child.”

“Why do you do that?” Wade narrowed his eyes. “Why do you purposefully choose to talk about something other than what I mean?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, keeping his expression fairly blank, and spread his hands in a silent question.  _What do you mean?_

“Earlier about that painting.” Wade said impatiently. “I asked if the painter could paint over my scars and you acted as if I asked if he would change my face, which would make me a stranger in the painting. You know damn well I’m asking if you are angry about me being a half Royal, and instead you act like I’m asking if you care that my mothers dead.  _Why_?”

“Because I don’t care about any of that.” Peter waved his hand distractedly. “I don’t care. Your scars don’t bother me, and your lineage doesn’t bother me. Why would I make an issue over it?”

“Because you make an issue out of everything.” Wade deadpanned. “ _Everything_. I can  _feel_ you judging me for tearing that neck ruff right this second. Why don’t you make an issue out of the important things?”

“Because they aren’t important things.” the look in Peter’s dark eyes softened. “I told you I find you handsome, why would I have a painter cover you up? Why would I care that only half of you is royal? You can’t be half a Prince, right? Why would that matter to me?”

“I figured you were lying about thinking I was handsome.” Wade admitted after a few seconds of stunned silence, trying to recover the moment into something less serious. “Or that it was the gallon of wine talking.”

“Proper Princes don’t lie.” Peter turned that adorable nose into the air.

“Oh yeah? Well what about when you saw me for the first time? If you think I’m ever so lovely–” Wade laughed when Peter rolled his eyes. “– why did you faint like that?”

“Shock.” Peter said instantly. “I was shocked and embarrassed, and sure that I had been tricked, and terrified that you would tell everyone–” he made a vague motion. “– so I did the only thing I could do in the situation and swooned.”

“What did you think I would tell everyone?” Wade folded big arms over his chest, and when Peter’s eyes dropped to his biceps, he flexed just enough to make the Omega’s eyes spark.

“How I’d acted with you in the dark.” Peter still hadn’t looked away from Wade’s arms. “That I’d been so inappropriate with you and let you kiss me like that.”

“My eyes are up here, Omega Prince.” Wade teased, and Peter’s face flamed red as he jerked his gaze away. “I can  _assure_ you that I don’t have such big muscles to encourage Omega’s to stare. And by the way? I’m pretty sure I only initiated the first few kisses. You practically glommed onto me after that.”

“Ugh.” Peter fussed and turned away so they weren’t looking at each other at all. “Irritating Alpha. I should have slapped you instead of swooning away.”

“The swoon was much cuter than a slap.” Wade grinned and Peter huffed in annoyance. “In my opinion, at least.”

“Are you coming back to the party?” Peter changed the subject, not even trying to be subtle about it, still fighting a blush at being caught  _ogling_ the Alpha’s arms. “Or are you done for the night?”

“I definitely can’t get redressed without help.” Wade pulled a face at the fancy clothes. “Am I’m not getting back into heels, so no, I think I’m done. But I promise I’ll behave and not run wild and wreak havoc, hm?”

“See that you do behave.” Peter ordered haughtily, but as he turned to leave, his eyes dropped and lingered over Wade’s arms again, lowering further to trace the tight undershirt molded to his chest and abdomen.

Wade growled, rough and coaxing and the Omega’s eyes tinged gold for the briefest second, flaring with  _want_ , before he finally left.

Wade stayed on the balcony and watched his mate go, rubbing the ache in his chest that seemed to hurt a little more every day, but smiling in satisfaction over having gotten a little reaction from the Omega.

It was a long way from greedy kisses in a dark corner, but Wade would take it, and every other tiny bit of his Omega he could get.

It was enough for now.

**************************

**Two Weeks Later**

**************************

“Peter, darling.” May set a cup of tea down in front of him, and Peter looked up from his book with a grateful smile. “Have you seen your Alpha lately?”

“He’s not my Alpha.” Peter replied automatically, then flinched when May frowned in disapproval. “Apologies. I mean no, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Since breakfast?” May pressed and Peter nodded. “What about the day before? Not since breakfast then, either?”

“I suppose not.” Peter flipped a page in his book. “Why?”

“Darling, whether you consider this Alpha  _yours_ or not–” May didn’t even hesitate when Peter made a face. “– you shouldn’t be ignoring him for days on end. It’s not polite, and it’s certainly not the way to get to know him.”

“Aunt May, I’m not really interested in getting to know him.” Peter hid his face behind the pages before May could tell he was lying. “We just have to survive the year, you know? No reason to spend too much time getting close to another.”

“If you think I can’t tell you’re lying because I can’t see your bright red cheeks, you are  _wrong_ , young man.” May said severely, and on the other couch, Ben snorted a laugh. “Now tell me why you are avoiding him.”

Peter was silent, and May sat up even straighter. “Now, Peter Benjamin Parker, I raised you better than to care about someone’s looks, or their lineage, so I  _know_ that’s not it.” An eye peeking around the book and she nodded firmly. “I am aware that the Prince’s mother wasn’t Royal. I didn’t know until after the wedding, of course. Alpha King Thomas gets chatty and sloppy when he’s drunk and blurted it all out. But we don’t care about that– honestly everything  _good_ about the Alpha Prince must have come from his non-Royal mother, because his father is a pain my a–”

“My love.” Ben reprimanded, and May smiled prettily in his direction and corrected herself– “I  _mean_ to say that Alpha King Thomas and I have had some differences, and I imagine that the Alpha Prince’s dear mother instilled in him all the goodness because I  _cannot_ think that it came from the King.”

“And I mean to say–” her voice hardened again. “– that I  _know_ you aren’t judging that Alpha on his lineage or on his scars, so what is the problem? Why are you avoiding him? It’s been almost three weeks since the wedding, and other than a few times that first week, and breakfast every morning you’ve barely said a word to him, much less sought him out. Why?”

“I just don’t want to put any effort into something that will be over in three hundred and forty days.”

“Good lord, are you  _actually_ counting the days down?” Ben put his paper down and sent a disapproving glare towards his nephew. “That is not the right attitude to have at all, Pete. That Alpha  _tries_ with you, and you don’t even give him an inch. You wear suppressants–”

“–you’re wearing  _suppressants_?” May cried. “I knew you scented off, but I thought it was stress!”  

Peter was a little impressed that his Uncle had even picked up on the suppressants. Beta noses weren’t near as sensitive as an Alpha’s or Omega’s, and couldn’t pick up the nuances of behavior like the other genders could based on the changes in scents. In fact, most Betas couldn’t pick up on scents at all beyond the day to day ones, so Ben not only recognizing the change in Peter’s scent, but being able to attribute it to the overtly bland cover of suppressants was quite a feat indeed.

“How can you do that to him?” May was still upset. “Peter! That’s not fair.”

“I need them to keep me level.” Peter protested. “Otherwise I get carried away by–” he snapped his mouth shut and May’s eyes flew wide. “They keep me level.” he repeated and scrunched down further in the chair.

“Level.” Ben echoed. “So. You are more affected by this Alpha than you thought you would be?”

Peter scrunched as small as he could and refused to answer.

The truth was, he  _was_ affected by Wade. Even on suppressants, if he heard the Alpha growl, he could feel it clear to his toes. Wade’s arms as he lifted something made Peter want to melt just a little bit. The other morning at breakfast, Peter had snarked something petty, and Wade had burst out laughing and ran his tongue over his hooked fangs and Peter–

–well he had waited until the Alpha left the table to excuse himself because his knees had gone  _weak_ at the sight, and if it hadn’t been for the suppressants muting his biology, he probably would have needed a quick change as well, because  _every_ Omega got a little slick when an Alpha showed off fangs like that, and Peter was no exception.

It was embarrassing how he reacted to Wade. Embarrassing and frustrating, and maybe  _maybe_ if Peter was being completely honest, it was even the tiniest bit exciting because never in his life had he responded to an Alpha, and this one made his heart skip a beat just by flashing his eyes red. The past two weeks had been a never ending struggle between his need to keep the Alpha at arms length to protect himself and his freedom, to only make it through this next year–

–and the desire to give in to growing ache in his chest that twinged every time Wade smiled at him, or teased him in that deep voice, or bent over so his pants clung to thick thighs and his perfect–

“May.” When Peter was quiet for a long time, Ben waved his mate out of the room. “Go on my love, let me talk to our boy for a minute.”

The door closed behind May, and Ben put his paper down, clearing his throat so Peter would look up at him. “Now. I’m not an Omega, and I can’t say I understand much about your biology, but I  _am_ a man, Pete, and I know what you are struggling with.”

“Please stop.” Peter mumbled and put his nose right into his book, not even pretending to read, fully aware that Ben could tell he was just trying to disappear. “Please don’t say what you’re about to say.”

“Nothing wrong with needing your Alpha, Pete.” Ben continued, as tactfully as he could. “I know May usually talks about these things with you, her being a woman and all, but sometimes you need reassurance from another man, hm? It’s alright to want your Alpha.”

“Oh  _god_.”

“Pete.” Ben was trying not to laugh at his nephew, knowing the Omega tried so hard to be proper when really he was a Parker, which meant there wasn’t a naturally  _proper_ bone in his body. “Save the primness for the public, you know? You and this Alpha Prince– you are together for the next year at least. If you want to–”

“I  _don’t_!” Peter exclaimed loudly. “I don’t want him! I just want to survive this year and move on with my life! Quit assuming those sort of things!”

“I’m just telling you that there is no reason why you can’t have what you want.” Ben said hurriedly. “No one will judge you, nephew. Avoiding him because you are attracted to him is a–”

“AH!” Peter jumped to his feet. “AH AH STOP!”

“I know you think giving yourself to an Alpha requires you to give up everything of yourself, but–” Ben shook his head when Peter tried to interrupt. “–you can pick and choose which parts to give away and which parts to hold close. Your independence will  _always_ be yours, Pete. But you can choose to share your body with this Alpha, it’s a choice and it belongs to you.”

An uncomfortable minute where Peter only stared at him, looking horrified.

“You know, I saw my brother with your mother, and even though he was an Alpha, Richard never once opened his mouth to give her an order, or even an Alpha command, even when they argued. Do you know why that was?”

“…no?”

“Because your mother, an Omega,  _chose_ to submit to her Alpha. By submitting willingly and with love in her eyes, she owned your father more wholly than he ever could have owned her. She gave herself as a gift, and your father was so honored and humbled– as every good Alpha should be– that he would have given her the moon if she asked for it. He wouldn’t ever think to raise his voice at her, to strike out at her like so many other Alphas might. Whether it was making sure that she ate first and only the best food, or dropping everything he was doing when she walked in the room, your father was an Alpha who worshipped the ground his Omega walked on, and took every smile she gave him as if it were a blessing.”

“…alright?”

“There are Alpha’s out there that would choose to use commands to strip an Omega of every bit of control and free will.” Ben admitted, then jabbed a finger out the window. “But your father never did, and I can tell you that  _your_ Alpha never would. You will be safe to share yourself with the Alpha Prince. I know you will.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Peter shifted on his feet anxiously. “Why are you suddenly encouraging me to–” he blushed. “– to give pieces of myself to the Alpha Prince? Because it sounds an awful lot like you are encouraging me to be promiscuous, and I’m not sure how to take that.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “The minute you swooned in the parlor a few weeks ago, that Alpha went from growling to purring, from looking like he wanted to snatch at you to holding you close and petting your hair. Do you understand what that means?”

“No.” flatly, a negative shake of Peter’s head. “Of course I don’t understand.”

“Give that Alpha a tiny piece of yourself.” Ben sat back in his chair, reopening his paper calmy. “Just a real smile, or hold his hand for a minute, and see if he doesn’t offer you his soul in return. You have nothing to fear from him, and even if all you need is an Alpha to get you off a bit–”

“UNCLE BEN!”

“–tell him, and watch him do anything you ask.” Ben finished, wisely choosing not to comment on the outrageous color of Peter’s face. “I promise, you won’t be disappointed.”

“Can I  _please_ go?” Peter begged, sounding as if he might die of embarrassment, and when Ben nodded, he tore out of the room, nearly running over May as he went.

“What did you tell him, Benjamin Parker?” she asked, pushing Ben’s paper away to sit on his lap. “Are you filling our nephews head with foolish thoughts or romance and love? Those boys have only known each other three weeks, stop pushing them further.”

“I wouldn’t ever do such a thing!” Ben denied and May only rolled her eyes. “I was simply telling him that there was no reason to be afraid of giving himself to this Alpha. They are  _mates_ , even if Peter doesn’t know it yet. He would be safe with the Alpha Prince if he would just trust a little.”

“You had a heart to heart talk with our nephew about mates and trust and love?” May worked her fingers through his silver hair. “ _Really_? And why did I have to gone from the room for that?”

“The boy’s horny, May.” Ben grunted. “He wants that Alpha, so he needs to stop hanging around here with his hormones and go find the man who can do something about it.”

May burst into laughter and kissed her mate square on the lips. “I think you are getting less romantic and more pragmatic in your old age.”

“I’ll save my romance for you.” Ben wound an arm around her waist and brought her down for another kiss. “Pete needs a swift kick in the butt so he stops ignoring that Alpha and stops moping around the castle. Maybe now you and I can have some privacy.”

“Mmm.” May snuggled closer into his lap and tossed the newspaper away. “Well, we  _are_ alone right now….”

*******************

*******************

Peter hadn’t planned on going and finding Wade when he fled the parlor, but with Ben’s words ringing in his ears, he found himself checking their chambers for the Alpha, then wandering down through the library as well, poking his head into the different rooms to see if they were empty.

A servant finally pointed him outside, and Peter threw on a cape before leaving the castle, passing the entrance to the huge gardens, turning away from the training arena because he doubted Wade would participate in the sparring tournaments, and heading for the stables.

A crowd was gathering around one of the corrals and Peter climbed on top of a barrel to see what they were all looking at, squinting in the sun until he could see the beautiful grey Percheron prancing nervously around the ring–

–and the Alpha in the center, hands held out coaxingly, speaking with a deep enough rumble that Peter could hear it beneath the noise of the crowd.

“What’s going on?” he asked a woman next to him, and the Beta dropped into a hasty curtsy when she saw his face.

“Oh, My Lord, Omega Prince.” another curtsy. “The Alpha Prince spend this time every day grooming his animal.”

“And this requires a crowd?” Peter raised an eyebrow in disapproval. “ _Why_?”

“I suppose it doesn’t  _require_ a crowd.” the woman replied sheepishly. “But tis wonderfully fun to watch, don’t you think? He’s so handsome, your Alpha. No harm in a bit of a peek, is there?”

“Hm.” Peter looked back into the corral, at the horse that had finally come close enough for Wade to rub at it’s muzzle and scratch behind his ears.

The Alpha ran soothing hands down the horses neck, and over the withers and shoulder, never stopping the comforting rumble that seemed to keep the horse calm. “Easy, beautiful.” he murmured, and pulled a pick from his back pocket, smoothing down the long legs until the horse held up a hoof obediently.

“Good boy.” Wade praised and set to work cleaning the horses hooves, quickly and efficiently before tossing the pick away and grabbing at a brush, working it through the horses gray coat in small circles.

The horse nickered and shook his head, arching his neck whenever Wade found a particularly good spot, and Peter found himself smiling as Wade laughed, pushing the gray’s giant head away when he tried to bump him.

“So he does this every day?” Peter whispered, and the Beta woman nodded. “And you all watch? Every day?”

“Begging you pardon, Omega Prince.” the Beta didn’t take her eyes off of Wade, who had muscled a heavy saddle from the fence and slung it over the horses back in one smooth movement, prompting a few appreciative gasps from the crowd.

“Wouldn’t  _you_ watch him every day if you had the choice?” she finished, sighing happily when Wade swung up into the saddle, leaning low to speak into the horses ears, petting a big hand over the black mane. “Even with the scars, he’s Prime Alpha, isn’t he? I’m surprised you let him out of the bedroom a’tall.”

Peter made a strangled sort of noise and the woman dropped into another curtsy. “Apologies, my Lord. I forgot myself.”

“Alpha Prince!” A pretty, blond Omega held out her hand to Wade. “Would you like company on your ride today? I promise to enjoy the ride!”

Wade only smiled at her, and dug his knees into his stallion to get it moving, thigh muscles bunching with the movement and prompting the same Omega to fan herself dramatically.

“Ugh.” Peter muttered. “ _Trollop_.”

Wade didn’t even acknowledge the rest of the people watching him, but when his eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Peter, his lips twisted in a short smile before he pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head to protect him from the sun.

Peter could only watch with the rest of them as Wade turned and urged his horse from the corral, the Percheron gathering itself and clearing the fence with an easy leap before thundering away out of the castle grounds and to the hills beyond.

He shifted uncomfortably on the barrel, glad for the suppressants that kept his  _interested_ scent from bleeding into the air.

Maybe Uncle Ben had been right about wanting the Alpha after all.

 _Dammit_.

*********************

*********************

“Omega Prince.” Wade smiled briefly when he entered their shared parlor and saw Peter reading on the window seat. “I didn’t think you would still be awake, it’s  _late_.”

“And you are just getting back to the castle.” Peter pointed out, sounding more miffed than he intended. “There is a curfew, did you know? We are all to be within the walls at sundown.”

“The guards mentioned something about a curfew to me.” Wade admitted, heading towards his bedroom door. “But I imagine that rule is more you, seeing as you weigh eight pounds or so. Less for me, an Alpha, who could rip someone in half if they pissed me off enough.”

His hand was on the doorknob when Peter said, “You could have said hi when you saw me today. You practically ignored me.”

Wade paused at the overly petulant tone and shot the Omega a confused look. “I assumed that you didn’t want to be noticed, sitting so far away like that.”

“I just didn’t realize that you grooming your horse was enough of an event to draw spectators.” Peter retorted icily. “I went looking for you because we haven’t seen much of each other lately and you simply galloped away as if you didn’t care.”

“Is that jealousy I hear in your tone, Omega Prince?” Wade turned back from the door to face Peter. “You aren’t upset that the village Omega’s swoon over me, are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Peter said crossly. “I’m not jealous.” 

Of  _course_ he was jealous. Insanely jealous, really. And on top of that, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed the Alpha’s presence until they were sharing the small space, and wasn’t that odd? Three weeks and they still barely knew each other,  _how_ could he miss Wade?

“Of course. What was I thinking?” Wade ran a hand over his bare scalp with a wry grin. “Good night, Prince.”

“Where do you go every day?” Peter blurted, not sure if he was upset over Wade wanting to leave so quickly, or upset at himself for  _not_ wanting Wade to leave. “I never see you after breakfast, and then you are hardly ever back in time for dinner. Where do you go?”

“Exploring.” Wade finally just took a seat and folded his hands in his lap since Peter obviously wanted to talk, but only was going to do it at his own pace. “This is a new place to me, so Arthur and I–”

“Arthur.”

“My war horse. We try to explore as much as we can. I don’t like to be living somewhere and be unaware of the surrounding area.”

“That’s a habit left from the military?”

“Yes.”

Quiet in the parlor, and Wade waited patiently for the Omega to speak again.

“Everyone in the crowd seemed to enjoy watching you.” Peter finally said, picking at the blanket over his legs so he wouldn’t have to look at Wade. “It doesn’t bother you? To be stared at like that? I thought you were self conscious.”

“I’m self conscious in a lot of situations.” Wade admitted. “But I’m used to being stared at, and when I’m out there with Arthur, I don’t notice. Besides, I know they aren’t staring at my scars, they are watching me with the horse and that’s different.”

“They definitely don’t care about your scars.” Peter agreed, starting to sound jealous again. “The blonde Omega nearly fainted when you smiled at her.”

“Did you want to faint when I smiled at you?” Wade smiled, slow and playful, baring his fangs and letting them glint in the light.

Peter looked at them, then looked away, gripping his book hard enough that his knuckles started turning white, trying to swallow over the  _heat_ that climbed through his body. “You’re being ridiculous again.”

“Right.” Wade smothered a laugh over the proud little Omega refusing to admit anything. “Of course I am. Tell me, Omega Prince, would you like to go riding with me tomorrow? I could show you where I’ve been. It’s been more than a few days since we’ve even seen each other since breakfast, and maybe this would take care of that pesky jealousy, hm?”

He was teasing again and Peter  _knew_ it, but curse his traitorous heart, the thought of a ride through the country alone with the Alpha made him  _sweat_.

“If we can take a carriage, I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst.” he managed, proud of himself for not letting his voice crack with nervousness. Alone with the Alpha in a small space?  _How tempting_.

“You don’t ride horses?” Wade looked like he didn’t believe him. “ _Really_?”

“It’s not exactly dignified to be sprawled out across a giant hulking beast, now is it?” Peter snipped, self conscious over his lack of horsemanship skill all the sudden. “I’d rather not be at the mercy of an animal that could kill me without even trying. Riding a horse seems like the equivalent to trusting an Alpha with my life. Both are mistakes, aren’t they?”

He hadn’t really meant them any certain way, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Peter knew he had made an awful mistake, and a fearful glance at Wade’s thunderstruck expression confirmed it.

“Alpha Prince, I–” Peter shook his hand frantically. “No. I did not mean it like that. I was simply saying–”

“Don’t you  _ever_ say something like that again.” Wade said, low and furious, eyes snapping red as he jumped to his feet. “I would never hurt you, do you understand? Not  _ever_.”

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to imply that–”

“What didn’t you mean to imply? That you are frightened of me? That you consider Alpha’s to be animals? Giant hulking  _beasts_? That you are in danger with me because I could kill you, and you’d rather not trust your life to that? What didn’t you mean to imply?”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Peter whispered, terrified by the  _rage_ the rolled from the Alpha’s shoulders–  _rage_ and   _bitterness_ and a  _hurt_ so poignant that Peter could nearly taste it on his tongue.

“Wade.” he held out a hand to calm the Alpha down. “Wade, forgive me. I spoke without thinking, I was using generic thoughts about Alpha’s, but I hope you know after these weeks that I don’t feel–”

The door to Wade’s room slamming shut cut him off, and Peter put a hand over his mouth to muffle the instinct to cry out over it.

_Why did the Alpha walking out on him hurt so badly?_

“Alpha Prince.” he was up and knocking on the door before he could stop himself. “ _Please_. I didn’t mean to say that. I wasn’t thinking, and simply spouted off things I’ve always believed about Alphas, and I know that you are a better Alpha than I’ve ever known before, and I wouldn’t ever think that you would hurt me, please open the door. Can we talk about this? Can we just talk about it?”

Peter was babbling, saying anything and everything that came to mind to get the Alpha to open the door again.

He didn’t know why Wade’s anger cut through to his very soul, or why the door slamming had made him want to cry like he had been abandoned, but he knew whatever he was feeling was  _painful,_ like he was separated from something he desperately  needed, so Peter pounded on the door again.

“Alpha Prince!  _Wade_!”

Wade sat on the floor near his bed, hiding his face with one hand, the other rubbing over his breaking heart.

All the little smiles and moments they shared, the flashes of gold in those deep brown eyes, the way Peter had started staring and couldn’t quite look away–

–all that, and Peter  _still_ thought Wade would hurt him, still didn’t want anything to do with him.

The words pouring in from the side of the door couldn’t penetrate the suffocating fog in Wade’s mind, couldn’t quiet the voice that screamed  _the Omega is frightened of you, your mate thinks you will hurt him._

Dimly, he could hear Peter pounding on the door, begging him to open it, but Wade didn’t move from his spot for a long time.

When he finally did move, it was to grab a bag and start throwing clothes in it.

Leaving his mate for a few weeks would hurt far less than staying here and knowing the little Omega equated him with some beast that would hurt him without a second thought.

“Wade!” Peter cried, knocking on the door one last time, a hand over his chest as pain he couldn’t explain spread through his body. “ _Please_!”

When the tears came, they fell from golden eyes, but Peter was nearly hysterical and didn’t notice.

He was too busy watching the lamps in the courtyard as Wade saddled up and rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

The serving girl put the giant mug of ale down on the table, and Wade grabbed at it, tilting his head back and draining the glass without stopping for a breath.

“My god.” someone spoke up from his left, and Wade ignored them, wiping at his mouth and slamming the mug back down, motioning for another one.

“Ya know, if ya swallowed everything  _else_ we put in your mouth like that, you’d be the most popular Alpha in the room. Hell, the most popular Alpha in any room. You considered a career change? Quite a mouth you got on ya.” 

Wade blinked a few times, thought briefly about snapping the mouthy Beta’s neck, and then decided against it in favor of saying hi to his friend instead.

“Weasel.” he said evenly. “Long time.”

“Uh yeah. Yeah it  _has_ been a long time.” Weasel snatched a chair from another table and joined him. “Why you sitting here with just one chair at the table, Wade? It’s almost like you don’t want company.”

“I  _don’t_ want company.” Wade pointed out. “That’s why there’s only one chair at the table, and my ass is in it.”

“Too bad. You got company now.”  Weasel looked entirely pleased with himself, practically beaming at Wade from beneath his scraggly facial hair. “Ya know, we thought you were dead?”

“Why would you think that?” Wade took the new drink from the serving girl and waved her off.

“Oh I dunno.” Weasel scratched at his chin. “Cos when Thomas found out what ya did–” Wade growled warningly, and the Beta’s eyes widened “–not that  _you_ actually did anything. But after Thomas sent those men after you, I mean, damn we never thought you’d be back around. Figured His Highness put ya down.”

“Shut up Weasel.” an Alpha female smacked the Beta across his head. “Why would you say that? He doesn’t need to hear that.”

She looked Wade over, lingering over his arms and thighs before clearing her throat and murmuring, “Heya, Alpha.”

“Vanessa.” Wade rumbled and put his drink down, pushing the chair away from the table and tilting his chin back in a clear invitation.

“ _Wade_.” Vanessa sounded a little misty as she slid onto his lap, burying her nose in his neck and hugging him tight. “Wade, baby, we thought Thomas killed you or something. It’s been months since you left.”

“Yeah.” Wade hooked an arm around her waist to hold her close, and reached out to finally shake Weasel’s hand with the other. “It’s been a long few months. Good to see you guys.”

“Heard ya got married?” Weasel offered as more drinks arrived at their table. “How the hell did that happen? How’d some Omega get saddled with you ugly mug?” 

“Yeah, Wade.” Vanessa leaned back and fixed him with a curious expression. “How  _is_ life with an Omega?”

“Obviously not that great, or the man wouldn’t be getting drunk in this shit bar.” Weasel snorted. “Amiright?”

“Is he right?” Vanessa was still watching him carefully. “Do you hate it? Is this you coming home to us?”

 _Coming home to me_  was the unspoken question and Wade looked away, squeezing at her waist lightly, but choosing not to answer.

“I see.” Vanessa didn’t move off of him, even with the silent rejection, only settled firmer onto his lap. “So if you aren’t here to stay, why are you here at all?”

“Just needed a break.” Wade grunted, rubbing his palm in a slow circle over her back. “Life in a castle isn’t exactly my style.”

Damn he might not be there to stay, or to restart anything but it was  _good_ to have Vanessa’s weight on his legs, the familiar Alpha scent in his nose. “Ness–” he began, and she turned her neck promptly, shivering when he scented over her. “God, you smell  _good_.”

“You smell like high society.” she retorted. “Gives me a headache. Go roll in the dirt for a few minutes and come back when you smell like you, huh?” 

Wade laughed and dug his fangs into her collarbone, pulling a startled yelp from the Alpha, and Weasel only rolled his eyes.

“Please, god, don’t do that here.” the Beta complained. “I thought we were just gonna drink and catch up. I don’t need to see that. You guys get together and it’s like– it’s like two jackals wrestling over a bone, complete with all the snarling and all the drooling and just  _yuck_. Don’t do that. Come on.”

“I think we’re a little prettier together than two  _jackals_.” Vanessa groused, but she slid from Wade’s lap anyway and got her own drink. “How’s your Omega, Wade? Perfect?”

“Prissy.” came the reply and Weasel chuckled into his beer. “Stuck up. Has rules about his rules and the exceptions to the rules. Everything you’d expect from a Omega Royal.”

“Is he making you crazy?” The pretty Alpha put her legs on Wade’s lap, sighing indulgently when he automatically wrapped a big hand around her calf and started massaging it. “Is  _that_ why you’re here?”

“Can’t I just come drink with my friends?”

“Wade.” Weasel leaned across, pushing his thick framed eye glasses up his nose. “Wade, man we thought you were  _dead_. We had a pool going and everything, guys betting on whether or not Thomas’s men killed you. But then we never heard so–” he spread his hands awkwardly. “What  _happened_ to you? One day you were fine, the next day you fucking snapped, and then your dad’s guys showed up and dragged you off?”

Wade didn’t answer, staring down at his drink.

“It took seven Alpha’s to hold you down.” Vanessa whispered, her eyes reflecting the fear that she wouldn’t let into her words. “ _Seven_ , Wade. It started out as eight, but you killed one of them in your Rage. Then they just took you away and we never heard anything.”

“It’s been like five months.” Weasel added. “Five months. No word from you. And what, you’re just fine? The announcement came a few weeks ago that ya got married to some little Omega and are living the high life? That doesn’t sound like you at all. What happened?”  

Wade was quiet for another minute.

“Let’s not talk about this.” he finally said. “Tonight I just want to drink and cause some trouble, huh?”

“I’m game for that.” Weasel raised his glass in a salute. “Getting sloshed and causing trouble. Good old days.”

“Good old days.” Vanessa agreed and slammed back her drink just as fast as Wade had done the first time around. “Weasel, catch up. Gonna take you all night to get drunk at this rate.”

“Alphas.” Weasel grumbled, sipping at his beer. “Show offs.”

Vanessa didn’t say anything when Wade pounded another mugful, and she didn’t say anything when a too friendly Omega passed by and ran an inviting hand over Wade’s shoulder.

She didn’t say anything about the way Wade jerked away from the touch, or how he bared his fangs and snarled loud enough to send the Omega running.

But when Wade poured another drink and his hand shook, she leaned in to put a hand on his thigh and whisper, “Alpha, why are you  _here_ when you obviously want to be home with your Omega?”

Wade stared at her for a minute before whispering back, “My mate doesn’t want me home.”

_His mate?_

“Jesus Christ.” Vanessa muttered and swiped a few napkins through the mess his trembling hand had left on the table. “No wonder you’re so messed up tonight. Let’s just keep drinking so you can forget all about that for a while, alright?”

Wade hauled her back onto his lap and Vanessa went willingly. It wouldn’t be the first night the Alpha’s had used each other for comfort and company when an Omega or Beta just couldn’t handle them– and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

*******************

*******************

“Pete?” Gwen had to call for the Omega Prince no less than five times before Peter finally turned from the window to meet her eyes. “Hey.” the Beta smiled brightly at him. “There you are. Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Peter mumbled. “Think I’m alright. Um, what were you saying, though?” 

“Do you want to do the memorial tomorrow night, or wait until the full moon?” Gwen repeated, keeping her tone soft so she wouldn’t upset Peter further. “I know you like to keep it to the actual anniversary, but since that first night was a full moon, and this is fifteenth anniversary and another full moon– It’s up to you, honey, but we need to make a decision.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Peter started to stand, but his legs gave out and he flopped back onto the couch. “I don’t care, Gwen.”

“I know that’s not true.” Gwen frowned and put her notebook down. “Pete, what’s going on? I know this is a rough time of year for you, with the war memorial and the anniversary of your parents death and all that but you are– you’re weird today. Why are you weird? What’s going on?”

“It’s fine.” Peter dropped his head back on the cushion, an arm over his eyes, fingers trembling visibly “Let’s just do what we did last year. Alright? It was pretty and everyone was happy. Let’s just do that.” 

“Do you want me to tell your Aunt that you don’t want to do it this year?” Gwen knelt by his feet, rubbing comforting circles into his legs. “I know it’s been a tough few months for you, with the peace treaty and the wedding and all that. Maybe it’s just a little too much this year. We can delegate it out to someone else. The villagers will still get their memorial, and we can do something private for your parents?” 

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Pete.” Gwen sat up on her knees and pushed his arm away to feel his forehead. “Oh honey, you feel cold. Are you cold?”

“Freezing.” Peter was full on shaking, his jaw clenched tightly against a low ache that had settled in his bones earlier that morning, only getting worse as the day went on. “I dunno what’s going on.”

“Are you due for a heat?” Gwen pried one of his eyes open to look at the pupils, sucking in a breath when she saw how dilated they are. “Peter! Are you due for a heat?”

“No. Don’ think so.” He was starting to slur his words. “Not yet. Not for a few more weeks.” 

“When did you start feeling this way?” Peter’s pulse was slow beneath Gwen’s fingers and she muttered a curse. “ _Focus_ , Pete. When?”

“After Wade left.” Peter seemed to crumple into himself. “He lef’, I needed him, made ‘im mad, he left. Was really upset, couldn’t stop crying, why does it hurt so bad?” 

“You guys had a fight and the Alpha Prince left?” Gwen clarified. “Last week? The Alpha’s been gone a week?”

“…y-yeah. A week. I think.” 

“Alright, Pete.” she took a deep breath and pushed his hair from his eyes, putting a kiss to his forehead and frowning again over the cool temperature. “Honey, I think you’re dropping. Do you know what that means?”

“Course I do. Not droppin’, though, just tired. Tired, Gwen. Will you sleep next to me? Tired and cold.” 

“You’re absolutely dropping.” Gwen cupped Peter’s chin, holding it firm until his eyes opened to look at her. “Peter tell me. Where is your Alpha?”

“My Alpha.” Peter whispered, and Gwen’s mouth dropped open when his brown eyes swirled gold for a second. “I dunno. Can you find him? Need him, need my Alpha, need my–”

His eyes fell shut again and the next breath in was practically a wheeze, slow and painful. “Gwen, I need–”

The words trailed off, Peter’s mouth going slack and his head falling back.

“Well shit.” Gwen sighed. “AUNT MAY!”

***********************

***********************

Someone was pounding on the door, and Wade was pretty sure he was going to break their arm. The last thing he needed after a night like last night was some asshole trying to break down his door.” 

“Wade Wilson!” the soon to be dead person yelled. “Open this door right now!”

“What the fuck?” Vanessa groaned and burrowed further beneath the blankets, closer into Wade’s arms. “Who wants you? Why are they knocking on the door? Put a knife through them. I’m trying to sleep.”

“God, you’re charming in the morning.” in the other bed, Weasel struggled to his feet and stumbled to the door. “Honestly, Wade, what do you see in that woman? Her reaction to everything is to stab it.” 

“I’ma put a knife through you too, Weasel.” she threatened, and if he wasn’t so hung over, Wade would have laughed at the Beta’s cranky growl in their direction.

But he was way too hungover to laugh, too hungover to do much more than try to remember how to breathe without his head hurting, because the three of them had drank the tavern empty again last night, marking something like eight or nine days of drinking all night and sleeping the day away.

Weasel always passed out on the other bed in whichever room they crashed in, or on a chair if there wasn’t a bed, or one unfortunate night, on the floor because there was neither a bed nor a big enough chair. 

Vanessa fell asleep in Wade’s arms every night, head tucked into his chest, arms possessively around his middle. Wade had urged her up for a kiss now and again, and the beautiful Alpha had rubbed against him teasingly a few times, sparking a comfortable level of arousal between them, but as an unspoken rule, clothes had stayed on and hands hadn’t strayed.

Regardless of their past, of all the times the Alpha’s had tried to break bed frames and ruin sheets together, no amount of alcohol could erase the longing in Wade’s eyes whenever he thought about Peter, and Vanessa knew better than to try.

“Wade Wilson!” the voice continued yelling, and Weasel ripped the door open with an irritated, “who the hell do you think you are? Can’t you see we’re hungover? Get outta here!”

“Alpha Prince Wade Wilson.” Apparently not fazed by the appearance of a stinking, cranky, Beta, the messenger only cleared his throat and kept talking.

“Wade Wilson, Crown Prince and Heir Apparent to the throne seated in the Eastern Kingdoms, you are to present yourself at the castle in the shortest amount of time possible or we are authorized to use force to drag you from–” a pause. “–whichever piss-soaked hellhole– good Christ,  _honestly_?– whichever place we find you and deliver you to the castle.”

“Uh–” Weasel blinked at the messenger for a few seconds. “Uh, what now? Wade, what did they call you?”

“Did he just call this tavern a piss-soaked hellhole?” Vanessa sat up in the bed, rubbing at her eyes. “Who says things like  _that_?”

“I bet I know.” Wade sat up as well, groaning at the light from the doorway. “Who’s the summons from?”

“The Lady Gwen, sir.” came the prompt reply.

“…that is less surprising than I thought it would.” Wade stood and tried to stretch, cursing at the pain in his head as he looked around for his coat. “Alright, when do we need to leave?”

“Wade?” Vanessa asked. “You’re  _leaving_? Just like that?” 

“Gwen is um–” he shrugged into his jacket and slid his boots on. “– best friends with my Omega. If she is searching for me, then something must be wrong, so I should go.” 

“Wait wait.” Weasel scratched at his head. “So, the prissy little Omega Prince has a best friend who says things like  _that_?”

“Uh– she’s not Royal.” Wade leaned over the bed and dropped a kiss on Vanessa’s lips. “I’ll send a message soon, alright?” 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Wade.” the Alpha whispered, holding onto him for another minute. “It would’a been a damn shame if I had to kill Thomas for doin’ you in, you know?”

“Mmm.” Wade rumbled comfortingly, rubbing his nose against his long time friend and sometimes lover. “Ness, I’ll miss you.”

“Maybe next time don’t let us think you’re dead for so long.” Weasel offered. “And don’t rub noses with me, that’s weird.”

“Weasel.” Wade clapped him on the back. “Keep an eye on Vanessa for me.”

To the messenger and the dozen armed guards filling the hallway, “No need for all that, I’ll come willingly. Put your swords down.” 

*******************

*******************

“Oh! Look who managed to finally make it home!” The smile on Gwen’s face was sharp enough to make Wade pause halfway up to the front doors. “Alpha Prince. How  _wonderful_ to see you!”

“Yeah, well the men you sent didn’t really give me much of a choice of whether or not to come.” Wade deadpanned, and Gwen’s smile sharpened ever further. “Neither did the rather strongly worded letter that accompanied the guards.”

“Well, that’s all water under the bridge isn’t it? Because you came home,  _which is where you’re supposed to be,_  so no hard feelings!”

“Tell me.” Wade finally got to the top of the stairs and glared down at the Beta. “Why were you so much nicer the first time we met? I thought you approved of me.”

“That approval might have been misguided.” Gwen said right back, blue eyes snapping at him. “Because if I would have known you were going to leave my best friend halfway through a drop and ride off to–” she sniffed rather dramatically at his shirt. “– to drink yourself to death and come back reeking of another Alpha, I would have just kneed you in the balls right then and got it over with.”

“Jesus!” Wade jerked back a step, his hand protectively over his trousers. “What is  _wrong_ with you?”

“What is wrong with  _me_?” Any pretense of civility dropped as Gwen jabbed a finger into his chest. “You left Peter right when he needed you! This is the worst time of year for him, and you’re going to just leave because you have a fight? Do you have any idea what you did to him?”

Wade looked at her blankly, and Gwen took a deep breath. “Good Lord, you don’t know what you did to him.”

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Wade asked softly,  _dangerously_. “What happened?”

“ _You_ happened, you giant Alpha prick.” Gwen rubbed at her forehead wearily. “Do you know what a drop is?”

“No.”

“No, of course you don’t.”

“Alright, little Beta.” Wade put both hands around Gwen’s waist and lifted her clear off the ground and around to the side so she wasn’t in front of the door. “You sit here and be angry until smoke comes out of your ears, but I need to go find Peter.”

“Wait wait wait.” Gwen jogged after him and grabbed at his wrist. “Alpha Prince,  _wait_.”

“What?” Wade snatched his wrist away impatiently. “What? I thought you said something was wrong with Peter, so that’s where I’m going. I don’t have time for you to sit here and lecture me on–”

“Peter’s in a full drop.” she interrupted. “And if you don’t know what that is, you need to listen very carefully.”

“I’m listening.” Wade folded his arms and tried to look intimidating, but the Beta didn’t even flinch.

“An Omega drop is like the opposite of an Alpha rage, alright? You guys get stressed and you get all violent and aggressive and growly, right?”

“Sure.”

“Well when an Omega gets stressed or overwhelmed, they  _drop_ , which means they get super quiet, and stop eating, and basically get a little–” Gwen bit her lip trying to think of the right word. “Catatonic? Comatose, really. And just like you Alpha’s need an Omega to bring you from a rage, Omega’s need an Alpha to bring them from a drop.”

“Well, I’m here now so it should be fine right?” 

“Peter’s been dropped for almost a week.” Gwen said gently. “I can’t get him warm, can’t get him to eat, he won’t move off the couch in the study. That’s why I sent for you. You will have to pull him out of this soon or he won’t survive, do you understand?”

“He won’t survive.”

“Yes.” she stared into Wade’s eyes, forcing him to see the truth there. “He  _won’t_ survive. He is always in danger of dropping this time of year anyway, and you leaving just made everything worse.”

“Why.” Wade pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is he in danger of dropping this time of year?”

“Next week is the anniversary of his parents death.” Gwen explained. “His parent’s dying is what dragged the Eastern Kingdom into the war fifteen years ago, do you see? So he grieves this time of year, the  _entire_ territory grieves this time of year. And combined with the stress of the wedding and you walking out on him–”

Another weary sigh. “Do you see? He dropped because he got overwhelmed, and I’m terrified because I can’t get him out of it. That’s why I sent for you. Ben and May and I– we’re Beta’s. We aren’t much help at all besides sitting with him.  _You_ have to do this.”

“So how did you know which piss soaked hell hole to find me in?” Wade smirked when Gwen’s face turned red. “Yeah, the messenger read that note  _verbatim_. Charming language from someone who grew up around Royals.”

“I simply I sent messengers around lookin for a scarred Alpha with a bad attitude.” she tossed back. “I knew you wouldn’t be hard to find.”

“Wonderful.” Wade headed for the stairs and Gwen grabbed at him again. “Now listen here, Beta–”

“Don’t you use that tone of voice with me.” she bared her fang-less teeth in a warning growl. “You need a bath before you see Peter, it won’t do him any good to have you reeking of booze and other Alpha’s alright? Just you.”

“Right.” Wade couldn’t argue with that. He definitely stunk. “Yeah, a bath. Not your worst idea.” 

“Alpha.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “I only have good ideas.” 

****************

****************

Wade scrubbed at his skin until it hurt, cleaning every bit of the last few weeks of drinking and sleeping in cheap inns off of him, using a neutral soap that wouldn’t detract from his normal scent.

“I grabbed some clothes for you.” Gwen’s voice from behind the privacy screen made Wade jump. “Peter needs to be able to be close to you and feel your skin, so I cut the neckline of your shirt, alright? I pulled one of the softest ones I could find, doesn’t the silk bother your skin? I thought you’d prefer the cotton.” 

“Do you make it a habit of hanging out in Alpha’s rooms while they bathe?” he called, reaching for a thick towel. “Or am I just special?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” came the mild reply. “I’d get in there and scrub you myself if I didn’t think you were doing a good enough job. This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with needing to make sure Pete’s alright. And you didn’t answer my question.” 

“Cotton is rough.” Wade patted himself dry gingerly, hissing as his skin started itching almost immediately. “Peter redid my closet with silks.” 

“The Eastern kingdoms have some of the finest mills on the continent! Use your words and ask for cotton shirts instead of this ridiculous silk.” 

“Peter seems to prefer the silk.” 

“Yeah well, before Eddie–” Gwen’s voice muffled as she disappeared back into the closet. “–before Eddie, Peter wore all the same things as we did. Wasn’t until after that bastard that he turned into this prissy, prickly little snot that he is now.” 

“Before Eddie?” 

“Yes, um, he dropped after Eddie too you know? But Harry pulled him out that time. We were still young enough that any Alpha could rescue him from a drop. Ever since then we’ve all been real careful to make sure he stays level, especially this time of year. Usually Mary Jane and Harry come to help plan the memorial too, but with being newly bonded they couldn’t make it. Thank goodness I still came, otherwise Pete really would have been in trouble.”

“Wait a minute. Is this Eddie why he hates Alphas?” Gwen turned her back to give him some privacy when Wade appeared and started getting dressed.

“That’s not really my story to tell.” Gwen shook her head. “I shouldn’t have even brought him up. Apologies.” 

“Well, I think I have a right to know why Peter acts like Alpha’s are scum of the earth.” Wade pointed out. “Right? Is Eddie the reason? He caused a drop, didn’t he? That seems serious.” 

“It’s not my story to tell.” Gwen repeated. “But when Peter comes out of this, just ask him about Edward Brock. I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you that that particular Alpha is the reason Peter is the way he is now. All the rules and all the properness–” she turned back around when Wade cleared his throat to signal that he was done. “Peter wasn’t like that at all until after Eddie. He never would have thought about using suppressants until after that, either. Honestly, he’s hardly the same person and it took us all a few years to adjust to that.” 

“Tell me something, Alpha.” watched as Wade rubbed creme over his scalp to sooth his skin. “Do you know that Peter is your mate? Your  _true_ mate?”

“…yep.” Wade swallowed hard. “Yep, I know.”

“Does Peter know?” Gwen pressed. “Or have his suppressants masked all of that for him?”

“He doesn’t know. At least I don’t think he knows.”

“Well, have you  _asked_ him?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good god, you two are so stupid.”

“Watch yourself, Beta.” Wade warned. “You have no idea what things have been like between us.”

“Don’t glare at me, Alpha. I’m not scared of you.” she scoffed, tossing her blonde hair off her shoulders. “And I can only  _imagine_ what the first few weeks after the wedding were like. He doesn’t know you’re mates. You didn’t know his parents died this month. How did you manage to live together for almost a month and not talk about anything important?”

Wade narrowed his eyes at the Beta but didn’t answer.

“Idiots.” she said again. “But come on.” she finally waved him out the door. “I’ll show you where Peter is.”

*******************

*******************

Wade was still grumbling, still annoyed as hell by the Beta when they opened the door to the study, but all of it ceased to matter when he caught sight of Peter.

“Oh,  _damn_.” Wade was moving before he could stop himself, running across the space and dropping to his knees in front of the Omega. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong with him?”

“This is a drop.” Gwen said matter of factly. “Awful, isn’t it?”

“Alpha Prince. I’m glad you’ve come back home.” May looked exhausted, but she still put a gentle hand on Wade’s shoulder. “We can talk later about how angry I am that you left, but right now, I’m just happy to see you.”

Wade was too busy smoothing Peter’s hair back from his face, trying to take his pulse, clucking his tongue over the paleness in Peter’s cheeks to answer the Beta Queen. “He’s  _freezing_. Has he said anything? Can he hear me?”

“I don’t know.” Ben said honestly. “I don’t know how aware of anything he is, but he hasn’t spoken in over a week. He’s never dropped this hard before. Really, he’s only dropped the one time after Eddie, and it wasn’t close to this bad.”

“Damn it.” Wade muttered, and didn’t even hesitate to stand and scoop Peter into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. “Bring us a blanket.”

“Sure thing.” Gwen grabbed several blankets from the other chair and waited for Wade to sit back with Peter on his lap before covering them both with the blankets. “How’s that?”

“Should be fine.” Wade settled back onto the couch, tucking Peter’s nose into his neck so the Omega could breathe his scent, and wrapping both arms around Peter’s still form so keep him close. “Water, too, in case he wakes up and is thirsty.” 

“Right here.” May brought a pitcher close to him with a few glasses. “What else?”

Wade shook his head and pressed a kiss into Peter’s thick hair, inhaling deep, and frowning when he couldn’t catch any hint of Peter’s scent. The drop had blanked out  _everything_ about the Omega, from his emotions to his body temperature to his scent.

“Shhh, little Omega.” Wade started crooning. “Sweet little thing, don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll take care of you. Pretty perfect Omega, I’m never leaving you again, hm? We’ll get through this and it’ll be fine. Settle, settle, settle. I’m right here.”

Gwen watched for several minutes as the Alpha kept talking sweet nonsense into Peter’s ear, petting through his hair and nuzzling against his cheek, a constant rumble coming from his chest as he spoke.

“They really are mates, aren’t they?” she asked in a hushed voice, and Ben nodded, something of a relieved smile on his face as he watched Wade and Peter together. “And Peter really doesn’t know?”

“He really doesn’t know.” Ben whispered back. “I think the suppressants have muted him so much that he doesn’t recognize the signs of the bond. He chalks it up to emotion in the heat of the moment.”

“He doesn’t know about his eyes?” Gwen continued. “He doesn’t know they turn gold?”

“Have you seen it?” May grabbed at her arm. “You’ve actually  _seen_ it?”

“Just for a second before he dropped.” The blonde Beta nodded. “Just a swirl of gold and then it was gone. But Pete doesn’t even believe in true mates, right? This must be completely confusing for him.”

“True mates.” May repeated, her eyes softening as she watched the Alpha holding her nephew so closely. “That explains quite a bit, doesn’t it? Poor Peter doesn’t even know why Wade walking away hurt so badly. His Omega is grieving for it’s mate and he doesn’t realize it.”

“He will be fine, now that the Alpha Prince is back.” Ben said decisively and started steering the women out the door. “Let’s give them some privacy and get some sleep ourselves, hm?”

“Thank you for finding him.” May hugged Gwen tight. “Honestly, what would we do without you?”

“Yes, I’m delightful.” she teased and hugged the woman back. “Love you, May.”

Wade didn’t notice the door closing behind the Beta’s, unwilling to look away from Peter even for a few seconds. 

“My mate.” he whispered into Peter’s hair, rocking them gently on the couch. “My sweet mate, poor thing, such a sad Omega, too much sadness for such a perfect Omega, so sorry, so so sorry, I won’t leave you again, I promise. I promise.”

He talked for hours, barely stopping to take a quick sip of water, half of what he said making no sense at all, but it didn’t matter, not when it was  _his_ Omega in his arms, cold and still and barely breathing.

“Shh, pretty Omega.” he murmured as the sun was going down. “Pretty, perfect thing. I’m right here, I’m right–” he paused when Peter twitched against him, and then cool fingers curled around his collar.

A tiny sigh, barely a sound at all, and Peter went silent again, but his hands stayed hooked into Wade’s shirt.

“My Omega.” Wade whispered around the lump in his throat. “Sweet little one, hold onto me as tight as you need. I’m never leaving you again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like... soft plot-less fluff.   
> Maybe not totally plot less, theres like four lines of plot, but basically its Wade holding Peter. Thats it.   
> Enjoy :)  
> (even if its a little boring. First the fluff, then the angst, amiright?)

“I’m not an invalid, I’m only sick.” Thomas said crossly and pushed the maids hand away as she tried to spoon feed him soup. “I can feed myself.”

“Father.” Francis tried to smile at the surly Alpha King. “These last storms only made your cold worse. Pneumonia could  _kill_ you. Allow the servants to help you so you can conserve your strength.”

“Bah!” Thomas snarled and swiped the bowl right off the tray, splattering it over the bedding and onto the floor. “As if you would grieve if I passed away.”

“Of  _course_ I would, Father.” Francis countered, snapping his fingers so the maid would hurry up and clean up the mess. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The Alpha King only grumbled more, and Francis bit back any sharper replies in favor of keeping his father calm.

Angel had reminded him just this morning that this was only for a few more months, and then their troubles with his father would be over.

“Come, take your medicine.” Francis yanked the stopper on the bottle of medication, pouring some onto a spoon and offering it to the Alpha King. “It will make you feel better.”

“Tastes like almonds.” Thomas grumbled. “I hate almonds.”

“Apologies.” Francis’s eyes flashed but he kept his voice level. “You should take it anyway.”

*********************

*********************

The growl that ripped from the Alpha’s throat when Ben entered the room with an Alpha guard had both the Beta King and the bodyguard freezing in surprise.

“Alpha Prince.” Ben held his hands up peacefully. “I am only checking on Peter. Is everything alright–”

Another growl, Wade’s eyes starting to shade red, but he wasn’t looking at Ben, he was looking at the guard, teeth bared, furious that another Alpha would step into a room where  _his_ Omega was.

“For the love of god, get out.” Ben whispered and the guard bowed respectfully before disappearing out the door and closing it behind him.

“Alright?” Ben asked cautiously, and Wade blinked a few times to clear the red from his eyes. “Apologies, Alpha Prince. I didn’t think about how another Alpha around your mate would bother you.”

Wade’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t answer.

“Is there any change in Peter?” Ben tactfully changed the subject. “How is he today?”

“No change.” Wade grunted and shifted on the couch, tightening his arm around the Omega to keep him in place. “But he isn’t worse, I suppose.”

“I thought you could use a break?” Ben offered, sitting at the far end of the couch to give the uneasy Alpha enough room. “Breakfast, a change of clothes maybe?”

Wade was quiet another minute, but he finally nodded, loosening his hold on Peter enough to sit up and slip the Omega off his lap and onto the couch. Peter whimpered pathetically, his eyes squeezing even tighter shut and fingers clutching at Wade’s shirt.

“Easy, little Omega.” Wade rumbled, petting lightly through Peter’s hair. “Easy, settle, I’ll be right back, right back to sit with you, alright?” A gentle hand down Peter’s back, Wade pressing his nose into a cold cheek. “Hush, little one. Hush.”

Ben watched with a strange mix of curiosity and contentment, seeing the Alpha take such good of his nephew, the way that Peter clung so tightly to him, even deep in his drop, and when Wade moved from the couch, Ben slid into his spot instantly, cuddling Peter close when the Omega started shaking, left cold without with Alpha’s heat.

“Fifteen minutes.” Wade said briefly, already on his way out the door. “That’s all I need. Do not move him, do not try to wake him, just leave him be until I come back.”

“You really  _are_ mates, aren’t you?” Ben sounded amused at the Alpha’s orders. “Don’t worry, Alpha Prince. Your Omega is safe with me. Family and all that, you know. I won’t do anything to hurt him.” 

Wade flushed lightly in embarrassment, his Alpha nature overruling his common sense. Of  _course_ Peter was safe with his Uncle, and he had no right to order the Beta King to do anything, and yet–

“Leave him be until I come back.” he repeated, and Ben nodded with a quiet, “ _It’s alright son, he’s safe with me_.”

It was a relief for Wade to change clothes, a relief to stretch after being in the same position on an uncomfortable couch with a limp Omega in his arms. It was a relief to scarf down a quick breakfast and drink some juice.

But it was  _more_ of a relief to open the door to the study a mere thirteen minutes later and pick Peter up out of Ben’s arms, to sit back onto the couch with a pile of pillows and an extra blanket, tucking Peter into his lap and against his heart before closing his eyes and settling in for another long day.

 _Relief_.

“You’re a good Alpha.” Ben said quietly, and something unreadable and  _vulnerable_ crossed Wade’s face. “A good Alpha.” he repeated, and left the room without another word, content to know that Peter was as safe as he could be.

Wade rubbed circles on Peter’s back and started humming something tuneless, hoping the sound vibrating in his chest would soothe the Omega.

When Peter sighed against him and hooked his fingers back in Wade’s shirt, Wade checked to see if his eyes were open yet, and then kept right on humming.

He would sit here as long as it took.

********************

********************

It was another four days before Peter came out of his drop, and Wade spent every one of them on the couch in the study, only leaving for a few minutes in the morning to grab a bite to eat before taking Peter back and staying put for another day.

“You could probably move to somewhere more comfortable.” May suggested the second day, smoothing back Peter’s hair from his forehead to check his temperature. “As out of it as Peter is, he wouldn’t even realize the change, and he might enjoy coming back in his own room.”

Wade cleared his throat when May went to adjust Peter’s clothing, and the Beta Queen paused. “Alpha Prince.” she narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t be thinking of being protective and possessive over Peter when I am only trying to check on him, would you? Because such an over the top show of Alpha-ness before you’re mated or bonded would earn you a right smack upside your head, do you understand?”

The Alpha’s eyes tinted red and May narrowed her eyes further. “ _Do you understand_ , Alpha Prince?”

“Leave the man alone, my love.” Ben chastised from the door, standing well clear of the couch so Wade wouldn’t feel closed in at all. “He is simply taking care of his mate. Your familial right steps aside in that case.”

“I beg your pardon.” May blinked slowly, deliberately at her mate. “Are you saying I have no right to check on my nephew because this Alpha is feeling–”

“I’m  _saying_.” Ben interrupted smoothly, “that if this moment was happening between the two of us, thirty years ago, that you would have thought it romantic and adorable that I refused to let your mother near you when you were sick.”

“And my mother would have thought you were being ridiculous.” May sniffed. “My being sick is  _nothing_ like Peter lost in a drop and you and I were bonded already, while the Alpha Prince and Peter are not, which means–”

“Which means, you should still respect that mate-claim. because you know as well as I that there doesn’t have to an official,  _visible_ bond between a pair for them to still be bonded.” Ben finished. “So stop meddling before you give the Prince a heart attack.”

“Benjamin Parker.” May stood to her feet swiftly, her nose turned into the air. “I think you’ve become far too demanding in your age!” she sounded miffed, but she put a gentle hand on Wade’s shoulder. “But I suppose the old coot is right. You have claimed Peter as mate whether its official or not.” 

“Old coot.” Ben repeated with a fond smile. “The ways you wound me, my eternal flower.”

“Stop that.” May smacked his shoulder when she joined him at the door. “Alpha Prince, I expect you to take good care of my nephew, do you understand?”

“They are  _mates_ , May.” Ben reminded her. “Peter is perfectly safe.”

“Take good care of him!” May called as Ben shoved her out the door, sending Wade an apologetic glance over his shoulder. “I mean it, Alpha!”

Wade smiled over their antics, scooted a little bit further down on the couch, and went right back to humming in Peter’s ear.

He had never realized families could be so…non dysfunctional.

******************

******************

The third day, Wade started talking to Peter, rambling about anything and everything that came to mind.

“I thought I would present as an Omega.” he admitted that morning, tucking the blanket a little closer around Peter’s shoulders. “My mum was an Omega, and she told me I was so much like her that I assumed I’d be an Omega too. Probably be the worst Omega in the world, wouldn’t I? Not a bit submissive, and I’ve been called mouthy by a person or two.” he grinned, running his tongue over his fangs. “Plus, I’d hate to give these things up. Your fangs are cute, little one, but I need bigger ones, don’t I?”

Later, around lunchtime– “The first girl I kissed, I was only eleven years old and she was ten. It was terrible.  _Terrible_. I was the worst kisser in the world, and rightfully so, since I’d only kissed my mum till then, right?”

Wade glanced down when Peter made a little noise, but the brown eyes were still shut tight.

“I kissed a boy a few years later.” he continued, running his palm over Peter’s bare foot before pulling the blanket down to cover his toes. “That went much better, and I never figured out if it was because it was a  _boy_ , or if I’d gotten so much practice kissing by that point that I was just good at it.”

Gwen came with dinner, popping into the room in time to hear Wade say, “I can’t stand the scent of lilacs. They were my mum’s favorite flower and now the scent makes me sick.”

“What’s your favorite flower scent, then?” Gwen set the tray down on the side table and sat at the edge of couch, opening her arms and motioning for Peter so Wade could have his hands free to eat.

Funnily enough, Gwen was the only one who could even approach without Wade bristling, even though she still watched him as if she would stab him if he so much as breathed wrong.

The last few days had resulted in something of a grudging respect and the beginning of a friendship between them as they bonded over their concern for Peter, and Wade liked the impertinent blonde more than he was willing to admit.

“Why would I have a favorite flower scent?” he asked around a mouthful of bread, watching Gwen as she tucked a still limp Peter into her side.

“Because Omega’s scent like flowers.” she said with a snort. “ _Obviously_. I wasn’t asking for a specific flower, I assumed you would say whatever Peter scents like. I was giving you a chance to be sappy and sweet about it. Besides, I’m curious. I don’t really know what he scents like.” 

“You don’t know what he scents like?” Wade frowned a little. “Why not? You’re his best friend.” 

“Beta.” Gwen tapped her nose. “Unless he is ridiculously upset about something, I don’t pick up on any of the hormones or scents of anything. Not family, so there is no link there like Aunt May and Uncle Ben have. Harry and Mary Jane can scent him most of the time, but I’m sure it’s less now that they are bonded.”

“Right. Not family. I knew that.” Wade nodded. “Apologies.”

“No need.” Gwen shook her head and kicked at his shin lightly. “But you didn’t answer my question. What does Peter scent like?”

“I don’t know.” the Alpha looked down at his bowl, mumbling barely loud enough for Gwen to hear him. “He was on suppressants when we first met, we never scented the wedding day, and he was back on suppressants the next day.”

“You’ve never scented him.” Gwen’s blue eyes flashed with pity. “Alpha Prince, this may be out of line–”

“– you threatened to rip my balls off a few days ago, and  _now_ you’re worried about being out of line?”

“Hush, you.” Gwen kicked him again. “This is more personal than ripping your balls off.”

“Everytime you say that, I think they shrink a little.” Wade complained and Gwen burst out laughing at him, clapping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t disturb Peter, her shoulders shaking as she tried to reel herself back in.

“I  _do_ approve of you, Alpha Prince.” she said with another laugh. “You’re going to be good for our bratty little Peter. He needs a little bit of shake up in his life!”

Wade only smiled, and shoveled another bite in his mouth, motioning for her to continue with her question.

“When are you going to tell Pete that you are mates?” Gwen whispered and Wade went still. “He’s going to wonder why he dropped after your fight, you know? This isn’t a normal reaction for unbonded Omega’s, and even with all the other stress, he shouldn’t have dropped this hard.”

“I can’t tell him.” Wade swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I won’t.”

“You think he’ll reject you?” Gwen pressed. “Because of–” she made a motion over her face. “– I know Pete’s a vain little brat, but he isn’t shallow. I promise.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then your past?” The pretty Beta kissed Peter’s forehead, frowning at the cold skin. “I haven’t heard much about you, but the rumours are you were quite the soldier, scary enough to inspire quite a bit of fear.”

“Not my past.” Wade denied, then hesitantly, “Is that all the rumours you heard?”

“The only one I put any stock into.” Gwen commented with a small shrug. “So why then? Why won’t you tell him? If he can’t tell you’re mates because of the suppressants muting his reactions and biology, then  _you_ need to tell him.”

“Not like this.” Wade pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth and hands before reaching over to pick Peter up and bring him back to his lap. “Not after a drop when he’s vulnerable.”

“You think Pete will think you’re manipulating him, or trying to trap him in the marriage.” Gwen hazarded a guess. “And since he doesn’t really believe in true mates and certainly doesn’t  _want_ one, he will be even more resistant to whatever bond you already have.”

Wade busied himself with fussing with the quilt and didn’t meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry for you, Alpha Prince.” she murmured. “I think you’re in a very tough position.”

“I think you’re the nosiest little Beta I’ve ever met in my life.” Wade retorted. “Why does Peter put up with you?”

“Because I’m practically perfect in every way.” Gwen grinned. “And if you weren’t taking such good care of my best friend, I’d kick you again for that comment.”

Wade growled, flashing his fangs and she only rolled her eyes. “You don’t scare me, Alpha. Put those pointy things away.”

She stood and stretched, dropping a kiss on Peter’s head and then another one on Wade’s forehead, shocking the Alpha into complete silence.

“Don’t look so surprised, you brute.” she smack his shoulder lightly. “We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Do you always threaten your friends?”

“Oh, always.” she grabbed the trays. “I’ll be back tonight, alright? Try and get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Beta.”

“So you’re just going to wait?” she paused at the door. “ _Really_? And what– suffer through knowing and seeing his eyes turn gold and not be able to react to it?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“I think you’re making a mistake by waiting.”

“I think you’re too meddlesome and need an Alpha to put you in your place.”

“Oh,  _I_  think if you say something like that again, I’ll be dumping a chamber pot over your head!” Gwen swept out the door in a huff and Wade hid his laughter in Peter’s hair.

“I like your friend, Little Omega.” he confessed to the quiet room. “I think she might be scarier than Vanessa.”

********************

********************

“This is weird, right? Me just talking while you sleep?” Wade smoothed his hand down Peter’s back, from the brown hair that curled around his collar clear down to the tiny bit of skin that showed between Peter’s tunic and his pants. “I used to talk to myself, you know? Back in the war, when I was out on missions by myself. Before that, after Mum died and I had to live with Francis. Talking to myself was better than dealing with him, or anyone else in that ugly castle.” 

It was the afternoon of the fourth day, and every  _bit_ of Wade ached. The couch wasn’t very comfortable after a few hours, much less after most of a week. He hadn’t had a proper meal in days, and the few minutes of sleep he caught every few hours weren’t enough to keep him going.

But he wasn’t about to leave or give up or  _anything_.

Not while Peter was still dropped.

Peter’s breath hitched and Wade glanced down to see if the Omega was awake.  _Not yet._

“I’ve never even heard of an Omega drop.” he muttered. “Who knew you would just blank out? At least when we rage, you know we are alive. This is sort of terrifying, you know? All still and cold and you don’t scent like anything.”

Silence for a few minutes, then Wade sighed. “I guess I’m not really talking to myself as long as you’re here. Not really going crazy if there’s another person in the room, hm? I suppose that’s comforting. Sorta terrifying for an Alpha to feel like they’re losing their mind, you know?” Another sigh. “No, I guess you wouldn’t know, would you? Omegas don’t have to worry about things like that.”

Wade ran a weary hand over his face, groaning when even that simple motion made his skin feel as if it were on fire. He needed a trip to the springs and  _soon_. He should have gone when he was with Vanessa and Weasel, but now he didn’t know when he would be able to–

“Talking to yourself doesn’t mean you’re crazy” Peter stirred against Wade’s chest and the Alpha froze. “Just lonely, I suppose.”

“Little Omega?” Wade leaned away so he could stare down at him. “You back with me?” he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair so he could see his eyes and check the dilation. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Peter still hadn’t moved, content to curl into Wade’s arms and close his eyes again, his words softly slurred from the drop. “Are you alright?”

“Baby boy.” Wade couldn’t keep the relief from his voice, didn’t bother trying to hide how rough they came out. “Now that you’re awake, I’m doing  _fantastic_.”

“Mmm.” Peter sighed and shifted closer. “Keep talking.”

“Um.” Wade swallowed when Peter rubbed his nose into his chest, the barest hint of something like  _honeysuckle_ coming from the Omega as the drop starting wearing off and his natural scent started bleeding through whatever was left of the suppressants.

“Um.” Wade said again, a little helplessly as Peter slid his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and rested against his waist.

“Keep talking.” Peter said again. “ _Please_.”

*****************

*****************

Peter wasn’t awake for very long at all, no more than half an hour, and once he was asleep and snoring quietly, Wade lifted him up and carried him to Gwen’s room, kicking at the door until the Beta ripped it open, no doubt ready to unleash some scathing tirade–

–but she stopped mid breath, eyes popping wide when she saw Peter in his arms.

“Is he alright?” she whispered.

“Yeah.” Wade pushed past her and headed towards her bed. “Woke up, said a few things, his scent is coming back and he isn’t as cold anymore. Still needs someone sleeping next to him though.”

“Oh of course.” Gwen started stripping down to her underclothes right then, either not noticing or not caring that the Alpha might be watching. “Put him in bed right here, I got him.”

“Thanks.” Wade  _hadn’t_ noticed Gwen changing, he hadn’t taken his eyes off Peter at all. “I need a bath, several pounds of food and a couple days worth of sleep, so I won’t be around.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Gwen slid beneath the covers and gathered Peter close. “Go get some sleep.”

“Thank you.” Wade brushed his knuckles over Peter’s cheek and turned to leave.

“Alpha Prince.” Gwen said, and Wade stopped halfway out the door. “What’s your favorite flower scent?”

Wade knew his smile was goofy, but he couldn’t help it, even when Gwen giggled at him. “Honeysuckle.” he finally said, and went off in search of some food.

“Your Alpha’s dumb.” Gwen whispered as she tucked Peter in. “But I like him.”

*******************

*******************

Wade briefly considered throwing a pitcher at whoever had opened his door, but when Peter whispered, “Alpha Prince?” he changed his mind.

“Omega Prince.” he replied cautiously, sitting up in bed. “I thought you were asleep with Gwen. What are you doing up, you still need sleep.” 

“You left me.” Peter said accusingly, blinking at him through sleepy eyes. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I haven’t slept in four days.” Wade pointed out. “And you were  _safe_ with Gwen, safely out of your drop. There wasn’t a reason for me to stay anymore.”  

“Rather be safe with you.” Peter grumbled, and padded across the floor and climbed right under the blankets, scooting over until he was pressed tight to Wade’s side.

Then he shoved at Wade’s chest, jabbing at him until the Alpha rolled onto his back and Peter could climb on top of him and straddle his waist, burying his nose in Wade’s chest and hooking his fingers into his shirt.

“Rather be safe with you.” Peter repeated. “How’s that for a reason?”

Wade was stunned speechless for a full two minutes, before he finally dragged in a shaky breath and whispered, “Brat.”

“Brute.” Peter grumbled, but he cuddled closer, and started slipping right back towards asleep.

Wade lay awake for a long time, wondering how Peter would feel in the morning as the lingering effects from the drop faded away. He wondered how much of what he had said in the last few days the Omega had  _actually_ heard, or if it had all been a blur of noise.

It had been almost too easy to be open about his feelings, about how badly he wanted Peter while the Omega had been blanked out in his arms, and Wade had found himself saying things that he wouldn’t have ever said if Peter was awake, claiming the Omega with his words, calling him  _my omega_ , and _my mate,_  and all the other sweet, sappy,  _possessive_ things he had wanted to say for weeks now.

There was a chance Peter would be more trusting after the drop, especially when he realized that Wade had brought him through and then out of it.

There was a bigger chance that the Omega would come out of the drop and withdraw again, that they would go back to their friendly but stilted interactions where Peter was more concerned about how they looked to the public, and Wade wanted to put his head through a wall because he hated not being able to be with his Omega like he wanted.

 _God_ , Wade didn’t want to go back to that.

His mind went round and round, turning over every moment of the past week, stressing over what Peter had been going through while he had been drinking with Vanessa and Weasel, unable to stop thinking about what would happen in the morning, until he was ready to scream, feeling like he needed to get up and run or train or  _something_ to settle his mind.

But then Peter stretched on top of him, scratching his nails down Wade’s side before wiggling closer and sighing contentedly, rubbing his cheek over Wade’s heart and purring softly.

Wade’s mind was instantly,  _mercifully_ blank, and he put both arms around the beautiful Omega, and was asleep himself with a few minutes.

********************

********************

“I don’t understand this.” Peter whispered, and Wade opened his eyes to the completely unwelcome sun, and the perfectly welcome sight of Peter still on top of him, staring down at him in confusion.

“What don’t you understand?” Wade whispered back, letting his hands fall away from Peter’s back to grip at the blankets, forcing himself to give Peter a little distance, not sure how the Omega was feeling. 

“Why I dropped.” Peter wet his lips anxiously, and Wade forced himself not to react. “I don’t understand why it was hard on me.”

“…oh.” Wade’s mind raced, trying to figure out what to say, but before he had to come up with anything, Peter asked, 

“You talked for days, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to makes sure you knew you weren’t alone.”  _Panic. Sheer panic_. “Could you hear it all?”

“No.” the Omega shook his head, smiled shyly “Just noise. Just a rumble in my ear. It was good. Thank you. Gave me something to come back to.”

“You scared us pretty bad, little Omega.” Wade forgot about wanting to keep his distance and rubbed his thumb over Peter’s jawline affectionately, too many days of being able to touch him all day giving a familiarity to the motion. “I’ve never seen a drop before.”

“You left.” Peter stated, turning his head into Wade’s palm. “You left when we fought.”

“…yes.” Wade watched the Omega nuzzle at his hand, realizing with a start that Peter didn’t even know he was doing it. It was his biology still so close to the surface that he couldn’t help seeking comfort in the Alpha. 

Wade loved it. 

“But you came back?” Peter was still talking. “Why did you come back? How long were you gone?” 

“They sent word that you needed me.” Wade tried to shrug without dislodging Peter. “So I came back. I think I was gone a few weeks, and we spent almost a week in your drop.” 

“A week.” Peter stared at him for another long minute. “I think I need you, Alpha Prince. I don’t understand why, but I think I need you.” 

“I’m right here.” Wade tried to assure him, swallowing back the urge to tell Peter exactly  _why_ they needed each other. “I won’t leave you again, not when you need me.”

“Do you–” Peter cleared his throat, broke eye contact for the first time since he had woken up. “Do you need me too? Like I need you? I don’t understand any of this, but do you–do you need me, too?”

“Yes.” Wade managed not to growl through the words. “ _Yes_ , little Omega, of course I do.”

“To keep you from being feral?” Peter ventured. “That’s alright, if that’s why you need me. If we can do–” he motioned between them. “Like this? To keep each other level. I um– is that alright? Is that enough for you? Or-or too much?”

He sounded so unsure, so far from his usual bratty self that it nearly broke Wade’s heart.

“I’m not making any sense.” Peter muttered in frustration when Wade stayed quiet for too long. “I’m still too far in my drop to have a conversation, I can’t even manage to–”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.” Wade interrupted. “Yeah. We can keep each other level, and that’s all it has to be. I’m fine with that. No reason why it has to be complicated. This is fine.”

_This is not fine, Peter, my mate, I’m not fine with it._

“Thank you.” Peter looked away again, then set his hands carefully back at Wade’s shoulders. “Can we sleep some more? Can I sleep on you again?”

“Of course.”

Peter’s eyes swirled gold and Wade’s heart lurched in his chest. “Thank you.” the Omega breathed, and curled back into him. “ _Thank you_.”

Wade ran a hand down Peter’s back and tried to pretend like he wasn’t losing his mind, tried to enjoy the slight weight of his mate on top of him, the quiet sound of Peter breathing, the fingers that traced slower and slower circles on his side until they ceased all together as the Omega fell back asleep.

This would be enough for now. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was only sheer force of will and a reluctance to look stupid that kept Francis from shouting when Angel appeared in the hall behind him. **  
**

“Beta Prince.” The damn Alpha sounded smug enough to warrant a slap, but Francis quelled the urge in favor of opening his door and motioning her inside.

“What do you need, Angel?” he asked, dropping his warm coat and tossing the clear vial of medication onto his vanity. “I’m tired, and I had to spend the entire day fussing over His Highness, which means I have very little patience, so speak quickly and clearly and move on.”

“So surly.” the Alpha pouted, or at least tried to pout, but Angel was not a woman to be petulant, not when she could kill to get what she wanted, so her attempt at a pout came out more of a warning glare. “I have information you might find interesting.”

“Mmm. Titillating.” Francis poured himself a drink. “Spill it and go. I’m not in the mood for your games.”

“Are you aware, Beta Prince,” Angel continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “That your dear brother spent just over two weeks away from the castle, gallivanting about with that whore Alpha and greasy Beta he calls his friends?”

“What?” Francis whirled around to stare at her. “My brother did  _what_? So soon after the wedding?”

“Word has it that they had quite a row.” Angel nodded. “The Alpha Prince left in a hurry, apparently the Omega Prince locked himself away for days afterwards. They had to drag Wade out of the bedroom above some filthy bar. Sent a dozen men after him, you know. Apparently he went peacefully, no need for violence.”

Francis bristled at the reminder of how badly  _their_ attempt to bring Wade home had gone. “Why are you telling me this?”

“To let you know that after less than a month there is not only  _trouble_ between the pair–” Angel pulled out a small dagger and began picking at her nails idly. “–but it seem as if there is quite a  _bond_ between them as well. I think that is something you would be worried about.”

When the Beta Prince stayed silent, Angel pressed, “Don’t you think you should pay them a visit? See this bond for yourself? Aren’t you concerned at all?”

“No.” Francis scrubbed a weary hand over his face. “No. Visiting this soon would look suspicious, and with my rotten luck, Father would make a miraculous recovery while I’m away and ruin all this work I’ve put into his  _health_.”

“But–”

“Angel.” Francis said firmly. “The plan has to proceed at a manageable pace. You said just the other day that I wouldn’t be dealing with Father for too much longer, and once that is finished, I can focus on the Omega Prince and my reprehensible half sibling.”

“If you insist.” Angel shrugged. “But  _I_  think you are wasting time.”

“And _I_  think that you need to remember that I am your Prince, and you are nothing more than a soldier who needs to learn her place!” He snapped, growling in annoyance. “Stop questioning me and get out.”

“My  Prince.” Angel put both hands on the back of his chair and leaned down to speak into his ear. “I think  _you_ need to remember that none of your little schemes would work without a soldier like me to carry them through, hm? You might be a Prince, but you are a  _Beta_ , and that makes you somewhere around dirt in my view.”

She hissed angrily, popping her fangs loud enough for Francis to hear, and by the time he swallowed back the swell of fear and formulated a snarky reply, the Alpha had slipped from his room and back into the corridor.

Francis slumped in his seat, running the cool glass over his forehead as he tried to organize his thoughts.

Quests for the throne were always so tedious. He was half tempted to ditch the plan all together and just start stabbing people.

***********************

***********************

“He’s bathing now.” Gwen dropped onto the far end of the couch and swung her legs up over, landing them squarely in Wade’s lap, kicking his book out of the way. “And he takes the world’s longest baths, so we probably have time for dinner before His Omega-ness needs another cup of tea.”

Wade glanced down at the small feet in his lap, over at the forcefully discarded book, and then up at the Beta. “Is there something you needed, little Beta? Or was the sight of me reading somehow offending you, so you had to do something about it?”

“My name’s Gwen.” she flexed her toes at him. “And I feel like it’s obvious that I’m asking for a foot rub.” She waited until Wade gave a long suffering sigh and began rubbing at her foot before continuing, “Why do Alpha’s do that, anyway? Call someone little and then whatever gender they are? It’s annoying. Who likes that?”

Another sigh from the Alpha, and Gwen giggled to herself, slouching down in the couch a little further. “Also, you’re reading poetry, and I know Pete told us that you knew some poetry when he met you the first time, but seeing you  _actually_ reading poetry is so completely out of character for an Alpha that I had to kick you to make sure you were real.”

“I think you just wanted to kick me.”

“Oh, Alpha Prince, I think you might be right.” Gwen flexed her toes again. “How are you doing with all this, anyway? It can’t be easy for you to have Peter all over you, hm? Three days since he came out of it, and I feel like this might be the longest you haven’t had an Omega glommed onto your bones.”

“Little Beta,” Wade began, and when Gwen huffed at the nickname, he dug his thumb into the arch of her foot hard enough to make her squeal. “It is the easiest thing in the world to have  _that_ Omega draped like a blanket over me. No Alpha would complain about that.”

Gwen narrowed those brilliant blue eyes at him. “I have a fantastic nose, do you know? Especially adept at sniffing out bullshit? I can tell you’re lying.”

“Tell me.” Wade pinched the top of her foot. “How did the Royals ever accept you as one of their friends with a  _mouth_ like that?”

“My mum was companion to Mary Jane’s mum.” she explained with a grin. “I might not be Royal, but I was born into the same household. Just a few floors down, see? Mary Jane and I are only a few weeks apart, our mums are best friends. I grew up in the castle as companion and chaperone.”

“Why do I feel as if you are the world’s worst chaperone?”

“Why do I feel as if you are changing the subject?” she returned. “Tell me how you are doing.”

“Ugh. Nosy.”

“Stubborn.” came the instant retort. “It can’t be easy to have your mate needing you so much right now, and not realizing it’s because of your bond. Physical stress aside, it must be tearing you up emotionally. Maybe even mentally–”

A warning growl from the Alpha. “There is  _nothing_ wrong with my mind.”

“Apologies.” Gwen lowered her voice to a more soothing register, rubbing her free foot along the Alpha’s thigh. “I never meant to imply there was. I just think that you might be more affected by all this than you say you are.”

Wade slanted a look her way and she groaned in frustration. “I’m not asking you to divulge kingdom secrets, I’m asking you to talk about your feelings!”

“Yep.” Wade popped the ‘p’ of the word. “Alpha’s don’t do that sort of thing.”

Gwen waited patiently, folding her arms and switching feet so he would rub the other one.

Finally Wade said, “Being able to hold Peter, and knowing that I’m only getting to do it because he needs me is torture. I want to hold him all the time, but with the way our relationship is, it won’t happen. It’s starting to drive me–” he shut up before he said  _crazy_. “It’s not easy.” he finished instead. “Knowing that once Peter comes out of this, we have to go right back to not touching, and barely speaking and–”

“Why, though?” The Beta interrupted. “Why can’t it be different?”

“Pete would have to make that call.” Wade started working his way up her calves, keeping her skirt down by her ankles to keep the situation appropriate. “It’s not my right as an Alpha, and one that was forced on him by the way, to decide our relationship should change.”

“Hm.” Gwen watched him for a minute. “So. An Alpha who reads poetry, but has no interest in anything Royal. You know your true mate, and by all rights, should be locked up in a room doing unspeakable naked things to him while you complete your claim, but instead you are willing to go at your Omega’s pace with your bond. You were found drinking yourself to death in some disgusting tavern, and yet you willingly are giving me a foot rub and are keeping me appropriately covered.”

“Was there a question in there?” Wade smiled a little. “Or do you just like to hear yourself talk?”

“Who are you, Alpha Prince?” she asked quietly. “Because you aren’t the violent soldier I’ve heard stories about.” Wade looked a little alarmed and she waved it off. “And I don’t think you are this soft spoken, gentle Alpha that has been nothing but perfectly patient with our rather dramatic Omega Prince. Or at least, you aren’t that person all the time. So who are you?”

“Some terrifying mix of the two.” Wade bared his fangs playfully and Gwen laughed at him. “So watch out, little Beta.”

“Ugh!” Gwen kicked out at him. “Again with that! Little Beta! Why do you do that! Why do other people like that? How annoying!”

Wade hesitated, then cleared his throat and dropped his voice into a low rumble, letting a coaxing growl cover the words and his eyes turn a little red as he repeated, “ _Little Beta_.”

Color flooded Gwen’s cheeks, and her blue eyes darkened into something smoky and  _interested_ , her mouth falling open in surprise. “Oh  _my_.” she squeaked after several rushed breaths. “C-comment withdrawn. Um–um–”

It was Wade’s turn to laugh, and Gwen snatched her feet from his lap, her face burning. “Ridiculous Alpha.” she sniffed. “Practically a brute!”

“Ah, that’s what Pete says.” Wade was still laughing, flashing his fangs teasingly. “Little Beta, don’t tell me you’re flustered! Not  _you_!”

“I think I hate you.” She said primly. “And I am regretting giving Peter advice to be nicer to you.” She stood to her feet in a rush, patting at her still red cheeks before sliding her shoes back on. “You really are a brute, my god. Who does that sort of thing?”

“Alpha’s.” Wade replied instantly. “Alpha’s do that sort of thing.”

Gwen grumbled a few more lines, but still bent and kissed his forehead. “Be nice to our Omega, hm? He still needs you to be soft, so maybe keep that asshole Alpha persona under wraps for just a few more days.”

“Yes ma’am.” Wade tossed her a half salute. “When are you leaving, by the way?”

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?” she rolled her eyes. “You are just charming today aren’t you? I’ll have you know–”

The bedroom door opened then, and Peter stepped out into the parlor dressed only in his sleep clothes- soft trousers and that damn crop top that showed several inches of his stomach– and offered Wade a polite smile.

“Alpha Prince.” he stated,”I was hoping you would still be here. There’s something I need to speak with you about, but I am still waiting for my robe from the laundry.” Peter motioned to his clothing. “Once I’m proper, then perhaps you and I could talk?”

“Uh– yes?” Wade stammered, eyes zeroed in on the hip bone that was just peeking from the low pants.“Y-yes. Omega Prince. Of course. Talk. Definitely.”

“Alright, then.” Peter smiled again and disappeared back into his room, unaware that Wade watching with his mouth open the entire way.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “You’ve got quite the dumb look on your face. What’s it for? Surely you’ve seen a bit of Omega skin before, big strapping Alpha like you?”

“I usually avoid Omegas.” Wade said absentmindedly. “Tell me, how did a bath change Peter from shy and cuddly right back into a posh little thing?”

“Must be something in the water.” the Beta grinned, then tilted her head curiously. “And what do you mean, you avoid Omegas? Why would you do that?”

Wade didn’t answer, so Gwen sighed and let herself out of the parlor. Just another secret for the entirely confusing Alpha, she supposed.

******************

******************

Wade was reading again by the time a servant appeared with the missing robe and Peter reappeared, looking much more put together with a cup of tea clutched in his hands, a polite expression on his face.

Wade was disappointed at the sudden disappearance of Peter’s rather adorable navel, he didn’t say anything about it, only turned a page in his book and waited for the Prince to say whatever was on his mind.

“I think we should start over.” Peter announced, folding his hands in his lap and looking fairly pleased with himself for coming to that conclusion. “Don’t you?”

“I think you should expand on that idea.” Wade didn’t bother looking up from his book, and he could practically feel the exasperated glare the Omega sent his way.

Three days out of his drop and other than still wanting to be cuddled constantly, Peter was right back to his usual self. It was  _astounding_ the change a single bath could bring about, because the proper little Omega in front of him was a far cry from the lazy Omega who had been content to sit with his head on Wade’s shoulder just yesterday and sleep off the rest of his drop.

Wade was thrilled of course, that the drop hadn’t thrown Peter too far off course and that it wasn’t taking weeks for Peter to feel normal again, but if he was being honest. he wouldn’t have minded the pliant, soft spoke Omega Prince sticking around for at least a  _few_ more days.

“I think that you and I should start over.” Peter repeated. “It has been brought to my attention that I was perhaps too harsh on you when we met, especially since we had spent time together the night before and had gotten along splendidly.”

“Brought to your attention?” Wade glanced up for a second at that. “Who brought it to your attention?”

A petulant sigh. “Gwen yelled at me.”

Wade his his smile in the book and said calmly, “So you want to go back to our dark little corner and kiss some more?”

Peter raised that one shockingly judgmental eyebrow, and Wade put his hands up. “Nevermind. Tell me what you mean.”

“I mean that I’ve noticed,” Peter swallowed, a hint of insecurity coloring the words. “That you aren’t like the other Alpha’s, and maybe I should give you an actual chance instead of–”

“– instead of punishing me for some other asshole’s mistakes?” There was probably a nicer way to say that sort of thing, but Wade had never been called  _tactful_ a dayin his life. “Because that  _is_ what you are doing, isn’t it? Judging me based on one Alpha from years ago?”

“Well, if that’s how you want to put it.” Peter stuck his nose in the air and Wade dug his fingers into his thighs so he wouldn’t jump up and kiss that ridiculous snotty expression off the Omegas face. “I just think it would be a good idea to try again, all things considered.”

“All things considered?” Wade leaned forward and smiled a little so Peter would know he was only teasing. “Is this where you say nice things about me, Omega Prince? Tell me I’m wonderful? Charming? Hilarious?”

“You are  _never_ hilarious.” Peter bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile. “But you certainly aren’t like any other Alpha I’ve ever met. And I know that I haven’t made this easy on you, and you’ve been–” his voice softened. “–Alpha Prince, you’ve been  _wonderful_ , do you know? With my drop, and the after care?”

Another pause, and now Peter was almost whispering. “I’ve never thought I could trust an Alpha besides Harry to hold me, and I certainly never thought the presence of an Alpha would comfort me but you—“ he peeked up at Wade through thick lashes. “—you’ve changed my mind on all of that.”

Peter tapped at his bottom lip anxiously before saying, “I’m not the easiest Omega to deal with. I know that. I’m high maintenance and incredibly picky and I’ve heard occasionally that I’m something of a brat.” he glared frostily when Wade failed to muffle his laughter. “ _But,_ all those character flaws asideif you’d like to, I think we could start over and maybe skip the formalities this time around.”  

“You are spoiled and high maintenance and sort of a brat.” Wade agreed and when Peter’s mouth dropped, he added, “But it’s about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.  _You’re_ about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you, Alpha Prince.” The Omega murmured, a flush on his cheeks. “So you are amenable to this plan?”

“Amenable?” Wade mocked. “Yes, Omega Prince, I’m  _amenable_ to trying to start over with you.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, I appreciate–“ Peter started to say, but Wade held his hand up to stop him.

“Two conditions, though.”

“Conditions.” Peter honestly looked as if he hadn’t expected Wade to have anything to add to the conversation and started to look nervous. “Alright?”

“First.” Wade folded his arms over his chest, watching Peter closely. “You will  _stop_ punishing me for whatever that other Alpha did. If you don’t want to tell me about it, then fine, but saying things like you wouldn’t ever trust an Alpha with your life, or that Alphas are just looking for their next knot?” He shook his head. “I’ve never given you a reason to believe those things about me, so cut it out.”

Peter flinched a little, but nodded. “That’s fair. You haven’t given me a reason to feel like that, so I will try harder to not— to not say things like that. Or even think it.”

“Second.” Now Wade leaned forward, clasping his hands between his knees, forcing Peter to meet his eyes. “I need you to remember that I am an  _Alpha_ , not a pillow, do you understand?”

“I–I–” Peter frowned. “No. I don’t understand.”

“I have no problem with you lying on me. Or falling asleep on my shoulder. Or using me to calm down, especially since your suppressants have bled out and you’re feeling  _a lot_  post drop.” Wade smiled when Peter flushed a little darker. “But I am an  _Alpha_. Not a pillow. You said the other day that we could use each other to level out, but that means that if you get to cuddle up next to me when you need it, I should be able to hold you when I need it, right? I don’t want you running to me for comfort and then pushing me away when I need the same thing.”

“Um, of course.” Peter looked away, picking at his robe nervously. “That’s–that’s perfectly fair.”

“I’m not talking about  _fair_.” Wade shook his head. “I don’t want this to feel like an transaction of some sort, there’s no money changing hands, right? Your Omega wants an Alpha for physical comfort and I need–“ he cleared his throat roughly. “I  _want_ to be with you. And I don’t mean only for physical contact. I want to be able to have real conversations with you and actually enjoy each others company, instead of barely speaking at breakfast and maybe speaking at dinner time.”

“We’re trying to survive this year together, right?” he waited for Peter to nod. “Then we need to try and survive it as friends at least. Not strangers who share a living room.”

“It’s a parlor.”

“Noted.” he grinned when Peter promptly corrected him. “Do you see what I’m saying though? I don’t want to do  _this_ sort of thing anymore. Something needs to change.”

He waited a beat before adding, “It’s entirely up to you, Omega Prince. Those are my only two conditions. If that’s not something you can handle, then say it now. If you aren’t comfortable with at least trying to be friends, then that’s fine and now that you’ve come from your drop we can go back to how we were before.”

“So you are willing to start over.” Peter began slowly, “as long as it’s less of a formal relationship? More conversation and casual time together. Friends. But I can come cuddle you when I want, and you can come cuddle me? No dramatic event needed?”

“Every  _day_ with you is a dramatic event.” The Alpha snorted. “But yes. Normal conversations. And I don’t want it to be something like a drop before I can hold you, you understand? I’m not saying you have to stop being posh and proper, or anything like that, I’d just like you to be real with me, hm? When we met that first night, we could talk and joke and laugh and it was fine. That’s what I want.”

“Real.” Peter repeated. “Friends. I can do that.”

“You don’t have to change.” Wade reminded him. “But it wouldn’t hurt if you remembered that it’s just  _us_ sometimes, and that no one is watching. Like you were when you came to my room the other night. You showed up all bratty and demanding and curled right on top of me and it was perfect.” Wade blinked a few times when a possessive  _red_ started tinging his vision. “It was  _perfect_ , Omega Prince. That’s what I want with you.”

“I’d really like that.” Peter whispered, ducking his head shyly. “I don’t really want to go back to how it was before. Friends sounds good. And um, I’d like you to hold me without it being because of something bad? I like that.” 

“Was that a question? Or are you agreeing?” Wade raised his eyebrows. “You can still set all the boundaries with this. Not going to try and force a bond, not going to try and control you. But I am tired of feeling like—“ he spread his hands for lack of words. “Like  _this_. Like there’s a wall separating us unless you decide you want something from me. Like we can’t talk unless it’s at some pre-ordained time and only about correct subjects. I hate it. Honestly, I hate it. It makes me miserable.” 

“I’m agreeing.” Peter tugged his fingers through his hair, playing with the curls at the end. “Honestly, I sort of hate it too. I’d like to be friends. And I’d like to be–to be held by you.”

“Alright, then.” Wade tried to dampen his grin, but he knew he was smiling like a damn fool at Peter’s quiet admittance of wanting to be  _held_. “Would you look at that. Communication. Amazing.”

“Yes, an Alpha who can have an actual conversation.” Peter was teasing, going so far as to show the Alpha the sharp points of his fangs. “Look at that, indeed.”

Wade showed off his much  _longer_ fangs and Peter outright giggled, covering his mouth with his hand and letting the corners of his eyes crinkle as he laughed.

“Pretty thing.” Wade murmured approvingly. “There’s the Beta that seduced me so thoroughly that first night. Where have you been hiding?”

“I can’t promise to stop being high maintenance.” Peter admitted, blushing over Wade’s compliment. “I’m not an easy Omega, and this new– this new development isn’t going to change that. I’m afraid that we will start fighting over everything now that you want to just talk. I’m much less polite when I’m not being proper all the time.” 

“Don’t worry.” Wade assured him. “I’d much rather argue with you over petty things than only talk to you when it’s appropriate. Arguing is real. Normal people do that.”

“Normal people?” Peter repeated. “Are you saying I’m not normal?”

“Oh, that’s  _exactly_ what I’m saying.”

Peter only sighed over the teasing insult, and finished his tea with a quick gulp, standing to his feet to shake his robe out. “Well, at the very least this will be interesting, right? Will I see you at breakfast?”

“It will definitely be interesting, won’t it?” Wade cocked his head and watched as Peter hesitated before leaving, looking like he wanted to ask Wade for something but didn’t quite know how to phrase it.

 _Oh_.

 _Goddammit he’s cute_.

“I could use some leveling out before you leave.” The Alpha held his hand out encouragingly, saving Peter the awkwardness of having to ask for a hug. “If you don’t mind.”

“Oh!” Peter shivered a little, not quite able to hide the  _relief_ in his eyes. “Yes. Um, if  _you_ need it. Definitely.”

Wade got up from the couch and gathered Peter into a hug, holding him loosely until the Omega sighed and melted against his chest, rubbing his nose into Wade’s shoulder. Then he tightened his hold to keep Peter close, nuzzling through the brown hair and rumbling gently when Peter’s fingers caught in his shirt, breathing deep to catch every hint of  _honeysuckle_ that came through the Omega’s still mostly blank scent.

 _My mate_.

Wade didn’t know how long they stood there holding each other but he finally pulled away, staring down at Peter, who stared right back up at him with pink cheeks and a self conscious smile.

“Thank you.” He brushed his thumb over Peter’s cheek. “I needed that.”

“Oh. Of course.” Peter nodded quickly. “If you needed it, I’m happy to help. Happy to do this sort of thing. When you need it. Whenever. That’s what we agreed on, isn’t it?”

Wade didn’t comment on the obvious  _want_ in the Omegas voice, only smiled and pushed Peter towards his door. “That’s what we agreed on. I’ll see you breakfast, then.”

“I’d like to tell you about Eddie.” Peter said all in a rush, his hand on the doorknob to his room. “Sometime. If you want to know what happened.”

“I’d like that.” Wade nodded. “I would.”

“Good night then, Alpha Prince.” Peter offered him a shy sort of wave and Wade winked and blew him a kiss.

“Good night, Omega Prince.”

Peter went to bed with a peaceful smile on his face, and Wade fell asleep with the ever present ache in his chest loosening just a bit.

They could do this. 

Friends was at least a start. Normal conversation and willing physical comfort. It was a start. 

 _They could do this_.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter’s knee was firmly wedged up against Wade’s as they ate breakfast, their thighs brushing and feet knocking together, and it was  _wonderful_. **  
**

Wade kept stealing glances at Peter’s outfit– thin lace over bare shoulders, material pillowing over his chest and then nipping in at his waist, the necklaces piled around his neck, and the ring on his pinky finger– and Peter preened under the attention, a constant smile on his face and it was _wonderful_.

He wanted to  _purr_ , wanted to turn and rub his nose into the Alpha’s shoulder, wanted to tilt his head and bare his neck and let the Alpha–

Good  _Lord_ , that was quite enough of that line of thought, wasn’t it?

Peter cleared his throat and focused on eating again. In the three or four days since their talk, Wade had been nothing but sweet to him, letting Peter touch him and cuddle him as needed and instead of calming Peter down and leveling him out like he had thought, every touch had sparked something…  _more_.

Peter didn’t know  _what_ to call it. He didn’t know why simply holding hands as Wade had walked him to dinner the other night had made his heart rate double. Or why watching the Alpha groom his war horse had made his mouth dry and his hands inexplicably clammy. He didn’t know why Wade simply holding him on his lap had made him want to  _melt_ , or why the flash of red in the hazel eyes had nearly made him whimper.

Peter just didn’t know. It was frustrating and  _infuriating_ –

“Alright?” Wade bumped him gently, and Peter startled, dropping his fork. “Your nose is doing that wrinkle thing again. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Peter stuck the aforementioned nose right in the air and Wade rolled his eyes. “Um, sorry. I was just thinking about–about–” he blushed bright pink and went back to eating. “Never mind.”

“Oh, look at them.” May elbowed Ben where they sat at the head of the table. “The Alpha Prince can barely keep his eyes off Peter, and look at how  _happy_ Peter is. They must have finally talked after his drop and came to some sort of understanding.”

“Understanding.” Ben rolled his eyes. “They’re  _boys_ , May. I’m sure their talk included taking clothes off and that’s why Peter is looking so goofy and Wade is nearly drooling.”

“Truth, Uncle Ben.” Gwen drained her juice and winked at the Beta King. “I thought Wade’s eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw Pete after his bath the other night. No wonder they are both giggly this morning.”

“Well, I hope some  _actual_ conversation went on.” May huffed. “Being intimate doesn’t solve everything.”

“I would disagree, my love.” Ben countered good naturedly. “In fact,  _I_ would think–”

“What is wrong with my egg?” Wade said loudly, cutting into their conversation as he jabbed at the mess on his toast. “What’s going on here?”

“It’s a poached egg.” Peter looked scandalized, and hushed Wade quickly when the servant gave them an odd look. “Have you never had poached eggs?”

“Has the kitchen heard of scrambled eggs?” Wade retorted and poked at the jiggly thing again. “It’s not cooked. Eggs aren’t supposed to look like this.”

“Of course it is.” Peter reached his fork over and popped the yolk, allowing it to spill out and over Wade’s toast. “Now you dip your toast and eat it.”

“With this fork?” Wade held up a utensil.

“This fork.” Peter corrected and swapped it out for another. “I don’t understand why you can’t remember–”

“– I have more important things to remember than which bloody fork–”

“–but when we host formal dinners–”

“–I will plan on being gone.”

“Alpha Prince!”

“Hey!  _You_ said you wouldn’t get snotty with me!”

“I said no such thing!  _You_ said I didn’t have to change!”

They glared at each other for a full minute, then Peter sighed and went back to eating, and Wade watched his toast suspiciously for a minute before taking a bite.

A minute later, Peter shifted closer to the Alpha, and Wade mumbled something that neither the Royal Beta’s or Gwen caught, and there was silence on the other end of the table as if the argument had never happened.

“See?” Ben speared a piece of fruit and popped it in his mouth. “They are even arguing as if they are married. Obviously everything is fine between them.”

“You’re infuriating.” Peter whispered.

“High maintenance.” Wade whispered back.

Peter shifted again, and this time Wade moved so his free hand lay on Peter’s knee and squeezed lightly.

The Omega’s eyes closed for a brief second as warmth flooded him, and he tried to hide a shiver.

He had had  _no_ idea he would react so strongly to Wade touching him. Was this what all other Omega’s felt all the time?

No wonder they all wanted a mate.

*****************

*****************

The argument over the forks was only the first of many arguments.

Peter hadn’t been teasing when he had mentioned that he was far less polite when he wasn’t being proper.

It was damn well  _chaos_ in the castle now that the pair had decided to be open and honest with each other.

Peter was an opinionated little Omega who had been pampered enough growing up that no one ever told him  _no_ , and Wade was an Alpha who simply  _delighted_ in saying no, especially when Peter got so worked up about the tiniest things.

They argued about everything from whether or not Wade should hold doors open for Peter– “Shouldn’t  _you_ be holding the doors open for  _me_? I’m newer to the castle!” –  to if toast was better lightly browned or nearly black– “How could you  _possibly_ like black toast! It tastes like dirt!”

A shouting match erupted when Wade refused to wear a light green tunic because he insisted it made him look sickly, to which Peter screeched, “ _I_  am wearing light green! Are you telling me that  _I_  look sickly?” and had Wade apparently  _agreed_ , which was definitely the wrong thing to do, and Peter promptly disappeared into his rooms and threw the bolt so Wade couldn’t follow him.

The poached egg argument happened another two times, until the kitchen finally started making Wade his own plate with different eggs specifically. Wade ate them triumphantly, and Peter rolled and rolled and  _rolled_ his eyes until he had to call for an herb supplement to help with the headache.

After having to endure yet  _another_ Omega offering to join Wade for a ride on Arthur and promising to enjoy it  _thoroughly_ , Peter had Arthur moved to a corral further away from the village center so a crowd wouldn’t gather to watch Wade groom him.

“Are you jealous, Omega Prince?” Wade teased. “Surely you aren’t petty enough to disrupt my entire routine by moving my horse?”

“Perhaps if you didn’t encourage other Omega’s to flirt quite so much.” Peter sniffed, fully aware of how jealous he sounded and entirely uncaring. The overt possessiveness was an unexpected reaction to their new physical closeness, and one that he had no problem expressing.

After all, petty and jealous tended to go right in hand with prim and proper, and Peter was  _definitely_ prim and proper.

“You’re being absurd.” was all Wade said.

“Absurd.” Peter nodded. “If that’s what you think, Alpha Prince. If that’s what you think.”

Wade didn’t realize those were such  _ominous_ words, at least not until the Omega Prince retaliated by wearing a fitted tunic cut to his belly button to show off his navel piercing, and spent an entire afternoon reading in full view of the training grounds, effectively distracting the knights and smiling over the whistles and growls of appreciation.

Wade was just returning from a ride with Arthur when he spotted Peter on the rise above the training arena, and reined the stallion to an quick halt before calmly stomping up the hill, hauling a completely surprised Peter up off the ground and tossing him right over his shoulder before calmly stomping back down the hill and towards the castle.

“You brute! You absolute  _animal_!” Peter screeched. “Let me down! Let me down now! Who do you think you are! You can’t just carry me off! Neanderthal! Cretin!”

“Definitely keep yelling.” Wade bit out through gritted teeth. “Make this more of a scene than it already is. Draw  _more_ attention to the fact that you are being carried off like a squalling child due for a spanking.”

Peter shut up abruptly.

“Yep. That’s what I thought.”

“You–you wouldn’t  _really_ spank me would you?” 

“Only if you bent over and asked real sweet, Omega Prince.” 

“YOU BRUTE! NEANDERTHAL! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!” 

*******************

*******************

The incessant arguing brought around several almost interventions from both Ben and May, and several threats from Gwen, but every time one of the Beta’s was ready to step in and pull the pair apart, they would stumble upon something sweet enough to make them reconsider their anger.

No matter the argument, no matter whether they ended up shouting at each other, or sitting in stubborn silence refusing to talk, every day with Wade and Peter ended the exact same way– Peter would curl up close to Wade, talking quietly about something inane, as if they hadn’t just been making each other and everyone within the castle grounds completely batty.

Any argument sparked over breakfast usually was resolved in their shared parlor, with Peter’s head on Wade’s shoulder as he patiently explained the difference between jam and jelly and marmalade and which one he preferred and why.

Disagreements about clothing ended with them crowded together in one of their closets, pointing out the colors they liked or didn’t like, usually ending with Wade murmuring something about a particular outfit that had the Omega stammering a few words, and then wearing the clothing that night to dinner, smiling and playing footsie with the Alpha under the table.

“It’s fine if you’re jealous that they watch me.” Wade said several nights after the corral- turned- training- arena- debacle. “I  _did_ ask you to remember that I’m an Alpha not a pillow, and I can’t imagine that you would be jealous of a pillow, amiright?”

“Well obviously I wouldn’t be jealous of a  _pillow_.” Peter huffed. “Why would you purposefully make me jealous! I don’t enjoy it, you know. It’s not  _fun_ to feel this way! And in all actuality, Alpha Prince, its not even me that’s the problem! It’s entirely  _unseemly_ for all those women–”

“–and men.”

“– _and men_  to gather around to gawk at you! And I realize that they have no shame, but what about  _you_?”

“What about me?” Wade scoffed. “It’s unseemly for them to gawk at me, but it wasn’t unseemly for  _you_ to show that much skin and distract the knights?”

“Well– I– Um–” Peter’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “Well  _that’s_ not really the point is it?”

“Omega Prince.” Wade reached out and drew his fingers along Peter’s jawline, smiling over the way the Omega’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. “I don’t  _care_ about who watches me groom Arthur. I don’t even notice them standing there. I do care though, when other Alpha’s are panting after  _you_.”

Peter stiffened, and Wade shook his head. “I’m not trying to claim you, or brand you as mine.”  _Lies. Complete and total lies_. “But even if we aren’t mated, we are still  _married_ , right? Why would I want other Alpha’s gaping after  _my_ husband?”

“Why would I want other Omegas gaping after  _my_ husband?” Peter shot back. “It’s the same thing isn’t it?”

There was a minute then, where they both blinked at each other, realizing it was the first time they had come close to claiming each other in any way at all.

Peter’s heart started pounding when Wade’s fists clenched, and the Alpha had to swallow a snarl of  _mine_ when the Omega’s eyes swirled gold.

“I’ll keep Arthur in a stall away from the castle center.” Wade said after a tense minute. “The only Omega I want watching me when I work with him is you.”

“I’ll keep my more risque clothing for inside the castle.” Peter said in return. “No one else needs to see that much of me, I didn’t think it would come off as disrespectful to you. Forgive me.”

“No apologies needed.” Wade answered and they didn’t do anything but look at each other in silence for another few minutes.

It was an odd feeling, thinking they had just had a  _very_ serious conversation about  _very_ serious things when hardly anything had been said at all.  

“Well, now that we’ve talked about that, could we–” Peter motioned between them, and then cleared his throat awkwardly. “We haven’t really done anything together today. Other than breakfast, I mean.  Could we–?” he motioned again, and Wade patted the couch beside him with a short smile.

“Come on then.”

“Can I sit on your lap?” Peter asked nervously, playing with the hem of his tunic. “We haven’t done that in few days and I like it.”

Wade instantly spread his legs and opened his arms, more than willing to hold the Omega close against him. Sitting together or holding hands was nice, and so was their new found ability to have conversations, but it wasn’t as good as  _this_ , and when Peter settled onto Wade’s lap and tucked his head into his shoulder, Wade breathed out a contented sigh and held him tight.

“Good?” he asked and Peter nodded. “Good. Sit here a long as you want.”

They sat in warm silence for a while, letting their still unnamed and fairly unacknowledged bond strengthen with every minute they were touching. Wade could have gladly sat there all night with his chin on Peter’s head, and the Omega’s hands curled in his shirt, breathing in the soft scent of  _honeysuckle_ and the lingering under-scent of something softer that was pure  _Peter_ and purely addicting.

 _My mate_. He rubbed his cheek into Peter’s hair, pulled the Omega closer against him, closing his eyes gratefully when Peter hummed.

This was good. This was so  _good_. Despite their constant arguing and the way Peter had somehow become even  _more_ high maintenance in the last few weeks, at least it was honest now. There were no hidden rules to play by, no unspoken code of conduct. If Peter was a pin in the ass and Wade as a jerk at least it was because they were being truthful with each other, not reacting out of anger or misunderstanding.

And these moments, when Peter was settled and trusting in his arms– it was so different from the desperate moments in the drop, or even the uncertain neediness post-drop. This was his  _mate_ willing and eager to be held by him, asking for it in fact. His  _mate_ curled into his lap and humming against his neck. His  _mate_ –

–who had better stop wiggling or Wade very well might toss him onto the floor.

Peter was huffing in annoyance, wiggling on Wade’s lap, changing positions every few seconds and whining in frustration until Wade finally asked, “Am I not comfortable enough?”

“No.” Peter grumbled, then grumbled some more as he tried to scoot closer to Wade, or further away or  _something_ because he couldn’t quite figure out how he wanted to sit. “You’re not comfortable at all and I don’t like it.”

“Good Lord, just come here.” Wade lifted Peter easily and plopped him right back down so the long legs were on either side of his thighs and Peter was straddling him.

“Oh.” Peters mouth dropped in a perfect “o”. “That’s better. Um, thank you.”

Wade decided against laughing over the situation and hooked an arm around Peters waist as the Omega snuggled into him. “Good, Omega Prince?”

“You should call me Peter.” He mumbled into Wade’s neck. “It’s ridiculous to use formal titles when I’m on your lap. What a terrible idea. Why do you do that? Don’t do that anymore.”

Not laughing this time was even  _more_ difficult, but Wade managed a polite, “Alright, then.  _Peter_.”

The Omega hummed again happily, then almost instantly made a disgruntled noise and wiggled and shuffled some more until Wade growled warningly for him to  _sit still_.

Peter peeked up at him with one eye and whispered, “Will you put your hand lower?”

“Lower?” Wade let his hand drop lower on Peter back, then lower again over his hip, and when Peter gave the tiniest nod, further down to rest on the curve of the cutest butt Wade had ever seen. “Better?”

Peter closed his eyes and started purring.

Wade spread his fingers to cover as much of the tempting curve as he could, his other hand moving in slow circles on Peter’s shoulders and down to his waist.

_High maintenance, fussy thing._

His mate was  _perfect_.

*******************

*******************

Morning came, and Wade woke to glance around the parlor in first confusion, and then a happy sort of surprise when he realized Peter was still on his lap.

“Wade?” Peter mumbled when Wade shifted beneath him. “Why are you in my room?”

“We’re in the parlor, Pete.” Wade whispered. “You fell asleep on me last night.”

“Why didn’t you put me in my bed?” Peter complained, tightened his hold on Wade’s neck. “I’m gonna be sore now. Rude. You should have put me to sleep.”

“Right.” Wade rolled his eyes. “How rude of me. What was I thinking?”

“Why’s your hand on my butt?” Peter sounded a little more awake now. “Has it been there all night? Alpha Prince, I think this is  _highly_ inappropriate.”

“ _You_ put it there!” Wade said defensively. “Bratty thing, demanding I touch your butt! Isn’t it  _treason_ to deny an Omega Prince what he wants?”

Peter started laughing, his shoulders shaking against Wade’s. “You are ridiculous, do you know? I don’t think that’s really a viable argument.”

“Omega Prince, I think treason is  _always_ a viable argument.”

“I thought we did away with titles last night.” Peter lifted his head so their foreheads touched. “Didn’t we?”

Wade brought one hand up to the back of Peter’s neck to keep him there, his hold light enough that the Omega could break away if he wanted. “I suppose we did, but considering how confused you were over which room we were in, and your insistence that treason isn’t a good excuse to ignore your demanding request that I put my hand on your perfectly pert little–”

“You talk too much!” Peter arched his back so Wade’s hand lay harder against his neck and the Alpha’s eyes widened when Peter purred over it. “Stop talking so much and just hold me, hm?”

“Are you feeling alright, Pete?” Wade asked, noticing the bright flush in Peter’s cheeks, and the slight tremble in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Wade.” Peter sighed and  _wow_ if that didn’t do things to Wade’s blood pressure. “Nothing’s wrong. And if I slept on you and you spent the night groping me, you’re absolutely right, we  _should_ do away with titles, what a good idea.” 

“Uh, sure.” Wade frowned. “Peter,  _honestly_. Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine.” Peter sighed again and maybe Wade should have noticed the too bright shine to Peter’s eyes, but to be fair, he was completely distracted when Peter’s hand landed on top of his own and squeezed lightly. “Would you– just a bit? Like this.”

Well– _treason_ and all that, right?

With that reasoning firmly in mind, Wade carefully  _carefully_ squeezed at him, barely a touch at all, testing to see if he had misread Peter’s signal, or if the Omega had actually been asking him to move his hand or–

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Low and breathy, nearly a moan, a single word that made Wade instantly  _painfully_ hard. “Mmm. Do it again.”

“Uh, Pete? Are you sure? You’re still pretty sleepy and I feel like you’re maybe not feeling alright and—”

“Again.” Peter demanded, wiggling impatiently on Wade’s lap. “I feel fine, and you feel  _so good_  so please–”

“ _Omega_.” Wade gripped him again, palming over the curve of the perfect rear before digging his fingers in and squeezing harder, bringing Peter further into his lap. “Peter–”

“ _Oh_!” louder this time, trailing off into a needy purr and Wade’s head smacked back against the couch as he tried to keep himself under control. “Again,  _again_.” Peter urged. “Feels good, oh  _yes_. Yes that’s  _good_.”

This time when Wade grabbed at him, Peter’s entire body lit up from his toes clear to his head and his mouth fell open. “ _Alpha_.” he stammered. “A-Alpha,  _yes_.”

“Oh shit.” Something in Wade broke just a little bit when he heard  _that_ , when a burst of sweet honeysuckle drenched the air thick enough for Wade to almost taste it. “ _Shit_ , Peter, just wait. Please just–”

He forced the Omega on his lap to still, fingers digging into slim hips hard enough to bruise. “Omega, you’re killing me. Hold on for a second. Just wait– just  _wait_ –give me minute to breathe.” Peter whined in reply, high and anxious and the Alpha lifted beneath him helplessly, the line of his cock burning into Peter’s thigh.

“Oh  _god_.” Peter’s eyes flew open and then snapped shut and he settled more of his weight into Wade’s lap, spreading his legs and rolling his entire body in a fluid movement that had Wade seeing stars. “Wade–”

“ **Omega**.” Wade full on growled the word, his eyes snapping to red and Peter gasped, then tilted his head to the side and made a needy sound, a desperate little mewl that made Wade growl all over again. “Call me Alpha again.”

“Yes,  _Alpha_  yes.” Peter rucked Wade’s shirt up so he could get to skin, shuddering over the heat pouring off the Alpha. “You feel good,  _god_ you feel good, why do you wear clothes so much? Too many clothes, I want to see you do you know? Think you’re so handsome,  _so_ handsome Alpha, my  _god_ –”

“Little Omega.” Wade tried to drag in a full breath to clear his head, but it was almost impossible with the Omega acting and talking like  _that_. “Little Omega you are gorgeous, so gorgeous baby boy but I think we need to slow down and figure out what the hell–”

“Peter?” a knock at the door and Wade froze. “Peter? Alpha Prince?”

It was May.

Well  _shit_.

“Peter, let me up.” Wade muttered and Peter shook his head, the shine of his eyes blurring into something hazy and hot. “I don’t really want your Aunt to find us like this.” he tried to joke, to play it off like he wouldn’t lose his fucking  _mind_ if Peter moved from his lap. “Could be a little awkward, don’t you think?”

“I want you.” Peter whispered, the words very nearly incoherent, his mouth trailing down Wade’s neck. “Alpha…. _mmm_ you taste good.” His tongue flicked out over Wade’s pulse, then his lips closed over the rough skin and sucked gently and Wade’s vision started tunneling, pinpointing until all he could see was  _Omega_ , and all he could feel was  _Omega_ on his lap and all he could do was scent  _Omega_ in the air and his heart pounding faster and faster as he tried to muffle the possessive  _snarl_ working through his throat.

“Taste good and  _feel_ good and god your  _scent_ , how have I never noticed how good you smell, Alpha its making me–”

“Peter!” May opened the door and swept into the parlor followed closely by Gwen. “There you are! I’ve been knocking on the day and you never answered! I thought we could have breakfast on the balcony this morning, get you a little fresh air and– oh my.” she looked away quickly, politely, clearing her throat. “Oh my, um–”

“Oh my,  _indeed_.” Gwen wasn’t even trying to look away, staring open mouthed at the pair on the couch. “Early mornings are so much fun, aren’t they?”

“Gwen!” May hissed. “ _Honestly_!”

“What? I’m just saying–!”

“Leave.” There was no civility in Wade’s tone at all, barely even any humanity. “Get out  _now_. Leave me and my Omega alone.” 

“Yep. We’re leaving.” May grabbed at Gwen’s wrist and dragged her from the room. “Apologies, Alpha Prince. Apologies. So sorry.” 

Their voices and the door slamming broke Peter out of the daze for a minute and he stiffened on Wade’s lap, confusion filling his eyes. “W-Wade?” he whispered. “What are you doing? What are  _we_ doing?”

“Peter.” Wade forced himself to speak clearly, even as his stomach twisted uncomfortably over Peter’s bewilderment. “Peter, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Um, falling asleep on you?” Peter shook his head uncertainly. “I don’t– what else? What else happened?”

“Damn it.” Wade’s heart sank past his feet, the realization that Peter hadn’t known what they were doing enough to break him right out of what was no doubt the beginning of a solid rut. “Oh no, Pete.”

“Are we alright?” Peter looked down between their bodies, and then back up with a frown. “Wade? What happened?”

“We’re fine.” Wade was quick to reassure him, brushing a stray curl from Peter’s eyes. “No harm down, little Omega. You were just a little extra cuddly is all. Nothing too terrible.”

“Your eyes are red.” Peter peered at him closely, and then licked his lips, lingering over his little fangs, eyes starting to twist gold. “Oh  _my_. Wade, I like it. Show me your fangs and growl for me and–”

“Stop.” the Alpha grabbed Peter’s wrist when he went to touch him. “Stop. Peter. Please.”

“What do you mean, stop?” Confusion for a few seconds, and then Peter’s expression cleared entirely and he scrambled off Wade’s lap, tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. “Oh no, what happened? Wade? Alpha Prince?”

“Peter, everything’s fine.” Wade started to help him up but the Omega stepped out of reach. “Nothing happened. I promise.”

“Why can’t I remember what happened?” Peter dragged his fingers through his hair. “Why am I so–” he swayed on his feet. “Alpha,  _why_ –”

“Careful, little one.” Wade jumped up and caught Peter right before he fell. “Careful, alright? Do you need help into your room?”

“I’m fine.” Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to ten several times before he spoke again. “Sorry about– about that. About all of this. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Trust me when I say an apology isn’t needed.” Wade tried to brush it off with a teasing grin, but then frowned when Peter didn’t smile back. “Don’t be upset, Pete. We slept on each other all night, mornings are always a little handsy after that sort of thing. I told you we could go at your pace, I’m not going to pressure you for anything and I’m not going to–”

“Good god, you talk  _so_  much.” Peter groaned and scrubbed at his face. “There’s only one reason I acted like that, Alpha Prince.”

“Back to titles I see.” Wade nodded. “Alright, so I’m guessing the answer isn’t because I’m overwhelmingly attractive?”

“You are  _very_ handsome, Wade.” Peter’s voice softened and a hint of  _interest_ bled into his still too sweet scent. “But that’s not why I–” he sighed. “Not why all that happened.”

Wade didn’t say anything, and after another minute Peter said flatly, “I’m due for my heat. Soon. I think the drop pushed it closer or at least  _stronger_ and that’ why I’m spiking like this.”

“Heat.” Wade repeated. “That– that explains an awful lot.” 

“Right.” Peter tugged at his clothes as he started getting too hot again, taking a hesitant step towards the Alpha and then several resolute steps backwards when he came back to himself. “Apologies for any awkwardness, and I know I don’t have to worry that you took advantage or anything like that–”

“I should have noticed what was going on.” Wade interrupted. “Not gone ahead and–”

“I don’t have to worry that you took advantage of me!” Peter said louder. “And I’m not sure when exactly my heat will hit entirely but until then I’m sure I’ll be in and out of these sort of moments so I would appreciate some space.”

“Right.” Wade swallowed back a protest over having to give  _his mate_ space so close to heat. “Right. That’s fine.”

“Sorry about this.” Peter whispered. “I felt like we were getting along just fine weren’t we?”

“Heat won’t change that. We will just pick up where we left off, alright?” 

“Thank you.” Peter hid his face in his hand for a minute. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, anything.” Wade tried not to groan as Peter’s scent lit up again.  _Damn it_ this was difficult. “What do you need?”

“I think my heat will be terrible this time around.” Peter explained. “Post drop and first time around such a primal– _prime_ – around an Alpha like you? It will be awful to go through by myself and I thought if it gets too terrible…” Peter twisted his hands nervously. “Would you– would you help me through it if I need you?”

Wade thought his jaw ended up somewhere near the floor and Peter mistook his expression for disagreement.

“You don’t have to!” He rushed to explain. “I know we just barely sort of got to this point trusting each other, and I realize this is fast, but I just thought– we get on so well, don’t we? And what little I do remember from this morning was–” a little shiver. “It was  _good_. Wade, it was so  _good_. And you’d be the only Alpha I’d ever wanted to ask. Um, the only Alpha I’d ever–” he gestured vaguely. “You know?”

Wade was still silent, shocked speechless both by the Omega asking, and by the quiet admission that Peter had never had an Alpha before. Wade knew of course, that Peter was untouched. It had been a condition of the marriage treaty after all but to hear it–

“So I thought, if you wouldn’t mind?” Peter was still talking, rambling almost as his nervousness took over. “I’ll take care of everything, all the supplies and bedding and all that. Really all you would have to do is show up and–”

“Little Omega.” Wade couldn’t have stopped the desperate rumble in his voice if he wanted to. “I am  _well aware_  of what I’d need to do.”

“Right.” Peter cleared his throat, then cleared his throat again. “Right. So I could send for you?”

“ _Please_ send for me.”

“Right.” They stared at each other from across the room, and when Wade’s eyes rippled red, Peter’s knees nearly gave out. “Alright then. I’ll just–I’ll just send for you. If I need you.”

Two sets of doors slammed shut, and the Alpha threw the bolt on his just for good measure, already feeling the pulse of  _wild_ beneath his skin, the itch in his fingers and near ache in his fangs that made him desperate to pin the Omega down and bury his teeth deep in that pretty neck and his cock as far as he could into that perfect  _gorgeous_ sweet–

_Shit shit shit._

Heaven help him, Wade didn’t know if he was strong enough to survive the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter’s request for space before his heat lasted all of seventeen hours before a very disgruntled Omega wrapped only in a robe bullied his way into Wade’s room and flopped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows and groaning as pathetically as he could. **  
**

Wade stepped out of his closet and looked around the room in confusion. “Pete? I thought we were avoiding each other for a little bit. Did you need something?”

“ _Mmmphblergh_.  _Yngth_.”

“Articulate as always, Omega Prince.” Wade grinned and pulled a shirt over his head. “Are you alright?”

“Take your shirt off and come hold me.” the Omega demanded. “I had another bloody spike and I want to scream over it and I could use some leveling out because I’m halfway to panicky about this whole thing and–”

“Easy. Easy.” Wade strippd his shirt off again and sat at the edge of the bed. “Settle, Pete. You’re alright.”

“I’m not alright.” Peter lifted his head in exasperation. “Did you not hear anything I said? I’m spiking and screaming and unbalanced and panicky. Does that  _sound_ alright to you?”

“To be fair, most of what you said was spoken to my pillow, not to me.” The Alpha pointed out, tickling over Peter’s foot teasingly. “But I’m sure it was listening very well. Why are you in your robe before dinner time?”

“I had to give up wearing clothes!” Peter wailed. “I keep getting hot flashes and sweating through them! Do you know how difficult it is to get sweat out of satin? I ruined my favorite shirt! And I’m starting to break out from my jewelry rubbing against my gross sweaty skin so now I can’t even wear pretty things while I’m miserable!!” He flopped back into the pillow so it would muffle a frustrated scream. “This is the  _worst_!”

“Pete, you’ve gone through a heat before.” It took a valiant effort, but Wade managed to keep an amused smile from his face. “So you’re used to this, right? Maybe it’s a little worse this time, but it will be fine.”

“No I’m  _not_ used to this!” Peter practically hissed. “Do you know what this is? This is pre-heat spikes because I’ve been spending too much time with  _you_!” he kicked Wade’s hand away from his foot. “I’ve been avoiding Alpha’s for YEARS and have never had a pre-heat this awful. And then you fall into my life and I want to pitch myself out a window because I’m miserable! This is your fault!  _Yours_! I hate you! Stay away from me!”

Wade watched the distraught Omega for a few seconds before asking, “If I laugh at how insane you are right now, will you scratch my eyes out?”

Peter didn’t scratch his eyes out. He didn’t yell or shout. He didn’t even bare those little fangs and snarl or shriek something insulting and stomp from the room.

No, the Omega stared at Wade with a horrified expression on his face for a few stunned seconds, and then his bottom lip started quivering, and his brown eyes filled with tears until they overflowed to spill down his cheeks.

“W-w-why are you being so mean to me?” Peter whispered, his voice panicky and breaking. “Why would you laugh at me? I c-came to you because–” he scrubbed tears away with the back of his hand. “–you said you would help me? And you-you-you want to laugh at me?”

“Oh  _shit_. Oh no. Pete, honey, no!” Wade tried to hold him but Peter rolled away with a despondent little hiccup, gathering the folds of his robe around himself in a pathetic attempt to hide himself.

“You’re laughing at me?” Peter repeated, and the tears came harder. “I c-can’t help this, you know? I d-don’t want to be this crazy. I can’t help it!”

“Oh Little Omega.” Wade clambered onto the bed and scooped the now- bawling Omega up into his arms. “Settle. Settle, little one. I’m not laughing at you. Not laughing at all. See? Not even smiling. Nothing about this is funny in the least, I promise.”

“You aren’t?” Peter peeked up at him and Wade started crooning comfortingly. “Are you sure?”

“So sure, honey, come here, come closer like this.” Wade leaned back against the pillows as best he could with an armful of sobbing Omega, tucking Peter’s head against his heart and letting a rumble vibrate through him. “Alright? Alright? Gonna calm down for me?”

“Yeah.” Peter sniffed. “Thank you for taking your shirt off.”

“My skin doesn’t bother you?” Wade petted through Peter’s hair, tucking the curls behind his ears. “Pete? Doesn’t feel gross against you? The scars are rough, and I’m sure you’re extra sensitive right now. I can at least put a sleep shirt on if you want.”

“No.” Another hiccup. “Feels good, you feel good. Warm. Soft.” Suddenly much calmer, Peter turned his face so Wade could feel his lips moving against his skin. “This is the best I’ve felt all day. Thank you. I’m really sorry about all of this.”

“Shhh baby boy.” Wade hushed him. “I’m sorry for teasing you. I didn’t realize how bad you were feeling. Just close your eyes and relax, come on. Relax for me.”

“Yeah alright.” The Omega sighed and went limp in his arms, but then less than a minute later, in a snotty little tone– “Put your hand lower. Like you did yesterday. Right now.”

“Yep.” Wade moved his hand from Peter’s waist down to his butt and squeezed lightly. “Whatever you need, little one.”

Peter was asleep when May peeked her head in an hour or so later, sending Wade a grateful look when she saw Peter curled in his lap.

“Thank you.” she whispered. “How are his mood swings?”

Wade widened his eyes as far as he could and made a zooming up-and-down motion with his free hand. “Wow!” he whispered back. “Just honestly.  _Wow_.”

May hid a smile,  _tsked_ sympathetically and closed the door again.

Wade looked down at the sleeping Omega and wondered how long it would be before he woke up and it all started again.

He should just enjoy the peace and quiet while he could.  

******************

******************

Peter was pacing in the foyer when Wade came up the steps to the castle, and the Alpha had barely set foot inside when the Omega snapped,

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Nice to see you too.” Wade frowned at Peter and handed his cloak to the doorman, wiping his hands on his pants before reaching for his mate. “What do you mean, where have I been? You could at least come and say hello first.”

“I mean, why did I wake up yesterday and you were gone!” Peter ignored Wade’s hand and waved a piece of paper around wildly instead. “And you left this note?  _I’ll be back in the morning_? That doesn’t tell me anything at all! Where did you go?”

“It doesn’t matter where I went.” Wade was starting to get annoyed with the Omega’s behavior, and opened the door to side parlor before pulling Peter through and closing them in together. “Stop shouting at me, Pete. I told you I’d be back in the morning and I’m right here. What’s the problem?”

“I needed you  _yesterday_!” Peter was practically shrieking. “I needed you and you were just  _gone_! You promised you would help me with my heat and then you just left? Why the hell—!”

“Sit down.” Wade ordered, a growl lacing the words. “And start talking calmly or I’m going to leave you here until you stop throwing a tantrum.”

“I AM NOT THROWING A TANTRUM! HOW DARE YOU–”

“ **SIT DOWN**!!”

Peter sat instantly when Wade yelled, dropping onto a chair and hiding his face in his hands. Wade sat across from him in silence, working to keep himself calm as he tried to figure out how to talk to the overly-anxious Omega.

“I’m sorry I yelled.” he said after several tense minutes. “But you are  _not_ going to speak to me that way, do you understand?” Peter flinched a little and Wade narrowed his eyes. “I don’t care that you are more high strung than usual right now, I don’t care if you are upset. Omega, you will  _not_ speak to me that way again. If you have something to say, whether you are angry or not, you will say it in private and in a controlled tone because we are both adults and more than capable of working these sort of things out. Do you understand?”

A very tiny nod.

“I am trying to be patient with you, Peter.” Wade continued, exasperated. “This has been a difficult few months with the wedding and trying to live with each other and then you dropped and now you’re in pre-heat. I realize that we haven’t had more than a day or two together where we could be normal, because something or other was always happening. But that’s not an excuse for what just happened. You’re not a newly presented Omega who can’t control himself, I’m not an Alpha that deserves to be screamed at. Cut. It. Out.”

“I’m sorry.” another tiny nod. “You’re absolutely right. Apologies, Alpha Prince.”

Wade watched in silence for another minute before motioning towards the piece of paper and softening his voice. “Now then. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I thought I would wake up and you would be there.” Peter muttered. “I fell asleep on you, but then I woke up alone, and I hate it. And all your note said was that you would be back in the morning. But I wanted you here to help me. So I got mad.”

“Why were you mad?  _You_ were the one to decide you needed space during the pre-heat spikes.” Wade pointed out. “I was taking the initiative and giving you space.”

“ _I_  want to decide when space happens.” Peter still wasn’t looking at him, folding his arms stubbornly. “I want you here all the time so if I need you, you’re available. I don’t  _want_ you out doing other things when I might need you.” 

“That’s not going to happen.” Wade said bluntly and the Omega scrunched down further in the chair in embarrassment. “Giving each other space was a good idea, and something I intend to do.”

“But–!”

“Peter.” Wade leaned forward and waited for the Prince to meet his eyes. “What’s the real reason you’re so upset? I know you well enough by now to know that it isn’t really this bratty of a reason. You aren’t really this selfish. What’s going on?”

Peter fidgeted in the chair, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but Wade for a long time before he finally whispered, “Last time you left me, I dropped.”

“What?” Wade frowned. “What did you say?”

“Last time you left me, I dropped.” Peter said louder, pain filling his eyes. “And it was terrifying. I’ve never dropped that hard. I was scared and  _lonely_ and I was cold and you were gone for so long. I didn’t know where you were and I was scared. And then I woke up yesterday and you were gone again and–”

“– I left a note this time. You knew when I would be back.”

“– I panicked again.” he finished. “You said you’d help with my heat and then you were gone and I–I panicked. I don’t understand why you need space. I need it because being around you is overwhelming this close to my heat, but why don’t you want to be around me? Am I really that difficult? I don’t understand.”

He sounded so forlorn, so heartbroken, that Wade sighed and gave in a little, rumbling comfortingly until Peter could look up at him again. “Honey, it’s not that I don’t want to be around you. And I can promise you that I will never leave again like I did when you dropped. Not ever. You won’t have to go through that alone again, alright?”

“Then why did you leave?” Peter wiped at a tear as it slid down his face. “Why?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be around you.” Wade repeated. “It’s that I  _can’t_ be around you all the time, Pete. These spikes? This pre-heat? It’s killing me.” Peter opened his mouth to argue and Wade shook his head. “Let me finish. I know it’s difficult on you, alright? Hormones and all that. Can’t imagine how difficult it is. But I am an  _Alpha_ , alright? I’m not immune to it either.”

Peter’s eyes widened, and Wade nodded, his voice deepening and eyes shading red. “I am an Alpha, little one.  _All_ Alpha. And you rubbing yourself all over me one minute, then running away and locking me out of your room the next is making me crazy. You either scent like  _fear_ because you’re overwhelmed, or you scent like  _heat_ , and believe me both of those scents make me lose my mind just a little bit.”

“Um–”

“Pete.” The Alpha blinked the red away so he could see Peter clearly. “When you go into heat, I won’t be able to give you space. If you don’t want me in the room, I’ll be posted up right outside your door. There’s a good chance it will send me right into rut, even if you decide you don’t want my help. However long your heat lasts? That’s how long I’ll be sitting there. I won’t be able to eat, won’t be able to sleep, probably won’t be able to think enough to talk and I won’t come out of it until you do which means I won’t be strong enough to comfort you if you need it, or to help you come down from your heat.”

He dragged in a deep breath before admitting, “Omega, if I was right here all the time taking the full force of your mood swings and the scent changes and all that, and  _then_ went into a rut during your heat, it could break me. I don’t know if I can handle it all mentally, and if my mind breaks–” he tapped his temple ruefully. “My Alpha won’t be far behind and then you would be in real physical danger from me, do you understand? If I break and can’t control my Alpha then things between us could go very badly, very quickly.” 

“I–I understand.” Peter was nearly speechless, humbled beyond belief over the Alpha’s painfully honest admission of his mental state and grateful Wade had had the foresight to remove himself for a day. “I wasn’t thinking– I didn’t think–he flushed in embarrassment. “I’m being very selfish, aren’t I? It didn’t occur to me how hard this was for you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tears again, and he cursed in frustration. “I’m sorry I’m crying again too. I can’t seem to get this under control. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you be. I won’t um– won’t bother you again with this. Not until I need you to–”

“Hey.” Wade captured Peter’s wrist in a light grip when the Omega tried to leave. “You’re not bothering me, sweetheart. I’m not angry with you for being too wrapped up in all this to think about me. You’ve been through a lot lately, you’re allowed to be a little selfish.” he tugged at the slim wrist gently. “You just gotta realize I’m an Alpha–”

“–and not a pillow?”

“That’s right. And that  _everything_ you do affects me, alright? Mated or not.” the words were  _ash_ in Wade’s mouth. “Bonded or not. Everything you do affects me. Try to remember that, and we should be alright. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded quickly. “Yes. I’m–I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better.”

“Alright then.” Wade let go of his wrist. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Will you hold me for a few minutes before bed?” Quietly, hopefully, and when Wade nodded, Peter turned a brilliant smile on him before leaving the room.

Wade groaned and lay his head back on the couch. The Omega was going to be the death of him.

*****************

*****************

“ _How like a winter hath my absence been from thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year_.” Wade read aloud from the book of sonnets, keeping his voice deep and slow so Peter would stay asleep. “ _What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen, what old December’s bareness everywhere_.”

The library was still and quiet this late in the afternoon, and Wade had been passing by when Peter had called out for him, looking shy and adorable when he asked if Wade had a few minutes to hold him since he was feeling cold.

In the two days since their argument, Peter had tried to be very respectful of Wade’s boundaries and to keep the mood swings to a minimum, even going so far as to leave a public room if he started feeling too clingy or too moody to avoid anything embarrassing.

Wade thought it was fairly adorable to watch the Omega so obviously trying to work at their relationship, so when Peter had asked if he were busy, it had been an easy choice to skip Arthur’s ride this afternoon and spend a few hours curled up with Peter on his lap.

Wade had snatched a book of poetry off the shelf, wrapped a blanket around Peter’s shoulders and started reading aloud, and the Omega had been asleep in just a few minutes, beyond exhausted from the latest round of pre-heat.

“Are you reading Shakespeare to me?” Peter mumbled, yawning over the words as he stirred. “The 97th sonnet?”

“ _And yet this time removed was summer’s time_.” Wade continued. “ _The teeming autumn, big with rich increase and bearing the wanton burden of the prime_.”

“What a depressing poem.” Peter stretched and turned in Wade’s lap, hugging the Alpha’s thighs between his knees and pushing his nose into Wade’s neck. “All about a lover being depressed by being away from his partner. Complaining that it feels like winter even though it’s summer because they are apart from each other.”

“It’s not depressing.” Wade slid his hand up from Peter’s rear to the back of his neck, keeping the Omega tight into his body. “It’s romantic. Everything is dreary without his mate. Haven’t you ever wanted something or someone so badly that colors seemed off, that you can’t eat and can’t sleep? Days seem dim and all that?”

“No.” Peter said instantly. “Of course not. That’s ridiculous. No one does that.”

“An Alpha missing his mate would.” Wade countered. “I used to see other Alpha’s in the army writing home to their mates, I’m sure there was a poem or two sent back.”

“But Shakespeare wasn’t an Alpha.” Peter scoffed. “Everyone knows that! He was a Beta. That’s the only reason he was allowed to swan about writing dramatic poetry his entire life, you know? They would have made an Alpha be a soldier and would have married off an Omega.”

“Shakespeare  _wasn’t_ an Alpha.” Wade agreed, smiling over the authoritative tone. “But his lover was. Both of them, actually. The sonnet is probably a rewritten love letter from one of them.”

“Oh.” Peter ran his nose over the curve of Wade’s neck thoughtfully, then whispered, “I imagine a love letter from an Alpha would be very romantic indeed.”

“Was that a strongly worded hint that you want me to write you poetry?” Wade nudged Peter playfully. “Hm?”

“Of course not.” Peter’s tiny fangs dug into the Alpha’s neck just barely before he moved on. “It’s not  _proper_ to hint for presents. Alpha’s are just supposed to know what we want.”

“Right. What was I thinking?” Wade shivered over another pass of the sharp teeth and patted the Omega warningly. “Settle, little one.”

“Sorry.” Peter pushed his forehead into Wade’s chest so he wouldn’t be tempted to tease him with his fangs any more. “I forgot.”

“It’s alright.”

“Who taught you about poetry?” Peter changed the subject, embarrassed that he had forgotten his promise to not rile the Alpha up, frustrated because that nagging itch to be close and  _physical_ meant that he was headed for another spike.

“My mum.” Wade put the book down so he could put his other arm around Peter and the Omega trilled contentedly. “She used to read to me every night. After she passed, I kept reading because it reminded me of her. Keeps the wild side of me away for the most part.”

“Wade.” Peter plucked at his shirt hesitantly. “Um, does being around me make the wild worse?”

“Why would you ask that?” Wade frowned down at his mate. “Why do you think–”

“Because you left.” Peter interrupted. “You said you needed space, and I’m alright with it, but I just thought– I mean, do I make it worse? Is that really why you left?”

“Look at me.” Wade cupped Peter’s jaw to tilt his head up. “Look at me, little Omega. I left to go to a hot springs to soak in the mineral waters. Yes, I needed a break from how intense you are right now, but it was more about the hot springs, alright?”

“Why hot springs?” Peter arched his back and hummed when Wade slid his hand back around to his neck and squeezed lightly. “Mmm. I like that, do it again.”

Wade did it again, rubbing his thumb firmly over the curve of Peter’s neck to make the Omega purr. “My skin hurts all the time, Pete.” he explained. “The burns and the scars– it hurts constantly. The hot springs help with it. I haven’t been since before the treaty signing, and I thought that during your heat—” he stopped talking when Peter’s mouth fell open, a distractingly pink tongue licking over sweet little fangs. “Um, I thought–”

“ _Mmm_.” Peter’s eyes opened again, hazy and hot, his scent sharpening as he started slipping into another spike. “So I  _don’t_ make the wild worse?”

“No, baby boy.” Wade whispered, staring at the gold taking over the dark brown eyes. “No, you don’t make the wild worse.”

“I’m glad.” Peter swayed forward, their mouths very nearly meeting for a split second before he came back to himself with a jolt, the gold disappearing when his eyes cleared. “I should get back to my room.”

“You don’t have to.” Wade denied.  _My mate, don’t leave me_. “I’m fine, if you’re fine, little one. Stay a few more minutes.”

“Why do you call me so many nicknames?” Peter pushed off his lap anyway and Wade wanted to  _howl_ over the loss. “I know we agreed to call each other by our given names, but I’m fairly certain my given name isn’t  _baby boy_.”

“Alright.” Wade raised an eyebrow at him. “I could stop?”

“Well I didn’t say  _that_.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “Seems stupid to stop now that I’ve gotten used to it, doesn’t it?”

“Well then don’t complain about.” Wade returned. “And I won’t stop.”

“Brute.” Peter scoffed.

“Brat.” Wade snagged the tail end of Peter’s tunic and yanked him right back onto his lap. “Don’t leave yet.”

“I told you I was going to go to my room! Let me go!” Peter draped himself over Wade, winding both arms around his neck and straddling his waist tightly. “Why are you keeping me from leaving?” His lips landed back on Wade’s neck, moving enough to send shivers through the Alpha when he said, “Stop making me stay.”

“Apologies, Your Highness.” Wade pushed his nose through Peter’s hair. “Not quite ready to let you go.”

“Need some leveling out?” Peter suggested, drawing his fingers over Wade’s neck and up over his bare scalp carefully. “I could stay a few minutes longer if that’s what you need.” He started purring when Wade’s hand landed low on his hips. “You seem like you need to be held.”

“Maybe just a few minutes.” Wade tried not to laugh when Peter somehow scooted closer and mumbled something that sounded like  _if you insist_  into his neck. “I insist. For me. I need it.” 

“Read me more poetry, and I’ll think about staying.” A quiet purr vibrated through Peter’s body, his breathing already slipping back towards sleepy as he settled comfortably into the Alpha, the heat spike quieted by the feel of Wade’s heartbeat beneath his ear. 

Wade picked up the book of sonnets and began reading began, “ _Of all my loves this is the first and last_ _that in the autumn of my years has grown, a secret fern, a violet in the grass, a final leaf where all the rest are gone.”_

“I like this one better.” Peter sighed and Wade touched a barely there kiss to his head.

“ _Would that I could give all and more, my life, my world, my thoughts, my arms, my breath, my future_.”

******************

******************

“You don’t stink you know.” Gwen plopped herself down on the other side of the privacy screen in Peter’s room and raised her voice to be heard over Peter’s splashing. “In case you were worried about it.”

“I know very well that I don’t stink.” came the irritated reply. “I’ve been soaking in my bath for half an hour. I  _better_ not stink.” 

“Right.” Gwen only smiled because Peter couldn’t see her and there was no risk of sudden tears. “Of course not. I only say it because May mentioned something about the two of you having a nice talk, and then you yelled something about your robe stinking, and ran from the room screeching for a cold bath.”

“I don’t  _screech_.”

“You screech like a banshee, darling. Besides, then you promptly yelled at the maid because why on earth would you want a cold bath, because no one in their right minds would want a cold bath.”

Guilty silence from the bathtub.

“This preheat is difficult, hm?” Gwen tapped the screen curiously. “Do you remember Mary Jane’s first heat after she and Harry were together for the first time? He was gone and thank goodness because MJ’s mum would have tossed him in hot oil and slid him into the oven for knotting her daughter before they were married, but do you remember how bad it was for her without him?”

“Vividly.” Peter said shortly. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Peter.” the Beta laughed at him. “I was just trying to remind you that you aren’t the first Omega to deal with a terrible pre-heat and you won’t be the last, so  _maybe_ you could stop disrupting the entire castle with your theatrics?”

“If you just came to pick on me, you should leave.” Sulkily, accompanied by a very annoyed sounding splash. “Go away, Gwen. I’m too miserable for this.”

“You know damn well I’m going to stay through your heat, Pete.” Gwen pushed the privacy screen away so she could perch on the edge of the tub and flick water at him. “I won’t leave you alone, not this soon after your drop. You know that.”

“I know.” Peter sunk down in the lavender scented water until it covered his chin. “I’m sorry I’m being terrible. Is everyone angry with me?”

“Of course not, you’re being silly. No one blames you for any of this.” Gwen kissed his head sweetly. “We all sympathize, and those who don’t sympathize can go fuck themselves, hm?”

“The mouth on you is atrocious.” Peter muttered. “I love you.”

“Oh honey, I love you too.” She ran her fingers through his hair thoughtfully. “Say, Pete. You  _are_ being nice to your Alpha, aren’t you? You don’t have a single cruel bone in your body but you do tend to be a little–”

“Bratty?”

“Yep. Exactly that.” Peter looked up at her and Gwen booped at his nose. “You’re being nice? Because from what I’ve seen, he is being wonderful to you, even though it’s been an entire week of this nonsense.”

“He’s wonderful.” Peter picked up the soap and started running it over his arms again, trying to get the feel of sweat and  _ick_ off of him. “He’s been patient and sweet and he didn’t make me feel bad after we argued.”

“What did you argue about?” Gwen soaped up her hands and set in washing Peter’s thick hair. “Was it when he got back from his trip?”

“I was being selfish.” Peter closed his eyes so soap wouldn’t get in them and completely missed Gwens shocked look over his admission. “He asked me weeks ago to remember that he was an Alpha and not you know, a pillow? And I forgot and was making him crazy with my pre-heat.”

“Wow.” Gwen didn’t know what else to say. “Wow. That’s– really? He called you selfish and you  _accepted_ it?”

“He was right.” Peter shrugged. “I was being selfish.”

“W-Wow.” she said again and dunked his head under the water to rinse his hair. “I’m impressed. He’s certainly learned how to manage you, hasn’t he?” Peter took another deep breath and she dunked him under again. “So um– how do you feel about him lately? You seem like you’re physically… comfortable? Hm?”

“Physically comfortable.” the Omega smiled a little self consciously. “This pre-heat is destroying my common sense. I can’t seem to decide if I want to throw him out a window or tear his clothes off. Sometimes he aggravates me just to make a point, other times he holds me and reads me poetry. One minute I want to kill him for  _ruining_ me with his Alpha hormones, and the other minute I want to bite him to see if he’d–” Peter turned bright red and sank all the way below the water before he said anything else.

Gwen waited patiently for him to run out of air and re-emerge and the second he did, she said devilishly, “So! Want to bite him, do you? How exciting!”

“So badly.” Peter whispered fiercely. “Gwen. I want to hold him down and dig my fangs into his neck to see what he tastes like. I want to strip him naked and drag my nails down his body to hear him growl and then I want to–” he stopped and Gwen smacked his shoulder.

“Don’t stop now, Pete! Tell me more about what you want to do to this vicious Alpha!” she crowed. “Does he make you  _wet_ , Pete?”

“GWENDOLYNE MAXINE STACY!” Peter shrieked and splashed handfuls of water at her. “HOW DARE YOU!”

“You’re such a priss!” she splashed him right back. “Just tell me! Mary Jane tells me  _everything_ about her and Harry! Surely you can spare some details! It’s not like I’m asking how big is knot is. Just tell me– does he make you  _gush_ , you horny little Omega?”

“GET OUT!” Peter threw more water at her. “Leave me alone! This is so embarrassing I could die! Why do you do this to me? I hate you, do you know? You are the single worst friend in the entire world.”

The Beta only blew him a kiss as she went to grab towels. “You love me, actually. And by the way, I expect details post heat, hm? Don’t let me down, Pete. We need something to giggle over with wine and snacks.”

“Fine.” Peter sulked. “But it had better be good wine.”

“High maintenance Omega.” Gwen leaned down and kissed his frown away. “I love you.”

*****************

*****************

“Pete.” Wade opened his door mid-yawn when Peter pounded on it early the next morning. “What’s the matter?”

“Is it going to hurt?” Peter blurted, twisting his sleep shirt between his fingers and not quite able to meet Wade’s eyes. “Will it– does it hurt?”

“Does what hurt, sweetheart?” Wade yawned again and stepped out of his bedroom, pushing Peter into their shared parlor. “The sun isn’t even up yet, what are you yammering about this early?”

“Your knot.” Peter whispered, and Wade was suddenly completely awake, his eyes wide, nose flaring as he took a deep breath in to catch the first bit of  _heat_ sinking into Peter’s scent.

“Oh, baby boy.” a growl started rumbling in Wade’s chest. “Your heat started? What are you doing out of your room?” 

“Will it hurt?” Peter asked insistently, looking more and more nervous by the second. “Tell me the truth.”

“No, no it doesn’t hurt.” Wade took a few steps back so he could breathe as the heat scent got stronger. “I promise.”

“I meant is it going to hurt  _me_.” Peter snapped. “I don’t care if it hurts you! Why would I ask if it hurts you!”

Then he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a curse and sighed. “Wade. I did  _not_ mean that I didn’t care if it hurt you. That’s not what I meant. Of  _course_ I would care if it hurt you, that was very rude of me. Very selfish. Apologies.”

“Uh–” the Alpha blinked at him, thrown by the abrupt apology, but secretly touched that even  _now_ Peter was trying to good to him. “Pete, I meant that it wouldn’t hurt you. Why would you think my knot would hurt  _me_? Not to be crude, but my knot might be my favorite part of being an Alpha.” 

He was only teasing, but Peter still looked distraught. “I–I– don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know.” The Omega breathed out shakily. “Um. I’m not really myself right now– I should go back to my room. I don’t know what I was thinking coming out here.” 

“Hey.” Wade closed the distance between them, fitting his hand to the back of Peter’s neck and then an arm around Peter’s waist when the Omega sagged into the touch. “You’re alright.” Wade gathered him into his body, breathing through his mouth so the heat scent wasn’t quite as potent. “Just settle, little Omega. Let me hold you for a minute.” 

“Will it hurt?” Peter asked when another cramp hit and his knees threatened to give out. “ _Alpha_. Will it hurt when you knot me?”

“ _Jesus_.” Wade’s eyes snapped to red over the questions and the  _Alpha_ and a snarl he had been trying to quiet broke free,echoing loud in the quiet room. “Peter–”

“Just tell me.” Peter lifted onto his toes so he could fit himself tighter into Wade’s body. “ _Please_.”

“ _Omega_.” The Alpha’s hands were trembling as he brought them through Peter’s hair and down his back to circle his hips. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby boy. Not gonna hurt you. Never gonna hurt you. I promise. Don’t even worry about that. It will be–” he swallowed hard. “Pete, it will be good between us, yeah? I’ll take care of you.” 

“I think I already knew that.” the Omega mumbled. “Already knew you wouldn’t hurt me. Don’t know why I asked. ‘Course you won’t hurt me. Just nervous, I guess.” 

Peter pulled away enough so he could stare into Wade’s eyes, shivering over the deep red staring back at him, then reached up and traced over the Alpha’s jawline, smoothed across the rough skin, and when he reached Wade’s mouth, he whispered “I’ll just– I’ll call for you then. When I need you.”

“I’ll be here.” Wade promised. “If you need me.”

“ _When_ I need you.”

“…. _When_ you need me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooly long chapter guys, I just kept writing and it kept getting longer and I didn’t want to cut it down lol. First its fairly funny, then heat sex (holla!) then funny again because these two dorks can’t get through anything without arguing, then feels and then (ominous music) we see Francis.
> 
> Say lots of things! I didn’t write 7500 words for no comments lol

A warning growl stopped the servant in her tracks, and with her hand still on the door of Peter’s room, she sent a fearful glance around the parlor. **  
**

Wade was sitting on the window sill, looking entirely relaxed except for burning red eyes and a growl that grew louder every second.

“Oh, A- Alpha Prince.” she stammered and dropped into a curtsy. “I was only going to–”

“Get. Out.”

“But the Omega Prince needs–”

“ **Get out**!”

“Oh no. No no, come on.” Ben ducked into the room when he heard the order and dragged the serving girl away, taking the blankets from her arms and making sure the door was closed tight before turning back to the riled Alpha.

“Alright?” he asked cautiously, and the growl cut off abruptly, Wade shaking his head to clear the red. “Alpha Prince?” Ben stayed where he was at the door. “Alright? I thought all the servants knew not to come in here this time. They are so used to helping Peter they do it automatically.”

Silence from the Alpha and Ben smiled in understanding. “Well, I need to get these fresh sheets to Peter. Are you alright if I go in there?”

A tense nod, and Ben kept a close eye on the Alpha as he opened the door to Peter’s room and disappeared inside.

Once the door shut behind him, Wade slumped against the window, dragging in a hard breath and trying to keep his mind right.

Three days they had been doing this. Three days since Peter had said, “ _When I need you_ ” and then shut himself away in his rooms. Three days since Wade had heard the first, desperate little cry as heat set in, and had parked himself in the parlor, unable to move until his Omega called for him. Three days of watching the Royal Beta’s and Gwen scurry in and out with fresh towels or sheets, water and food.

Wade had nearly torn the arm off the first servant to come and try to help Peter– a Beta male who had never even seen an angry Alpha in his life and had promptly burst into tears– and after that May had kept the servants far away.

No one was to come near Wade’s mate.  _No one_. Even the family asked before stepping close and it was an effort for Wade to even allow that.

Three.  _Fucking_. Days.

Wade was slipping. He could  _feel_ it. His Alpha was restless and hot, the red in his eyes harder and harder to blink away and he couldn’t– he didn’t dare think about Peter locked away in his room. Didn’t dare think about the beautiful Omega twisting and writhing on the bed, panting and gasping his way through orgasms that weren’t enough to break his heat, not without an Alpha’s knot to fill–

A curse that was more of a groan, and Wade slid off the window will and onto the floor, his Alpha surging enough to hurt and his eyes twisting red all over again. He clenched his jaw to stop a hoarse snarl from breaking free, but it didn’t work and the snarl turned into a roar as he tore at the carpet in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

_My mate. My mate. Mymatemymatemymatemy—_

He had to get himself under control. If he burst through the door with bright red eyes and fangs showing Peter would scream and good  _Christ_ Wade wouldn’t be able to handle his mate rejecting him during heat. Not his mate.

It would break him, he knew it would, would snap him in two and he would lose his goddamn mind—

“Alpha Prince.” Ben’s voice barely penetrated the noise in Wade’s head. “Alpha Prince, I need you to look at me.” the Beta hesitated when the Alpha tensed angrily, and he lowered his voice to something more soothing, going so far as to kneel on the floor so if Wade looked up he wasn’t standing over him. “Wade. I need you to pull yourself together. Peter needs you.”

The Alpha didn’t even twitch and Ben scooted closer. “Wade. Your mate–” he jumped back when the Alpha snapped at him, teeth popping loudly. “Your mate needs you! Focus!”

 _My mate_.

“My mate.” Wade scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to breathe. “Peter–needs me? Asked for me?” 

“He’s asking for you.” Ben nodded quickly, backing up to give Wade more space. “He asked me to get you, are you alright? You can’t go in there looking like that. Calm yourself, son.”

“I’m alright.” The Alpha snarled, then a few more deep breaths and a calmer, “I’m alright.”

“I’m trusting you with him.” Ben said quietly. “I know he’s your mate, but I will rip you apart if you hurt him, do you understand?”

“I know.” The words were coming clearer now as Wade forced himself to focus. “I won’t hurt him.”

“I’ll come back and—“

“No.” Wade said shortly. “No one else is allowed in our rooms after this. Not you, not your mate, not Gwen. Stay away.”

“Alpha Prince–”

“ _Leave_. Myself and my mate are not to be disturbed.”

Ben left.

********************

********************

Peter was sitting up in his bed when Wade stepped through, blankets and sheets tugged up around his shoulders, and a completely terrified look on his face.

“Pete.” Wade started to smile, to hold out a hand towards Peter, but then he stopped short, tilting his head to taste the air before recoiling from the sour stench of  _fear_. “Oh god. Pete, honey, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Peter’s hands tightened on the blanket. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why do you scent like–.” Wade gagged, then covered his nose with his arm and tried to breathe through his mouth. “Peter,  _what’s wrong_? Your Uncle said you wanted– he said you asked for me.”

“I…did? And you came.” Peter nodded quickly. “So that’s good. That’s– good.” He sent Wade a curious look then, forgetting his nervousness when he saw how Wade was acting. “I thought you said you would be in a rut when I was in heat. You aren’t in rut.”

“And you aren’t in heat.” Wade backed towards the wall, sitting as far from the bed as he could get.

“Am so.” Peter said indignantly. “I’m just between waves is all. Had the sheets changed so I don’t stink, I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Right.” Wade still hadn’t moved his arm. “That was sweet of you, but honey, Omega’s in heat don’t  _stink_. Heat scent is incredible.”

“Well then why are you breathing through your mouth?” Peter cried out, the blankets dropping to his waist as he waved his hands. “You’re offending me! You can’t tell me I don’t stink and then  _gag_ when you breathe! It’s rude!”

“Am I offending you?” Wade retorted, the abrupt drop from near rut to  _sober_ making him irritable. “How do you think I feel? Walk through the door because my Omega wanted me, and you scent like  _fear_? Are you frightened of me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Peter snapped. “Why on earth would I be frightened of you? We established that I’m not afraid of you, that I trust you, that I know you won’t hurt me, why else–” he stopped and blinked at Wade for a minute. “Did you call me your Omega?”

“Nope.” Wade shook his head. “Sure didn’t. And Pete, if you know I wouldn’t hurt you, tell me why you reek of  _scared_!”

“I don’t REEK!” Peter shouted. “Stop saying that! Why are you insulting me when you should be calling me pretty and telling me I scent wonderful!”

“Stop shouting at me!” Wade shouted back. “I  _want_ to be telling you that you’re pretty but I can’t when you’re this scared!”

“I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!” Peter hollered. “I’m terrified about taking a knot and I’m  _really_ terrified about how this will change us! We just barely started getting along and I’ve been crazy for half the time and after this I’ll be normal and what if we can’t manage to make it work?!”

“You wacky Omega, crazy  _is_ normal for you! Or haven’t you noticed?” Wade threw his hands in the air. “We survived a wedding  _and_ a drop, why wouldn’t we survive a heat?”

“I’M NAKED THIS TIME!!!” Peter shrieked, and then quieter, sounding completely miffed, “And I’m not  _wacky_. Don’t call me that.”

“Pete.” Wade made a visible effort to reel himself in, popping his knuckles loudly before folding his hands in his lap. “I am aware that you are naked this time, alright? But heat is just– it is what it is, you know? It happens, we will deal with it, just like we’ve dealt with everything else so far.”

Peter glared at him suspiciously and Wade tried not to smile because now was  _definitely_ not the time to tell the Omega how funny he looked this worked up and half naked.

“Nothing will change.” he said again, softening his voice so Peter would calm down. “Nothing’s gotta change between us, little one. I’m still going to be an asshole over breakfast and you’re still going to have to threaten me with bodily harm so I dress appropriately. I’m going to shock you with my rudeness, you’re going to drive me mad with that whole prim and proper routine. Heat happens, and then life goes back to normal.”

Peter kept glaring, so Wade cleared his throat and added, “You can still come to me when you want to be held or if you’re feeling needy, and I’m still going to want to hold you. Nothing will change. Um, nakedness–” he gestured towards the bed. “– won’t affect whatever passes for our normal.”

“What about– what about a bond?” Peter whispered. “Will you bite me?”

“….not if you don’t want me to?” Wade said hesitantly, and then firmer, “Not unless you ask me too, Pete. Otherwise, my teeth will stay away from your neck completely.”

“Do you promise? I don’t want you to bite me.”

_I have to promise my mate I won’t bond with him. How am I supposed to do that?_

Wade’s eyes closed for a second, forcing the words out. “Pete. I  _promise_ I won’t bond with you. I won’t force it and I won’t force you. Won’t bite you. I swear.”

Peter was quiet for a long time, pleating his fingers through the blankets, eyes darting around the room as he tried to figure out what to say. “That won’t be easy for you?” he asked timidly, and Wade spread his hands in a  _it is what it is_ sort of motion.

“When was the last time–” Peter cleared his throat. “What I mean to ask is, have you helped many Omega’s through heat?”

“Not in a long time. But don’t worry.” Wade smiled, letting his tongue run out along his fangs. “I don’t think I’ve forgotten how to do it.”

Peter finally smiled, just a small one. “This is a little awkward, isn’t it? I ask you to come in here and then shout at you. Not really how heats are supposed to go, I suppose.”

“Well, we haven’t fought in a couple days.” Wade shrugged and Peter smiled bigger. “We were due for a little bit of shouting, weren’t we? Besides, I might have been weirded out if I walked in and you just rolled over and presented, you know?”

“Oh my god!” Peter’s face flamed red and he clapped both hands over his cheeks. “Stop that!”

“Yeah, the idea of an Omega  _presenting_ when his Alpha walks into the room.” Wade teased. “Why would I ever think that would happen? I definitely don’t want to see you like that. Good god, I would have run from the room screaming.”

“ALPHA PRINCE!” Peter dove beneath the covers with an embarrassed squawk. “ _Don’t_!”

“Easy, little Omega.” Wade finally relented, crooning softly as the  _fear_ soaking the air turned to something more comfortable. “You’re alright. I’m just teasing you.”

“Sorry I yelled.” Peter sat back up slowly, and gathered the blankets to his chest. “I’m a little… anxious. Obviously.”

“It’s fine.” Wade swallowed back a roar of impatience, his fangs practically  _aching_ with the need to claim his mate. 

_That wasn’t happening. Not this time._

“It’s fine, Pete.” He repeated. “How about I sit here with you for a few minutes and then I can leave. I don’t think we should try it this time. You’re panicking over it, and nothing kills the mood faster than knowing my Omega is scared of me.” Wade’s voice dropped near the end until he was whispering. “Don’t want you to be scared of me.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” The words were high and a little squeaky and Wade covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh.  _Definitely_ not the time for that. “Don’t leave.”

“You’re upset enough over this to shout at me.” Wade folded his arms. “I don’t want to stress you out more.”  

“I  _always_ shout at you though.” Peter argued right back. “That’s a terrible reason to leave. You always have the worst reasons for things.”

“The worst reasons?” Wade’s mouth dropped. “I’m trying to keep you calm and keep you from being scared and that’s a terrible reason?”

“Obviously.”

“So you  _don’t_ want me to leave? Even though you’re practically shaking?”

“OF COURSE I DON’T!”

“ALRIGHT THEN!” Wade sat back in the chair with a huff and Peter did the same against his pillows.

They sat in tense silence for a minute and then Peter cracked a grin. “We are the worst at this, aren’t we?”

“We are just  _awful_ at this!” Wade started laughing. “At simple things, too. We can’t do anything right.”

“Like eating the same breakfast.” Peter pointed out. “We still haven’t figured that out.”

“And having normal conversations that aren’t sparked by mood swings?” Wade added. “Don’t think we’ve managed that either.”

“You’re pretty moody too, you know.” Peter sniffed. “It’s not just me.”

“I didn’t blame it on you, Omega.” Wade bared his fangs playfully. “But what’s the saying? If the shoe fits…?”

“I hate you.” Peter fidgeted with his blankets, feigning annoyance. “What did I ever do to deserve an Alpha that goes out of his way to irritate me?”

“Right place at the right time, baby boy.” Wade snarked. “Aren’t you the lucky one?”

Peter grinned, then peered up at him through his lashes shyly. “Do I— Do I still stink like fear?”

“Nah, sweetheart.” Wade assured him, and Peter’s cheeks pinkened. “Nah, you just smell sweet now.”

“What—what do I smell like? Normally.”

“Honeysuckle.” Wade said instantly. “It’s always blended with something else, or covered by anxiety, with your drop and pre heat and all that. After your heat, I should be able to scent you clearly. I’m um–” he raised his eyebrows. “Looking forward to it. Honestly.”

“Ah.” Peter fidgeted at the blankets again. “And you- you like that? Honeysuckle?”

“Of course I do.” The Alpha rumbled.  _My mate_. “It’s perfect.”

“Ah.” He said again, then quieter— “So. If I don’t stink anymore, will you come and sit with me?”

“You sure?”;

“You don’t want to?” Peter’s voice rose. “Why not?!”

“Don’t.” Wade held up a hand. “Let’s not about argue about it again. Pete, it’s a safe bet that I always want to sit with you. Or lay with you. Or anything like that. Always.”

“Al-alright.” Peter patted the bed next to him nervously. “I have another hour maybe, before the next wave hits me. Will you hold me until then? If I promise not to shout at you anymore?”

“That sounds like a boring promise.” Wade was already moving, yanking his shirt off because he knew Peter would want to touch skin, leaving his trousers but getting rid of his belt so the buckle wouldn’t bother them. “You getting all worked up and flustered is too adorable to miss out on. How about you just promise  _less_ shouting?”

“Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes, but when Wade climbed onto the bed, he reached for him eagerly. “Fine. Less shouting.”

“I can handle that.” Wade tucked the blankets high around Peter’s chest, then lay down on top of the others, keeping a barrier between them, and smiling when the Omega hummed gratefully. “You alright like this? Tell me what you need to be comfortable.”

“I’m fine.” Peter scratched his fingers lightly over Wade’s ribs. “What do you need?”

“This is alright just like this. I don’t need anything else.”

“No, tell me! It should be good for you too.” Peter fussed, starting to get upset again but he went very still when Wade pressed rough lips to his forehead in a sweet kiss.

“Baby boy. It’s already good for me.” Wade started running his hand up and down Peter’s back, feeling the muscles knotting after three days of heat cramps. “Are you sore?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s breathing was already slowing down as he relaxed for the first time in days, a few minutes of calm before his body started up again.

“Has it been awful?” Wade clicked his tongue sympathetically when Peter whined over a sore spot. “Been hurting much?”

“…yeah.” Peter mumbled. “Thought I could make it by myself. Didn’t want to anymore. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Wade hummed softly and the Omega budged closer, humming his own contented tune. “What do I scent like to you, Pete?”

“Smoke and leather.” Peter didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Something wild. Whiskey, maybe. Warm and thick.”

“Do you like it?”

“Don’t fish for compliments, Alpha Prince, it’s hardly proper.” Peter responded primly and Wade chuckled, murmuring  _my mistake_  into Peter’s hair.

“I love it.” Peter said after another minute. “Never scented anyone half as good as you.”

 _My mate_. Wade held him tighter. “Get some sleep, little one. You need the rest.”

“Put your hand on my butt.”

“Definitely.”

*********************

*********************

The next wave of Peter’s heat hit hard and fast, and the Omega went from sleeping peacefully in Wade’s arms to whining and whimpering, kicking at the blankets as his temperature spiked, grabbing at the Alpha because he needed him close, then shoving him away because everything was too sensitive and he didn’t want to be touched.

“Oh  _shit_.” Wade wasn’t doing much better, having been jolted out of a nap by a suddenly desperate Omega, his eyes bleeding red and a constant growl working from his throat as Peter panted and writhed in the bed beside him, twisting in the sheets and clutching at pillows. “ _Omega_.”

“Wade—“ he bit out. “Wade I need— Alpha, I need—“

“Say it again.” Wade rolled them in the bed so he was leaning over Peter, smoothing his hands across the excitable Omegas chest and down to his hips. “Call me Alpha again and I’ll do whatever you want, sweetheart, come on.”

“Alpha.” Peter arched his back, offering his lean body up to the Alpha, wiggling impatiently until Wade slid his hand around to grip his ass hard. “Yes!  _Yes_! Touch me!”

“I’ve got you.” Wade squeezed at him, thrilling when the Omega only keened for  _more_. “Tell me what you need, baby boy. I’ll take care of you.”

“Touch me, touch me.”

“Settle, baby, I’ve got you.” Wade forced himself to slow down and touch Peter carefully, trying to stay focused so he would notice if Peter’s scent turned towards fear again. He stroked down his back, feeling the muscles shift beneath his hands. Palmed over Peter’s ass then down to surprisingly strong thighs, muttering  _yes little one, yes_ when the Omega’s legs fell open. Dragged his gaze away from Peter’s cock and back up to his eyes to make sure they were still dilated with pleasure and not wide with panic.

“Sweet thing.” he murmured and Peter grabbed at his wrists impatiently to stop him from touching his hair. “You don’t like that?”

“Of course I like it.” Peter snapped. “I  _love_ when you touch my hair! Love it, but Wade, I’ve been doing this for three days now. Three days! Play with my hair later! Right now I need you to touch me!”

“We should go slow honey.” Wade was practically vibrating, trying to keep himself under control. No Alpha in the world wanted to resist an Omega demanding to be touched, and of course Wade didn’t want to tell him no, but– “It’s your first time, Pete. I want to be slow with you.”

“Wade.” Peter jerked upright, dislodging Wade’s hands. “ _Alpha_.” he moaned over the word and Wade bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

“Alpha.” Peter repeated. “I haven’t been able to finish in three days.”

Wade stared at him, then glanced down at Peter’s cock, and his eyes widened. “You haven’t been able to–”

“My fingers aren’t working. I used my toys–” a hungry groan from the Alpha, and Peter whined in response. “–they didn’t help. I need  _you_ to fix this. Please.”

“Omega–”

“ _Alpha_!” Peter started panting as his body heated even more, slick dripping down his thighs and dampening the sheets. “Next time you can be slow with me. Next time you can be careful and–and sweet and all that but for right now I need less feelings and more–” he stuttered through another groan, pressing on his stomach to relieve another cramp. “It’s just  _biology_ , Alpha. This time it’s just biology, please just take care of me.”

“Omega.” Wade’s voice cracked under the physical strain of talking when he couldn’t even breathe through the scent of heat and slick and  _Omega_ in the air. “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Peter was starting to babble as the heat took him fully. “Alpha, alpha, such a good Alpha, won’t hurt me, just gonna take care of me, please Alpha pleasepleaseplease needyouneedyou—”

“Next time we’ll go slow.” Wade promised and Peter mumbled something unintelligible, his head falling back to bare his neck, his body tightening under another cramp then going limp.

“…please.”

“Come here.” Wade eased Peter over onto his stomach, pinning the Omega to the bed with one hand on Peter’s hips, the other on his shoulder. Then he bent far over Peter’s body to whisper into his ear, “Are you sure, little Omega? Are you sure about this?”

“Alpha.” Peter sighed in relief when Wade pressed against him. “So sure– so sure, Alpha.”

“Alright.” Wade lay a gentle kiss between Peter’s shoulder blades. “Deep breath, baby boy.”

*********************

*********************

Wade wanted to linger over the lines of Peter’s body, wanted to trace the curves with his fingers and kiss every single little freckle and dot and beauty mark, wanted to dip his tongue into the dimples that sat low on his back.

He wanted to lay himself over the Omega to feel every inch of Peter beneath every inch of himself, wanted to press him into the bed and bury his fangs in the graceful neck and hear is mate cry out in that gorgeous, hoarse tone. He wanted to flip Peter back over and swallow down around the pretty little cock and taste his release, wanted to hold the Omega down and listen to him scream his pleasure.

God, Wade wanted _so much_.

 _Next time_. He promised himself. This time was just biology. Next time he could do all those things.

“Omega.” it came out harsher than he meant it too, but Peter only whimpered and lifted his hips anxiously, shifting on the bed and spreading his knees to encourage Wade closer. “I’ve got you.”

Fingers first, dragging up Peter’s thighs and slipping through the warm slick. Wade couldn’t resist– didn’t  _want_ to resist– shoving his fingers into his mouth so he could taste the Omega and  _oh fuck_  just that could have pushed Wade over the edge, but he couldn’t come yet, not when his Omega still needed him.

“Gonna touch you now, little one.” he managed and Peter huffed at him, pressing back insistently and muttering, “ _You damn well better touch me_.”

“Brat.” Wade grinned, and circled his thumb around Peter’s entrance, biting off a groan when he felt how open the Omega was– open and dripping and loose from days of using toys.

One finger went in easily and Peter’s breath caught, a hint of  _nervousness_ bleeding into the honeysuckle again. “Easy.” Wade whispered and added another, thrusting just lightly until the  _fear_ faded back into pure  _arousal_. “There you are, settle sweetheart, I won’t hurt you.”

Three fingers and finally there was a bit of a stretch, Peter tightening down around him and moaning happily when Wade started working him open further. “Yes, Alpha yes.” he panted. “Oh  _fuck_ this is what I needed, yes please, more of that, more of you, come on–come on–”

“Good Christ, the mouth on you.” Wade growled approvingly, loving that heat turned his posh little mate desperate and filthy. “Keep talking, little one. I love it.”

“Keep touching me then.” Peter gasped, then shrieked when Wade pulled his fingers free. “I said not to stop! Why are you–”

“Settle.” Wade kicked his pants off and ran his slick soaked hand from the tip of his cock down to the base. “Are you ready for me, baby boy?”

“So ready, so ready for you Alpha oh my god, pleasepleasepleaseplease–” Peter tore at the sheets when he felt the Alpha’s cock bumping against him, when the blunt head shoved at his entrance. “Oh fuck– _fuck_ – Wade–!”

Wade forced himself to slow down, pushing through hot and  _wet_ , feeling Peter open further around his length. The Omega only rolled his hips and whined low in his throat and Wade kept going, one long stroke until his hips fit snug into Peter’s ass and the beginning of his knot was shoving against the stretched hole.

“Omega.” Wade tightened his hold on Peter’s hips. “ _Omega_ , you feel so good.”

“Mmm you feel good, Alpha.” Peter murmured, finally relaxing now that he was full and Wade was laying over him. “So good. So full of you, s’perfect. Needed you. Skin feels good. Rough. I like it.”

Wade told himself not to read too far into the Omega’s words, or into the way Peter reached back and linked their fingers together, or the pleased purr coming from his chest. Of course the Omega was content, this was  _heat_ and he had an Alpha and Wade absolutely shouldn’t look too far into it.

He shouldn’t. 

He pulled out just a bare inch or two, then thrust back in sharply and Peter cried out loud, ripping his fingers through the sheets and stammering, “Alpha m-my Alpha please again.”

 _Alpha my Alpha_.

“Yeah, baby boy.” he whispered. “I’m your Alpha.”

The next thrust was decidedly less gentle, Wade pulling nearly all the way out and then filling Peter one hard push. “Pretty thing, sweet little Omega.” Wade crooned as he took him again, eyes rolling back at the feel of  _all that heat_ , seeing stars as the Omega clenched around him, trying to keep him inside.

“Right here, little one.” he soothed when Peter whined and shoved back into him. “Right here, darling thing, pretty perfect Omega, gonna take such good care of you.”

He set a careful sort of rhythm, each stroke deep and slow, burying himself to the hilt with each push through Peter’s lithe body, grinding their hips together before pulling back out. Peter met him halfway each time, canting his hips up and moaning when Wade stretched him open, babbling nonsense about  _yes Alpha yes, so good, I need more, give me more–_

Wade gave him more, spreading Peter’s cheeks until he could see his pretty puckered entrance opening around his cock and thrusting into him harder. “So pretty, baby boy, just gorgeous, look at you opening for my cock, such a good Omega.”

“F-fuck…” Peter stammered, “Alpha, please, I need–”  

 _More_ – Wade shifted on the bed until he was stabbing over Peter’s prostate with every stroke, a hand on the Omega’s neck to keep him pinned to the bed, the other digging into the plumpness of the pert little ass, feeling it shake every time their bodies met.

Peter was sopping wet, dripping down his thighs and sticking to Wade’s legs, and any other time he would have been embarrassed over the wet sound every time Wade bottomed out inside him, but Peter was too far gone to care about that, not when the Alpha was growling, snarling above him, holding him tight and taking him  _faster_ until all Peter could do was hold onto the bed and let himself hurtle closer and closer towards—

“Come here, baby boy.” Wade suddenly sat back on his heels and Peter  _screamed_ when he landed on the Alpha’s thighs, the already swelling knot shoving abruptly into his body. “There you are, come on.” Wade helped Peter lift up on his cock and sink back down and the new angle lit Peter’s body up, sparks starting near his toes and racing up his spine, blanking out his mind with pleasure.

Head falling back onto Wade’s shoulder, Peter didn’t even know he was still talking, a helpless string of “Alpha, my Alpha, I need to come, need to come please let me–I need you– I need you, feel so good, Alpha please–”

Wade shoved his free hand between Peter’s legs down to where they were connected, rubbing his fingers over himself and around the edge of Peter’s entrance until they were soaked with slick, then wrapped his big palm around Peter’s cock and started pulling over him.

“ _Alpha_!” Peter shrieked and arched his back, driving himself further down on Wade’s cock. Then he wiggled and shifted until he was further up on his knees and hooked an arm around Wade’s neck. “Let me– let me just–”

Wade groaned in agreement, a hand at Peter’s waist to steady him as the Omega started riding the Alpha like he did his favorite toy, lifting himself up and dropping down as hard as he could, moaning and shaking when Wade thrust up to meet him.

It was gorgeous, watching the perfect body bouncing on top of him, hips rolling into every stroke, Peter gasping and whimpering as Wade stroked him quickly, but the cries of  _yes_ turned into annoyance, the heat scent souring as Peter got more and more upset.

“Tell me.” Wade grunted when Peter snarled a little in frustration. “Omega, tell me what you need, gonna give you whatever you need, come on.”

“I don’t know why I can’t finish.” Peter sounded near tears even though he didn’t stop moving on top of Wade. “Why can’t I– been so close for days and I still can’t– you feel so good and I still can’t finish, why can’t I–”

“You need my knot.” Wade managed a short laugh so the words didn’t sound quite so ominous. “Need my knot to finish, honey, are you ready? Ready for me?”

“Yes!” Peter dug his nails into Wade’s thighs. “Yes! I’m ready, I’m– _oh_!” he yelled in surprise when Wade jolted forward again, pushing Peter back into the bed and holding his hips tight for just a few-more-hard—

 _There_.

One last shove and Wade forced his knot through Peter’s entrance and into the tight channel. “ **Omega**.” it was less of a word and more of a  _noise_ , something primal and  _claiming_ and it took every shred of Wade’s tattered self control to not bite into Peter’s neck as he rutted into the already full Omega, short, jerky thrusts until his knot swelled as far as it could, locking into place deep inside and Wade came with a  _roar_ , leaving bruises on the pale hips as he held his Omega still.

Peter came in an instant, burying his head in his pillow and wailing his release, soaking the sheets, pulsing and pouring and shaking through his orgasm, tears over the intensity of the moment, over being too full,  _crying_ with relief because he could already feel his mind and body calming, the presence of the Alpha keeping him well grounded and so  _so_ happy.

“Wade.” he sobbed, hiding his face in the blankets. “ _Alpha_.”

“Omega.” Wade wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist to hold him close. “Sweet thing, sweet pretty Omega, gorgeous, that was perfect, you are perfect, honey don’t cry, don’t cry, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry I hurt you, so sorry, such a sweet Omega, I’m so–”

“I’m not hurt.” Peter shook his head frantically, reaching behind him until he could grab at Wade’s arm. “Not hurt, no Alpha, not hurt. You didn’t hurt me, so good. So good.”

Neither one of them were able to form complete sentences, so for a few minutes, they opted for short words of encouragement and reassurance, Wade apologising for making Peter cry, Peter telling him over and over that he wasn’t hurt, just overwhelmed, Wade telling him how pretty he was and how perfect he was and how well he had done.

“It’s a lot.” Peter mumbled. “You’re a lot. But good. So good.”

“Yeah?” Wade dotted little kisses every where he could reach on Peter’s back, checking his scent over and over to make sure there wasn’t a hint of fear or pain. “Baby boy, little Omega, you were perfect.  _Perfect_.”

“I am perfect.” Peter yawned noisily, exhaustion catching up with him faster than he thought it would. “Need to lay down though–” he started to lean forward, and Wade outright  _howled_ when the motion pulled on his knot, and Peter nearly  _screamed_ as he came again, less this time but just as intense, his whole body shuddering through the sharp pleasure.

“What the hell!” Peter cried when he could talk again. “What– why did you do that?!”

“Baby.” Wade was groaning, using his Alpha strength to make sure Peter did not move again. “We are stuck together for a while now. You can’t just move like that without telling me!” 

“How was I supposed to know?” Peter fussed. “I’ve never done this before!”

“Settle.” Wade started laughing, rubbing his forehead into Peter’s shoulder. “I thought we’d have a few more minutes before you got all feisty on me, but I guess it’s good to know you are yourself even during heat.”

“Are you calling me a brat right now?” Peter gasped when Wade eased them sideways onto the bed, whimpering when the knot tugged at him again. “ _Really_?”

“I’m just saying most Omegas are all blissed out and quiet after being knotted!” Wade shot back. “But you’re just mouthy all the time!”

“Well, I’m  _not_ most Omegas.” Peter stuck his nose in the air, which was hilarious, since he was still a little shaky from coming twice and his voice was still high and thready, and Wade kissed the soft spot behind his ear, and then his cheek.

“You don’t say.” Another kiss. “I never would have guessed you’re not like most Omegas.” 

“Alpha.” Peter whined. “Alpha! Leave me alone! You’re supposed to be taking care of me, not aggravating me!”

“Sorry.” Wade swallowed the lump in his throat that sprang up over Peter still calling him  _Alpha_. “Come here.” he slid an arm under Peter’s head, then wrapped around to hold his shoulder so the Omega was pressed tight to his chest. Then he grabbed the blankets and dragged them up to cover Peter when he started shivering.

“Better?”

“ _Mmmph_.” Peter mumbled, and wiggled his hips enough to make Wade hiss.

“Omega!” he snapped, and spanked him lightly. “Unless you can handle another round, cut it out!”

“Leave your hand there.” Peter said quickly and Wade blinked in surprise, then smiled in complete  _thrilled_ acceptance, and left his hand resting on the perfectly pert curve.

“How’s this?”

“S’good, Alpha.” Peter yawned again and closed his eyes. “Knew you would take care of me.”

“Always, baby boy.” Wade kissed his cheek again. “Always.”

*******************

*******************

“You really didn’t go into a rut before?” Peter asked quietly, and Wade rubbed his nose into the thick brown hair before answering,

“I almost did. Was starting to fall apart when your Uncle came and got me.”

“But you weren’t in a rut when you came through the door.” he pointed out. “You were calm enough to talk to me.”

“You scented like  _fear_ , honey.” Wade reminded him. “Nothing brings an Alpha out of a rut faster than a scared Omega.”

“All Alphas?”

“Any Alpha worth the name.” Wade corrected. “Scared Omega is the worst scent in the world and it makes us desperate to fix it. Any Alpha who wouldn’t stop and make that scent go away deserves to burn.”

“Mmm.” Peter flexed his hips carefully, feeling Wade’s knot shift inside him. “Much longer now?”

“Probably only another minute or two.”

“Good.” Peter snuggled in closer. “I need a bath. Heat broke finally. I’m all done now. Can’t wait to get cleaned up and dressed again.”

“I don’t know about that.” Wade took a chance and nipped Peter’s bare shoulder playfully, letting his fangs scrape along the clear skin. “I like you like this.”

“…I like you like this too.” Peter admitted, and ran his hand down Wade’s arm. “Does it feel– is it difficult to be naked like this?”

“Uh–” Wade thrust lightly and Peter squealed. “I’d say no? No. Not difficult to be naked.”

“I meant is difficult for your skin because of the friction and all that!” Peter huffed. “Don’t be so crude.”

“Of course, what was I thinking?” Wade nipped at his shoulder again, the urge to bite the Omega fading a little as long as he could still kiss him. “My skins always a little uncomfortable after something like this. But it’s fine right now. I went to the hot springs remember? Goes a long way towards keeping me feeling good. Besides, even if I  _was_ hurting, I don’t mind it at all right now. Not laying like this with you.” 

Peter flushed in pleasure and trilled softly. “I thought you’d be rougher, you know? Thought I’d be sore afterwards.”

“Oh?” Wade tested his knot again, and started easing from Peter’s body carefully. “Was I not up to your usual standards? Do your toys do a better job?”

“Well, they are certainly–” Peter’s head lolled back, moaning helplessly when Wade pulled free, then squeaking in distaste as a gush of come and slick slid from him. “They are certainly less  _messy_!” he finished and when Wade collapsed in laughter, Peter scrabbled for a pillow and walloped him over the head. “Call for a servant to bring me a bath! This is terrible! What is happening?!”

Wade couldn’t stop laughing, and when Peter only scowled at him, he dragged the prissy Omega down onto his chest and hugged him tight, their bodies rubbing together languidly from the sweat and slick between them.

“Pete, I feel like we’re doing the whole  _heat_ thing wrong if I’m laughing and you’re hitting me with pillows when we’re done.” he chuckled. “But I think I approve of our way. Much more interesting than the traditional, huh?”

“I approve of our way too.” Peter admitted, and the Alpha’s breath caught when the dark brown eyes swirled gold. “I never thought I’d be comfortable like this–” a vague motion between them. “– with an Alpha, but you make it very easy on me. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Omega.” Wade cupped his jaw, letting his own eyes shade red just so he could hear Peter whine in response. “Baby boy, I will always take care of you, alright? If you need something, if you want something– you just tell me and I’m going to take care of it. I can’t think of a single reason why, not  _one_ reason why I’d leave, you understand? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well then. I have half a mind to let you stay.” Peter whispered.

“I’d like to see you try and make me go.” Wade whispered back.

Peter shifted on top of him, looking for all the world like he was going to bend down and kiss him–

–but then there was a  _squelch_ and a horrified gasp and Peter sprang away, wailing over the mess between his legs.

“I NEED A BATH! RIGHT NOW!”

Wade laughed all over again, and Peter threw another pillow at him. “Get out and let me clean up in peace!!!”

“Alright.” Wade rolled off the bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist. “Alright, Pete. I’ll leave you alone.”

“Don’t go too far though?” Peter asked, suddenly sounding anxious. “Right? You’ll come back?”

“Call me if you want me, sweetheart.” Wade determinedly kept his eyes on Peter’s face and not on the tempting amount of naked skin the Omega had somehow forgotten he was showing. “I won’t be far.”

“I’ll call you  _when_ I want you.”

“Right.” Wade winked. “ _When_ you want me.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Peter whispered and Wade nodded one more time before heading towards his own room.

 _Alpha my Alpha_. Peter thought, and pressed a hand to the bonding spot on his neck, wondering if it was just his heat that was making him so desperate for the Alpha… or if it was something else entirely.

He was less bothered by that thought than he had ever been in his life.

**************************

**************************

“Hey.” Wade called to the servant before she left the room and she paused with a scared look on her face. “Sorry about snapping at you earlier.” Wade said apologetically. “Heat and all that.”

“It’s no problem, Alpha Prince.” she curtsied prettily. “What can I do for you?”

“I need a piece of leather.” Wade mimed how the size he needed, then pointed to her neck. “Like that one.”

“A piece of leather.” The Beta servant repeated. “Like my collar? You want a collar?” 

“Yes. Your mate gave that to you, right?”

“Yes, of course, when we bonded. And forgive me, Alpha Prince, but only commoners use leather collars to claim their mates. And  _only_ Beta’s. Why would you want–”

“Please just get it for me.” Wade handed her a few gold coins. “Make sure its something beautiful. Maybe a darker leather instead of the lighter one. And as soft as you can find.” a few more coins. “Here’s extra for your trouble, and for your discretion.”

“Of course.” another curtsy, and the servant left to check on Peter.

Wade stepped into his bath with a grateful sigh, feeling the exhaustion of too many days that close to rut catching up to him all in a rush.

It had been difficult not to bite Peter, had gone against everything in his biology in fact, but Wade knew that giving in and forcing the bond would ruin everything between them. 

A collar would do for now. He could design it specifically for Peter– stitch a line of poetry into it or small jewels, stamp an imprint of honeysuckle into it as well– and if the Omega would wear it, maybe it would sooth the  _itch_ in Wade’s fingers and the  _wild_ beneath his skin that was getting worse the longer they went without bonding.

Maybe a collar would calm all that for a little while longer.

Besides, his mate would be  _gorgeous_ wearing a collar. Smooth leather against perfect skin, a brand that would show everyone that Peter belonged to him. Maybe his Omega would even wear the collar and nothing else.

 _My mate_. Wade washed quickly so he could be ready if Peter wanted him again.

… _when_ Peter wanted him again.

******************

******************

“That Omega is in heat this week.” Angel tossed a short letter at Francis. “Probably done by now, but the letter was delayed reaching me. You don’t think your stupid brother tried to bond with him?”

“My brother has avoided heat with Omega’s for years.” Francis read through the letter quickly. “I’m sure it has something to do with the horror show of scars on his body, but I never cared enough to ask. I would be surprised if he went through a heat with this Omega at all.”

“He has to go through with it.” Angel disagreed. “The marriage contract states that there has to be a child or proof of a bond, and a heat is the only way to make either of those things happen.”

“Yes thank you.” the Beta prince said irritably. “I am well aware of how those things work.”

“Well then, what if they did bond?” Angel was growing frustrated with the uncaring attitude. “It will ruin our plan. There will be no way to separate them–”

“Have you ever seen an Omega after their mating bond has been broken?” Francis interrupted, folding the letter and putting it with the others in his desk. “They are barely human. Their biology takes over to the point of rendering them almost speechless, practically catatonic. Like a drop, but worse because they don’t have their Alpha to pull them out of it.”

“And?”

“ _And_ –” Francis’s eyes sparked dangerously. “Most of the time they are force bonded to a new Alpha just to save their own life. An Alpha close to their own steps in to fill the role, and whether it’s a romantic bond or not, the Omega is saved through the surrogate Alpha.”

“Mating bonds are very difficult to break.” The Alpha tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. “So difficult in fact, that you have to convince the Omega that their Alpha is dead.”

“Or just kill the Alpha.” he suggested. “Which would take care of the situation entirely.”

“If there were another way to gain power without killing off your family, would you take it?”

“Of course not.” The Beta’s smile made Angel’s blood run cold. “Where’s the fun in that?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a slow, transitional chapter here as the boys come down from heat. A few important things get talked about, we learn a little more about their past, and then yay for lots of kissing! 
> 
> (slight TW:: Peter mentions emotional manipulation/abuse in his past)

“Aw, look at you two.” Gwen set her suitcase down and smiled approvingly at the pair on the couch. “Everything must have gone well, huh?”

“Yeah, it went fine.” Peter lifted his head from Wade’s shoulder to glance up at the sleeping Alpha. “He was really good to me.”

“Aw.” Gwen tilted her head. “Took that knot like a champ, didn’t you?”

“GWEN!” Peter screeched. “Stop that!!!”

Wade jerked awake with a wild, “What’s going on?” looking around in confusion before jerking Peter closer to his side with a protective arm around his waist. “You alright?”

“Gwen’s being gross.” Peter hid his face in Wade’s chest. “I don’t like it.”

“Gwen.” The Alpha sent her a severe look. “I was  _sleeping_. Keep your mouth shut for just a few more minutes, alright?”

“I just asked how he took your knot.” Gwen defended herself, smirking when the Alpha made a strangled sort of sound. “And why are  _you_ tired? Peter was the one in heat! You weren’t even there the entire time!”

“Yeah, but for whatever reason Pete came out of his heat perkier than a damn daisy.” Wade yawned and slumped back into the couch. “And I didn’t sleep for three days and then had to figure out how to satisfy a needy Omega for his heat. I need a damn nap.”

“Had to figure out how to satisfy an Omega.” Gwen whistled softly. “Don’t have a whole lot of experience with that, do you?”

“Beta, there is not a whole lot stopping me from tossing you out the front door.” Wade put an arm over his eyes and tried to relax again. “But keep talking and test me.”

“I’m only teasing.” the Beta soothed him. “It’s just funny to see Peter’s face turn that particular shade of purple, and the way you popped awake all disconcerted was wonderful.” she dropped onto the couch next to Peter and the Omega turned to snuggle into her. “I’m going to miss you, Pete.”

“I don’t really want you to go.” Peter mumbled, playing with her hair. “Why do you have to leave me?”

“I really need to be with Mary Jane, honey.” she reminded him. “I’m her companion and chaperone, and I’ve been gone over a month now. Her last letter said she thought she might be expecting–” Peter lit up with an excited smile and Gwen grinned right back. “– and if she  _is_ , I need to be around to help her. Harry is a good, attentive Alpha, but he’s still has duties, you know? He can’t be with her all the time, and Lord knows MJ is a high maintenance enough Omega, I can’t imagine that pregnancy will be easy for her.”

“When will you come back?” Peter curled tighter into his best friend, breathing in her calming, neutral scent. “Soon?”

“Well.” Gwen looked over at Wade, who was watching them curiously. “I’m assuming your Uncle will take Wade with him for the Summit, since Omega’s aren’t allowed to go and Wade is now in line for the throne, correct?”

“I guess.” Peter frowned and looked over at Wade too. “I didn’t think about that. Are you going to leave me for a month to go to Summit? Have you ever been to one?”

“My father always took Francis.” Wade shrugged it off. “I always refused to go, and once I joined the military I was too busy anyway. I had no interest in that sort of thing.”

“You’ll have to take an interest now.” Peter pointed out. “I would love to attend Summit, but I can’t go because I’m an Omega. Apparently peace treaties and economics and the general well being of my kingdom and those that surround it is of no use to me, when I should be home getting fat with babies.”

“You sound bitter about that.” Wade teased. “You can go instead of me, Pete. I have no problem with that.”

“It’s important that  _you_ go.” Peter said firmly. “It’s important for the sake of the peace treaty that you take an interest in this kingdom. And whatever you don’t understand or want to know more about, take notes and bring them home to me. I spend months studying this sort of thing and it vexes me that I can’t attend because of my gender.”

“Aw, poor Omega.” Gwen kissed his nose. “It just  _vexes_ you? Mary Jane and I will come and stay for the month since Harry will be gone as well. How does that sound? Even if she is pregnant, she won’t be too far along to travel, and pregnant Omega’s eat gobs of food so we can snack on sweets the entire time.”

“That sounds fun.” Peter admitted. “Will make the time go faster for sure.”

“It’s settled then.” Gwen kissed him again and stood to her feet. “I have to get going, sweetie. It’s already a full day’s ride in the carriage and there is weather closing in.”

She leaned over to kiss Wade’s forehead as well. “Alpha Prince. Always a pleasure. Try not to drive Peter too crazy while I’m gone, hm?”

“Safe travels.” Wade narrowed his eyes, then rumbled, “Little Beta.”

“Stop.” Gwen punched his shoulder. “Don’t you do that to me. Cut that out. Irritating!” She flounced from the room, grabbing her suitcase as she went, and Wade leaned back onto the couch with a chuckle.

“What was that?” Peter jabbed him in the ribs, sounding upset. “Why did you do that? Do you fancy Gwen?”

“Of course I don’t– what did you call it? Fancy? No Pete, I can promise I don’t  _fancy_ your Beta friend.”

“Then what did you just do? I don’t like that! I thought I was the only one you called Little–” Peter’s mouth snapped shut. “Nevermind.”

“It’s just a joke, honey.” Wade tucked Peter back into his arms. “Don’t worry about it. And if it bothers you that much, I won’t call her little Beta anymore. Just you, little Omega. How’s that?”

“If that’s what you want to do.” Peter sulked and Wade kissed his head. “Will you tell me why you avoid Omegas?”

“What?” Thrown by the subject change, Wade only blinked down at his mate. “What did you say?”

“Why do you avoid Omegas?” Peter repeated. “I mean, you said you haven’t helped one through a heat in a long time. I caught you telling Gwen one time that you tend to avoid Omega’s too. Why? I would think an Alpha like you–” his eyes drifted over Wade’s form. “I’m sure Omega’s love you. All the ones in the village do, anyway.”

“Yeah, Omega’s like me.” Wade said slowly. “They like my size and that I could give them strong babies. They like the danger they scent on me.”

“So why do you avoid them?” Peter pressed. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s a long story.” the Alpha smiled ruefully. “But basically, I got tired of sleeping with Omegas or going through a heat with them, only to have them turn to me and apologize afterwards.” 

“Why would they apologize?”

“Omega’s don’t think of me as a potential mate.” Wade cleared his throat awkwardly. “So to avoid hurting my feelings or having a misunderstanding, they would very politely tell me after that I had treated them well, or got them off nicely, and that I was a sweet Alpha, but that I just wasn’t  _mate_ material. Some would mention my skin, others would mention my past if they knew about my time in the military. Others liked the danger during sex, but once the haze wore off they realized they wanted a stable mate, not someone like me. Or they would learn I was Royal and want to mate, then realize I was only half-Royal and change their mind. It wears on an Alpha after a while, to be told he wouldn’t be a good mate.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” Peter practically exploded off the couch, yanking himself free of Wade’s arms to pace back and forth angrily. “Why would they say that? What Omega would  _ever_ turn you down as a mate? Just look at you!”

Wade grinned, preening under the compliments from his Omega and Peter kept right on ranting, “They obviously don’t know what to look for in a mate! Idiots! Your scars aren’t your fault! Every Alpha soldier in the  _world_ scents of danger and instability! And if they care about you only being half Royal then–!” Peter stopped pacing abruptly, turning to stare at Wade.

“You know that my not wanting you as a mate has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with our situation, right?”

“Pete–”

“Wade.” Peter slid right onto his lap, pressing close until they were nose to nose. “If things were different, if  _I_  was different, if I wanted a mate–” he swallowed hard, the words trailing off. “You know?”

“Pete–”

“Alpha.” Peter breathed. “You would make an  _amazing_ mate.”

Wade slid his fingers into Peter’s hair, down to the back of his neck to hold him and Peter nodded slowly, licking his lips and scooting closer until their mouths nearly met.

“Little Omega.” Wade whispered, and Peter whimpered softly, his eyes shading gold. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted to kiss me.”

“Well if you  _don’t_ know better, you aren’t near as clever as I give you credit for.” Peter whispered right back, grinning when the Alpha’s eyes sparked at the challenge. “How did we manage to share a heat and you never kissed me once?”

“I promised to keep away from your neck.” Wade wrapped a big hand low on Peter’s hips, digging into his ass lightly. “Remember?”

“In what way is  _not biting_  me the same as  _not kissing_  me?” Peter teased. “Are you a violent kisser, Wade?”

“What, you don’t remember?” Wade spread his legs and yanked Peter further up into his lap. “Has it been that long since we kissed that first night?”

“Over two months.” Peter flashed his fangs in a clear flirt, tonguing over the sharp points playfully. “Perhaps my memory is slipping.”

“Should I remind you?”

“Oh, Alpha Prince.” Peter’s breath hitched when the Alpha bared his own fangs, the hooked ends catching the light. “I wish you would.”

“Come here.” Wade fit his hand tighter to Peter’s neck and was just urging him down close–

– and the door flew open wide, another Alpha stepping into the parlor.

The moment was broken instantly, and Peter froze when Wade started snarling, his arm like a steel band keeping Peter firmly on his lap, his eyes snapping to red in a second.

“Get out.” he ordered.

“Alpha Prince.” the Alpha held up his hands peacefully. “I didn’t mean to startle you. My name is–

“ _Get. Out_.” Wade repeated.

“Wade.” Peter whispered. “It’s alright, that’s my doctor.”

“My name is Doctor Connors.” the Alpha said calmly. “The Royal Beta’s asked me to come, I’ve been the family doctor for decades and I need to check on the Omega Prince. Having a drop and then a heat so soon– I need to check his mental and physical health–”

“You are not to come anywhere near my Omega.” Wade leaned forward, the snarl turning into a growl. “Leave.”

“Wade.” Peter ran his nose over the Alpha’s neck and hummed quietly. “It’s alright. I’ve known Doc Connors my entire life. I’m safe with him.”

“You’re safe with  _me_.” Wade retorted. “Leave.”

“Alpha Prince–”

“ **Now**!” It was an Alpha command, laden with enough power and compulsion that even though it wasn’t directed at Peter, the Omega still went perfectly still, limp and pliant in the Alpha’s arms, tilting his head to bare his neck submissively.

The command didn’t hold any sway over another Alpha of course, but the doctor was smart enough to realize he was only a few seconds from having his throat ripped out if he pressed the issue.

“Apologies.” he said stiffly, and bowed out of the room.

“I’m sorry.” Wade was apologizing the moment the door closed, rubbing Peter’s back and arms carefully. “Honey, I’m sorry about that. I can’t handle a strange Alpha around you right now. I can’t.”

“It’s alright.” Peter was trembling a little, the Alpha command leaving him shaken and a little unsteady. “Can-can you let me go?”

“I really can’t.” Wade blew out a deep breath. “Sorry, Omega. But I need you right here for another minute.”

“Al-alright. Can I–” Peter tentatively lay his head on Wade’s shoulder and Wade started rumbling comfortingly. “Is this alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Wade kept rubbing his back, down to his hips and over his butt before moving back up. “I’m sorry, Pete. Sorry about the Alpha command, I felt you react like that and I’m sorry for it. This close out of your heat I’m feeling possessive. I won’t do it again. Didn’t mean to do it this time.” 

“I’m not complaining.” Peter mouthed over Wade’s neck gently, keeping his fangs covered. “I’m not complaining. You just startled me.”

“Sorry.” Wade said again, and they sat in silence for another few minutes.

“Eddie used to do that.” Peter said quietly. “Use Alpha commands on me.” Wade started to ask a question, but Peter shook his head to shush him. “We were all friends, Harry and Eddie– um, Edward Brock, he’s from the Mountain Kingdom– were Alphas, MJ and I Omegas, and of course Gwen is a Beta. Eddie liked me, and he was sweet but Royals can’t mate until we are eighteen and I was only sixteen at the time so it was never an issue.” 

Wade stayed silent, twitching over Peter talking about another Alpha, but willing himself to relax enough to listen.

“I didn’t know what Eddie was doing for a long time.” he continued. “He would ask me to do things for him. Serve him his drink. Bring him something when he wanted it. He liked when I would lay with my head on his lap, so that’s what I did all the time. He hated when I showed skin, so I stopped wearing my favorite clothes and all my jewelry. Eventually he didn’t even want me hanging out with Harry, so I stopped that too. Then Gwen, because of the things she said. I didn’t know what he was doing to me.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Eddie figured out how to give me an Alpha command without actually raising his voice, or without others picking up on it. It was all in his tone and inflection. I thought he was  _asking_ me to do things for him, but instead he was commanding me to, and I couldn’t resist. I had barely presented, and my Omega was vulnerable and he just… he walked all over me.”

“How did you figure it out?” Wade asked and Peter shifted on his lap, pressing closer.

“It was Harry. He walked into the library one day and caught Eddie telling me to go upstairs and change my shirt because he didn’t like it. I went upstairs and changed of course but when we were in the garden, Harry mentioned how much he had liked my other shirt and I remember being  _really_ confused over why I had changed because I loved that shirt too. So I stood up to go back upstairs and change back, and Eddie snapped at me to sit down.”

“And I sat.” Peter laughed bitterly. “Just automatically. Sat so fast that I actually slipped off the bench and onto the ground and Eddie didn’t tell me to stand up, so I didn’t. and I remember everyone else just staring at me in shock, and then Harry got really angry and started asking me a bunch of questions about why I had stopped wearing jewelry or why I had stopped spending time with him and Gwen, and why I was always touching Eddie and every single one of my answers was something like, because he  _wanted_ me to.”

“Bastard.” Wade muttered.

“That was the first time I realized how much of  _me_ an Alpha could control. I didn’t even know what he was doing.” Peter sounded disgusted with himself. “Eddie had been controlling every aspect of my life and somehow hiding it from my family and my friends and I couldn’t even tell.”

“How long?”

“Almost a year.” his fingers tightened in Wade’s shirt. “Almost a year. Ben and May felt awful, like they had failed me somehow, but I should have been safe with my friends, right? But I wasn’t. I  _wasn’t_ safe with Eddie because he was an Alpha, and being friends didn’t matter. He saw me as an Omega that could do what he wanted, and that’s how he treated me.”

“It doesn’t seem like much, now that I say it out loud.” Peter confessed. “It wasn’t like he coerced me into anything sexual, or to harm myself. But he could have, if I’d made him angry?. And a few more years and he might have. What if he had used a command to force me to mate with him? I would have thought I was willing, and really it wasn’t my choice at all. Maybe it sounds silly to you, but having someone control you like that– what you wear, who you see, how you spend your time– it’s very violating, somehow. Like they reached into your soul and took a piece of you away.”

“So sorry, little Omega.” Wade kissed his head. “What a terrible thing for such a sweet Omega to go through.”

“That’s why I am the way I am.” Peter flushed in embarrassment. “After we sent him away, I decided I was going to dress however I wanted and I got several piercings so I could wear even more jewelry. I started taking suppressants because I was seventeen and Alpha’s were coming to court and I knew an Alpha command wouldn’t work if I was muted like that. Kept myself closed away from everyone so they couldn’t play with my emotions. It sounds dumb now but–”

“It doesn’t.” Wade finally interrupted, leaning back so he could see Peter’s face. “Pete, it doesn _’_ t sound dumb. To have someone you trust use your biology against you? Being upset over that isn’t dumb, it’s normal. It’s  _expected_. I would be worried if it  _hadn’t_ affected you. Alpha commands exist so we can keep our Omega out of danger, not so we can tell them what to do. It’s not your fault that he did that to you, it’s not dumb that you reacted the way you did afterwards.”

“It is awful to have a biology that makes me so vulnerable.” Peter’s voice broke. “I didn’t think I would trust anyone ever again. And I was young and maybe it wouldn’t happen now that I’m older but its still–” he sighed. “Sometimes I felt like I could hear his voice in my head, even after he was gone. It was like venom in my system. I’d go to dress a certain way and I’d hear his voice telling me not to. Harry would hug me and I’d want to pull away and have to tell myself that it was okay. It took a long time for that to go away.”

“I wouldn’t ever use an Alpha command on you.” Wade promised. “Do you hear me? Unless you are in immediate danger, unless you are panicking and out of control and could hurt yourself.  _Never_ to tell you what to do.”

“I believe you.” A tremulous smile. “You are surprisingly understanding of this.”

“You aren’t the only one at the mercy of his biology.” Wade reminded him. “ _You_ might feel physically vulnerable, but that gets easier the older you get, right? Alphas are mentally vulnerable and it gets  _worse_ the older we get. I understand more than you realize.”

“I need you to not tell me how to dress.” Peter blurted suddenly. “Or to not wear so much jewelry. It sounds like something small, but I need that freedom, alright? This bond– whatever it is between us? It scares me, because I’m already willing to change for you. I need you to tell me I don’t  _have_ to change for you.” 

“You don’t have to change for me.” Wade nuzzled at his cheek sweetly. “You already told me you wouldn’t wear anything too risque outside the castle and that’s all I need from you. And I love your jewelry, Pete, you know that. As long as you don’t mind me staring, you can have all the freedom there that you want.”

“I don’t mind you staring.” Peter was smiling again and budged closer. “You called me your Omega again.”

“I absolutely did not.” Wade denied. “You’re hearing things.”  

Peter smiled bigger. “Well, we can agree to disagree about that, can’t we?” He leaned in and slid his lips over Wade’s cheek, then his neck. “But before we were interrupted, weren’t we about to–”

“Peter?” a knock on the door and May stuck her head in. “Sweetheart, Doc Connors needs to check you over. It will only take a few minutes and he came all this way to see you.” 

“Good god.” Wade laughed and dropped his head back in frustration. “Go see the damn doctor so we can have a minute where we aren’t interrupted!”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Peter promised, and moved from Wade’s lap, straightening his clothes as he went. “Right?”

“Sure thing, honey.” Wade watched him go, then closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

“You alright, son?” His eyes opened wide again when Ben slipped into the chair across from him. “Been a hell of a few weeks, huh?”

“Been a hell of a few months.” Wade amended and the Beta smiled. “Will you apologize to the doctor for me? I didn’t react very well to him being in here–”

“–right. Strange Alpha so close after heat. That was our fault, should have thought it through–”

“– I was pretty rude to him.” Wade finished. “I still don’t think I can be in a room with him, though. Keep him away from me, and I don’t want him alone with Peter either.” 

“May is in the room with them.” Ben supplied helpfully. “It’s not just Peter and the Doc. And he was the one who delivered Peter, so I can tell you he wouldn’t ever do anything to harm the boy.”

“Thank you.” Wade closed his eyes again. “I realize I’m being a little overbearing right now, but I can’t help it.” 

“No harm done.” Ben assured him. “Now, all this aside, how are you doing? All this fuss over Peter, but these last few days couldn’t have been easy on you either.”

“Getting through heat with Peter isn’t exactly a chore.” Wade grinned, running a tired hand over his face. “But I  _am_ worn out.”

“Go get some sleep.” the Beta suggested. “It will be at least a couple hours before Peter is done, and then he will want dinner and a bath and all that. Go sleep. We’ll take care of him for a little bit. We’re his family you know, he’s safe with us.”

“I know.” Wade said sheepishly. “I know he’s safe with you. I’m sorry if I’ve been too protective.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Ben shook his head. “I would rather my nephew have an Alpha that is protective versus one that–”

“Uses Alpha commands to get what he wants?” Wade finished and when Ben raised his eyebrows, he nodded. “Peter told me about Eddie.  _Scum_.”

“That Alpha is no longer welcome in our kingdom.” Ben agreed. “May and I felt awful about it. We had no idea what was going on, and knowing Peter had been compromised by someone he was supposed to trust–” he sighed. “He was never the same after that. Even though, how he is with you is the closest he’s been to his old self in years.”

“Yeah?” Wade said curiously. “With me?”

“Yep.” Ben popped the ‘p’ of the word. “He’s always been a brat, but he laughs more now, shows more spark. He was so blank before and it was really unsettling. Now he is  _him_ again and it’s good to see.”

“Well I’m glad.” Wade said vaguely, pressing at the ache in his chest at the thought of his mate being so sad and shut away for so many years.

“Go get some sleep.” the Beta King suggested again. “Peter will be fine with us for a little bit.”

Wade nodded gratefully, and headed up to his room. He needed all the sleep he could get to deal with his high maintenance little Omega.

The first thing he saw when he opened his door was a beautiful piece of leather laying on his pillow. It was a gorgeous dark brown, almost red in the right light, and butter soft, even against Wade’s skin and he ran his fingers over it with a short smile.

It would look perfect around Peter’s neck.

********************

********************

Wade knocked on Peter’s door to collect him for dinner a few hours later and Peter called loudly for him to come in.

“Hey, Pete.” Wade smiled when he saw his mate in his favorite floor length robe, still toweling his hair off from the bath. “How did everything go with the doctor?”

“He say’s I’m fine.” Peter pulled a dark red blouse from his closet and Wade raised his eyebrows over the wide neck line. “He’s surprised I made it so well through everything, but didn’t have anything bad to say. My heart rate is normal and I don’t feel so emotional anymore.” he shrugged out of his robe, dropping it onto the ground. “So, I was thinking that we should–”

“Pete.” Wade groaned, and the Omega stopped moving. “What are you  _wearing_?”

“Oh.” Peter’s hand fluttered nervously towards the jewelry draped over his shoulders. “Do you like it? I don’t wear it very often because not many of my clothes show it off and it sort of gets in the way. It’s a um, like a necklace for my shoulders?”

**[{{PETERS JEWELRY}}](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F3c%2F39%2F2b%2F3c392b383e49fb5c1eef2dfac24c09fb.jpg&t=OTg1YTMwZDVmMTE0OTY2MDAyZDExOTU0YzVkZDQwZTI0MzcwYzZmYyx3cXFuQmRvUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174040682620%2Fone-reason-why-eleven&m=1) **

“Right.” Wade advanced on him slowly, eyes glued to the delicate jewelry that looped around Peter’s collarbone, onto his shoulders and the sides of his chest. It wasn’t even overly elaborate, but the links were black and striking against Peter’s pale skin, somehow both innocent and overtly seductive at the same time.

“Do you– do you like it? I don’t have to wear it if you don’t–” Peter gulped audibly when Wade ran careful fingers over a chain. “What do you think?”

“I think.” Wade’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I think you should wear this all the time.”

“Yeah?” Peter bit his lip so he wouldn’t grin so wide. “You think?”

“Pete.” Wade met his eyes for a second, obviously asking for permission, and Peter took a deep breath and turned his head, tilting it sideways to open his neck.

Wade kept a hand on each of Peter’s shoulders, feeling the tiny chains with the pads of his fingers and ran his nose over the curve of Peter’s neck before breathing in deep.

“O-oh.” Peter stuttered when Wade clicked his tongue and stepped further into his space, holding him tighter so he could scent him properly. “W-wade–”

“Little Omega.” Wade murmured, stroking over the chains until he could reach bare skin gathering Peter up against his body. “Not just honeysuckle.”

“No?”

“No.” Wade lifted Peter onto his toes, pushing his back into an arch so he could mouth hungrily over his pulse. “No, sweetheart, not just honeysuckle. You scent like… like  _jasmine_. Maybe lavender. Soft and sweet. I love it. Jesus Christ you scent so sweet, I love it.” 

“Alpha.” Peter moaned when fangs scraped his collarbone and Wade soothed it with a light kiss. “Again.” Peter urged, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck. “ _Again_ , Alpha. Please.”

Another pass of fangs and Peter  _keened_ in pleasure, trilling contentedly and pulling his Alpha as close as he could.

“Omega.” Wade rumbled and picked him right up, swooping Peter into his arms and carrying him over to the bed, barely giving Peter a second to breathe before settling between slim thighs and burying his face in the Omega’s neck again.

“Yes, Alpha,  _yes_.” Peter spread his legs to make more room for the Alpha, purring when Wade lay harder against him and started licking and nibbling over his neck, right over his bonding spot.

“Beautiful little Omega.” Wade rolled his hips and Peter cried out, bucking up beneath him as  _heat_ raced up his spine. “Pretty, perfect thing, scent so sweet.” Teeth then, fangs scraping but not cutting and Peter arched against him again, hugging Wade close before dragging his own fangs down the rough skin.

“Alpha, my Alpha.” he gasped and Wade squeezed at his hip desperately. “Kiss me, kiss me please–”

Wade surged up his body and took his lips in a greedy kiss, thrusting his tongue past Peter’s to stroke through his mouth, slipping and curling around Peter’s little fangs until the Omega was whining and scratching at his back, tongues twisting together until Peter gave a high pitched little growl and then bit down  _hard_.

“Ow!” Wade yanked away and touched his tongue gingerly. “You  _bit_ me!” a bright spot of blood on his fingers and Peter’s eyes widened in shock.

“Alpha, I’m sorry, I don’t know why– _mmmph_!” He shut up when Wade kissed him again, hungrier this time, a steady rumble from his chest as Peter sucked lightly on the injured tongue.

“Better?” he asked breathlessly, and the rumble only got louder as Wade kept kissing him, biting at Peter’s bottom lip and tugging gently to make him whimper, rocking their bodies together and breathing in deep as the scent of their arousal mixed in the air.

“Alpha,  _yes_!” Peter squealed when Wade abandoned his mouth and started working his way down Peter’s chest, tracing the chains with his fingers, then his tongue, the pieces catching on his fangs and falling back wet and warm onto Peter’s skin.

“Oh oh oh.” Peter started wriggling as Wade got closer to his navel, and the Alpha snarled greedily when he saw the belly button ring sparking, enveloping it in a wet kiss as Peter writhed beneath him. “Don’t stop, Alpha. Don’t stop– no no no wait, come here, come back up here, I want to kiss you again–”

Another kiss, Wade ready to give his Omega whatever he wanted, and this time Peter dug his fingers into Wade’s biceps, purring and trilling happily over the muscles flexing beneath his palms. Wade shifted to the side and fit a thick thigh between Peter’s legs, pressing down against the Omega’s cock and Peter darted forward and bit into the meat of Wade’s shoulders, driving his fangs in deep until he tasted blood and the Alpha shuddered in pleasure.

“You have the sweetest little bite, baby boy.” he moaned, and Peter snarled teasingly, crushing their mouths back together and letting Wade lick the blood from his lips and teeth. “Sweetest little bite, so fucking  _precious_ , can’t wait to feel you in my–”

The door opened, an unsuspecting servant looking to bring them down from dinner, and before Wade had a chance to say anything, Peter snatched the crystal glass from his end table and flung it at the door.

“Get out!” he shouted. “Leave us  _alone,_ dammit!”

The door slammed shut, the sound of footsteps racing away and Peter growled in annoyance, leaning back up to keep kissing Wade–

–and stopping when he saw the Alpha staring down at him.   

“What?” he asked nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“Pete.” Wade booped their noses together playfully. “Am I rubbing off on you?”

“Um–” Peter glanced between their bodies. “These are sleep pants so I’m fine with it, if that’s what you want to do? I needed to change before dinner anyway.”

“What?” Wade frowned, and then he started laughing, dropping his forehead to Peter’s chest. “Oh my god, baby,  _no_. No. I didn’t mean am  _I_ –” he ground down into Peter purposefully. “–rubbing off on you, I meant my  _behavior_. Throwing something and screaming for them to  _get out_  seems like something I would do.”

“Oh!” Peter’s mouth dropped, then he blushed furiously. “Oh my god. I can’t I said that. Um, what I meant was–”

“Peter.” Wade kissed him again, softer this time, sweet and tender and slow, thoroughly enjoying how Peter melted into it, their lips moving gently together. “It’s alright. I like you being a little bit wild.”

“You  _make_ me a little bit wild.” Peter retorted, but his smile was affectionate, his eyes a bright gold. “I don’t know what this is between us, but I  _like_ it.”

“Yeah?” Wade nuzzled into him, kissing over his bonding spot again. “You can handle it?”

“At least until my next mood swing.” Peter agreed with a gentle nip over the teeth marks in Wade’s shoulder. “Sorry about biting you.”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not.”

The moment a little more under control, their bodies settling, Peter tilted his head for another sweet kiss and asked hesitantly, “Would you stay with me tonight? I know we’ve never spent the night together besides when I was dropping, but I’d like you to stay with me.”

“I’m a bed hog.” Wade warned him. “ _And_ a blanket thief.”

“That’s alright.” Peter touched lightly over Wade’s scalp, bumped their noses together. “I’ve been told I snore, and the last time Gwen slept next to me I kicked her hard enough to leave a bruise.” 

“We’re doing it wrong again.” Wade smiled when Peter purred into his ear. “We’re supposed to pretend like we’re great bed partners to convince the other to share the bed, not spill all our faults and try to drive them away.”

“I prefer our way.” Peter kissed his cheek and Wade shivered into it. He loved clingy,  _needy_ , overly affectionate Peter. Who would have thought his stuck up little Omega was this cuddly?

“I prefer our way too.” he agreed and Peter kissed him again. “Do I have to sleep with my hand on your butt?”

“Would you want to sleep  _without_ your hand on my butt?” Peter returned haughtily.

“Brat.” Wade flipped them over so Peter was straddling him, and started playing with the jewelry again, letting the chains fall through his fingers and back onto the flushed skin. “Thinking I want to touch you all the time. Why would I want to touch you all the time?”

“Brute.” Peter teased and lay one more kiss against his lips. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kick you out of my bed for a comment like that?”

“One reason why.” Wade repeated, staring up into warm golden eyes that marked the Omega as his true mate. “Because the noise you make when I grab you is pretty damn adorable.” he finally said. “You squeak. Cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I don’t  _squeak_!” Peter denied, but when Wade reached down and grabbed at his ass, grinding their hips together, Peter absolutely squeaked, and promptly turned bright red.

“There’s your reason.” Wade grinned and dragged him down for a kiss. “Good enough.”

“Good enough.” Peter said grumpily.

************************

************************

Peter sat down to dinner as if nothing was wrong, and as if they weren’t thirty minutes late.

Wade mouthed an apologetic “ _sorry_ ” to the servant that had tried to interrupt them, another one to Ben and May and when Peter dumped half his vegetables onto Wade’s plate, the Alpha only sighed and ate them, bumping knees with his Omega under the table.

Every inch of his high maintenance, unpredictable, sweetly scented,  _gorgeous_ mate was absolutely perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally plotless fluffy and funny. Thats it. Our boys deserve some sweetness because its going to get rough again. 
> 
> So enjoy!

“You didn’t come to my room last night.” Peter stated, leaning over the fence on the corral with a frown. “Why not?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Omega Prince.” Wade held a couple apple slices under Arthur’s nose, petting the stallion as it munched happily on the snack. “Woke up cranky, did you?”

“You didn’t come to my room last night.” Peter repeated. “I waited up for you and you never showed up. Where were you?”

“Sleeping in my own bed.” Wade said patiently, picking up the comb to start working the knots from the horse’s mane. “If you wanted me to sleep with you, you should have used your words.” he shot his mate a mischievous look. “You know, like an adult?”

“Ugh.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I assumed that you would start sharing my bed! I asked you to stay the one night, and I meant for you to just stay permanently!”  

“Pete.” the Alpha pushed Arthur’s head away when the horse started huffing in his ear. “I did stay the night you asked me. But if you want me to stay again, you have to let me know.”

“I thought you would want to stay!” Peter argued. “Don’t you  _want_ to sleep next to me? Why are you always being so difficult! I thought Alpha’s were supposed to pursue Omega’s, not make us come to you for everything!”

“And I thought you needed the freedom to make your own decisions.” Wade returned evenly, and Peter’s mouth fell open. “Right? Your clothing, your jewelry? Whether or not there is an Alpha in your bed is a decision that  _you_ should be making, not me.”

“Oh. Right.” Peter chewed at his lip for a minute. “Um, thank you?”

“Yep.” Wade moved to Arthur’s rear, running his hands over the stallions flanks and over his hips, scratching at the base of the long tail for a minute before he started working the burrs out of the hair. “If you’re done yelling at me, why don’t you come here and meet Arthur?”

“I wasn’t yelling.” Peter sulked. “I mean, not  _really_. And I don’t like horses, Wade. I can see him perfectly well from right here.” Wade motioned for him and Peter shook his head. “No. Wade, I don’t want to.” Another motion. “No! I don’t want to!”

“Alright then. Come here and kiss me good morning at least.”

“You come  _here_ and kiss me good morning!” Peter retorted.

“I can’t.” Wade pointed to Arthur. “Gotta finish with him first, he gets antsy if I leave him half groomed. I suppose I’ll see you after I get back from my ride.”

He turned around and went right back to grooming the horse, pointedly ignoring the outraged gasp and astonished, “Damn horse is more important than me.” from his mate.

It took a full five minutes of angry mutters from Peter and stubborn silence from Wade before the Omega finally moved, ducking under the fence and walking very  _very_ slowly towards the war horse until he was a few feet behind Wade.

“Um.” Peter cleared his throat. “Good morning, Alpha Prince.”

Wade– aggravating,  _obnoxious_ , Alpha– only grinned. “Well, good morning, Omega Prince. So nice of you to join us”

“Come here and kiss me!” Peter whined. “Please?”

“Nope. You come here and kiss me.” Wade stayed right where he was, backed up against Arthur’s side, arms folded and eyebrows raised expectantly. “You yelled at me first, you have to kiss me first.”

“You are entirely aggravating!” Predictably, that adorably freckled nose went right up into the air, Peter crossing his arms huffily. “I don’t like horses and I came this far to you, and you won’t even take a step closer to me?”

“Trust me a little bit, Pete.” Wade sighed and held his hand out. “Come here.”

Peter watched him for another minute, eyes darting anxiously between the Alpha’s hand and Arthur, who had turned to stare balefully at him. “Will you stand in between us?”

“Why don’t you like horses, Pete?”

“They are giant and unpredictable.” Peter said instantly. “And could kill me without even trying.”

“They  _are_ giant.” Wade allowed. “But if you pay attention to the signals they give off, horses are rarely unpredictable. And loyal to the death, Pete. It takes a lot to turn a horse against someone, and if you treat them right they will literally work for you until their heart gives out. They are wonderful animals.”

“They stink.” Peter sniffed.

“Not if you groom them.” Wade denied and jerked his head for Peter to come closer. “Come on, now. I’m right here. You don’t need to be scared.”

“I’m not  _scared_.” Peter put his hand cautiously in Wade’s and let the Alpha pull him in close. “It’s more of a healthy appreciation for the danger I’m in.”

“No danger, Omega.” Wade rumbled, wrapping one arm low around Peter’s hips, the other hand at the base of Peter’s neck. “Good morning.” he ran his nose eagerly over the bonding spot, breathing in the honeysuckle and jasmine and lavender that filled Peter’s scent. “I missed you last night.”

“Good.” Peter said grumpily, then, “I missed you too.” as he lay a sweet kiss on Wade’s neck, his cheek, and when the Alpha finished scenting him, right on his lips. “Sorry I’m cranky.”

“Silly Omega.” Wade teased and kissed Peter again. “I’m used to your crankiness by now. Doesn’t even faze me.”

“Wonderful.” Peter said dryly. “What are you doing out here so early, anyway? You missed breakfast.”

“I am spending some time riding today.” Wade didn’t let Peter go as they talked, if anything he pulled the Omega tighter against his body, keeping Peter tucked right into his neck. “I wanted to get an early start so I could be home in time for dinner.”

“Where are you going?” Peter bit him lightly, barely a prick of his fangs and shivered when the Alpha squeezed him. “I want you to stay home.”

“I told you I wouldn’t be home all the time.” Wade reminded him. “And I am going to soak for a while. I heard about a hot springs a little closer than the other one, an hour ride instead of three or four so I’m going to go look at it.”

“Is that where you went when I dropped?” Peter wanted to know, humming quietly as he nuzzled even tighter, plastering himself on to Wade’s chest, and too comfortable to care that he was being so clingy. “To a hot springs?”

“No, not when you dropped.” Wade smiled down at his needy mate, the way Peter was trying to make sure every inch of them was touching. He didn’t think Peter even realized what he was doing, or that he did it quite so often, but he wasn’t going to complain. “I went to see a few friends. Vanessa and Weasel. I’ve known them most of my life. She was an Alpha Soldier like myself and Weasel is more of… munitions and that sort of thing.”

“Mmm.” Peter sighed non committedly, and Wade didn’t know if Peter just didn’t  _care_ about Vanessa and Weasel, or if it was another instance of his high maintenance mate being surprisingly accepting of his past.

“Come meet Arthur.” Wade said after a minute and Peter stiffened in his arms. “He’s a sweetheart, Pete. It would mean a lot to me if you at least tried. I met your friends, right? And let’s be honest, Gwen is much more terrifying than Arthur.”

“Gwen is a  _saint_!” Peter argued.

“We can agree to disagree with that.” Wade turned Peter gently until they were both facing the horse, and Peter squeaked nervously, backing up until he was right up against Wade again.

“I’m right here.” Wade said soothingly, both to the horse and his anxious Omega. “We’re just going to brush him alright? Put one hand here.” he linked their fingers and pressed Peter’s hand to Arthur’s side. “So he knows where we are. Other hand gets the brush here–” Peter was outright shaking in his arms, and Wade kissed his head. “This is a soft brush. I’ve already done all the real work, this is just to catch any extra hair. Easy motions, slow and steady, Arthur loves this, alright?”

“Al–alright.” Peter was trapped– the horse in front of him, Wade’s solid presence behind him– and he could barely breathe, much less  _groom_ the damn animal, so he was grateful when Wade covered his hand and showed him how to do it, moving their hands and the brush slowly but steadily across Arthur’s flanks.  

It wasn’t… it wasn’t terrible. Arthur was warm, breathing steadily and he really  _was_ a gorgeous animal. His coat shone and his main and tail were thick and full, and even though Peter had always frowned at the way horses smelled, the stallion was clean, so it didn’t bother him near as much.

Wade being right behind him helped of course. Peter could lean his entire weight back against the Alpha and let Wade do all the work, and it was  _so good_  to be pressed so close like this.

Peter had missed Wade last night, missed the comforting scent and the heavy body in bed next to him. He had fully expected Wade to start spending the nights in his room and had been first confused and then  _irritated_ when the Alpha spent the next three nights in his own room.

Really, other than that first time after his heat when they had been nearly wild to scent each other, and that night when Wade had pinned Peter to his chest and not let the Omega go until morning, their physical contact had dwindled to sitting close together at meals and kissing before they said good night. Peter had to initiate anything else, seeking out the Alpha to sit on his lap or pulling him close for a hug and it was… well, a little disconcerting?

Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about Wade’s sudden lack of interest.

Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about  _his_ sudden  _surge_ of interest.

To go from not wanting an Alpha at all, to feeling like he needed an Alpha just to get through his day?

Disconcerting.

“Your nose is wrinkling.” Wade jostled him lightly. “What are you thinking about?”

“Alpha Prince, we have been over this.” Peter pulled himself back to the moment, concentrating on brushing the horse. “My nose does  _not_ wrinkle.”

“It does and it’s adorable.” Wade countered with a grin and a tiny kiss on Peter’s shoulder. “And we’ve been over  _that_ , too. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Peter shrugged it off. “Are we done yet?”

“You tell me.” Wade kissed his other shoulder, slipping his arms around Peter’s waist. “I stopped brushing Arthur a few minutes ago, you’re the one that kept going.”

“What?  _Oh_!” Peter’s mouth fell open a little when he realized Wade wasn’t helping him brush Arthur anymore, that he was the one patting the animal gently with one hand, brushing him carefully with the other.

“Oh what a good horse you are!” he exclaimed in surprise, and Arthur nickered at him. “Such a good boy! I didn’t even know what I was doing and you didn’t bite me or anything!”

“See? Not scary.” Wade buried his nose in Peter’s neck and breathed in deep. “Keep going, little Omega. I’ll stay with you.”

“Yeah? I should keep grooming him?”

“He’s a spoilt thing.” Wade said affectionately. “He will stand here as long as you keep pampering him, he likes to be pretty.” a nip onto Peter’s ear. “I managed to get a high maintenance horse  _and_ a high maintenance Omega. What are the odds?”

“We aren’t high maintenance, are we Arthur?” Peter crooned to the horse, grinning when the stallion’s big head reared around to look at him. “Just beautiful, aren’t we? Yes, we are.”

“Oh my god.” Wade laughed over his Omega  _baby talking_  his horse, and hugged Peter just a little tighter. “You’re wonderful, sweetheart.”

“We are wonderful, aren’t we?” Peter kept right on talking to the horse and Wade laughed louder. “Yes we are! Silly Alpha should know better than to tease us. We might just run away together, won’t we! Pretty pony! I had no idea horses were this sweet!”

Peter kept talking, and Wade kept holding him, directing the Omega around the horse to get to different spots, giving him quiet advice when needed. They spent almost an hour with Arthur and by the time Wade decided it was enough, Peter was grinning happily and scratching behind Arthurs velvety ears.

“I can’t believe I went this long without realizing how fun horses are!” he announced with a grin. “Can we go for a ride? I can’t ride by myself but if we shared him then we could–”

“I’m busy today, honey.” Wade reminded him, letting Peter go to retrieve Arthur’s saddle. “Maybe some other day.”

“You don’t want to spend the day with me.” Peter repeated, his heart sinking. “I um, I see.”

“Don’t do that.” Wade frowned at him as he hefted the saddle up over the stallion and set about securing it. “Don’t pout because I have plans. We talked about this already.”

“Right.” Peter stepped away, folding his arms and kicking at the dirt, irritated with himself over being so upset.

Wade had every right to make plans without him, the Alpha absolutely didn’t have to be with him all the time but Peter  _wanted_ him around all the time. Why did he want Wade around all the time? Why did it bother him that Wade didn’t want to–

“Don’t do that.” Wade said again, but this time he cupped Peter’s jaw and lay a sweet kiss across his lips. “Little Omega, you’re working yourself up about something and I don’t know why. What are you thinking about?”

“Do you not want to be with me?” Peter blurted. “I mean–you used to spend all your time with me and now you don’t? And you used to hold me all the time and now you  _don’t_! And you used to–!”

“Settle.” Wade held up a hand to shush him. “First of all, you keep saying  _used to_  like we’ve been together for years or something. We’ve known each other all of three months, or right around there. During those three months we made it through a huge misunderstanding, a fight, a drop, a pre heat, and an actual heat and this is the first time we’ve been normal, right?”

“So?” Peter crossed his arms again. “That doesn’t explain why you stopped being sweet to me!”

“Have I stopped being sweet to you?” Wade fit a soft bit into Arthurs mouth and looped the bridle over his ears. “Or are you only complaining because I’ve stopped catering to your every whim and have stopped holding you every minute of the day?”

Peter was silent and Wade nodded. “Baby boy, I  _had_ to hold you all the time, you know? You were dropped and then you were recovering, and then heat– you needed to be held. Now you don’t  _need_ to be held, so I don’t hold you as much. You don’t  _need_ me here all the time to keep you level, so I’m able to start doing what I was doing before. Do you have a problem with that?”

Silence again.

“Alright, well if you figure it out, let me know.” Wade swung up and over Arthur’s back and Peter scrambled out of the way as the stallion pranced in an eager circle. “I’ll be back after dinner tonight.”

Peter sulked all the way back to the castle, irritated that his Alpha hadn’t dropped everything to spend time with him,  _more_ irritated because he knew Wade was right about them not needing to be together all the time now that the drop and heat had safely passed.

Peter just needed to get his impulses under control.

God, life had been easier when he was on suppressants.

***********************

***********************

May chased Peter from the parlor, claiming he was being mulish and contrary and that if he was going to be surly, he needed to do it elsewhere.

Peter grumbled about it all the way to his room, but he knew May was right. He was being difficult just for the sake of being difficult, needing attention but not wanting it from May or Ben, waiting anxiously and impatiently for dinner time so Wade would come back.

A servant brought him some wine from May– probably laced with a sedative because  _wow_ had May been annoyed at his attitude– and Peter drank almost all of it before flopping back onto his bed to stare up at his canopy, completely bored, completely lonely and completely  _irritated_ that his Alpha wasn’t there to hold him.

It started out innocently enough, with Peter closing his eyes and letting himself think about earlier that morning.

He was more than a little surprised by how much he had enjoyed grooming Arthur, and made a mental note to spend more time with the horse. He wasn’t  _scared_ of horses, not really. They were just huge and smelly and dangerous, which made them enough like Alpha’s that he figured it was best to avoid them.

But Arthur wasn’t smelly or dangerous, and neither was Wade. Both were huge though. Arthur was a massive stallion and Wade–

–Peter shifted on the bed with a little sigh. Well, Wade was a whole other version of  _massive stallion_  wasn’t he?

It was a little  _less_ innocent, when Peter started thinking about how good it had felt to be up against Wade, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him and the deep voice in his ear as they worked with Arthur. Honestly, he didn’t know if it was the sheer size of the Alpha that he loved, or the strength in the big arms, the softness in the hazel eyes or the  _need_ when they turned red. Maybe it was the way Wade growled the word  _Omega_ , or how he made Peter feel claimed without feeling owned.

Maybe it was his fangs–they were  _wicked_ , long and hooked on the edges and Peter put a hand to his neck remembering how he had melted when Wade kissed him, when the Alpha had scraped his fangs along his throat.

Heat had been…heat had been  _incredible_. Surrounded by the Alpha, held tight in his arms. Pinned to the bed and  _filled_ , and oh  _fuck_ Wade’s knot had been—

Peter gasped out loud when arousal flooded his veins, arched his back when his core twinged with  _want_.

“Alpha.” he moaned, screwing his eyes shut and letting himself remember how Wade had growled his name, the eyes shading red and fingers digging into his hips. The Alpha had been hot and  _hard_ against him, and Peter had heard Wade slurping greedily at his own fingers after they had swept through the slick dripping down his thighs.

Wade had made a hungry, desperate sort of noise like he was helpless against Peter and that was  _fine_ because Peter had been helpless and hungry and desperate too.

Peter ran his hands down his chest to his thighs and back up again, skidding over and then away from his cock in a slow sort of self-tease.

He wished he could remember more of his and Wade’s time together, but after three days of heat he had been all but delirious when the next wave had hit and everything had ended up as hazy bits of noise and overwhelming emotions. The only things he remembered perfectly well was their argument before, and their talk after. A vague impression that Wade’s knot had stretched him almost uncomfortably, a stronger feeling that he had come hard enough to nearly pass out, and a very clear picture of the two of them snuggled together on his bed, Wade dotting kissing all over his shoulders and back, their hips still connected, and the intense feeling of safety and  _bonding_ and–

Peter sat up abruptly to dig through his end table, grabbing for his favorite toy and a vial of slick oil.

Wade would be gone for another couple of hours, May and Ben thought he was too moody to talk to, and after the glass throwing incident, the servants knocked before they walked in.

He had time to take the edge off a little, so when Wade came home he wouldn’t be quite so needy.

Peter shucked his pants and yanked his shirt off as well, spreading his legs and taking a deep breath. “Wade.” He whispered, and circled the lubed up toy around his entrance. “Oh  _fuck_ , Alpha—“

******************

******************

Wade came home early, partly because the hot springs had been crowded and he didn’t want to be stared at, mostly because Peter had been so forlorn this morning and despite his insistence on space, Wade wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around the Omega and fall into bed together for the next several weeks.

He planned on taking a bath first and washing the smell of the road off him before going to find his mate. In fact, Wade fully planned on wearing one of the shirts Peter loved and being completely well behaved during dinner so he could entice his mate into some argument free cuddling and kissing and  _maybe_ he could rile the pretty Omega up enough to bite him again because—

Wade shuddered over the memory and started running up the stairs to get to his bath faster.

But then, he heard Peter call for him, a somewhat panicky, “Alpha!” from his room, so Wade switched directions and jumped into Peter’s room instead.

“Omega?” He started, “Honey did you call for—“

“ACK!!!” Peter screamed and grabbed at his blankets, desperately trying to cover himself. “GET OUT!!”

“Oh  _shit_.” Wade knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t help himself, not when he had seen Peter like  _that_ — legs splayed and back arched and frantically working a thick toy into himself. Not when the Omega had been crying out for him, for his  _Alpha_ , his fingers and thighs and that fucking  _toy_ shining with slick and lube, the air heavy with the scent of aroused Omega.

A pillow winged towards him and Wade didn’t quite make it out of his daze fast enough to duck, but thankfully Peter had terrible aim and it bounced harmlessly off his chest and onto the floor.

“Get out!!” Peter screeched again. “You aren’t supposed to be home yet!! GO AWAY!”

Wade still didn’t manage to close his mouth, but when a book came flying at him he beat a hasty retreat, slamming the door shut to Peter’s room and almost running towards his own.

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh hysterically at the noise Peter had made and the desperate scrambling for a blanket, or if his knees were going to give out because Peter had been thinking about  _him_ while doing— while doing that.

Knees won out, and Wade slumped to the floor with his head in his hands, speechless and breathless over how gorgeous Peter had been spread open like that, and arching like  _that_ , and calling for him  _like that_.

 _My mate_.

*****************

*****************

“My love.” Ben took a sip of his wine and glanced over his mate. “Do you remember that specific evening we had dinner with Richard and Mary a few weeks before Peter was born?”

“Yes of course.” May said instantly. “The dinner after The Great Incident?”

“That’s the one.” Ben nodded and took another sip. “Do you remember what The Great Incident was?”

“Oh absolutely. Richard had foolishly told Mary that her dress made her look like a giant pumpkin and if she would only smile once in a while she would look like a jack o’ lantern. Yes, I remember  _vividly_.”

“And how did Mary respond?”

“By dying every piece of Richard’s clothing the brightest shade of orange she could find leading to him wearing his valet’s clothing which were at least two sizes too small.”

“Exactly.” Ben nodded again. “I remember thinking that night, that there was no possible way I could  _ever_ sit through a more awkward dinner party in my life. The silence in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and every time Richard breathed, I thought Mary would impale him on her fork.”

“Why on earth are you bringing this up, darling?” May stole a piece of cauliflower from his plate. “What made you think of it?”

“Because I would like to know what happened between our nephew and his Alpha to make this dinner somehow  _more_  awkward than that dinner.” Ben inclined his head towards the usually affectionate pair. “Not only are they sitting more than a foot apart, but Peter hasn’t looked up from his plate at all, and Wade is inhaling his food to be done as soon as possible.”

“Yes, they are rather awkward tonight, aren’t they?” May narrowed her eyes in their direction. “You don’t think they had another fight?”

“All those boys  _do_ is fight.” Ben grunted. “More likely it’s something embarrassing in the bedroom.”

“Ah well. If that’s the case, I don’t want to know.” May took a dainty sip of her water. “Some things are better left untalked about.”

********************

********************

“Some things are better left untalked about.” Peter said through clenched teeth when Wade cleared his throat like he was about to speak. “We should just try to get through dinner, and move on with our life, hm?”

“Move on with our life.” Wade mutterd and cleared his throat again. “Can I ask–”

“Nope.”

“But–”

“Nope.”

“Do you do that sort of thing–”

“Alpha Prince!” Peter hissed, darting a glance at Ben and May to see if they were listening. “Don’t you dare!”

“–often? Or….?”

“Oh my god.” Peter put his fork down and tried to breathe. “No, Wade, I  _don’t_ do that sort of thing often. I’ve been on suppressants for years, other than heat I don’t get…urges like that.”

“I see.”

“So _drop it_.”

Wade lasted all of three seconds before speaking again. “So I noticed–”

“Oh for the love of Christ.” The Omega covered his face with both his hands. “Stop talking about it!”

“I noticed,” Wade began again, apparently not bothered by the topic or by Peter’s supreme embarrassment. “That it didn’t have a knot. Your um,  _marital aid_ , didn’t have a knot.”

“No!” Peter shrieked, then covered his mouth with his hand and tried to calm down enough to whisper, “No, Wade. It didn’t. Most Omega aids  _don’t_ come with one, it’s not proper!”

“Right. Proper. Because  _that’s_ what you worry about in this sort of situation.” Wade nodded quickly and lowered his voice to barely audible. “Alright, Pete, so other than me, you’ve never had a– never had a knot? Even when you worked through other heats? Not  _ever_?”

“I always managed just fine.” Peter retorted, face flaming red. “It’s not  _appropriate_ to have a toy with a knot. It’s supposed to take the edge off, not replace an Alpha.”

“So you’ve never–”

Peter shook his head quickly. “Never wanted one before you.” he mumbled. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Wade coughed quietly. “Well, um, did you plan to do that when I wasn’t home?”

“That’s sort of the point of  _private time_ , isn’t it?” Peter answered through clenched teeth. “You could have at least knocked.”

“You were yelling for me.” Wade pointed out. “I thought maybe you were in trouble.”

“Oh?” Peter’s fork clattered to the table in annoyance. “So the sound of me getting myself off is the same sound as me  _in trouble_?”

“I’ve only heard it once or twice.” Wade snarked right back. “I will need to hear it at least a dozen more times to collect enough data to make an informed decision.”

“DON’T YOU USE SCIENCE ON ME LIKE THIS!” Peter shouted and the entire room went perfectly quiet, the servants and the Royal Beta’s staring at him in shock, Wade looking like he was two seconds from dying with laughter.

“I hate you.” Peter was back to whispering, stabbing his fork at his vegetables viciously. “Can’t you just let it go?”

“I really can’t.” Wade shook his head mock-sadly. “It’s in my head now, baby boy. Gonna be thinking about you like that for  _weeks_.”

“W-Wait, what?” Peter peered at him suspiciously. “Why would you be thinking about it for weeks?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Do I  _look_ like I’m joking?” the Omega was starting to get worked up again. “I am mortified by what happened and obviously you are disgusted by it so I don’t understand why you keep asking questions about–”

“Stop.” Wade clapped his hand over Peter’s mouth, grinning when the Omega grumbled something unintelligible but  _definitely_ angry. “You think I’m disgusted by it? Really? Why would you think that?”

“Because it’s not… you know.” Peter motioned vaguely. “Proper? Why would an Alpha want to know an Omega needs to do that outside of heat? Isn’t it wired into your biology to be the one um, pleasing us? I thought you’d be annoyed that I was trying without you. Insulted, maybe.”

“It is  _absolutely_ wired into my biology to be the one pleasing you.” Wade leaned close so he could whisper into Peter’s ear. “But Pete, why  _wouldn’t_ I want to see my Omega right in the middle of finding his own pleasure, stretched out around his toy and calling for me, all pretty and sweaty and  _naked_ and—”

Peter jerked so hard that he knocked his wine cup over, sloshing the table with the red liquid, but Wade didn’t move away at all, only budged closer until his lips were brushing over Peter’s ear lobe, his tongue flicking out to tease over the sensitive skin.

“Little Omega.” he let his voice rumble, just barely catching Peter’s soft whine. “I’m not insulted that you needed relief. I’m not annoyed that you needed some time to yourself. If anything, I’m mad that I didn’t walk in  _sooner_.”

“S-sooner.” Peter had to lick his lips several times before he could speak, digging for every bit of courage he had before asking, “Would you have helped me if you had walked in sooner?”

“Are you trying to tell me you couldn’t finish?” Wade nibbled at Peter’s ear lobe and the Omega gripped his arm tight. “Is that what you’re saying, honey?”

“I didn’t finish.” Peter murmured and turned his head a little so Wade would mouth down his neck. “Couldn’t without a knot. Without  _your_ knot.”

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.” Wade groaned, loud and low, dropping his forehead to Peter’s shoulder. “ _Omega_. You’re going to kill me.”

“Alpha.” he returned, tracing his hands lightly over Wade’s scalp and down his back. “Can we um–I’m done eating so–”

“Let’s go.” Wade jumped to his feet and scooped Peter into his arms, touching their foreheads together and murmuring soft things to his mate as he all but ran from the room.

“Raging hormones.” Ben said with a shrug. “It never changes.”

May sighed and went back to eating. “Well I hope their hormones  _rage_ in the privacy of their own rooms. We don’t need any more servants quitting because they get cups thrown at them, do we?”

*********************

*********************

“You never call me gorgeous.” Peter panted as Wade threw him down on the bed and started pulling at his clothes.

“I find that very hard to believe, Omega.” Wade tossed Peter’s shirt somewhere towards the corner and tugged his own up and over his shoulders. “I’ve called you gorgeous at least a hundred times.”

“I mean when it’s just us.” Peter clarified, waiting impatiently for Wade to get rid of his belt. “I know you did during my drop and my heat but you’re supposed to say it then. I mean you never say it when it’s just us being normal- _-mmph_!”

Wade covered his mouth in a hungry kiss and Peter stopped talking in favor of letting the Alpha’s tongue stroke into his mouth, thrusting in an entirely unmistakable motion that had Peter whining and lifting his hips anxiously.

“Gorgeous.” Wade growled as they pulled apart. “Just gorgeous, little Omega. Pretty thing, you taste so sweet, scent so sweet. So beautiful.”

Peter flushed with pleasure, arching his back and turning his head and purring loudly when those hooked fangs dragged over his pulse. “Say it again.”

“Beautiful, gorgeous thing.” the Alpha crooned, grinning when Peter wiggled in excitement beneath him. “So pretty, never seen anything as pretty as you, just  _look_ at you. Darling, perfect Omega.”

“Alpha.” Peter bit at his lip, then changed his mind about being a little shy and bared his little fangs at the Alpha, surging up to nip and nibble at Wade’s bottom lip and then along his jaw line. “Okay? Doesn’t hurt you?”

“Your precious little bite couldn’t ever hurt.” Wade assured him and Peter purred louder before digging the sharp points in a little deeper. “There you are, Omega, bite me, feels good.”

“Again.” Peter scratched his nails down Wade’s back then tugged at his pants. “Say it again and touch me more.”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Wade kissed him again, and while Peter was distracted by sliding his tongue over Wade’s fangs, the Alpha pushed both their pants down to their thighs and clasped a big hand over Peter’s ass, showing him how to move so their cocks would rub together.

“Ah!” Peter jerked away from the kiss at the first slow grind, throwing his head back into the pillow. “ _Alpha_!”

“ _Gorgeous_.” Wade rasped, and licked through his palm to ease the way when he reached down to touch Peter, except the Omega was already so worked up, so excitable that he was leaking, dripping pre cum from the tip of his pretty cock and slick from between his thighs and a quick swipe lower down gave Wade more than enough lube to make Peter scream when he started stroking him again.

“Alpha alpha it’s  _good_!” Peter nearly came off the bed with a desperate little cry, scrabbling at Wade’s shoulders to try and pull the Alpha down against him. “Oh  _god_ , it’s good, you’re so good, please–”

“My Omega.” Wade bent down to seal their lips together again, his own pleasure forgotten in favor of how overwhelmingly  _eager_ Peter was, the sweet way he kept calling Wade  _Alpha_ , the little fangs that kept biting harder and harder with every pass, the way Peter absolutely  _keened_ every time Wade called him gorgeous and beautiful and perfect.

And apparently Peter didn’t need a knot to finish, no he just needed  _Wade_ , because with a kiss that started off sweet and ended up messy and desperate, full of teeth and fangs and both of them growling with want–

Peter bowed his back and bit down into Wade’s shoulder as hard as he could to try and muffle a scream as he tumbled over the edge into his orgasm.

Wade didn’t dare move away, not with Peter’s jaw locked onto him, so he stayed as close as he could, rutting hard against Peter’s stomach, using the warm spend as lube until his knot started swelling and Peter started whining against the oversensitivity.

Wade ran light fingers over Peter’s jaw and as soon as the Omega let go, he sat up and started stroking himself furiously, squeezing at his knot and staring down at the wide eyed Omega, watching Peter squirm and lick his lips, the slim hands clutching at Wade’s arms then scratching down his chest, looking for all the world like he wanted to help–

And that was enough for Wade, and he was coming hard, painting Peter’s stomach with thick ropes of white, gripping his knot and gritting his teeth so he wouldn’t lean down and bury his fangs in that beautiful neck.

“Oh my god.” Peter’s mouth was hanging open, and he reached with shaky fingers to touch through the rapidly cooling mess on his stomach, shivering as it dripped down his sides and onto the sheets. “Alpha–!”

“Omega.” Wade groaned and collapsed onto him, just barely remembering to catch himself so he wouldn’t crush Peter. “Sweetheart, you are so  _gorgeous_. Baby boy, so perfect. Do you know you’re perfect?”

Peter laughed breathlessly, tugging at Wade to bring him down all the way against him. “Just for a minute.” he pleaded when the Alpha resisted. “You won’t crush me, just for a minute.”

Wade relented and lay carefully on him, both of them grimacing over the  _wet_ squishing between them, but neither willing to move long enough to clean up.

“This is–” Peter ran his fingers over Wade’s scalp gently as he tried to get his breath back. “Wade, what is this? Why are we like this together?”

“Like what?” Wade kissed his temple, knowing damn well what the Omega was asking. “What do you mean?”

“I mean how did I go from never wanting an Alpha to feeling desperate if I don’t have you?” Peter was whispering as if he were afraid someone would hear him. “I thought after my heat I would stop needing you so much, but I think it’s just  _worse_ now. Is this how it is with other Omegas? Is this normal for you?”

“I’ve never been like this with other Omegas.” Wade said honestly. “Even when I shared heats. Never like this. It’s new for me too.”

“Yeah?” Peter shifted so he could see Wade’s eyes. “You promise? You’re as– as carried away as I am?” 

“I promise.” Wade kissed him, soft and slow. “You’re overwhelmed, and most days I am too. But it’s good, right? You’re alright?”

“I’m–I’m wonderful. Happy, I mean. When you’re with me.” Peter admitted, then touched the bite mark on Wade’s shoulder gingerly. “I like biting you, too. Didn’t think I’d like that.” 

“I like you biting me.” Wade growled teasingly and Peter giggled.

“You could bite me, you know.” He said after another minute, sucking in a quick breath when the Alpha’s eyes snapped to red. “ _Jesus_ – I meant, on my shoulder or-or something. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Right.” Wade made a visible effort to clear his eyes, and put his head on Peter’s shoulder when he couldn’t manage it. “I know what you meant, honey.”

“And can we do this more often?” Peter glanced down between their bodies. “And more? I mean other things? Is that alright?”

“Whenever you want.” Wade laughed and rocked his hips lazily. “Sweet Omega, my Omega. Whenever you want.”

“You called me your Omega.” Peter’s arms tightened around his neck. “I definitely heard it that time.”

“You definitely didn’t.” Wade denied and hugged him close. “Wacky Omega. Hearing things.”

He yelped when Peter pinched at him. “Well then, get off of me so I can clean up.” the Omega demanded. “You’re heavy and I am gross and–” he froze when Wade slid down his body and licked a line through their combined release. “A-Alpha?”

“Taste good, Pete.” Wade rumbled, the sharp points of his fangs catching over Peter’s navel. “We taste good together.”

“ _Oh_.” he breathed out shakily. “Um–”

“I like seeing you covered in me.” Wade rubbed circles onto Peter’s stomach, massaging it into his skin. “Little Omega, you’re  _gorgeous_ like this.”

One last mind blanking, body drugging kiss and Wade lifted himself off the bed, heading to his own room to clean up.

“Alpha Prince!” Peter called anxiously. “Will you stay the night with me tonight?”

Wade grinned and gave him a short bow. “Baby boy, can’t think of one reason why I wouldn’t.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ll be perfectly honest– this is NOT the Chapter Thirteen I had written originally. I started editing it, and I thought “what if I just change this one thing” and then next thing I knew, there was an additional 5000 ish words pertaining to the new thing and new dynamic and yeah… so everything that was ORIGINALLY chapter thirteen is now chapter fourteen and this new chapter sort of happened by itself lol. I’m very excited to hear what you guys think of the changing dynamic between our boys, and what you think of the plot twist!

“When does this go away?” Peter propped himself up on his elbow and watched Wade pull a shirt on. “How long did it last with you and your others?” **  
**

“How long does what last, Pete?” Wade shot his mate a side long glance. “And what do you mean _me and my others_?”

“The other Omegas.” Peter clarified. “I know you said you didn’t stay too long with them because they didn’t want you as a mate, but you must have had  _some_ relationships, right? How long did this part last?”

“No real relationships.” Wade grunted. “Nothing more than a night or two together. Longer maybe, with Beta’s, but nothing I would call a relationship.”

“Oh.” Peter blinked at him. “Why not?”

“Why all the questions?” the Alpha returned. “Pete, why are you so fixated on what things were like with my other partners?”

“I just want to know if what we have is normal for you.” Peter sat up all the way, letting the blankets pool around his waist, preening a little when Wade’s eyes fell to his stomach and the ever present belly button ring. “I’ve never done this, you know? Never had an Alpha, never had a real relationship, I feel as if Eddie doesn’t really count, right? I’m just curious, is all.”

The dark brown eyes were perfectly innocent, meeting Wade’s gaze steadily. “Why don’t you want to talk about it? You had no problem telling me that you’ve robbed people before.” Peter pointed out. “And you were honest about where you went when I dropped, and why you need hot springs and all that. I want to know if what we have is normal and if it’s–” now the Omega looked uncertain. “–if it’s what you’re used to, or what you want or anything like that.”

Peter chewed at his lip for a nervous minute before adding quietly, “You spend an awful lot of time making sure that I am happy, and I want to make sure that you’re happy too.”

“Oh.” Wade thought his heart would just about melt through to the floor. “Sweetheart, of course I’m happy.”

“Are you though?” the Omega flushed at the endearment, but still looked worried. “Because you’re leaving again today to go to the hot springs. That’s the third time this week. And you spent hours riding Arthur yesterday.  _Alone_. I don’t understand why you leave so often if you’re happy with– with this. Happy with me.” 

Wade stared at him, not sure how to tell the Omega that he had to leave so he wouldn’t get too possessive. That he needed the time riding Arthur to clear his head because the urge to  _claim_ was getting too strong to ignore. That the hot springs were just as much about helping his skin as they were giving him a chance to breathe, because spending every night in Peter’s bed with the Omega wound around him and teasing him with little bites was leading him right towards insanity.

Almost ten days now, they had spent every night in Peter’s bed. The Omega was adorably clingy, wanting to sleep straddling Wade’s waist and burrowed into his chest. Not every night, but most nights, Wade was coaxing his mate for longer and longer kisses and using his hands to first bring Peter and then himself off. They hadn’t crossed the line into “real” sex yet, and even though Peter watched with bright eyes and an open mouth, he hadn’t reached to help Wade at all.

It was fine. The slower pace was  _fine_ , but Wade needed the time away to balance himself out after. The need to put a visible claim on his mate was starting to consume him, and it got worse with every little kiss, every sweet sigh of  _Alpha_ from the beautiful Omega’s lips, every time the dark eyes tinted gold.

Peter didn’t need to know all that yet, so “ _I’m happy_.” was all he said to the Omega though, bending over the bed and running his fingers through Peter’s hair before laying a solid kiss on his lips.

“Then stay with me today.” Peter pleaded, hooking his hands into Wade’s collar and keeping him close. “I won’t ask anymore questions, you don’t have to tell me about your past relationships or anything like that. I just want you to stay with me.”

“Why so needy today, honey?” Wade frowned and sat back on the bed, huffing good naturedly when the Omega scrambled right onto his lap and tucked his head into Wade’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Does something have to be wrong for me to want to spend time with you?” Peter asked snootily and Wade tugged at his hair affectionately. “I’ve just needed you home more is all. But if you have better things to do–”

“I’ll stay.” Wade interrupted, rubbing his thumb firmly over his mate’s bonding spot, swallowing hard when Peter tilted his head further and trilled softly. “I’ll stay, little one. Don’t worry. Right here.”

“Thank you.” Peter whispered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I need you so much.”

“It’s alright.” Wade closed his eyes, forced back the urge to just lean forward and close his teeth into the pretty Omega’s neck and call him  _mate_. “It’s alright, Omega, I need you too.”

*******************

*******************

“I’m worried about Peter.” May confessed later that day. “Have you noticed? He can’t hardly let the Alpha Prince out of his sight without worrying, he is constantly needing to touch and be touched, he’s emotional to boot, and it’s so completely out of character for him, I’m sure it’s driving him mad.”

“I’ve noticed.” Ben nodded and turned a page in his paper. “But I don’t see why we need to be worried about him. Wade does enough worrying for the both of us. Peter is his mate, let  _him_ handle it. I’m sure it’s just left over hormones from everything they’ve been through.”

“I don’t really think–”

“Peter is off suppressants for the first time in years, all the new feelings are overwhelming.” Ben continued. “He’s probably just working through attraction for an Alpha for the first time and doesn’t quite know how to handle it.”

“Perhaps.” May said slowly. “Or  _perhaps_ Peter didn’t take his pennyroyal after his heat and now he is–” she made a motion over her stomach.

“You couldn’t possibly think–” Ben’s head snapped up to stare at you. “Do you think?” 

“It was his first heat with an Alpha, my love. Post drop and post heat, everything would have been stronger. It’s easy to think that taking the medication slipped his mind, and you can’t expect an Alpha to remember to tell his Omega to take a contraceptive like that. We certainly weren’t paying attention, it was a few days before those two even breathed without each other around, remember?” 

“You don’t really think–” Ben’s eyes widened. “ _Honestly_? Our Peter?”

“Increased clinginess.” May counted off her fingers. “Panicking when his Alpha isn’t around. Needing constant physical contact. Overly emotional. It’s all early signs. He’s being driven to ensure that there will be an Alpha to take care of him, especially since he and Wade aren’t officially mated yet. Poor thing can’t control it right now, its all just his biology.”

“Good god.” Ben dropped his newspaper and put both hands over his mouth. “Do you think he knows?”

“No. It’s too early to physically tell of course, and after everything these boys have been through in the last few months, it would look like just another bout of–” May waved her hands vaguely. “Only time will tell, it will be another month at least until we know for sure.”

“Good god.” the Beta King said again. “Can you  _imagine_ how high maintenance Peter will be now.”

“Benjamin Parker, that is not the right attitude to have!” May scolded him crossly, then sighed. “But heaven help us all when the cravings set in, hm?”

“Is the Omega Prince having odd cravings?” A voice from the door startled them, and Francis smiled in at the still sitting pair. “I hope that means good news.”

“Beta Prince.” Ben stood to his feet and helped May up as well. “We were not aware that you were coming to visit.”

“Sort of an impromptu thing.” Francis was still smiling, wide and false. “I came to see my dear brother. Is he wrapped around his Omega, sequestered away in some private room, or could we peel them apart long enough to have a conversation?”

“I don’t like you.” May announced and Francis actually backed up a step in surprise at the rudeness. “But you are something like family now, so your entirely unannounced and fairly  _rude_ appearance in my parlor will be forgiven. I will have a servant send for the Alpha Prince. Make yourself comfortable here, please.”

“Is the Omega Prince  _expecting_?” Francis asked as May was readying to leave the room. “My Father would be very interested to know–”

“If there was something to tell the Alpha King, we would send word, wouldn’t we?” May put her nose in the air and swept out of the room.

“No news, then.” Francis clarified settling into the chair across from Ben.

“None a’tall.” Ben answered calmly, picking up his paper again. “None a’tall.”

The two Beta Royals sat in somewhat awkward silence for the few minutes it took for Wade to come downstairs. Ben shared his mate’s dislike towards the somehow slimy Beta Prince, and Francis couldn’t be bothered to have polite conversation with someone he didn’t care about.

As far as he was concerned, the Beta King and Queen were simply an inconvenience right now. If his plan worked the way it was supposed to, they would be minor annoyances at best. Easily removed, easily forgotten.

His rather  _dark_ thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Wade, already scowling, his arms folded over his chest.

“Francis.” he said bluntly. “I told you at the wedding that you aren’t welcome here.”

“Brother.” Francis stood and held out his hand for the Alpha to shake. “How fortunate for me that you don’t own this castle and that the ruling couple considers me family and wouldn’t be so rude as to throw me out.”

Wade ignored the outstretched hand and shot a look at Ben, who held up both hands and shook his head to assure the Alpha that he in no way considered Francis  _family_.

“What are you doing here?” Wade stepped aside so Ben could pass him on the way out, leaving just he and Francis in the room.

“I come bearing gifts.” Francis held up several files. “Father’s notes from previous Summits. He thought you would benefit from our point of view going into the proceedings, especially since you will have this Beta talking to you from  _this_ Kingdom’s view. You need to remember that now you have two Kingdoms riding on what you say in this Summit.”

“You could have sent it by courier.” Wade said bluntly without making a move towards the file. “And you and father will be at Summit, I don’t need those.”

“Father will not be attending.” Francis shook his head, barely managing a convincing frown over the sentence. “He is doing poorly, getting sicker by the day I’m afraid. It would be wise of you to visit him before it’s too late. Perhaps you’ll come for a few weeks before the Summit.”

“No.” Wade didn’t even blink. “No I won’t be doing that. Why aren’t you going to the Summit, then?”

“Beta Prince.” Francis pointed to himself. “With the King sick and the Alpha Prince alive, but away playing house with a spoiled Omega for a year, I have no line to the throne and therefore no  _right_ to be at the Summit.”

“You  _are_ in line for the throne, though.” Wade lowered his brows in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you–”

“Not until your year contract is up and you decide whether to stay here or return home.” The Beta interrupted. “You put the entire kingdom in limbo you know, needing to be relocated and saved like this.”

“I didn’t ask to be relocated  _or_ saved.” Wade growled.

“Of course you didn’t.” Francis scoffed at him. “Never mind that letting you just roam around could have thrown us right into another bloody war with the Western territories and the Coast as well. Is that what you want? Another fight? Can’t shut the soldier off in you so you go spoiling for an argument and try to start a bloody incident?” 

Wade growled louder and Francis growled right back. “Does your Omega know about you yet? That you were less of a soldier and more of a killer? That the general sent you and your scrappy friends into warzones to let you all rage out and wipe away entire villages? Have you told him yet?”

The Alpha stayed silent, so Francis leaned forward with a vicious smile, “Or can he even stomach being around you, with your skin looking like that? How was his heat? Did he cry when you took him? Yet another Omega needing a knot but not wanting the Alpha attached to it?”

“I will kill you if you step foot in this castle again.” Wade’s voice was calm but his eyes were blood red. “Do you understand me? You even come up that drive and I will snap your neck and let you rot in the sun.”

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Apparently satisfied with getting a rise out of his half brother, Francis sat back in his chair. “Take the files. Whether you care about either of the countries, you need to make a good showing at the Summit. Why don’t you glance through them now, and see if you have any questions–”

“I don’t have any questions.”

“–and I can try to answer them for you.” Francis finished, raising his eyebrows. “My god, you are just as rude as you’ve ever been. I would have thought living with this stuck up Omega would have given you at least a  _handful_ of manners. I hope he’s being nicer to Angel than you are being to me.”

“You should be careful how you talk about my–” Wade stopped and narrowed his eyes at his brother. “What did you say?”

“I hope your Omega is being nicer to Angel than you are to me.” Francis said again, helping himself to a cup of tea from the beautifully delicate set on the buffet. “I thought your sleazy friend Vanessa was the most volatile female Alpha I’d ever seen, but Angel is an entire other story. Did you know that one time— _hghck_!” Frances cried out– or tried to cry out anyway– when Wade’s hand closed around his throat and yanked him right off the couch and onto the floor.

“Where is Angel?” Wade snarled, feeling the  _wild_ racing beneath his skin at the thought of his mate anywhere near the violent Alpha soldier. “Where is she?”

“The garden.” Francis wheezed, too shocked at the anger blazing from the Alpha’s entire being to remember to struggle. “She had a servant send him to the garden.”

************************

************************

“Little Omega.” Peter stopped short when he heard the strange voice in the garden, then took a step back when he caught the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha.

“Oh no don’t be afraid, pretty thing.” The Alpha stepped from the shadows and Peter’s eyes widened a little. “I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry about that.”

She was beautiful in a harsh sort of way, bold features and dark hair and obviously an Alpha– the form fitting black outfit outlining her broader shoulders and arms, the pants with a modesty flap in front that only female Alpha’s wore. Peter’s eyes dropped over her hips and then down lower over her thighs and Angel smirked when the Omega smiled to himself.

Of course she thought Peter was simply appreciating her form, she had no way of knowing what he was really thinking.

_My god, Wade really is a big Alpha isn’t he? Much bigger than this one anyhow._

“Who are you?” Peter finally asked, meeting Angels’ gaze. “And why did you have a servant send me down to the gardens? I was supposed to be meeting my Aunt May.”

“Oh, a little harmless deception to ensure a moment alone with you.” Angel tilted her head and let her eyes spark red in interest. “No bite on your neck, little one. Imagine that. You must be keeping the Alpha Prince away with a stick to stop him from marking you up.”

“You are to refer to me as Omega Prince.” Peter said stiffly, backing up another step and straightening his shoulders. “I do not know you, such endearments are not appropriate at all.”

“Right.” Angel didn’t bother acknowledging the order. “Smart of you, you know. To keep that Alpha a safe distance away. He’s  _impossibly_ dangerous. Snaps into a rage faster than you can blink. Has he told you why he hasn’t taken a mate before?”

“I don’t see how that’s your business!” Peter’s little nose went right into the air, disdain dripping from his words. “I will be leaving now. I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but I’m afraid I was raised too proper to lie about things like that. Good day.”

He turned on his heel, ready to stalk away and lock he and Wade back away in his room for a few more hours, but then Angel spoke up again.

“He’s killed Omega’s, you know. When he snaps into a rage, sometimes without even raging. Hardly ever meet an Alpha that would put their hands on an Omega, but he’s one of them. He’s killed dozens of people. In the war they talked about him as if he was a demon. Covered in blood and slicing down anyone in his path with his swords, and then with his bare hands. A  _demon_.” 

“Stop talking.” Peter touched his stomach as it started hurting, twisting uncomfortably at the thought of Wade  _raging_. “Don’t you dare speak lies about my Alpha, who the hell do you think you are?”

“ _Your_ Alpha.” Angel repeated. “My my. No bite and yet you have already claimed him? I would tread carefully, little Omega–”

“My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, Prince Omega Royal of the Eastern Kingdom, heir apparent to the throne.” Peter said coolly. “You will address me as Omega Prince, My Lord, Your Highness, or you will not address me at all. I have no interest in whatever  _shit_ you are peddling, remove yourself from my garden, from my castle, and don’t come near me again, do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Such a posh thing.” Angel straightened and took a few steps toward him, the easy smile sliding from her face. “The Alpha Prince might be intimidated by your airs, but I can assure you I am not. You watch your tone when you talk to me, little one, or I’ll see to it that–”

She shut up abruptly, started backpedaling, and Peter didn’t realize why until a growl that was borderline  _unholy_ broke from behind him, Wade’s hands landing around his waist and putting him carefully but firmly to the side.

“You’ll see to it that  _what_?” Wade snarled and advanced on the other Alpha, eyes burning red, fists clenched by his side. “Are you threatening my Omega here in our home? Are you that stupid?”

“Alpha Prince.” Angel’s backwards trek was stopped by a stone wall. “Concluded your visit with your brother so soon?”

“Are you threatening my Omega,” Wade repeated, slamming a huge fist into the wall and putting his body right into the other Alpha’s space. “Here in our home?”

“Simply talking with the pretty th–”

Another growl, somehow even more savage than the first one, Wade’s fangs catching in the sun and snapping closed dangerously close to Angel’s face. “Are. You. That. Stupid.” he said again. “To threaten my Omega in our home?”

“N-no.” Angel had more of a survival instinct than Francis at least, knowing better than to run her mouth with a furious Alpha so close to killing her.

“Let me tell you the same thing I told Francis.” Wade’s hand slid up towards her neck and curled around it just tight enough to make her snarl. “If I catch you anywhere near my Omega again–” he leaned in and whispered the rest, and Peter didn’t catch it, but watching the female Alpha’s face go white, and then to see her stumble away–

–he could figure it out.

“Are you alright?” the second Angel had disappeared through the entry to the garden, Wade was whirling around and striding back towards Peter. “Pete, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m  _fine_!” Peter yelped a little when Wade grabbed at him, the Alpha sniffing and huffing through his hair, down his neck and across his collarbone, fingers digging into his arms and then his back. “Wade! I’m fine, I’m fine, she didn’t do–”

He froze when Wade growled at the mention of Angel, and Peter stayed very still when Wade’s fangs pressed into his neck hard enough to hurt before the Alpha yanked away and went back to scenting him.

 _Oh_. “Alpha.” Peter whispered, surprising himself with how much he suddenly understood what Wade needed. “Alpha, I’m alright. Safe. Right here.”

This time Wade’s growl was more of a whine, and Peter put his arms around the Alpha’s neck carefully. “ _Mmmm_. Alpha.” he sighed, tilted his head and let himself purr when Wade’s arms tightened and then gentled into a softer but no less possessive hold. “Alpha, I’m fine. I’m  _fine_. You kept me safe.”

It was another few minutes of anxious scenting and holding Peter right up against his body, but finally Wade relaxed enough to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

“Alright?” Peter murmured, smoothing careful fingers over Wade’s head and down his neck to his shoulders and further down his back. “Better?”

“Omega.” Wade mouthed soft kisses up the Omega’s neck. “My Omega, I need–”

Peter thrilled to his  _core_ when Wade called him my Omega. Too clear to be a mistake, too definite for the Alpha to take back.

 _My Alpha_.

“What do you need?” he whispered, and when Wade’s fangs found his throat again, digging in to the point of pain, Peter had to close his eyes over the pulse of  _want_ through his body, whimpering quietly as butterflies filled his stomach.

“She didn’t hurt you?” Wade asked hoarsely. “Didn’t even touch you?”

“Didn’t even get close.” Peter tried to see Wade’s eyes, but the Alpha kept his head tucked down so Peter wouldn’t see how red they still were. “And then when I thought she might, you were right there. Everything is fine.”  

“I could use some leveling out.” Wade tried to laugh it off, to disguise the tremble still running through him. He was very close to losing himself, still seeing red, anger still thrumming through his veins, fingers itching with the need to tear something–  _someone_ – apart. “Omega, I need–”

“What do you mean  _you_ need some leveling out?” Peter took a deep breath and forced a light tone. “ _I_  could use some leveling out too, you know. You haven’t even hardly asked what I need. High maintenance, right? I told you I was needy today and I know you thought I was kidding, but I absolutely wasn’t. Get back upstairs and hold me.”

“Oh, of course.” Wade held Peter a little closer, grateful for the way the Omega melted into him with a sweet purr. “I guess we can go upstairs if  _you_ need to be held.”

“Alpha Prince.” Peter blinked back sudden tears at the sheer amount of  _relief_ in the Alpha’s scent. “I insist on it. I’m practically shaking over this whole ordeal.” he tightened his arms around the still trembling Alpha. “I can’t believe you are thinking about yourself at a time like this. Can’t you tell that I need you?”

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Wade finally straightened enough to bring their mouths together for a long kiss. “Little Omega–”

“Oh thank god.” Peter interrupted. “That obnoxious Alpha called me  _Little Omega_  and I hated it. Good to know it was just her saying it that I didn’t like.”

“What did you say when she called you little Omega?” Wade kissed him again, hungrier this time. “Pete, what did you say?”

“I told her she could address me as  _Your Highness_  or not address me at all.” Peter grinned when Wade breathed a short laugh.  

“Brat.”

“Brute.” Peter teased right back. “Flashing all fangy like that, snarling and growling and making a scene. If I didn’t know better I would think you were trying to impress me with all of it. Isn’t that what you Alpha’s do? Throw your weight around and make a fuss so Omega’s notice you?”

“It’s exactly what we do.” Wade kissed Peter’s cheek and then his forehead, thankful and  _astonished_ that the Omega somehow knew how to bring him down with nothing more than some light teasing and long hugs.

 _My mate_.

“Did it work?” he continued, tugging at Peter’s earlobe with his teeth. “Are you impressed? Ready to swoon into my arms?”

“I do think your fangs are sexy.” Peter admitted softly, shyly, curling his fingers in Wade’s shirt. “You only ever show them to me when you’re teasing, it was–” he cleared his throat. “I never thought I would enjoy an Alpha being protective, but once again, you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Yeah?” Wade nuzzled at him. “Can you say that again? Admit you’re wrong just one more time for me. I want to remember this moment.”

“You’ll remember it when I give you a swift kick in the gut.” Peter smacked his shoulder and Wade  _oophed_. “But yes, Alpha.” he softened his tone again, turned his head so Wade would scent him one more time. “I like you being protective over me.”

“Good.” Wade brushed a curl from Peter’s eyes. “You don’t have a whole lot of choice in the matter.”

“I am surprisingly fine with that.” Peter grinned and kissed him, pleased to see the red gone from the Alpha’s eyes, relieved when the soft rumble from Wade was comforting instead of anxious, content instead of angry.

Then the Omega shivered when Wade started rubbing circles into his stomach. “Alright?” Wade murmured and Peter nodded. “Ticklish?”

“Prince’s aren’t ticklish.” Peter replied promptly, but shivered again when Wade increased the pressure.

“I call bullshit on that.” Wade chuckled. “But we can work on that later. Do you still need some leveling out, little one?”

“Why don’t we go spend some time with Arthur?” Peter suggested and Wade’s eyes lit. “You missed your ride this morning, lets go groom him or something?”

“Come on then.” Wade linked their hands and headed off to the corral instantly.

Peter put a hand on his stomach when it swooped again, and wondered what he could have eaten that was making him so dizzy.

*****************

*****************

“Did she say anything to you about my past?” Wade asked several hours later, and Peter looked up from petting Arthur’s nose. “Angel. What did she say?” 

“Nothing that mattered.” Peter shrugged it off. “All lies, probably, but even if it isn’t lies, it wouldn’t matter.”

“Pete.” Wade paused in working the oil into the bridle. “I’m serious. Did she say anything that I need to explain?”

“No.” Peter never took his eyes off the horse. “Nothing I didn’t already know. That you are quick to rage, that you have a violent past. Nothing that changes anything between us.”

“You’re  _sure_.”

“I’m sure.”

Wade went back to working the bridle, glancing up every few minutes to watch the Omega with the war horse, frowning worriedly as he wondered exactly what Angel had said.

“What are you thinking about?” Peter giggled when the horse head butted him to ask for more apple. “You keep staring at me.”

“I don’t understand how you can care so much about some things–”

“Like proper eating etiquette?” Peter let Arthur crunch an apple right from the palm of his hand.

“–and not others.” Wade watched in amusement as Peter gasped over a huge horse nose suddenly in his hair. “I’m not complaining, I just don’t understand it.”

“Yes well, I imagine there are  _lots_ of things about me you don’t understand.” Peter winked to take the sting out of his words. “Now you ask me what I’m thinking about.”

“What are you thinking, Omega Prince?” Wade put the bridle down and made his way over to his mate, smiling when Peter backed up to settle into his arms and kept right on petting Arthur.

“I’m thinking that I enjoy how much larger you are than other Alphas.” Peter said matter of factly. “Another thing I didn’t think I would care about and as it turns out, I absolutely do. Big Alpha’s are better Alpha’s, hm?” 

He was laughing, flirting with his Alpha, letting his little fangs flash enticingly to make the Alpha hum. 

“You’re absolutely right about that.” Wade kissed Peter’s shoulder, his neck and then his temple. “Little Omega, thank you.  _Thank you_.” 

“For what?” Peter started braiding Arthur’s mane, feigning uninterest, but completely tuned in to the Alpha behind him.

“For understanding me enough to know how to bring me back to myself.” Wade whispered roughly.

“I’m terribly selfish, Alpha Prince.” Peter said offhandedly. “I need to keep you right so  _you_ can keep  _me_ right. That’s all it is.”

“That’s all it is.” Wade repeated with a quiet laugh and another sweet kiss, one hand landing low on Peter’s belly, the other coming to rest over his heart. “Selfish thing.”

“ _Terribly_ selfish.” Peter reminded him, and squeezed at Wade’s fingers lightly. “Go on then. I’m trying to pretty Arthur up and you’re getting in the way.”

“My mistake.” Wade held his hands up in surrender. “I should know better than to get in between a high maintenance beast and his  _prettying up_.”

“He honestly should, shouldn’t he?” Peter crooned to the horse. “Silly Alpha. What was he thinking?”

Wade smiled at the pair, and went back to cleaning and oiling the saddle and rest of the tack.

_His mate was perfect._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. We get some feels and some funnyness and a look into more of their lives and then the smut got a little out of control, so you know, HOLLA! Also, holla for a biting kink because honestly guys, I can’t help myself here.

Wade was reading, one hand on the pile of notes from previous Summits, the other hand idly tracing the intricate design on the back of Peter’s shirt because he couldn’t just ignore it, not when it looked like  _this_.

It was some sort of impossibly delicate lace, designed into swirls and loops, showing every inch of his back and somehow covering him at the same time. Really, a completely pointless garment, not practical for anything other than being  _pretty_ , and Wade loved it.

It was like seeing Peter wear negligee, expect it was acceptable as real clothing and to be worn in public and Wade  _loved_ it.

“High maintenance.” he murmured, smoothing his hand carefully over Peter’s shoulder, trying not to let the rough patches on his palm catch in the lace. “Ridiculous.”

“Are you insulting me while I’m laying on your lap?” Peter didn’t lift his head from Wade’s thigh, but pinched at his leg crossly. “Rude.”

“Uh, nope.” Wade jumped guiltily. He had thought Peter was asleep. The Omega had stretched out on the couch and pillowed his head on Wade’s leg and had been very still for almost an hour while Wade read and rubbed at his back. “I was trying to figure out what this phrase is. I can’t find a translation anywhere. Definitely wasn’t insulting you.” 

Peter looked up when Wade tapped the words in frustration. “ _Absens haeres non erit_.” Peter translated, squinting at the terrible writing. “It means he who is not present will not inherit, but it’s not really the right words to use here.” he scanned the rest of the notes quickly. “Most likely, the writer is referring to the Summit rule that the kingdoms that don’t send representatives don’t have any right to demand help when their economy dips or war breaks out, and that’s just the only Latin words he knows. Unfortunately the assistants that take notes at the Summit aren’t always top tier.” 

“Two things.” Wade held up two fingers. “Why would not being present at Summit disqualify you from getting help when you need it, and two, I didn’t know you spoke  _Latin_.”

“It’s not so much that the country wouldn’t receive help.” Peter lifted off the couch to go and get a glass of water. “But that they wouldn’t be given the aid from the larger countries that would have been theirs automatically by joining the Summit.”

Wade shook his head, so Peter continued, “The Summit isn’t just a meeting for the Kings to brag about their countries, it’s a chance to share the struggles as well. Maybe the Coastal region is suffering because their fishing grounds were wiped away by a hurricane? Our Kingdom grows enough food to feed us and the Coastal region without even putting a dent in our stores. So at the Summit, Uncle Ben speaks with the Beta King of the Coast and we work out a trade. Your fathers Kingdom has an army matched by no other. If the Mountain territories are being attacked, the Southern soldiers could be dispatched to help.”

“But if the Mountain leaders don’t come to the Summit–”

“Then we don’t know they need help, and therefore are unprepared and maybe even unable to help when they ask.” Peter finished. “The Summit is about balancing things for this part of the world, about keeping the Kingdoms safe and secure so no one is struggling and so no one country is constantly asking for help. It’s considered a sign of good will that each Kingdom send a representative for the month. If you can’t be bothered to participate, then other Kingdoms can’t be bothered to help.”

“I see.” Wade looked back down at his papers. “So,  _absens haeres non erit_. If you aren’t around, we aren’t going to help.”

“Again, not the most perfect phrasing.” Peter stretched back out, laying on his back this time so he could look up at Wade. “But essentially, yes.”

“And you just… speak Latin? That’s just something you do?  _Really_?” 

“Don’t you?” Peter teased and Wade rolled his eyes. “I assumed every Prince knew at least three languages.”

“You know  _three_ languages?”

“Five.” Peter corrected. “Our own language of course. Latin, Greek, and two dialects that are spoken by the peoples in the northern plains. May and Ben insisted I learn them so when we meet with the leaders of the tribes every few months, I can understand the conversation.”

“Wow.” Wade raised his eyebrows. “I um–  _wow_.”

“What?” Peter laughed at his Alpha’s shocked expression. “Why do you look so surprised? You knew I was smart, didn’t you?”

“I was told you were brilliant.” Wade admitted. “But you’ve been such a bratty thing–”

“ _Excuse me_?!”

“–I thought they lied about your intelligence to trap me into a marriage!”

“ALPHA PRINCE!” Peter pummeled at him with his fists, which was adorably pointless since he was still laying across Wade’s lap. “I should bite you for that! You are so rude!”

“I wish you  _would_ bite me!” Wade bared his fangs and growled playfully, catching Peter’s wrist easily and stopping the flailing punches. “Show me how vicious you are, little one.”

He was still laughing when Peter shoved the files off his lap and sat up fast enough to knock their foreheads together, and was laughing even harder over  _that_ when Peter grabbed him and kissed him hard, purposefully digging his fangs into Wade’s bottom lip until he drew blood.

Then Wade wasn’t laughing at all because Peter gave a greedy sort of sigh and started sucking on his bottom lip, first swiping his tongue to soothe the sting of the bite and then nipping at him to make him bleed all over again.

“You taste good.” Peter mumbled and it was such an unexpected thing for the Omega to say, the Wade actually pulled away to stare down at him. “What?” Peter wiped a spot of blood from the corner of Wade’s mouth with his thumb, then promptly licked it off his thumb. “Was that not–” he started looking uncomfortable when Wade kept staring at him. “Was that a gross thing to say? You kissed me when I bit you before and you didn’t complain so I thought maybe you liked–”

Wade crushed their mouths together before Peter could finish the sentence, and this time  _he_ bit into Peter’s lip, and the Omega squealed over the pain before moaning into the messy kiss, panting as he licked over the sharp points of Wade’s fangs, whining when Wade sucked at his tongue.

“Wade–” he gasped when Wade yanked him further into his lap, grabbing big handfuls of Peter’s ass to drag him right against his quickly hardening cock.

“Again.” Wade demanded. “Bite me again.” It wasn’t the bite he wanted, it wasn’t Peter’s teeth in his neck but it was  _something_ at leastand Wade wanted more. “Again.” he ordered and Peter growled a little before biting him harder.

“ _Omega_.” Wade kicked the coffee table away and took Peter right to the floor, an arm around the Omega’s little waist and a hand to the back of his head so he wouldn’t hit the carpet too hard. “Got the sweetest little bite, baby boy, never gonna get enough of that.”

“Wade–” Peter scratched at his back, lifting his hips against Wade’s and coming back for harder and harder kisses. “Alpha, I  _want_ —” 

“I thought you two were studying for the Summit!” May cried and Wade froze with his hand halfway down the back of Peter’s trousers. “Peter Benjamin Parker you should be ashamed of yourself! Wade needs help and you’re distracting him!”

“Wait! Why do you think it’s  _my_ fault?” Peter protested from the floor, still firmly pinned beneath Wade’s bulk. “The Alpha could be taking advantage of me!”

May just put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently until Peter sighed and rolled his eyes in Wade’s direction. “My apologies, Alpha Prince. I’ll stop distracting you so you can study some more.”

“Oh, May. Thank goodness you walked in.” Wade tried to smile like he didn’t want to  _scream_ over being interrupted. “I would much rather be studying than doing this sort of thing. The Omega Prince is absolutely incorrigible– _ow_!” he yelped when Peter kneed him in the gut. “Watch the knees, you  _brat_!”

“ _Brute_!” Peter snarled right back and started shoving at him futilely, a little embarrassed over losing control so quickly,  _more_ embarrassed that May was right and he should be helping Wade study, not teasing him with bites and kisses.

_What was wrong with him lately?_

Wade saw the distress in his eyes, the way Peter went stiff beneath him and captured his mouth in a sweet, hungry kiss, effectively quieting Peter’s upset and silently promising that they would revisit this  _later_.

“Come on.” Wade helped him up off the floor and they cleaned up the mess they had made of the papers. “First studying, then we can cuddle some more, alright?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded slowly, still looking uneasy. “Yeah, alright.”

When Ben peeked in on them a few hours later, Wade was listing off the names of the Kings that were supposed to be present at the Summit, and Peter was quietly correcting him when he missed one, and pointing out the regions on the map.

They weren’t even touching, sitting several inches apart on the couch, their hands busy with pencils and papers, but then Wade poured himself a glass of water, and poured Peter one as well, and the Omega Prince leaned in and kissed his Alpha’s cheek as a thank you.

Wade put a hand to his chest as if the sweet kiss had made his heart hurt and Ben made a face because the moment was sappy enough to be  _gross_.

“Don’t.” May smacked his arm. “They are so in love and neither one of them knows it yet. It’s wonderful.”

“Right.” Ben hooked his arm around May’s waist and led her away. “Until you walk in on them three seconds from naked again, right?”

“Ugh. I don’t want to talk about it.”

************************

************************

“I used to beg Uncle Ben to take me to Summit.” Peter admitted as evening fell and they were ready to call it a night. “I studied for months every year. Attended every meeting I could. I took notes so I would know which crops we were growing, which we had to spare, how many fields were fallow but could be used in case of an emergency. I knew everything I could possibly know and it never made a difference.” 

“They never let you go?”

“No.” Peter smiled bitterly. “No, not only was an unwed and unmated Omega not  _allowed_ in the Summit, but even if I  _were_ mated, I wouldn’t be allowed. I was told by the Summit Elects–” Wade frowned and Peter explained, “the council members that keep the peace during Summit and make sure the rules are enforced. They are elected every year by the kings. I was told by the Summit Elects three years in a row that there were better things for an Omega to do than worry about the kingdom.”

“I imagine you didn’t take that with grace and aplomb.” Wade poked him teasingly. “Huh?”

“No.” the Omega shook his head. “No, _grace and aplomb_  is not how I would describe my reaction. How can they discourage a Prince from taking an interest in his kingdom? Regardless of my gender, you would think they would want every royal to know everything they could about the kingdom, but because I’m an Omega all I’m good for is childbearing and looking pretty?”

“You do the pretty thing so  _well_ though.” Wade patted Peter’s butt appreciatively and his mate finally smiled for real at him. “If it’s any consolation, I would much rather you go to Summit than me, Pete. I could study every day for the next two months and still not know half as much as you do.”

“I can’t believe your father never made you go.” Peter stacked the files and sighed over the amount of information still waiting to be read through. “You lived with him for close to six years, right?”

“Just over five.” Wade corrected and pulled Peter down onto his lap to snuggle close. “And I refused to go with him. Would just leave the castle if I didn’t have a real reason to avoid it. Once I turned eighteen, I stayed with the military so I wouldn’t be around for Summit.”

“You were quite the soldier, weren’t you?” Peter asked quietly, a little nervously, playing with the buttons at Wade’s collar. “Will you tell me about it? About being in the war?”

“You don’t want to hear about it, sweetheart.” Wade kissed his head. “It’s a side of me that I hated, one that I’ve locked away, and one you will never see.” he kissed Peter again, just because the Omega trilled so prettily over it. “I realize this might shock you, but I wasn’t always this charming and hilarious. My military time was… it was a whole other thing, Pete.”

“You are never charming, and rarely hilarious.” Peter said dryly and Wade pinched him lightly. “Why did you stay in the military so long if it brought out something terrible in you?”

“Because it was better than being home with my father.” Wade admitted slowly. “What I did, what my platoon did– it was all better than being home with Francis and my father. I hated it there.”

“Can you tell me why?”

Wade was quiet for a long time, and Peter waited patiently.

“I think it’s a conversation for another time.” the Alpha said finally and patted at Peter’s butt again. “Let’s go get some dinner and then maybe we can lock the bedroom door and you can try biting me again.”

“You want me to bite you again?” Peter grinned a little viciously, showing off his fangs and Wade stole a quick kiss.

“Yeah, baby boy, lets see if those tiny fangs of yours can actually do any damage.”

*********************

*********************

Peter tripped walking up the stairs after dinner, and giggled so hard over it that Wade had to stop and wait for him to pull himself back together.

“One glass of wine, Pete.” he said in exasperation. “One glass and you’re a mess! I’m never taking you to a tavern, you’d embarrass me after one drink.”

“I wouldn’t!” Peter’s mouth dropped comically wide and he crossed his arms. “Maybe you would embarrass me! All–” he squinted. “All  _both_ of you.”

“All both of me.” Wade repeated. “Yep, you’re sloshed. Come on. Up you go.” He slung Peter right up into his arms and the Omega “ _wheeeee_!”d as Wade started back up the stairs again. “How will you survive when I’m gone? How will you get up the stairs after your one drink puts you on your butt?”

“ _Gradatim ferociter_!” Peter cried, waving his arms around. “By degrees and ferociously!” That is how I will master the stairs!”

“Now you’re just spouting Latin at me?” Wade kicked open the door to Peter’s room and set the Omega Prince down carefully. “Is that how it’s going to be?”

“ _Haec olim meminisse iuvabit_.” Peter said mock seriously. “One day, you will look back on this moment and laugh, Alpha Prince. Don’t be cross with me now for it.”

“Brilliant, bratty thing.” Wade cupped Peter’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip sweetly. “I’m not cross with you. Yell all the Latin you want. I just can’t figure out how one glass is doing this to you. When did you become such a light weight?” 

“I don’t know.” Peter frowned a little. “I’ve never gotten drunk this quickly.” Then he smiled slyly and hooked his arms around Wade’s neck. “I’m not complaining though.  _In vino veritas_ , hm?” he dragged his Alpha in for a wine soaked kiss. “In wine there is truth? Have you heard that? That drink doesn’t change who we are, it only frees us from the inhibitions that keep us well behaved? If one glass brings around truth, then bring it on.” 

“I feel like this is a roundabout way of telling me you’re much less proper when you’re drunk.” Wade kissed him again, and Peter laughed against his lips. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me, Omega?”

“You’ll stay with me tonight?” Peter changed the subject, or maybe he  _wasn’t_ changing the subject, because the eager way he started pulling on Wade’s shirt definitely answered the question of whether or not wine made him less proper. “Won’t you?”

“I don’t think so, little one.” Wade eased Peter’s hands out from under his shirt and kissed his knuckles. “You might be giggly and hilarious right now, but every other word you’re yawning so I know you’re tired.” Peter pouted a little and Wade kissed his hand, whispering, “I don’t feel like sleeping much tonight, baby boy. You’re tired and I’m  _not_ , so it might be better to sleep apart.”

“You don’t want to sleep tonight.” Something  _hot_ lit in Peter’s eyes and he stepped closer, rubbing his chest suggestively against Wade’s. “Alpha, I don’t want to sleep either. Stay with me. It’s been  _weeks_ since my heat and we haven’t done anything but play around together and kiss. I know I’m tipsy but I’m not drunk or tired enough that you have to feel bad about staying.”

“Pete–”

“Alpha.” Peter whined and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck invitingly. “Don’t you want to stay with me?”

“So badly.” Wade admitted. After a day spent curled up in the couch, teasing each other with kisses and being blown away by his mate’s intelligence Wade wanted to stay  _so badly_ , but– “You’re exhausted, baby boy. I can see it in your eyes. Get your giggly butt to bed and sleep it off, and we can spend time together tomorrow, alright?”

Peter pouted for a minute, but finally nodded. “Alright. Sleep first.”

“Sweet Omega.” Wade kissed him long and slow, hating that they would be sleeping apart for the first time in almost two weeks. “Sweet dreams.”

*************************

*************************

Wade hadn’t even been asleep for more than a few hours when a body slid between the sheets and pressed up against his side, cold feet sliding under his calves and slim arms hugging around his waist.

“Little Omega.” Wade rumbled, automatically putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders and tucking him closer. “You’re shivering. Why aren’t you wearing your robe?”

“I wouldn’t be shivering if I hadn’t had to sleep alone!.” Peter whispered accusingly. “I was  _freezing_ in my room! It is just rude of you to get me used to sleeping next to you and then just take it away!”

“You could have used extra blankets.” Wade smiled to himself and ran his hands over Peter’s shoulders and down his back, urging the Omega up and on top of him. “How’s that?”

“Mmmm.” Peter sighed happily when he was plastered to Wade’s body, nose in the Alpha’s neck. “This is better. You’re so  _warm_ , Alpha, thank you.”

Wade made a noise that was more desperate than it was content, because he hadn’t realized until that very moment that his mate had climbed into his bed  _completely naked_.

“Pete.” he began slowly. “You’re not wearing sleep clothes, are you?”

“Nope.” Peter wiggled on top of him and Wade’s blood pressure  _sky rocketed_. “Probably why I’m so cold, huh? Funny how that works.” he lay a giggly kiss on Wade’s lips, tasting of sweet red wine and that softer taste that was pure Omega.

“Um,  _probably_?” Suddenly feeling like he didn’t quite know where to put his hands, Wade let them hover awkwardly over Peter’s lower back. “Pete, I told you to get some sleep and we would spend time together in the morning!”

“I know what you said.” Peter grabbed at Wade’s wrist and slid his hand down to his wonderfully bare bottom. “And it’s after midnight, isn’t it? I listened to every word you said like a good little Omega.”

“A good little Omega.” Wade choked out, palming over the irresistible curve, squeezing and kneading because he just couldn’t help himself, not when Peter was humming and wriggling happily on top of him. “Peter, you are the furthest thing from a good little–”

“Alpha!” Peter exclaimed, digging his teeth into Wade’s shoulder in mock annoyance. “Why would you be mean to me when I’m  _naked_ with you!”

“Good god.” Wade laughed breathlessly, spanking playfully so Peter would squeal for him. “This is perfect, baby boy, did you know? Your ass is a work of art.”

“Romantic.” Peter said over the cutest wine tipsy giggle Wade had ever heard. “I’ll have to think of something equally as  _flattering_ to say about you.”

“I can’t be expected to quote poetry before sunrise.” Wade teased back, then apologized with a long kiss, tangling their tongues together until Peter was pliant and purring above him, letting the Alphas hands roam and their mouths meet again and again.

Wade couldn’t get enough  _skin_ , loving how silky smooth Peter felt beneath his fingers, the light scent of soap, the sweeter scent of honeysuckle and lavender that wasn’t blocked by clothing. He never let Peter’s lips go for more than a second, sharing air when they breathed, teasing over each other’s fangs and dipping as deep as they could to taste every corner of their mouths.

It was soft and slow,  _greedy_ but in a lazy sort of way, their bodies moving easily because they already knew how to do this together. Peter knew just the right way to kiss to make Wade curse, and Wade knew to growl when he called Peter beautiful because the Omega  _keened_ over it.

They had done all this before, hands skating over each other’s bodies, fangs catching harder with each pass over each other’s necks, kissing until one or the other needed to breathe, Peter shifting and rolling his hips and Wade coaxing him closer, closer until he was rumbling and vibrating with  _need_ , unable to keep his hands from Peter’s length, coming back again and again to feel it pulsing in his palm.

It was going to be just as easy, just as  _good_ as it had been the last several times between them—

—and then Peter broke the spell in a spectacular fashion.

“Will your knot fit in me outside of heat?” He said curiously, and Wade’s mouth dropped.

“ _What_?!”

“Oh dear, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Peter sat up abruptly, ripping a strangled groan from the Alpha as he settled that pert little ass right on top of Wade’s cock. “Oh. Sorry about that.” He rocked his hips experimentally and Wade groaned again. “Maybe I’m not sorry about it.” another little laugh. “I was just thinking—“

“About  _that_?!”

“Well I  _am_ on top of you.” Peter grinned mischievously, the glint of his fangs just visible in the low firelight. “It’s a good time to think about it, right?”

“It will fit, I mean  _I_  will fit, baby boy.” Wade tried to focus on Peter’s face and not on the  _slick_ currently trickling down Peter’s thighs and soaking into his thin sleep pants. “Don’t worry about that.”

“I’m not  _worried_.” Peter’s head fell back when thick fingers parted his cheeks, heading towards his entrance. “I was just wondering.”

“How aren’t you blushing talking about this?” Wade wanted to know, eyes closing again when he touched— “Oh Pete, are you  _wet_ for me, baby boy?”

“I’m sure my face is bright red.” Peter’s voice trembled when Wade started pressing at his hole, the rough pad of his thumb lighting the sensitive skin up. “There’s a reason I came over in the dark, you know?”

“Are you sure about this, Pete?” Wade stopped exploring, lifted his head to kiss Peter gently. “I don’t want you to be nervous. There’s no reason for us to push anything, let me just use my hand to take care of—“

“Don’t you want to knot me?” Peter asked bluntly. “Wouldn’t that be better than finishing in your hand?”

“ _Jesus_.” Wade burst out, eyes snapping red, a growl working from his throat. “The  _mouth_ on you, Omega!”

“Just be slow with me, Alpha.” Peter leaned close to whisper. “I’m ever so delicate.”

“Ever so delicate.” Wade repeated, and sat up to kiss Peter sweetly. “Baby boy, I’ll take care of you.”

*********************

*********************

It took a little convincing and several suspicious looks from Peter, but Wade assured him that they absolutely  _could_ do this with Peter on top.

“Wade, I’m almost certain this won’t fit inside me.” Peter was staring down at Wade’s cock, attempting to wrap his small hand around it and stroking curiously. “Almost certain. I knew you were  _big_ but I didn’t know you were–”

“Pete!” Wade bucked into his hand when Peter squeezed. “You’re killing me, honey.”

“Sorry.” Peter grinned entirely unrepentantly. “How do we– how do we do this?”

“With you on top.” Wade said instantly. “Come here, scoot up here so I can touch you.” Peter yelped quietly when Wade slide his hand between his thighs and to his entrance, soaking his hand in the thin slick and then spreading it over his cock.

“ _Oh_.” Peter’s eyes lit up, and he licked at his lips before hesitantly helping, his hand moving up and down and over the head of Wade’s length. “Is this right?” he asked shyly, and Wade only growled in response, so Peter kept going, watching in fascination as the Alpha’s cock hardened further, the knot at the base only a bump now, but steadily getting bigger just from the scent of slick and the Omega’s hands.

Knowing he wouldn’t last long with Peter touching him, and halfway to mindless with needing to be buried inside his mate, Wade coaxed the Omega up onto his knees after just a minute or so, and all of Peter’s reluctance over the new position fell right away once he realized he could control  _everything_ now, from how deep he wanted the Alpha, to how fast they went, and being the high maintenance little thing he was, Peter  _loved_ it.

He took his time with the first stroke, letting Wade’s cock rub at his entrance for a minute before taking a deep breath and sinking down and “ _Oh god_!” he cried out over the first stretch, that hard bit of give from his body when the fat head sank past the tight muscle and through into him.

“Alpha.” he moaned, and Wade’s hands tightened at his hips pleadingly. “God, you’re big.” he muttered, and Wade might have laughed or he might have groaned, but either way the noise was  _desperate_.

“Omega omega omega!” Wade thought he actually  _might_ die if Peter didn’t stop teasing him like this, but his bratty mate only sighed and took another inch inside him, balancing on his knees and sinking down with a slow  _heavy_ sigh.

It was  _torture_ , and Wade was seeing stars by the time Peter’s hips settled onto his again, Peter giving a broken little cry, high and desperate, clenching tight around Wade’s cock, overwhelmed to the point of speechlessness by being so full.

“Look at you.” Wade could hardly speak, gritting his teeth and tearing at the sheets so he wouldn’t snatch Peter into the bed and simply take over. “Pete you’re  _gorgeous_ , taking me all the way like that.  _Look_ at you.”

“Mmm.” Peter was trembling a little and Wade sat up to kiss him, fitting a hand to the back of Peter’s neck to keep him close. “W-Wade.”

“Alright?” Wade kissed him again, nuzzling over his nose and down to his cheek. “My sweet Omega, alright?”

“So good.” Peter managed and pushed at Wade’s chest until he lay back down. “Ready?”

“Trust me when I say I’m ready.” Wade grinned and Peter bit at his bottom lip nervously before lifting himself up and easing back down over Wade, gasping as he stretched all over again.

“ _Fuck_!” Peter sank down with an  _ooph_ , and ground his hips against Wade’s eagerly. “How have I never done this before? Oh my  _god_ –”

Again, up and down, the slide no less tight, but easier now that Peter had adjusted to the feel of Wade inside him. The next one was even  _better_ , and Peter gave a little shudder when Wade started to help, lifting him up until he was whining over the emptiness before pulling him down roughly, running big hands up and down Peter’s thighs, stroking over the Omega’s cock as it leaked and twitched against his stomach.

“So pretty.” Wade kept repeating, urging Peter to roll his hips, to sit even harder against him. “So pretty, such a darling little Omega, you are  _gorgeous_ , Pete, fucking  _perfect_.”

Even mid sex, over whelmed and wine tipsy, Peter was a demanding little thing, but Wade was an Alpha willing to give his Omega everything he had, so when Peter panted for  _more_ , Wade rocked up into him, slamming their hips together and Peter cried out loud scratching his nails down Wade’s chest frantically.

“This is so much better than my toy.” the Omega wailed and Wade thought he would die for the sixth or seventh time that night. “Thicker and warmer and oh my– _oh_!” a pretty shriek when Wade thrust up to meet him again. “Oh oh do that again.”

Losing himself in a haze of pleasure, Peter planted his feet on the bed so he was crouched over Wade, one hand on Wade’s chest, the other behind him on Wade’s thigh for balance, and with Wade holding securely to his waist, starting riding the Alpha as best he could.

“Good Christ.” Wade snarled deep in his throat watching the beautiful Omega above him. “Gonna use me like your toy, baby boy? Like the one that gets you through heat, huh? Yeah, honey show me. Show me what you need, god you’re  _beautiful_ like this.”

“So much better.” Peter panted, sweat dripping down his forehead and making his hair stick to his face, traveling down his neck and pooling in his collar bone. “Alpha, you are  _so_ much better–”

A particularly hard thrust and Peter’s head snapped back, his mouth falling open when Wade’s knot shoved into him then popped back out, still small enough to not be stuck, big enough to catch on his rim and make his mind blank out for a few seconds.

“Alright?” Wade ran his hands up Peter’s side worriedly when the Omega was still. “Peter, sweetheart–”

“Alpha, are you going to knot me?” Peter asked slowly and Wade breathed in deep to check his scent for fear but the Omega only scented of  _pleasure_ and  _excitement_ and Wade started growling in approval, eyes finally coloring red knowing that his mate wanted  _all_ of him.

“Are you going to knot me?” Peter asked again, teasingly, breathlessly. “Alpha, my Alpha–”

“Pete–” Wade bucked into him helplessly over the  _my Alpha_ , gritting his teeth so he wouldn’t yank the Omega down and sink them into his neck. “I uh– I wasn’t planning on  _not_ knotting you?”

“Will you fit, Alpha?” Peter sat back down gingerly, rocking his hips and spreading his legs so the bulge fit back inside him. “Can we do it like this?”

“It’s easier if you’re on the bed.” Wade moved Peter carefully on top of him, more grinding together than thrusting, testing his knot as it swelled even more. “Can I roll you over?”

Peter pulled himself off of Wade in an instant and practically threw himself face first onto the bed, pushing his hips up into the air invitingly.

“ _Pete_.” Still a little dazed from how fast Peter had gone from  _around_ him to  _beneath_ him, Wade chuckled and patted Peter’s butt playfully. “I’m never gonna say no if you want to present for me, but let me see you, hm?”

“You said it’s easier if I’m on the bed.” Peter’s words were muffled in the pillow. “And this is how we did it last time, so shouldn’t we do it the same way?” 

“That is the least sexy way ever to vote for a favorite position.” Wade tugged at him until Peter was laying on his back, cheeks flushed bright red, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

“Oh.” he said quietly, then laughed a little in embarrassment. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry.” Wade slotted himself back between Peter’s thighs, and they both groaned when he fit back into Peter’s heat. “Ah, Pete, you feel so good baby, I just want to watch when I knot you, want to see you, is that alright?” He pulled out nearly all the way, just to slide home again, sighing over the wash of  _belonging_ that poured from his mate. 

“My Omega.” Wade rubbed his nose over Peter’s throat, lapping over the drops of sweat, nuzzling down over his chest. “Sweet, pretty thing.” 

“Baby boy.” Wade let his voice drop into the rumble that Peter loved so much, mouthing over the soft stomach, tugging at the distracting jewelry tucked into the pretty navel. “Mmmm.” he hummed quietly, the sound vibrating through Peter’s body and the Omega arced into it, pushing his hips towards his Alpha’s mouth impatiently. 

“Next time.” Wade promised, leaving one last kiss low on Peter’s belly. “Next time I’ll use my mouth but this time I need to be right here.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter canted his hips, hooked his ankles around Wade’s waist when the Alpha filled him again. “Oh please–  _please_ –” 

The rather abrupt change in position and slow kisses hadn’t cooled them down at all, and it was barely a few minutes before Peter was crying out again, clawing down Wade’s back with each thrust, the new angle pushing the Alpha’s cock right over a spot inside him that had his vision whiting out and his body shaking.

They traded harsh kisses and harsher bites, teeth clashing together and tongues twisting, breaking apart only to lick and nibble down a neck, across a jawline. Wade was holding himself back, never biting, only letting his fangs prick and scrape at Peter’s skin, wanting to roar with the need to  _claim_ but forcing himself to settle.

Peter had no such issue, and no inclination to settle  _anything_ , so he bit Wade sharply at his ear, again on his lip. Wade ordered  _harder_ and Peter switched to sucking a hard bruise onto his collar bone, worrying and pulling at the skin until he knew it would bloom dark blue and purple in the morning, a branding mark so everyone would know they had spent the night together.

“I want to mark you.” he murmured and the Alpha groaned, pinning Peter to the bed, those wicked fangs landing over Peter’s pulse before he was able to stop himself.

“Omega–” Wade dragged in a shaky breath. “Right here.” he turned his head so Peter’s mouth brushed against the right side of his neck, opposite of where a bonding mark would go. “Bite me here, mark me here.”

“You’re sure?” Peter asked, already licking over the spot eagerly. He wasn’t sure where the urge to bite had come from, but  _oh_ he liked it. “Right here?”

“Right there, baby.” Wade swallowed hard when Peter’s fangs dug into him. “Bite me right there. As hard as you want.” 

“Mmmmm.” Peter’s hum of contentment turned into a low purr when Wade started moving in him again, faster and  _harder_ now, spreading his legs apart farther until Wade could sit up on his knees.

“Ready for me, Pete? Ready for my knot? Gonna look so pretty spread open on me like that, dammit baby boy, gonna be so perfect, just gorgeous, my sweet little Omega–” Wade kept talking–praising Peter over and over, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, telling Peter how  _perfect_ he was and how well he took Wade, how they were made to be  _together_ – until the words dissolved into a growl, then grew into a snarl and Peter barely had time to take a breath between one stroke and the next before Wade grabbed at his hips and yanked hard, forcing his knot past the already stretched entrance and deep inside.

“Ah!” Peter arched his back and  _screamed_ over being so full, too full, and Wade thrust once twice, three more times before they locked together and the Alpha was coming, pouring and pulsing and losing himself inside his Omega,  _his mate_.

Peter’s body lit up, sparks washing up his spine and making his eyes roll back, needing nothing more than the feel of his Alpha filling him to the brim to push him right over his edge. He clenched tight around Wade as he came, pulling a shout from the Alpha and another wave of pleasure, the huge cock twitching and spasming in his core and Peter darted forward to sink his fangs into Wade’s neck, drawing blood without even meaning to, his own little growls and snarls lost behind the rumble coming from his Alpha’s chest.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter to keep him as close as possible, rutting against him mindlessly in a subconscious attempt to drive himself even deeper, to fill his Omega even  _deeper_ , the need to claim so strong that Wade shoved his forehead into Peter’s neck and closed his eyes against the desperate tears that threatened to spill.

“Omega.” he whispered. “Omega, Omega, my Omega, my sweet  _perfect_ –” Peter shivered in his arms, and Wade gathered enough of his control to dot kisses all over Peter’s cheek and neck, careful not to dislodge the Omega’s teeth from his neck because it wasn’t a bonding bite but it still felt good, still felt  _right_ to have his mate leaving a claim like that.

Peter’s soft growls lessened to a whine after a minute or two, and when he finally let go, pain shot through Wade’s neck, the sensitive skin bruised and torn, and without the aphrodisia that came with a bonding bite, he knew it would hurt for days.

 _Wonderful_.

Peter flopped back against the pillows, sweaty and exhausted, but the smile on his face was big enough to be goofy, his eyes a liquid gold, and he pursed his lips for a kiss that Wade gladly gave him, lingering over the embrace until their heart beats had slowed and tiredness was beginning to creep in.

“How long?” Peter asked quietly, glancing down at their bodies. “Same as my heat, or–?”

“Shorter.” Wade kissed him again, loathe to let the moment end. “Maybe ten minutes at the most.”

“You’ll crush me laying like this.” Peter pointed out with a lazy grin. “Giant Alpha. I’m far too delicate to be squished beneath you.”

“Far too delicate.” Wade agreed with another kiss. “Hold on to me.” Wade put an arm around Peter’s waist and rolled them over as gently as he could, but Peter still shrieked over it, cursing out loud as everything pulled, smacking at Wade’s chest to get him to slow down.

“Little Omega.” Wade grabbed his wrists, too worn out to even laugh over his Omega’s antics. “You have  _got_ to stop hitting me after we’re together like this.”

“Quit making me want to hit you!” Peter scowled, but carefully  _carefully_ lay down on Wade’s chest, sighing in relief when he managed to get comfortable.

“I didn’t hurt you?” Wade whispered, because even though the room was filled with the scent of  _satisfied_ Omega, he had to know for sure. “Pete?”

“Alpha, my Alpha.” Peter was already yawning, curling into Wade’s chest and humming quietly. “You’d never hurt me.”

By the time Wade managed to get blankets up and around their shoulders, Peter was fast asleep. He had already been more tired than usual today, and too much wine at dinner, sneaking into Wade’s room instead of sleeping and a rather spectacular round with his Alpha had taken every last bit of energy from the Omega and left him snoring peacefully.

Wade spent another hour combing through Peter’s hair, rubbing down his back and kissing his head, staring up at the ceiling, then down at the Omega in his arms. 

He wanted to tell Peter about their being mates so badly, but after tonight, Peter might very well figure it out for himself.

After all, the gold of their true mate bond might not have shown up until the very end– but there had been no mistaking the  _love_ shining from Omega’s eyes every single time they had kissed.

Wade could wait a little longer for Peter to realize what they had. 

With the pain from his Omega’s teeth in his neck, the slight weight of the Omega on his chest, and the air heavy with their combined scents, satisfaction and contentment and  _trust_ –

Wade could wait as long as it took. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. All the good moments between our boys. I left out the library scene in favor of the scene with Arthur because its adorable and frankly, I’ve written enough smut for the boys for a chapter or two lol. Also, we get a visit from The Holy Creator which is always fun. Interested to see if you guys pick up on the inside joke in his and Wade’s conversation

Ben knocked on the door to Peter and Wade’s parlor and waited for a confirmation before cracking the door the barest inch and asking, “Are you two decent?”

“Uncle Ben.” Peter lifted his head from Wade’s lap and frowned in exasperation. “Of course we are decent! Why would you even ask that?”

“Why would I ask that?” Ben repeated, pinning his nephew with a  _look_. “What reason would I  _possibly_ have for asking that particular question? Tell me, Peter. What happened last time we left you two alone in the dining room?”

Peter turned bright red, and rolled on the couch until his nose was in Wade’s stomach, grumbling quietly.

“Apologies.” Wade spoke for both of them, nudging at the Omega until Peter mumbled an apology as well. “I take full blame for that one. There was an incident with a banana and–”

“ALPHA PRINCE!” Peter pinched Wade as hard as he could. “Don’t!”

Ben held up his hands peacefully. “I don’t want to know.” he sighed, sitting wearily across from them. “Alpha Prince, how are you feeling about the Summit?”

“Peter ‘s been helping a lot.” Wade petted at his mate’s hair fondly. “And I’ve been studying every day. I think I’m as ready as I’m going to be, but you know.” He made a zipping motion over his lips. “I’ll sit back and let you do all the talking so I don’t embarrass anybody.” 

“Don’t do that.” Peter protested. “You have  _wonderful_ ideas, Wade! Tell Uncle about your idea for the northern tribe to start raising different types of fruit trees so we have more to offer the Coast region? Uncle, Wade says we should–”

“Hush.” The Alpha tugged at Peter’s hair. “The King and I will have lots of time to talk about my terrible ideas.”

“They are  _great_ ideas!” Peter pinched him again and Wade didn’t even hesitate to smack Peter’s butt, growling playfully when the Omega squealed at him, then pushed his hips back for another one.

“ _Boys_!” Ben groaned, sounding more like a father scolding his children than a King talking to a Royal mated pair who more than old enough to behave properly when they had an audience. “ _Honestly_!”

“Uh–sorry about that.” Wade cleared his throat, and waited for Peter to apologize too, but Peter only curled closer into him, clearly content to ignore his Uncle as long as Wade was holding him.

“I don’t want to know.” Ben said again. “Alpha Prince, we are set to leave at the end of the week, if that’s alright with you.” He waited for Wade to nod, and politely didn’t say anything about the upset little whimper that Peter gave. “I think you should visit our castle tailor, you will need several formal outfits–”

“Oh!” Peter bolted upright. “Oh  _yes_! Wade, let’s go get you new clothes! Mr. Lee is wonderful! He makes everything I wear and he is a complete sweetheart and–”

“I’m sure Peter will be willing to help with that.” Wade said dryly and Peter clapped his hands excitedly. “Anything else I need to prepare for?”

“I think you’ll be just fine.” Ben assured him. “You’ve been studying, I’ve been attending for almost twenty years. We can handle anything else that comes up.” He got up to leave the room, smiling when Peter started to settle back into Wade’s lap. “I’ll see you boys at dinner.”

“Beta King, wait for just a minute.” Wade lay Peter down on the couch, ignoring the protest from his mate, and followed Ben out the door.

“Alpha Prince.” Ben waited politely as Wade tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Thank you.” the Alpha said after a minute. “For taking me to the Summit.”

“It’s your job.” Ben pointed out. “You’re Peter’s Alpha and–”

“But you didn’t have to take me  _this_ year.” Wade interrupted. “Especially since–” he glanced at the door and closed it a little further. “Especially since come summer, Peter and I might not be together any longer. You’re investing a lot of trust in me, and giving quite a bit of information to an Alpha that could go right back to his home Kingdom, and use all of it against you somehow.”

“Wade–”

“I want to say  _thank you_.” Wade held his hand up to stop Ben again. “I understand and appreciate the trust you have shown me both with this Summit, and with your nephew. You’ve allowed me to take care of Peter throughout a drop I caused, through a pre-heat and a heat that you had every right to ban me from sharing with him. You allow me to–” he motioned back towards the room. “– have free reign of the castle, of your home, and to conduct myself as I please with Peter, and I am  _grateful_ for it.”

“You’ve earned every inch of trust we give you, son.” Ben grinned, clapping the Alpha on the back good naturedly. “Even though, hearing you speak that proper is a little weird.”

“All that time with Pete.” Wade grinned as well, his posture and tone relaxing. “Some of that posh  _has_ to affect me at some point.”

“Right.” Ben raised an eyebrow. “Well, as far as Peter goes, I knew from the first meeting that you two were mates. Whether my nephew realizes it yet or not, he has never been safer or better taken care of than when you are with him.”

“Thank you.” Wade cleared his throat when the words came out husky. “Beta King. I appreciate it.”

“You can call me Ben.” the Beta smiled when Wade’s mouth dropped a little. “You’re  _family_ , Wade. Call me Ben. Hell, call me Uncle if you want. Just remember that Peter is the only proper one in this family. No need to stand on ceremony with the rest of us.”

“Um, I–”

“Go spend some time with your Omega.” Ben suggested when Wade still couldn’t put words together. “We’re going to be gone for close to a month, and Peter will need all the loving you can spare from now until we leave.”

“Yes, sir.” Wade gave the Beta King a short bow, and headed back to get his mate.

“What did Uncle say to you?” Peter wanted to know as Wade came back into the parlor. “Wade, what did he–  _oh_!” he grinned when the Alpha scooped him up into his arms and started for his bedroom. “Something on your mind, Alpha?” 

“He suggested that I spend as much time with my Omega as I can.” Wade said roughly, stretching out over Peter on the bed. “Because we’re going to be gone for a long time.”

“Did you just call me your Omega?” Peter whispered.

“You know damn well I did.” Wade whispered back, and Peter only smiled, purring softly when his Alpha bent to kiss him.

**********************

**********************

Peter shifted on Arthur’s back for the seventh or eighth time in less than that many minutes, and Wade nudged him. “Sit still, you wiggly thing. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t see how riding a horse is supposed to be fun!” Peter complained. “My legs are splayed wide open, I have to balance while the giant thing does whatever it wants, what am I supposed to hold onto? His shoulders? Even his breathing is loud! How is this fun? And I’m sorry, are you  _laughing_ at me?”

Wade was full on  _cackling_ behind Peter, tighteing his arm around the Omega’s waist to keep him on the horse. “Pete! What are you  _saying!?_ ” 

“Stop laughing at me!” Peter cried. “What is so funny?”

“Omega.” Wade took a deep breath, nuzzled a soft kiss onto his mate’s cheek. “You just didn’t complain about any of those things when we were in bed this morning.”

Peter started to squawk an angry answer, but then went very quiet and  _very_ red, realizing that his complaints about riding the horse were all the things he loved about riding  _Wade_.

“Comment withdrawn.” he said stiffly, but when Wade nudged him again and at least tried to quiet the laughter, he relaxed back into his Alpha’s arms.

They were on their way to the hot springs Wade visited for his skin. With the Summit starting in just four days, Peter had nearly begged to come along, upset at the idea of being away from his Alpha any more than necessary, and Wade had agreed instantly, not loving the idea of being away from his mate for a full day either.

Peter of course, hadn’t realized that Wade would insist on taking Arthur and not a carriage to keep the trip as short as possible, and now he was stressing out over his first real horse ride. Even with Wade tucked securely behind him, controlling every single step Arthur took, he was still nervous, squeezing at Wade’s arm and hand every time they went over a bump.

“You’re fine.” Wade soothed him, rubbing gentle circles onto Peter’s stomach. “Not much longer. Your stomach still upset from breakfast?”

“No.” Peter shook his head, leaning back until he could rest it on Wade’s shoulder. “No more nausea. I feel better now.” 

“Good, sweetheart.” Wade couldn’t help another kiss, the need to be  _tender_ with his mate stronger today than it ever was. Peter had been sick lately, nauseous after breakfast, more tired after they had finished in bed together, needier than usual when he was awake. He was extra sweet, or tried to be at least– apologetic when he was cranky, less greedy and more gentle with his touches, and wanting to spend hours just sitting by Wade, but then apologizing for being clingy.

Wade didn’t mind any of it, of course he didn’t, but he knew Peter was frustrated with himself, complaining that he just wanted to feel normal.

Last night it had taken several sweet kisses and several hours of solid cuddling to reassure Peter that even if this  _was_ normal, if he was always going to be emotional and clingy, that Wade was always going to be fine with it, that he would always want his Omega to come to him for everything.

“Everything.” he had whispered as Peter had curled close and sniffled that he was tired again. “It’s fine, little Omega, my Omega. It’s all fine.”

And it  _was_ fine, just like Peter asking to come along this morning was absolutely fine. Wade would much rather take a soak with his Omega chatting away with him or even just snuggled close, and if it kept Peter happy, than that was even better.

“Wade!” Peter screeched when Arthur hopped over a fairly large rock without even breaking stride. “Don’t let him do that! What if he falls and breaks his leg because you let him jump!”

“He’s a war horse, Pete.” Wade laughed at him again. “It will take more than a rock to trip him up.”

“I suppose.” The Omega fussed. “But be careful! What if he–!”

“Hold on.” Wade squeezed at the horse with his knees, and held Peter closer as Arthur took off galloping up a hill, the stallion barely slowing with the extra weight on his back.

“Oh you big, beautiful horse!” Awed by the show of strength and the speed the horse put out, tackling the hill as if it were no more than a walk in the park, Peter forgot to be nervous and patted Arthur’s neck excitedly. “You beautiful,  _brave_ thing! So fast! So strong, Wade I love him!”

“A fan of horse riding all the sudden, hm, little Omega?” Wade teased. “Horse runs a little and that’s all it takes to sway you to his side?”

“Apparently!” Peter was too excited to care that Wade was making fun of him, and for the rest of the ride he leaned forward and crooned into Arthur’s ears, exclaiming proudly if the horse so much as side stepped a tree.

Wade kept one hand low on Peter’s hip, smiling every time his mate looked back to talk about something else wonderful Arthur had done.

 _God_ , he loved him.

*********************

*********************

The springs were lovely, dozens of natural pools carved out of the rock at the base of the mountains. Several of the smaller ones had been enclosed, walls and a roof, benches along the side, a door that could be locked for privacy’s sake, and Wade steered Peter towards the one furthest away from the larger pools.

“This is lovely.” Peter’s jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful blue green water, the steam rising up to haze the air in the room. “Oh, Wade, this is  _lovely_.”

“It’s not terrible.” Wade acknowledged. “But I’m here less for the aesthetic, more for the healing.”

“Oh right.” Peter watched unabashedly as Wade stripped down to nothing before climbing in the water. “I didn’t realize you did this naked.”

“I can’t really soak in my skivvies, can I?” Wade grimaced for a few seconds as the hot water hit his skin, sucking in a deep breath before relaxing against the edge of the pool. “You gonna join me, little Omega? Or just watch.”

“I can join you?” Peter looked surprised, but started stepping out of his trousers immediately, folding them carefully with his shirt, and all of his jewelry before dipping a toe into the water. “Oh! It’s hot!”

Wade managed not to say something snarky about  _hot springs hopefully being hot_ , and only held his hand out for Peter, pulling him into the water and right over to his side.

“Mmm.” Peter sighed in contentment, feeling better for the first time in what felt like days. “Alpha, this is  _nice_.”

“Yeah.” Wade held his mate as close as he could, rubbing his cheek into Peter’s hair. “It’s nicer with you here, though.”

Peter trilled quietly, nipping at his Alphas shoulder with his sharp little fangs, letting his hands float over the muscles next to him, tracing the scars and rough skin.

“Will you tell me what happened?” He touched a particularly large scar over Wade’s ribs arm. “I’ve never asked and you never say—“

“It’s not a good story, Pete.”

“Tell me anyway?” Peter wet his lips and touched a kiss to his Alphas cheek. “Please? I think you’ve seen all the worst parts of me, all the mood swings and brattiness and all that. I don’t know anything about you.”

Wade stayed stubbornly silent, but Peter had a valid point. The Omega had been all but forced by his biology to be painfully honest with his emotions and with what he needed from Wade, and even outside of his drop and throughout the preheat Peter had been open and truthful with his Alpha.

Wade however, had shied away from too many questions, afraid to scare his Omega away, always ready to turn the attention back onto Peter. He knew he could trust his mate, but opening up had never been something Wade was good at. Peter was looking up at him with wide, non judgmental eyes though, squeezing at Wade’s hand encouragingly, just beautiful and sweet and perfect. 

_My mate._

“My mum passed when I was thirteen.” He started slowly and Peter shifted so he could look up at him better. “There was a fire one night while we were sleeping, and I woke up first. I tried to save my mum, tried to drag her from the house, but she was already—“ his throat jerked as he swallowed. “— the smoke. She might have already been gone. I didn’t know though, so I had to save her, right?”

“Oh god.” Peter’s face crumpled and he tried to hide the tears in Wade’s shoulder. “ _Alpha_.”

“I had to save her.” Wade repeated. “And I burned  _everything_ , trying to save her. It took months of bandages, months of medication and learning to walk again, to use my hands–” he made a careful fist, flinching as the skin pulled right. “Lost all my hair, you know? Lost my mum. Lost  _everything_. If I would have been older, I would have been upset over losing my good looks but as it was?” He laughed, but it wasn’t a good sound. “I was still too young to know that Omega’s would flinch away from me, that Beta’s would fuck me just to say they had done fucked a monster, and that Alpha’s were the only ones who saw my scars as proof of survival, not some sort of deformity.”

“Is that what you think?” Peter gaped at him. “Wade, do you think people see your scars as a  _deformity_?”

“I  _know_ they do, Pete.” Wade said tiredly, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. “At least now I’ve been a soldier and it’s pity looks– everyone thinking I was hurt in the war. Why do you think I wear a hood when I’m out? Why do you think I picked an enclosed pool?”

“I thought because you chose a private pool because you wanted to…” Peter coughed awkwardly, motioning between them. “But I didn’t think it was because of your skin. Is that why you’re nervous about the Summit? All those people who don’t know you and might stare?”

“I know they’ll stare.” the Alpha pulled Peter tight against him again. “And I’d like to say it won’t bother me, but honestly Pete, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it. Being gawked at like I belong in a circus isn’t something that ever gets easier.”

“You know that I don’t care?” Peter whispered. “And neither does May and Ben. Gwen doesn’t notice and Harry and MJ–”

“That’s why you’re perfect, sweetheart.” Wade dropped a kiss on Peter’s head. “You act like there’s nothing wrong with me. You and your family and your friends. It’s the first time I’ve felt normal my entire life.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with you!” Peter defended fiercely. “And anyone who wants to challenge that can  _fight me!_ ” He snarled angrily, baring his fangs and Wade smiled.

“My vicious Omega. You’re perfect.”

Peter growled a little more, and shoved close until Wade pulled him onto his lap so they could scent each other, trading kisses and soft words until the water relaxed them both, and Wade didn’t itch anymore.

“Let me take you home.” Wade said as the sun was setting outside of the little building, the night air slipping through the door. “Take you to bed, hm?”

“Mmm Alpha.” Peter was nearly asleep against him, drowsy and warm and pliant, mouthing over Wade’s neck and leaving sweet kisses over his ears and down his jawline. “I might fall asleep on the ride home, mmkay?”

“Arthur will be so disappointed.” Wade teased. “Who will call him a pretty, marvelous beast when he walks through the stream?”

“Wake me up for that.” Peter mumbled. “He needs to hear what a good horse he is.”

“Sure thing, baby boy.”

**********************  
**********************

“Mr. Lee!” Peter dragged a less than willing Wade into the huge suite that served as the Royal Tailors workshop in the eastern wing of the castle. “Mr. Lee, the Alpha Prince needs new clothes!”

Peter was  _excited_ – his eyes shining, a permanent smile on his face as he shoved Wade towards the row of mirrors along the wall. “This will be so much fun! I can’t wait to see you in everything!”

“Little Omega.” Wade sighed down at him. “You weren’t smiling  _half_ this big a few hours ago when I had you bent over my bed. I should be jealous.”

“You probably should.” Peter wasn’t listening, not even looking at Wade, thoroughly distracted by a dark pink bolt of silk. “Alpha, my Alpha, I love you, but I don’t think even  _you_ can compare with how fun it is to make a new wardrobe.”

_What did he say?_

“Wh-what did you say?” Wade asked, feeling as if his entire body had gone numb. “Pete, what did you say?”

“If you can call me your Omega, I should be able to call you my Alpha, right?” Peter wrinkled his nose in Wade’s direction. “Don’t look so shocked over it. Honestly.”

“Peter.” Wade grabbed at his wrist, yanked the Omega up against his body. “Sweetheart,  _what did you say_?”

“I  _said_ , you can’t compare to a new wardrobe!” Peter tugged at Wade impatiently. “I said Alpha, my Alpha, I–” he stopped, cheeks filling with pink. “Um, I–I said that I–”

“Peter Parker!” an Alpha who looked at least fifty years past ancient shuffled through a side door. “My favorite Prince! Have you come for more clothes again! It has only been a few weeks!”

“Wade, um I–I–” Peter’s eyes blinked gold a second before he shook his head, clearing his throat so he could speak. “Um, Mr. Lee. The Alpha Prince is in need of several pieces appropriate for the Summit. If you would be so kind as to help him. Nothing too fancy, they are leaving morning after next so it needs to be something quick?”

“That won’t be a problem.” the old tailor snapped his fingers a few times to get Wade’s attention off of Peter, then shook the Alpha’s hand vigorously. “Alpha Prince! Wade Wilson, isn’t it? How haven’t you come to me for a suit before?”

“I uh–” Wade kept stealing glances at Peter as the Omega wandered off, pointedly avoiding Wade’s gaze. “I tend to make my own clothes. Or at least I did until Pete forced a few new pieces into my closet.”

“I can tell.” The tailor plucked at Wade’s shirt. “If I were designing your clothes they wouldn’t be fraying on the edges. Why do you wear red and black? Don’t tell me it’s to hide stains. We have a laundry service in the castle, you know?”

Wade finally grinned at the blunt Alpha. “Not all of us have the money to have a Royal Tailor designing our clothing.”

“Lucky for you, that’s about to change!” the man snapped his fingers again, and a few assistants scurried out from… _somewhere_ … behind stacks of fabric and piles of pre made clothing. “I don’t stand for titles, drives me crazy. So do you prefer me to call you Wade or  _Wade_?”

“Wade’s fine.” Put at ease by the no-nonsense man, Wade asked, “And everyone calls you Mr. Lee?”

“Peter does.” Thick spectacles landed on his nose as he looked Wade over. “Couldn’t ever pronounce Leiber, and the little tyke assumed my name was Stan Lee, not  _Stanley_ , so Mr. Lee I became, and Mr. Lee I stay.”

“You never corrected him?”

“Wade.” Mr. Lee sighed up at him. “Have  _you_ tried correcting that Omega? Would you believe he’s actually gotten  _less_ argumentative with age?”

“Are you telling tales about me, Mr. Lee?” Peter reappeared holding that same dark pink silk. “Would you make my Alpha–” he shot a nervous glance at Wade, then smiled when the Alpha’s eyes twitched red in approval. “–  _my Alpha_  a shirt in this color? I think it would look beautiful against his skin.”

All approval drained from Wade’s face. “I don’t want a pink silk shirt, Pete.”

“But you would look so handsome!” The Omega protested. “It would look lovely on you! And your eyes are such a pretty hazel and–”

“He said no to pink silk.” Mr. Lee snatched the fabric and tossed it away, leaving Peter stammering in distress and Wade completely relieved. “Sensitive skin like that, needs the imported cotton or even the cashmere wool, doesn’t it?” 

He produced both fabrics in the same shade of pink and Peter squealed in excitement.

“I thought you were on my side!” Wade groaned. “Why  _pink_?!”

“Peter’s my favorite, so if he wants you in pink you will be wearing pink.” Mr. Lee said with an unrepentant shrug. “Now hold still so I can measure you.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Peter grinned at Mr. Lee, offering the tailor a short bow of respect and thanks. “You’re in good hands, Alpha Prince. Come find me when you’re finished?”

The question was a little nervous, fairly unsure, Peter biting his lip anxiously over what he had blurted out so unceremoniously earlier.

“Count on it.” Wade said firmly, and Peter smiled the tiniest bit before slipping out the door.

“Mr. Lee–  _OW_!” Wade jumped when the near sighted Alpha jabbed him with a pin. “What the hell!?”

“Oh stop.” the old man jabbed him again just for good measure. “You Alpha’s are such babies. In my day we didn’t cry about a pin jab. We took it like a man and asked for another!”

“In your day?”

Mr. Lee winked up at him. “Sure. Give or take a hundred years, right?”  

*********************

*********************

The night before they were supposed to leave, Wade spent the night in Peter’s room, trying his damnedest to have his Omega melting in the sheets, crying out his pleasure over and over until they were locked together and panting into each other’s mouths.

Peter licked over the savage bite on Wade’s neck, nuzzling over the bruised skin to ease the sting from his fangs, a continuous purr from his chest as Wade ran light fingers all over his body. The Alpha bumped his nose over the earrings that lined the perfect ears, tugged at the necklaces laying against lovely flushed skin, placed a palm on his mate’s stomach and pressed lightly until he whined and tried to shift away.

“Alright?” Wade murmured, surging up into Peter’s mouth to slide his tongue around the sharp teeth, rumbling contentedly when his Omega sucked at his tongue with a quiet moan.

“Alright.” Peter answered, finally laying back in the pillows. “A little upset from dinner I think.”

“Poor Omega.” Wade sighed. “So sad for such a sweet Omega to always be sick.”

“I don’t mind right now.” Peter nipped at Wade’s jaw. “Especially not right now.”

“Good.” Wade gathered Peter close. “Gonna turn over so you’re on top alright? Hold on to me.”

Peter  _oophed_ as they rolled, but they managed it with no shrieking on Peter’s part and without Wade getting smacked, and Peter plastered himself right to his Alpha’s chest as soon as they were still again.

They lay in silence for a long time, coming down from their haze together, not sure what to say about their upcoming separation, not sure how to say what they wanted to.

Neither had brought up the casually dropped  _I love you_  that had happened in front of the tailor, and even though Peter had called Wade  _Alpha my Alpha_  a few more times, that was the closest they had gotten to even approaching the topic for days and it loomed over them, heavy in the quiet.

“My Omega.” Wade spoke first, combing through Peter’s hair before pressing his palm to the side of his neck, right over the bonding spot. “Baby boy, would you– would you wear a collar for me?”

He waited for the inevitable tensing, for Peter to get stiff and pull away from him, but the Omega only asked, “Why a collar? That’s a Beta thing, and a common Beta thing at that. I’m  _much_ too Royal for that, aren’t I?”

“Well, I thought,” Wade took a deep breath, smiling over the bratty answer. “I mean, you were sort of a Beta the first time we kissed, weren’t you?”

“You knew I was an Omega before you kissed me.” Peter sat up a little, flushing when Wade’s knot pulled at him. “So it doesn’t count.”

“Only because you flashed these lovely fangs at me.” Wade tugged at his bottom lip so Peter would smile, showing off the pretty points. “But on suppressants, practically a Beta, right?”

“I suppose so.” Peter was still smiling, eyes softening. “Why do you want me to wear a collar, Wade?”

“I’d like to see something on your neck.” Wade whispered. “Something I put there. Something that marks you as  _my_ Omega.”

Peter was quiet and Wade pressed over the bonding spot again. “And sometimes it’s easier to show things than it is to say things, you know?”

“Alpha, my Alpha.” the dark brown eyes slid to a wonderful molten gold and Wade let his turn red in response. “I’d love to wear your collar.”

“Ah baby boy.” Wade pulled him down into a long kiss. “Sweetheart. Thank you.  _Thank you_.”

“Well?” Peter tilted his head, offering his neck to the Alpha and trying to grin so he wouldn’t seem so emotional. “Does it have diamonds on it? You know how high maintenance I am.”

“No diamonds.” Wade said ruefully, and Peter mock groaned. “But I think you’ll like it anyway.”

“Can I have it now?” Peter didn’t even attempt to not sound impatient. “I mean, were you going to give it to me tonight? Right now? Can I see it?”

“In the morning.” Wade laughed when Peter made frustrated grabby hands at him. “Patience, Pete. I want to see it on you in the sunlight. You’ll have to wait.” 

“Fine.” Peter sounded cross, but the kiss he crushed onto Wade’s mouth was sweet and  _heated_ and loving. “But you’ll have to distract me until then.”

“I’m sure I’ll come up with something.” Wade promised, lifting his hips until Peter squealed. “Don’t you worry about that.”

***********************

***********************

Peter was sleeping peacefully when it came time for Wade to leave the next morning, and knowing how tired his Omega had been lately, Wade didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Instead he brushed the unruly hair away from Peter’s forehead and kissed him gently, lingering over the soft scent and sleep flushed cheeks.

“My mate.” he whispered. “I love you.” 

He lay the beautifully decorated collar on the pillow next to the sleeping Omega before tip toeing from the room.

He would have to wait to see the collar on Pete until he got home.

 _Thirty days_. He thought as he swung up onto Arthur and took off from the yard with Ben and an escort of soldiers.  _Thirty days until I’m home again, Omega._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter, also TW near the end, I will clearly mark it before it starts. That way no one skips the entire chapter because they are nervous, and no one accidentally reads something they don’t want to read. Heed the warnings, I posted them in bold.

Gwen burst out of the carriage and almost took Peter to the ground with a flying hug, screaming in excitement over seeing him again. “I missed you!” she exclaimed and kissed him smack on the lips. “You’re practically  _glowing_ with happiness, you are so pretty today!”

“Gwen.” Peter kissed her right back, flushing under her praise.”I’ve missed you too.” 

It had been a rough few days right after Wade and Ben had gone, and he and May had moped around the castle together, but knowing that his friends were coming today had forced him out of bed and into a bath, wearing new clothes and all his favorite jewelry.

He looked pretty, and felt pretty, and  _god_ it was so good to hold Gwen again, Peter wanted to absolutely purr over it.

Mary Jane left the carriage in a much calmer way than her friend, looking every inch a Royal Princess in a lovely gown and with her hair done up, one hand protectively over her midsection and the adorable bump showing beneath her clothes.

“Mary Jane!” It was Peter’s turn to scream, both hands over his mouth as he stared. “Look at you!”

“I know!” she squealed, and he wrapped both arms around her, squeezing as tight he dared without putting any pressure on her belly. “I’m  **adorable** , aren’t I? Harry says he’s never seen a pregnant Omega as cute as I am!”

“Good god.” Gwen rolled her eyes, but Peter waved her off and spent a few minutes cooing and trilling over the other Omega, fussing at her clothes and draping them perfectly over her stomach to show off the pregnancy.

“You are adorable.” he agreed. “Stunning. Just  _beautiful_ , MJ. I can’t believe you didn’t write and tell me! How is Harry?”

“In full protective dad mode.” Gwen hooked an arm through MJ’s to help her up the stairs and Peter snapped his fingers so the servants would gather the girls bags. “Honestly. Mary Jane is barely half way through her pregnancy and Harry is picking out colors for the nursery and buying nappies. It’s disgusting.”

“It’s wonderful.” Mary Jane corrected. “Gwen is cranky because she has to listen to us talk about the babies every day, but she will come around once they are here.”

“Babies?” May met them in the foyer, and they had to do another round of squealing and touching MJ’s belly before they calmed down enough to talk again. “Did you say  _babies_? Plural?”

“Twins.” she confirmed, and Peter’s mouth dropped. “It’s why I’m so big so early. Harry is over the moon with happiness.”

“Well come on to tea! We have so much to talk about!” May hustled the girls down the hall to the formal parlor and Peter watched them go, touching his stomach lightly.

Why did he feel jealous of Mary Jane? He didn’t want babies. 

Did he?

*************************

*************************

“Oh, I love this room.” Mary Jane sighed happily when they finally made it to their suite after hours of talking through tea and a late dinner. “Thank you, Pete. The blue is so calming.”

“High maintenance.” Gwen mouthed behind MJ’s back and Peter grinned. “Come here darling, let me help you with your laces.” She started pulling on the ties at the back of the redheads dress and Peter stretched out on the huge bed to wait.

“So, Tiger.” MJ winked at him. “Now that your aunt is gone, are you going to tell us about your Alpha?”

“What’s there to tell?” Peter watched in interest as the red head stepped out of her dress. “MJ, your belly is  _adorable_.”

“I know!” she ran her hands over the bare skin, smiling in delight. “Harry can’t ever get enough of me like this. Honestly I think I’m naked more now than when we first mated.”

“Can confirm.” Gwen was pouring two cups of wine, watering down a third for MJ to sip at. “I’ve learned to knock before even entering  _closets_ , it’s awful.”

“Hush you.” Slipping into a robe, Mary Jane joined Peter on the bed. “Tell me about the Alpha Prince, Pete. All Gwen would say is that you made it through your drop and your heat alright. No details, no stories.” she sent the Beta a cross look. “I want to know  _everything_.”

“Everything?” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Where should I start?”

“Is his knot huge?” Mary Jane asked bluntly, and Peter smacked at her arm. “Oh don’t act shy with me, Peter Parker. I want to know! Gwen said you were practically glued to his side after your heat and there is only one reason for an Omega to want all that physical contact after heat. Usually we kick Alpha’s out of bed and avoid them for a week. So he must have been  _good_ if you wanted more.”

Gwen waited with a positively devious look on her face, MJ with an impatient one, and Peter finally blurted, “Good Christ, he’s  _so big_ , MJ! I love it! I could barely walk after!”

May walked up to the bedroom door with a tray of snacks for the three friends, but when she heard the screams of laughter from inside and Gwen’s triumphant – “ _took that knot like a champ_!” she sighed and put the tray down outside the door.

She didn’t really want to hear that particular conversation.

********************

********************

“Alpha Prince.” Ben steered Wade towards an older Alpha wearing a suit jacket covered in medals. “I’d like you to meet Torbet Otto Octavius, Alpha King of the Coastal Kingdom, General of the Army Therein, and Doctor of Science, Mathematics and Chemistry. Alpha King Octavius, this is Alpha Prince Wade Wilson, son of Alpha King Thomas Wilson of the South, heir apparent to our throne through marriage and mate to the Omega Prince.”

Wade blinked several times, not sure if he was more annoyed by the immense amount of titles, or confused over Ben announcing him as Peter’s  _mate_. “Alpha King Octavius.” he bowed politely. “An honor.”

“Beta King Parker.” the King didn’t even offer a cursory bow, eyeing Wade with narrowed eyes. “What is Thomas’  _bastard_ doing with a claim to your throne? Am I supposed to believe that your nephew accepted  _this_ Alpha as mate?”

“Otto.” Ben lowered his voice, dropped all pretenses of civility. “You should speak carefully about my family. You might be an Alpha, but you are also a drunk old fool, a bully and a reprobate, and as there is no standing peace treaty between my country and yours, there isn’t anything to stop me from laying your ass out in front of this entire Summit, do I make myself clear?”

The Alpha King gaped at him for a full minute, but Ben didn’t even waver, staring the Alpha down until he finally wandered away, muttering angrily to himself.

“You alright, son?” Ben asked once Otto was out of earshot. “Don’t pay him any mind. He used to be top of his field in all his sciences, but soon turned to drink and now is nothing more than a nuisance. His son, Torbet Otto the Third is a force to be reckoned with, and when he takes the throne the Coastal Kingdom might very well become a power in our world. For now though–” he brushed it off. “Just a man too far in his cups this early in the evening.”

“Thank you.” Wade sent Ben a sidelong glance. “Do you get a lot of questions like that? How you managed to end up with an illegitimate heir on your throne?”

“None that I listen to.” the Beta King took an entire tray of hor d'oeuvres from a servant and started popping them in his mouth. “You’ll find that we don’t care for things like that in this family.”

“I’m learning.” Wade allowed himself to smile, to relax for the first time since they had stepped through the Summit’s doors the evening before. “Twenty eight more days of this, huh?”

“You’ll survive.” Ben patted his back and offered him the tray of appetizers. “You’ll survive.”

********************

********************

The girls had been bugging Peter for the entire week and a half now to show them the collar after he had slipped up and left it on his pillow one morning, hastily shoving it in a drawer so they wouldn’t snatch it.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but he had finally agreed to show them, but holding it in his hands now it felt like a breach of trust between he and Wade, to share something so intimate. But collars were meant to be shown off, right?

Peter held it for another long minute before turning around and hesitantly offering it to Gwen and Mary Jane. “He gave it to me before he left.” he whispered. “But I was sleeping, so he left it on my pillow.”

“Pete.” Gwen took the collar first, running her fingers over the stitched flowers and carefully stamped letters. “Pete, this is beautiful. He made this for you? By himself?”

“I’m assuming so.” Peter flushed lightly when Gwen started reading the words out loud and nodded at her confused expression. “It’s poetry. Shakespeare. The very first night we met, before we knew who each other was, he asked me what my name was and I said ‘what’s in a name, that which we call a rose–”

“‘By any other name would smell just as sweet.” Mary Jane finished and took the collar so she could look at it. “So he put the first line of poetry you  _ever_ said to him on this? And the flowers, honeysuckle, lavender and what is this one? Jasmine?”

“My scent.” Peter clarified, and the girls exchanged curious looks. “He um, he thought it was just honeysuckle, but after my suppressants bled out and my heat was over, he said it was more than just one scent. And he likes them all, so–” he smiled shyly. 

“Adorable.” Mary Jane handed him back the collar, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “So. This Alpha has helped you through a drop, a pre heat that according to Gwen was the  _worst_ she’s ever seen, at least the end part of your actual heat and then spent another month at your side. And then he makes you a collar that is frankly gorgeous, with a line of poetry from your first meeting, hand stitched flowers that correspond to the different notes of you scent, and interlocked Alpha Omega symbols.”

“Right.”

“And asked you to wear it?”

“Um, yes.” Peter traced the letters fondly. “He said he wanted to see something of  _his_ around my neck.”

“Peter!” Gwen flung a pillow at him, smacking him right in the face. “He  _loves_ you, you dummy! Did you tell him you loved him too!?”

Peter winged the pillow back at her. “It’s not like he  _said_ he loves me! And I accidentally said it when he was getting fitted for clothes, but it wasn’t romantic. I just you know, oh I love you but you’re being ridiculous? That sort of thing. Nothing serious. He never said anything else about it.”

“Oh Pete.” Mary Jane sighed. “Alpha’s hardly  _ever_ say I love you. I think Harry’s only said it to me a handful of times. They  _show_ that they love you. Pretty gifts and being possessive and bending over backwards to do everything for you.”

“Wanting to scent you constantly.” Gwen added. “Taking you everywhere. Getting all growly and red eyed whenever you do something cute because they get positively vicious when their Omega flirts with them.”

“All true.” MJ nodded wisely. “You might never hear Wade say the words, but all this?” she gestured to the collar. “He absolutely loves you, Pete. Is courting you. Is practically begging you to take him as mate.”

“But since  _you_ insist on never bonding with an Alpha–” the Beta cut in. “The collar is the closest he can get to feeling like you are his. He’s very obviously respecting your wishes to not be mated, while trying to give himself enough of a claim on you to keep himself from going mad over it all. You know damn well it’s difficult for an Alpha to not be bonded the older they get. This is a compromise from your Alpha.”

“The biggest question is, why aren’t you wearing it?” Mary Jane finished, folding her arms and frowning at him. “Since it’s  _painfully_ obvious that you love him too, because if you are slipping up and saying _I love you_  when it’s just a teasing moment, that means that you’ve said it in your heart and mind enough times that it feels normal.”

“Or at least subconsciously.”

“Right. Your Omega has claimed that Alpha whether  _you_ –” MJ tapped her temple. “Realize it or not.”

Peter stared down at the collar in his hands for a few minutes before looking back up at his friends in shock. “Oh my god. I  _do_ love him, don’t I? I wasn’t just teasing. Or being casual. Oh my  _god_.”

“Put the collar on, Pete.” The other Omega suggested. “See how good it feels to have your Alpha’s mark on your neck. That will tell you how you really feel. Stop fighting yourself for a minute and listen to your heart and to your biology.”

Peter’s hands were shaking as he slipped the collar around his neck, fastening the silver buckle so the soft leather lay flush against his neck.

“Oh, that’s beautiful on you.” Gwen whispered. “Your Alpha did a good job.”

“I’m a little jealous of it.” MJ admitted. “How do you feel, Tiger?”

“Like I’m his?” Peter said shakily. “Oh my god.” He turned and ran for his bathroom when tears filled his eyes, shutting himself behind the door to sort his emotions in privacy.

“Gwen.” Mary Jane murmured. “His  _eyes_.”

“I know.” Gwen squeezed her hand. “The gold is so pretty, isn’t it?”

********************

********************

“We have another two weeks of this?” Wade asked from behind his wine cup, and Ben chuckled at him. “I can’t handle much more pomp and circumstance, Beta King.”

“I told you to call me Ben.” he reminded the Alpha. “And really it’s another week and a half of mandatory meetings, then the last three days are feasting and banquets to celebrate new treaties and all that sort of thing.”

“So I can leave in ten days instead of fourteen.” Wade said bluntly. “Thank god.”

“Struggling to be away from Peter?” Ben softened his voice, nodding as another King and his mate walked by. “I miss May terribly, but I would think it’s more difficult for you.”

“Why are you introducing me as Peter’s mate?” Wade dodged the question. “He and I haven’t bonded yet.”

“But no one would know that, thanks to your high collar.” Ben motioned to the horribly formal suit Mr. Lee had tailored for him. It wasn’t an ugly suit of course, made in a beautiful deep blue and the softest material Wade had ever seen, but custom dictated a high stiff neck and about a thousand pleats and Wade hated it with a passion.

“Why is it better to tell people we are bonded?” he tugged at the awful collar. “What if they find out we aren’t?”

“By the time anyone would know the truth, you and Peter  _will_ be bonded.” Ben said confidently. “There is no reason to tell people you are wed but not mated, matched but not bonded. It’s no ones business but your own.”

“Thank you.” Wade cleared his throat and took another drink and Ben only nodded, bumping his shoulder good naturedly.

“Ah.” the Beta flinched. “Not to put a damper on our moment, but here comes your brother.”

“Half-brother.” Wade said automatically, then frowned. “But I didn’t think he would be here. He told me that with Father still alive but not attending, and with me attending with your Kingdom, as a Beta he didn’t have any power or right to attend by himself. There shouldn’t be a representative from my fathers Kingdom at all.”

“Actually, the rules state that a Beta of lower status in a royal family can attend as long as an Alpha that serves as an advisor is present with him.”

“God, more rules.” Wade muttered. “How do you learn them all?”

“I had to learn all the rules when Peter’s parents passed.” Ben muttered right back. “Taking the reins from an Alpha King as a Beta King wasn’t exactly a smooth transition. First several years no one even took me seriously. This idea that Alpha’s are somehow a higher form of person regardless of their royal status is ludicrous.”

Wade sent him an odd look. “I never thought about that. Is it honestly that bad?”

“It honestly is.” Ben took another drink. “The fact that you are an Alpha Prince, even an illegitimate one, automatically places you above me in terms of rank, neve rmind that I am the ruling King and you are in a trial period with Peter and right now you don’t have any claim to my throne. You are worth more than me in the eyes of all these Alphas. All by virtue of your biology. Furthermore, Omega’s aren’t allowed in the Summit  _at all_. You couldn’t bring Peter with you even if you wanted to.”

“What an old fashioned–”

“–archaic–”

“– _pointless_ –”

“–institution. I know.” Ben nodded. “I know. And unfortunately, it seems as if your half brother has learned of the loopholes in these rules because he is heading your way now.” Ben narrowed his eyes. “And I feel as if I recognize the Alpha with him.”

“Brother.” Francis reached them before Wade could ask who the other Alpha was. “Beta King. Always a pleasure to see you. How are you finding the Summit?”

“Boring.” Wade eyed the other Alpha, who was watching him with blatant interest. “Wade Wilson.” he put his hand out for the Alpha to shake. “And you are?”

“Alpha Prince Edward Brock Jr., heir apparent to the throne of Latveria, and acting Alpha advisor to future Beta King Francis Wilson.” The Alpha grinned, all sharp teeth and biting tone. “Is it true you are mated to our little Omega Peter? Imagine  _that_. What a small world. Two Alpha’s in the same room with a claim to the same Omega.” 

Wade started to snarl, and Ben put a hand on his arm to calm him. “Eddie.” the Beta King said shortly. “I was under the impression that Latveria had been banned from Summit. What are you doing here?”

“Representing the Southern Kingdom, of course.” Eddie kept grinning. “Uncle Ben, no hug for me? I practically grew up at your castle! Has this halfing Prince stolen all your affection for me!”

Ben didn’t rise to the bait, and the obnoxious Alpha turned his attention back to Wade. “Say hello to our little Omega won’t you? I’m sure he’s talked about me. Tell him I miss him.”

Wade’s eyes snapped to dark red and even though Francis took a step back nervously, Eddie didn’t even blink, letting his own eyes shade red in a challenge.

“Enough.” Ben steered Wade right past them and further into the room. “Wade, don’t let him bother you.”

“Is that the same Eddie that–”

“Yes.”

“I should kill him.” Ben shoved the Alpha into a corner alcove when Wade couldn’t stop growling. “I will  _kill_ him, Beta King.”

“Easy.” Ben waited until the eyes had slipped back to hazel. “There you go. The Summit is not the place to deal with this, but I can promise you that if he steps foot in my kingdom you are allowed to tear him apart.”

“Alright.” Wade blew out a deep breath. “Alright.”

“Ten days.” Ben reminded him. “Then we can go home.”

“Ten days.”

“Ten days. Hold it together until then.”

********************

********************

“You don’t think the Beta King is suspicious of our apparently sudden partnership?” Eddie asked later that night as he and Francis shared a bottle of scotch. “Ben is not exactly my biggest fan.”

“Shocking.” Francis said dryly. “Considering you spent close to a year manipulating his nephew to the point of  _damaging_ him. When I met the brat he so snooty and prickly I didn’t even want to stay in the room with him.”

“Interesting.” Eddie smiled into his drink. “Because Peter used to be completely sweet, so desperate to please. You should have seen him. All I had to do was look at him a particular way and he was scrambling to do something for me. Anything. Used to sit with his head on my lap until I wanted to move. Stopped hanging out with his pretentious friends because I didn’t like them. Quit dressing like some dramatic little trollop and like an actual Omega. He was so easy to mold into an appropriate mate.”

“Well he certainly isn’t like that  _now_.” The Beta snorted. “Our contact in the castle says that he and Wade fight every single day.”

“Ann.” Eddie clarified. “Darling girl, isn’t she? Absolutely lovely. Too bad she’s only a Beta. Otherwise I’d give her a proper title instead of just fucking her every once in a while.”

“Really? She’s practically venomous, that girl. Never would make anyone a proper bride.” Francis disagreed, pouring himself another dram of the scotch. “Girls like that are good for one thing and one thing only.”

“Says a Beta who keeps an Alpha soldier at his beck and call.” Francis grumbled over the mention of Angel. “I’m surprised she takes your word at all, being an Alpha. You’re lucky she doesn’t take your throne for herself.”

“Some people are loyal to their kingdoms.” Francis snapped.

“I can’t imagine what that is like.” Eddie returned with a roll of his eyes. “Now. How are things progressing with your father?”

“Slowly and surely. He’ll be dead by Christmas.”

“Excellent.”

**********************

**********************

Peter clung to Mary Jane fiercely, one hand over the precious bump, the other tangled in the long red hair. “I don’t want you to leave.” he whispered.

“I don’t want to go, Tiger.” MJ hugged him back as tight as she could. “But Harry was adamant that we only stay the three weeks so I don’t miss any check ups with my doctor. He’s protective and worried and darling and I can’t stress him out by staying longer.”

“I know.” Peter admitted and kissed her head. “I know. It’s just been so much fun to have you around again. Almost felt like normal, before my marriage and all that happened.”

“Normal.” MJ ran a hand over her stomach ruefully. “Our  _new_ normal, maybe?”

“Our new normal is wonderful.” Gwen tugged them apart so she could hug Peter too. “And Pete, I  _know_ you like this normal better than the other one, don’t you?”

“I do.” the Omega buried his nose in her neck and breathed in deep. “I’m going to miss you. After holidays, will you come back?”

“The baby’s will be too close.” she said regretfully. “We can’t come for a while but you and your Alpha will come visit, won’t you?”

“You have too!” Mary Jane grabbed his hand. “Pete you  _have_ to, you’re practically my children’s Uncle? And it will make your Alpha melt to see you holding babies.”

“Wade wouldn’t stand a chance.” Gwen agreed. “You’ll come visit in the spring.”

“Yes.” Peter decided. “Definitely. In the spring.”

“We love you, Tiger.” MJ kissed him sweetly. “I’ll give Harry a hug for you when he gets home. Write us, please? I know you’ve been busy with your Alpha, but send us a letter at least every once in a while.”

“I will.” he promised, and kissed both the girls before turning them towards the waiting carriage. “I’ll write and we will come visit. I promise.”

“Love you Pete!” “Bye darling!” the carriage clattered down the circular drive and off the castle grounds, and Peter stood on the steps and waved until he couldn’t see them anymore.

Then he went searching for his Aunt, and burst into tears the minute he found her.

“Oh sweetheart.” May dropped her book and pulled him down onto her lap, cuddling him close. “I’m sorry, honey. I know it’s hard to say good bye to them, especially with Wade still gone.”

“I miss them.” Peter sobbed. “I miss my friends and my old life, and I miss Wade and our new life, and I–” he hiccuped. “Why am I so emotional lately? And my stomach hurts again and–”

“Is your stomach alright?” May felt his forehead with concern. “Peter, how long has your stomach hurt? What do you mean? Are you cramping?”

“That’s what it feels like.” Peter grimaced and pressed at his stomach. “So irritating. I’ve been sick to my stomach off and on the last few weeks, I’m either exhausted or can’t sleep. And now I’m cramping and–”

“Let’s go lay down, Peter.” May jumped to her feet and started walking him quickly but carefully to his room. “Sometimes a little bed rest and putting our feet up can solve all sorts of problems.”

“Yeah, alright.” the Omega grumbled over it but let May put him to bed with a cold compress, his feet elevated.

“Call the doctor.” May hissed to a servant, and sat next to Peter’s bed to watch, and worry.

********************

**TW:: Miscarriage. I focus more on the emotional after affect, not so much the “during”, because we absolutely don’t want to see Peter going through it. This is closely based on my own personal experience, and even though we experience/deal with this sort of thing differently, I think the aftercare with Wade is beautiful and what I would have hoped to hear when I went through it.**

**For those of you who can’t read this:: It is emotional, but Wade is very supportive, and the chapter ends with sweet kisses because our boys are very much in love and will find away to work through everything together.**

********************

With in a few hours the cramps were bad enough that Peter was crying, and when the doctor pulled back the covers to check his midsection, there were dark spots of blood on the sheets.

“May?” Peter was panicking, crying more out of fear than out of pain, and May did the only thing she could do–

–sit on the bed and cry with him, holding him close and wishing their mates were home to hold them both.

*********************

*********************

Ben and Wade left the Summit the minute it was over, running the horses hard through the night to get home, and Wade only stopped long enough to give Arthur a wipe down, a handful of oats and turn him over to the stable boy before bolting for the castle doors.

He ran up the stairs of the castle fast enough to nearly knock May over, and had every intention of skipping over her entirely so he could get up the stairs to Peter.

“Alpha Prince.” May grabbed at him. “Wade, wait please!”

He skidded to a stop, trying not to scowl but beyond impatient to get his Omega in his arms. “Beta Queen.” he managed politely. “How are you?”

“Wade.” May’s eyes filled with tears and Wade frowned, squeezing at her hands. “Wade, Peter is in your room alright? He isn’t in his room, can’t handle being in there. Be–be tender with him? We couldn’t get word to you in time, and I didn’t want you to worry. Physically he’s fine, but–”

“What happened?” Ben came through the doors a minute later, putting an arm around his mate’s waist. “My love?”

“What happened to Peter?” Wade demanded. “May?”

“Just be sweet with him.” May pleaded. “He needs you to be very sweet right now.”

“Alright.” Wade watched her for another minute, worry creasing his brow, then turned and headed back for the stairs, breaking into a run after the first few steps and disappearing around the corner.

“May.” Ben turned her in his arms and she quieted her tears in his shoulder. “What happened with Peter?”

“He’s not um–” May motioned to her own stomach. “Jesus, I can hardly say it. Ben he lost–”

“Oh no.” Ben held her tight. “Oh  _no_ , our poor Peter.”

“He didn’t know.” May cried harder. “Ben, he didn’t even know until it was too late.”

“Oh no.” he whispered again. “Oh god, those poor boys.”

*********************

**********************

“Pete?” Wade opened the door to his own room cautiously. “Pete, I’m home.”

The Omega was curled up on his window seat, hugging his knees to his chest, head turned to stare out the window.

“Baby boy?” Wade dropped his bag and crossed the room to kneel by him. “What’s going on?” the Omega tilted his head back automatically so Wade could scent him, and the Alpha hummed in satisfaction as he got a noseful of honeysuckle. “You scent so sweet, Omega, feels like I’ve been waiting forever to see you again.”

“I’ve missed you.” Peter said softly, and Wade didn’t even hesitate to  pull him into his arms, lifting him right up off the seat and turning so Peter ended up in his lap. “Alpha, I’m glad you’re home.”

“Tell me what’s going on.” Wade petted through his hair, nuzzling kissing into Peter’s cheek when the Omega pressed tight and whimpered softly. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

Peter was quiet for a long minute before whispering, “Is it normal to grieve for something you didn’t know you wanted? Or even had?”

“I–” Wade frowned. “I suppose so. We grieve for missed opportunities and chances. Sometimes I get sad thinking about what I gave up by being in the military for so long. Why, Peter? What’s going on?”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to answer, but he wove their fingers together and pressed them over his stomach for a long time.

Wade was very quiet, and then he budged close again and took a deep breath of Peter’s scent.

Honeysuckle. Lavender. Jasmine. And there, nearly hidden but suddenly overwhelming to the Alpha–  _Pain. Loss. Grief_.

“Oh sweetheart.” Wade’s arms snapped tight around the Omega when Peter started crying, and he rubbed gentle circles over Peter’s belly. “Oh Omega, my Omega, little one I am so sorry. I am  _so_ sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t.” Peter cried even harder. “I know you didn’t. I didn’t either. I don’t know how I couldn’t tell, but I  _couldn’t_ until it was too late and then–”

“Damn it.” the Alpha blinked back tears over his mate’s pain, and started a comforting rumble deep in his chest. “Damn it Pete. Baby boy. I am so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Why does it hurt?” Peter sobbed. “I didn’t even  _want_ a baby. I didn’t even know I was expecting. But it hurts and I feel guilty because–because I should have known? Should have taken better care of myself?  _Something_. It’s my fault!”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.” Wade said firmly. “Omega, this could  _never_ be your fault. Sometimes these things– sometimes they just happen. Nothing we can do, nothing you did wrong. Sometimes it’s just not the right time. That’s all. Not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, I don’t blame you, I’m not angry, I’m not– I’m–” he closed hi eyes helplessly. “Pete. I don’t even know what to say. I don’t know how to make you feel better. I’m so sorry.”

“The worst thing is a piece of me is relieved.” Peter whispered, almost inaudible. “I didn’t want a baby, Alpha. Is that awful? Am I awful? It  _hurts_ , and I feel like I’m grieving, but I’m a little bit relieved. I wasn’t ready. And I’m– I’m the worst for that, aren’t I?”

“No.” Wade tried to hold Peter even tighter, even closer. “ _No_ , Pete, it’s not awful. It’s–It’s– everyone grieves in their own way, alright? There’s no wrong way to feel. I wouldn’t ever tell you how to feel, how to handle this.”

“Alright.” Peter was still crying, but he was starting to breathe easier, the desperate hold on Wade’s shirt loosening just a little. “Al-alright.”

“Do you hurt?” Wade touched his stomach carefully. “Can I get you anything? Pete, tell me what to do for you.”

“It’s enough that you’re here.” Peter mumbled and Wade nodded, leaning back into the window seat and bringing Peter closer over his heart. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m right here, Pete.” Wade fit his hand over the back of Peter’s neck, rubbing over his bonding spot firmly until the Omega managed a shaky purr. “I’m right here.”

“Don’t want to go back to my room.” Peter shook his head. “I don’t think I can sleep in there.” 

“We’ll move all your clothes into my room.” Wade said instantly. 

“They won’t fit.” 

“I’ll throw mine out the window so yours fit, Pete. No problem. No problem at all.” 

************************

************************

It wasn’t until hours later, after the sun had gone down and a servant had crept in to start a fire, that Peter finally stirred, wiping his eyes and leaning away to stare into Wade’s eyes.

“My Omega.” Wade wiped a stray tear from Peter’s cheek, breathing a sigh of relief when the dark eyes slowly swirled gold. “My Omega, darling pretty thing, what can I do to make you feel better?”

“I just need a little time to process it all.” Peter murmured, then bumped their noses together sweetly, pursing his lips for a kiss that Wade was all too happy to give him, the Alpha sighing happily when Peter came back for another and another, a stronger purr as he relaxed in his Alpha’s embrace.

“Beautiful.” Wade finally coaxed a smile from his mate with the compliment. “I’ve missed you so much, Pete. This has been the worst few weeks away from you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Peter touched their foreheads together with a weary sigh. It wasn’t so terrible with Gwen and MJ here, but these last few days–”

“So sorry, my Omega.” Wade rumbled. “Such a sad Omega, so so sorry.”

The Alpha was quiet for another minute, his thumb pressing over Peter’s bonding spot thoughtfully before he asked, “You didn’t like your collar?”

“God, I loved it.” Peter’s voice caught and he burrowed closer. “Alpha, I  _loved_ it.”

“But you won’t wear it.”

“I was wearing it for a few weeks.” the Omega smiled when Wade’s eyes lit happily. “And Gwen and MJ, even May thought it was beautiful. I love it so much.”

“Then why–”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to wear it after  _this_.” Peter started crying again and Wade groaned, hauling him close. “Alpha! I didn’t know what you would say! I thought maybe you would be upset?” he pulled the collar out from his pocket and showed it to Wade. “But I’ve been carrying it with me because I didn’t want to put it away and–”

He startled when Wade took the collar right out of his hands and slid it around his neck, tightening it securely, then growling in satisfaction when Peter sat up so he could see it.

“I dreamed about how you looked in this.” Wade confessed, hooking his fingers in the collar and tugging Peter in for a kiss. “Every night. Dreamed about you wearing my collar so everyone would know you were mine. All mine. My Omega. Perfect. Beautiful. Whole.” Peter cried harder over that. “ _Whole_.” Wade repeated. “ _Mine_. Don’t ever take it off again. I don’t care what happens, Pete, I will always want you to be mine.”

“I love you.” Peter crushed their mouths together. “Alpha, my Alpha. I  _love_ you.”

“I love you too.” Wade kissed him back as hard as he could, holding securely to the collar so Peter wouldn’t pull away. “My Omega.”  _My mate_. “I love you.”

Peter wasn’t going anywhere, purring happily as his Alpha held him close, content to let the pain and tears from the last few days dissolve in the comfort Wade was so ready to give.

Ben peeked in on them a couple hours later, nearly midnight and found them still awake, talking quietly, Peter sounding as if he was crying again, Wade’s voice rumbling as he soothed him, sharing kisses in between sentences.

“They’ll be alright.” He assured May as they undressed for the night. “Now that they are together again, nothing will happen that they can’t handle.”

“These poor boys have had to handle  _everything_.” May fussed, pulling the pins from her hair and smiling when her mate hummed appreciatively. “They deserve a holiday where their only stress is what presents to get for each other. They deserve a break. They deserve to be happy together.”

“I know.” Ben pulled her towards the bed. “And they  _will_ be happy together. But right now, I haven’t seen my mate for a month, and you are wearing something purple and sheer so–”

May giggled as she fell onto the bed with her husband and her mate, putting everything else out of her mind until the morning.

The holidays were coming.

Nothing could go wrong during Christmas, right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is all of four lines of plot in this chapter. I wanted nice, domestic, holiday themed fluff before we dive headlong off The Cliff of Angst and land in The Sea of Schemes so enjoy it while it lasts lol 
> 
> (I didn’t really mean for that to sound to ominous, but it totally works!)

Life settled into something slow and easy now that Wade and Ben were back home. The seasons turned into the few months of winter the Eastern Kingdom had, bringing cold, snow, and the holidays with it.

Unable to sleep in his bed after  _everything_ had happened, Peter moved into Wade’s room and slept there every night. After much deliberation it was decided that he should keep his own closet and vanity and jewelry boxes in the other room because there was no way to fit everything into Wade’s expansive but-still-not-big-enough suite. As a compromise, the door between their rooms was taken off the hinges entirely, and one day while Peter was gone with May, Wade ordered the bed taken from Peter’s room and thrown out.

In its place, Wade had a huge two-man tub put near the window so they could bathe together, and a row of mirrors put along the wall where the bed had sat so Peter had more places to primp and preen. Stacks of pillows and blankets were tossed in front of the fireplace, and the spae transformed from a bedroom to an oversized dressing room.

Peter stared in shock at his former bedroom for several minutes, then turned and all but climbed his Alpha to smother him with kisses and hide grateful tears in Wade’s shoulder.

“It’s perfect.” he whispered. “I finally feel like it’s not hanging over me. Thank you.”

“You didn’t need to be sleeping away from me anyway.” Wade answered gruffly, hooking his fingers in Peter’s collar and pulling him in for another kiss. “I did this for a selfish reason though. Took the door off the hinges, took your bed away. Now you don’t have a place to storm off to in a huff when we fight. Purely selfish on my part.”

“There are over a hundred bedrooms in this castle.” Peter argued, pursing his lips for another kiss. “I will find  _somewhere_ to storm off to, Alpha Prince. You can count on that.”

“I’ll come and find you every time, Omega Prince. Count on  _that_.”

************************

************************

Winter brought lazy times with it, long evenings curled up in front of the fire, dinners that lasted over an hour because no one was willing to put the warm soup down and leave.

Peter started spending his afternoons in the library again, and more often than not Wade would join him so they would read together, sprawled out across a couch or chaise lounge, burrowed together under blankets. Wade had brought home stacks of notes from the Summit and Peter pored over them, making notes of his own on them, calling Ben in to ask questions and to suggest changes.

“Brilliant.” Wade said admiringly, watching Peter and Ben discuss taxes and the export numbers from the fall. “Pete, you’re  _brilliant_.”

The Omega flushed with pride and Ben rolled his eyes when the Alpha rumbled in approval, which of course made Peter blush even harder, touching his collar teasingly, which set the Alpha off all over again–

Most days he vacated whichever room they were in before Wade and Peter started climbing all over each other, because not only did he  _not_ want to see that, but he had walked in on too many nearly naked scenarios already to risk seeing it  _again_.

“It’s sweet.” May admonished him, glancing up from her needlepoint. “Ben, when you came home from the Summit we weren’t even sure if their relationship would survive to make it past all everything. They are so in love now, and it’s so sweet to see.”

“I just wish I didn’t have to see it.” Ben grunted. “You and I were  _never_ like that.”

“Darling, there’s every chance that you and I were  _worse_ than that.” May said calmly. “However, we had our own little house where we were free to be naked constantly. Peter and Wade are sharing this castle with almost a hundred servants, various visiting royals and of course,  _us_. Can you imagine going through our honeymoon phase with my parents looming over us all the time?”

“I suppose not.” Ben said grudgingly. “What should we do?”

“For the holidays, perhaps we send them to the home in Arganwood. The lodge there? Minimal servants, nice and secluded. They could be free with each other explore their bond, work through anything else between them.” May tied off a thread and reached for another color. “What do you think?”

“I think you are very sweet to think of something so nice for them.”

“Mmm.” May nodded. “I think that if I walk in on Peter calling Wade  _Alpha_ in that particular tone of voice one more time, I might pour boiling water in my ears so I don’t have to hear it anymore. The lodge is a lovely compromise.”

Ben laughed until he couldn’t talk, and leaned over to buss a kiss to his mates cheek. “My love. All these years and still so funny.”

“Yes.” May let her eyes twinkle at him. “I’m  _delightful_.”

********************

********************

“Get away.” Peter swiped Wade’s hand away when the Alpha reached for him. “I’m still sore from last night and I need a bath. Get away.”

“Pete.” Wade rumbled, and fit his hands around Peter’s trim waist, staring over the Omega’s shoulder into the mirror behind them, admiring the curve of Peter’s pert little bottom, the way it fit perfectly in both his palms. His idea to line the mirror with walls  _might_ have been more selfish than he had admitted initially. “You can’t stand naked in front of a row of mirrors and not expect me to want to touch you. That’s cruel and unusual punishment, isn’t it?”

“I’m not  _naked_!” Peter protested, then glanced down at his nudity. “I’m wearing my belly button ring and my collar!”

“Pete–”

“And it’s not as if I’m  _trying_ to entice you.” Peter smacked Wade’s hand again. “I was wondering if I put on a little weight with all these long dinners and you bringing me snacks in bed every night. My stomach is getting pudgy, isn’t it?” 

“You look perfect.” Wade assured him.

“My eyes are up here, Wade.” Peter sighed and Wade jerked his gaze up from Peter’s butt to his face. “That’s better.”

“Apologies, Omega Prince.” Wade said slyly. “Whatever could I do to make it up to you?”

“Bring me some wine.” Peter said absentmindedly, standing on his toes and eyeing his reflection critically. “Honestly, though I think my butt is getting bigger and–”

“–no complaints here.” Wade laughed when Peter flicked him an annoyed glance. “What do you expect me to say, little Omega? You’re beautiful and perfect and I love the extra softness, alright? I  _love_ it.

“This whole part of you is gorgeous.” Wade dropped to his knees in front of Peter and the Omega let out a high pitched whine when the Alpha’s mouth closed around the jewel in his navel. “I don’t know  _why_ I thought you were naked, Pete.” he muttered, rubbing his nose into the softer than usual belly. “ _Obviously_ you are completely dressed.”

“Obviously.” Peter gasped. “Are–are you sure I’m not looking–”

“My Omega.” Wade growled, and Peter felt it clear to his core. “You are  _perfect_.”

“Oh.” Peter hummed, and then, “ _OH_!” as Wade started nuzzling over his cock. “Alpha!”

Suddenly desperate for balance as Wade started opening him up with his fingers, Peter leaned back against the mirror, moaning as the cool glass sent shivers down his spine. “Alpha-Alpha-Alpha–”

“Right here, baby.” Wade lifted one of Peter’s legs over his shoulder and the Omega  _wailed_ when he started licking and lapping at his entrance, stretching him slowly and carefully, taking his time to get Peter open and  _wet_.

“Taste good, Pete.” Wade mumbled and Peter took a deep breath, braced his back on the mirror and hooked his other leg over the Alpha’s shoulder, crossing his ankles and  _yanking_ Wade further between his legs.

Wade laughed against him then growled in pure approval, the sound vibrating through Peter’s body. “Perfect, Omega, you’re fucking  _perfect_.”

Wade shifted closer so he could support Peter’s slight weight on his shoulders and against the mirror, never once stopping with his tongue and his mouth, not even when his face was covered in slick and Peter’s hand was bumping at his head as the Omega stroked his cock leisurely. 

Only when Peter was arching his back and screaming, tightening his thighs around Wade’s head and shaking around him did Wade finally let up, easing away with a few light licks, dotting kisses down Peter’s legs, gripping the lean hips to bring Peter off the mirror and onto the floor so Wade could lean over him and crush their mouths together.

“I thought that would be gross.” Peter admitted once he could breathe again. “Kissing you after doing that sort of thing.”

“I can go brush my teeth.” Wade offered, and Peter grabbed at him again, holding him close. “No?” he ran his nose down his mate’s neck, breathing deep of  _satisfied_ Omega, scraping his fangs over the patch of skin above Peter’s ever present collar. “Don’t want me to leave quite yet?”

“I still need a bath.” Peter griped. “But I’m not irritated with you anymore.”

“Were you ever irritated with me?” Wade rocked into Peter lazily, rubbing his still covered cock into the vee of of his hips. “Or were you just cranky because you had three pieces of cake last night and were starting to regret it?”

“It was good cake.” Peter grinned and Wade kissed him again. “I don’t regret the third piece, especially if you still think I’m pretty.”

“Pretty doesn’t even begin to cover it, baby boy.” Wade promised. “Not even close.”

“Do you want–” Peter spread his legs invitingly. “Hm?”

“No.” The Alpha shook his head, then laughed over Peter’s affronted expression. “Don’t get all huffy,  _brat_. You said you were sore, I still wanted you, I thought this was a good compromise.”

“ _Brute_!” Peter snapped back automatically, then blinked at him. “Oh, I mean, not really though. That was sweet of you, thank you.”

“My Omega.” Wade kissed him one last time, then stood to his feet, bringing Peter with him in one easy motion, winking when the Omega preened over the show of strength. “I’ll call for a bath and you can start your day, alright?”

“I love you.” Peter said quietly, shyly, and Wade rubbed their noses together before disappearing back into their bedroom.

Peter glanced behind him, saw a very visible ass print on the mirror and streaks of what could only be his  _slick_ ruining the glass, and blushed red enough that he thought he might die.

Good god, his Alpha really  _was_ a brute, wasn’t he?

Peter  _loved_ him.

**********************

**********************

May hummed quietly as she wrapped presents, smiling over the festive paper, writing little notes on each perfectly decorated package before it went beneath the huge fir tree that stood in the corner of the great hall.

“Beta Queen.” Wade cleared his throat nervously, and she paused to smile up at the Alpha.

“Wade, please call me May. Or Aunt. We are  _family_ , darling. Not strangers sharing a house. Please. No need to stand on ceremony.”

“May.” Wade tried again and May nodded in approval. “I have things to wrap for Pete and I was hoping you could help?”

“Of course!” she clapped her hands, absolutely delighted that Wade had come to her for help. “Oh how fun! Bring in the presents, we can get them wrapped right away!”

“Wonderful.” Wade disappeared for a few minutes, and came back in with his arms absolutely  _full_ of presents. “I’ll be right back.” he left again and returned with even more. “I think this is everything. Do you have enough wrapping paper?”

“Um–um–um–” May stared in shock, flabbergasted by the sheer  _amount_ of packages in front of her. “Wade. How many—?”

“I’m not really sure.” He admitted, shrugging self consciously. “Every day after Summit let out, I went to the village shops and bought a few things and–”

“Every day?!”

“…yes?”

“FOR A MONTH!”

“…yes?”

“Oh Lord.” May pinched the bridge of her nose, then pulled another pillow from the over stuffed chair and patted it. “Sit down then, and lets get to work. This might very well take the rest of the day.”

Wade sat down obediently and started organizing the packages by size, and May started wrapping the smallest ones. There were several pieces of jewelry, lovely broaches and stacks of bangles. Slim books of poetry with exquisite covers and gold-edged pages. Lengths of delicate lace, beautiful fabric in vibrant colors, a small packet of sapphire buttons. A hand mirror and brush set it white gold and inlaid with pearls.

“Do you think you got him enough presents?” she teased as they wrapped yet another book and Wade glanced around the pile.

“He’s a high maintenance Omega.” he grinned. “Bratty thing needs lots of presents.”

“That he does.”

“And he deserves the world.” Quieter this time, as Wade turned the hand mirror over in his hands. “Doesn’t he?”

“That he does.” May agreed. “You are absolutely right about that.”

*********************

*********************

It had been entirely hilarious when Peter had all but jumped Wade in the library, tying a blind fold over the Alpha’s eyes and dragging him out of the castle.

It was even  _more_ hilarious when Peter took the blindfold off because he couldn’t actually put the saddle on Arthur without Wade’s help and had no idea how to direct the horse to get where he wanted to go.

Wade asked at least half a dozen times where they were going and Peter kept not so secretly consulting some hastily scribbled directions and then shoving it back into his coat before Wade could see it.

“Pete…” Wade nuzzled at his ear. “You attempt to blind fold me, drag me out into the snow, don’t tell me we where we are going, and then are all adorable and secretive like I’m not supposed to kiss you over that? What’s going on?”

“Hush and maybe you’ll find out!” Peter was practically vibrating with excitement, so Wade nuzzled into his neck and wrapped his jacket around both of them to stay warm, directing Arthur any time Peter pointed to a different direction.

Nearly half an hour of slow going, picking their way through the snow and up a hill and Peter finally told him to stop, jumping from Arthur before he had even stopped all the way and waiting impatiently for Wade to tie the horse up and rejoin him.

“Omega–”

“Just come on.” Peter urged him forward, tugging at his hand and leading further up the hills, hopping over rocks until they came to a cave entrance mostly hidden in the shadows.

“What is this?” Wade balked at the entrance to the cave. “Pete, I don’t like enclosed spaces. Don’t like the feeling of being trapped. What are we doing?”

“Trust me for a minute, Alpha.” Peter pleaded, squeezing at his hands. “I didn’t know about you not liking caves, but this will be worth it.” he hesitated. “Um, I think it will be worth it? I don’t know, I was doing some reading and researching on the land around the castle and I came across this and I thought–”

“God, you talk a lot.” Wade grinned, cupping Peter’s chin and dropping a sweet kiss on his lips. “What are we doing here?”

“I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas.” Peter finally said. “And all of my ideas seemed terrible because you don’t like fancy clothes and you don’t wear jewelry and those were the only things I could think to get you.”

“You could have just worn something pretty for me.” Wade tugged at the collar lightly. “Or just  _this_ , and nothing else. Happy Holidays to the Alpha Prince, hm?”

“That’s my back up plan if you don’t like this.” Peter was blushing bright red, and only because he was so damn cute did Wade follow him through the uncomfortably low ceiling and into a short tunnel.

It was only a few steps really, and then the tunnel opened up into a larger cave, more than tall enough for Wade to stand up in, plenty of room to turn around in, sunlight filtering through cracks and open areas on the ceiling that must be the underside of the hill they had just climbed.

And in the far corner of the cave, a pool of dark blue water with steam rising from it.

“Pete?”

“It’s a hot springs!” Peter waved his hands around in excitement. “I knew there had to be one closer than an hour away, and found this referenced on a map! It’s only half an hour away and right behind the castle!”

“Pete.”

“You could come here every day!” Peter continued hastily. “An early morning soak, if you needed? It could help your skin. Or at night, before bed because you could probably get Arthur here much faster than I did?”

“Omega…”

“I wasn’t even sure if it was here, to be honest.” the Omega was babbling now, watching Wade anxiously for any sign of disapproval. “I um– there was a decent chance that we would get up here and the spring would be dried up or something but as far as I can tell it’s been here for decades and no one ever comes up?”

This time Wade stayed silent, waiting for whatever else Peter needed to say.

“I didn’t know what to get you as a present.” Peter whispered. “And I hate that your skin hurts you all the time. You never complain, but I can see it. And you said that friction makes it worse and you and I have been–” a darling blush. “– it seems as if we are falling into bed at least once a day and I know that you must be more uncomfortable now.”

He motioned to the pool a little awkwardly. “It’s not romantic, or anything like that. I realize something medicinal isn’t exactly an exciting gift, but I thought…” his voice trailed off. “And it’s  _private_. So you don’t feel like anyone is staring.”

“And here I thought you got me a private pool so we could be naked together.” Wade was teasing, but his voice was hoarse, knowing that his Omega–  _his mate_ – had gone through this trouble to find him such a thoughtful gift.

The dozens of presents with Peter’s name on them suddenly seemed inadequate.

“I might have done it for that reason too.” Peter admitted. “Entirely selfish, my reasons.”

“Selfish, bratty, thing.” Wade was already stripping, unlacing his boots and pushing his trousers down his hips. “Always thinking of yourself.”

“It’s a terrible habit.” Peter agreed, shrugging out of his heavy coat and unlacing his tunic. “I don’t know if I’ll ever outgrow it.”

“Woe is me.” Wade scooped Peter into his arms and headed right for the pool, both of them sighing as the hot water washed up over their waist and then up to their shoulders as Wade sat carefully on the rough hewn rock bench beneath the surface.

“Stuck with an Omega as selfish as this.” he crooned and Peter trilled into his ear, cupping water in the palm of his hands and pouring it over Wade’s head, smoothing it down his shoulders. “What a terrible thing for an Alpha to have to deal with.”

“Is this alright?” Peter asked quietly. “I didn’t want to overstep my bounds, but I thought if it helped you–”

He shut up when Wade kissed him hungrily, sliding deeper into the hot water until it was almost to their shoulders and letting his hands roam over slick skin, grasping at his mate until Peter turned to straddle him.

“Wade, you still haven’t told me if you like–”

“Wade, stop kissing me for just a minute and–”

“Alpha Prince! I’m trying to talk to–”

“Mmmm, alright fine we can talk after we are done…”

_“Ah, Alpha my Alpha, please don’t stop….”_

***************************

***************************

“My Omega.” Wade mouthed soft kisses down Peter’s neck as they relaxed into the pool, letting the swirling currents from the underground springs wash away the mess between them.

“ _Mmblrgh_.” Peter mumbled and rolled his hips, moaning when the thick knot pulled inside him. “Alpha.”

“Have you ever thought of switching?” Wade asked curiously. “When we are like this?”

“Switching?” Peter sat up a little to give him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, would you like to have me?” Wade lifted beneath him when Peter still looked confused. “I’d let you, if you wanted.”

“Wade!” Peter gasped. “Alpha’s don’t do that sort of thing! No Alpha would let themselves be–” he made an awkward motion with his hands. “Taken? Like  _that_?”

“How do you think relationships between Alpha’s work?” Wade asked, thoroughly amused over how scandalized Peter was. “It’s true only Omega’s are able to take our knot, but everything else works the same.”

“And you would let me try–?” Peter looked down between them in interest. “ _Really_?”

“If you wanted.”

“Hmm.” the Omega thought about it for another minute, then shrugged. “I think I prefer this way.”

“Yeah?” Wade nuzzled at his cheek, left a gentle kiss behind his ear. “You think so?”

“Our way of doing things is perfect, Alpha.” Peter dug his fangs into Wade’s neck, snarling playfully when the Alpha growled. “I’m  _made_ to be full of you. Can’t think of a single reason why to change it.”

“Omega.” Wade rumbled, letting the sharp points of his own fangs rest over Peter’s pulse. “I love you.”

*********************

*********************

The holidays came and went in a blur of wine, dancing, feasting and entirely too many presents. Everyone in the castle and in the surrounding village was invited in for a Christmas Eve feast, and May dictated that even the Royals help with the preparations, stating that if they were to  _share_ in the festivities, then they were to  _contribute_ to the festivities.

Wade went into the forest with Ben and the other men to chop wood for the bonfires that would burn for a week. Peter helped decorate the castle, and May spent the days in the kitchen, an apron wrapped around her waist, up to her elbows in flour as she helped turn out the hundreds and hundreds of little cakes that were to be the individual desserts for the feast.

They ate until they could barely move, and then they ate more, sipping on sweet mead and nibbling on the cakes and pies, singing along to the music that filled the hall and attempting to dance.

Wade held a  _very_ drunk,  _very_ giggly Peter on his lap and fed him bites of frosting from his fingers, laughing over the way Peter moaned happily over the frosting, smearing it between their lips whenever he budged in close for a kiss, spilling drops of wine into the vee of his dark red tunic and then wickedly suggesting that Wade clean it up.

He was a mess and it was adorable, and Wade shot a look over at Ben, who had an equally drunk and just as giggly May on his lap, and they shared a fond sigh over their ridiculous mates.

Christmas morning ended with May crying over the delicate, jeweled necklace Ben had gotten for her, exclaiming over the gold filigree that spread from her neck to her chest, draping against her skin and filled with multi colored gems.

Peter, on the other hand, had opened his first book of poetry and promptly curled up on a couch to read, happily ignoring everyone else, content with his one present.

Until of course, Wade tore open one of Peter’s package and dangled the bracelet in his direction.

“Jewelry!?” Peter launched himself off the couch and skidded on the floor, sliding right into Wade and snatching the bracelet. “Is there more?”

“High maintenance.” Wade laughed and shoved the pile of presents at him. “Did you think I only got you one present, Pete?”

“One was enough.” Peter countered, tearing into another package and shrieking over the beautiful scarf. “But more than one is better!!”

“Ah, for a moment I was afraid our nephew was really content with the one present.” May sipped at her coffee, lounging back into Ben’s arms. “I might have expired purely from the shock of it all.”

“Nonsense.” Ben snorted. “Peter has grown up a lot in the last few months, but he hasn’t moved past needing hundreds of trinkets  _quite_ yet.”

“Of course not.” they watched Wade and Peter for a few more minutes, smiling as Peter started looping necklaces over necklaces, Wade adjusting them so they didn’t hide his collar.

“The collar.” Ben said slowly. “The closest Peter will let Wade come to bonding with him?”

“I think so.” May lowered her voice so the couple didn’t hear them. “Wade made it for him, something about a joke because Peter was a Beta the first time they kissed? I think he meant because of Peter’s suppressants, but either way– now Peter wears a collar.”

“Do you think it helps keep Wade’s feral side at bay?”

“It might for now.” May inclined her head towards Wade, who was currently adjusting Peter’s collar, using it to pull the Omega into him for a long kiss. “But all it will take is the right amount of stress to push that Alpha over the edge into feral, and without an actual bond we might lose him.”

“The true mate bond will be enough–”

“Not if Peter doesn’t acknowledge it.” she interrupted. “In fact it might be worse. For Wade to have one half of a true mate bond and nothing of a mating bond? It might tear him apart mentally faster than if he had nothing at all.”

“You’re worried about him.”

“I’m worried about them both.”

********************

********************

“Take me to bed, Alpha.” Peter had simply  _stacks_ of jewelry on, lining his arms, layered around his neck, all over his fingers. His arms were full of books and various pretty trinkets and he had threaded the half a dozen scarves around his waist. “I’m exhausted and I need to find room for all my new things and–”

“Come on, little one.” Wade laughed at him and squeezed at Peter’s hand. “All your new things can wait. I do believe you promised to wear something pretty for me as my present.”

“I thought I agreed to wear my collar and nothing else.” Peter breathed and Wade groaned softly. “I have a new piece of jewelry to wear for you anyway. Like my shoulder piece that you like so much, but  _better_.”

“Omega.” Wade growled and was just leaning down to seal their mouths together when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“I am going to kill them.” Peter muttered under his breath and Wade pinched his cheek and turned around.

“What is it?” he demanded. “Why are you disturbing us this late at night?”

“A message, Alpha Prince.” the servant bowed and offered Wade a sealed letter. “From your father’s castle.”

“Oh.” Wade took the letter and waved the man away. “Pete, go on upstairs, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Is everything alright?” Peter peeked at the seal on the letter. “From your father?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Wade patted his butt to send him on his way. “Upstairs, Omega. I expect you ready for me when I walk through the door.”

Peter’s eyes glowed gold before softening into dark brown. “Yes, Alpha.” he murmured, flashing his fangs teasingly. “I’ll be ready for you.”

“My Omega.” Wade rumbled approvingly, and waited for Peter to disappear up the stairs before opening the letter.

**Brother,**

**Father has passed.**

**I am not sure what bearing this will have on your marriage contract, but my advisor says the absence of a King on the throne could very well void the treaty since it hasn’t been a full year.**

**Return home immediately so we may sort this out and lay our Father to rest.**

**Francis**

Wade crumpled the paper into his fist and sat heavily on the bottom step.

_His father was dead?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets start sliding the slippery slope of angst. Slight TW for mentions of past abuse, but as always, it is marked in bold before it starts. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter.

“Alpha?” Peter knocked on the bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Pete.” Wade opened the door and frowned down at him. “Baby boy, why would you even ask? This is your bedroom too. Why did you come through the hall and not our parlor?”

“You said you needed some time to process about your father.” Peter started to reach out, then stopped himself mid motion. “I was trying to give you space, but it’s been a few days and you are hardly sleeping and–” he took a deep breath. “When  _I_  say I need space, really I just want you to hold me and I thought maybe you thought the same thing?”

“You thought when I needed space, I actually needed to be held.” Wade repeated. “Omega–”

“Never mind.” Peter put his hands up and started backing away. “Nevermind. I’m sorry. I am not as good at this sort of thing as you are. Comfort comes so easily to you and I– I struggle with it. I’m sorry. This was a terrible idea and–”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and hauled him right back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and tumbling them both into the bed.

“Thank you.” He pulled Peter up on top of him, one hand low on the Omega’s hips, the other slid under the collar to hold him at the base of his neck. “Pete,  _thank you_.”

“Not a terrible idea?” Peter asked into Wade’s ear, nuzzling and kissing down his neck. “Not my worst?”

“Not your worst.”

They lay in silence, Peter letting a comforting purr vibrate through his chest and into the Alpha, rubbing circles into Wade’s sides until they were both relaxed and breathing evenly, the Alpha’s heartbeat steady again beneath his ear.

“I want you to go with me.” Wade said into the quiet, palming down over Peter’s ass to his thighs and urging him further up his waist to they were laying closer. “How do you feel about that?”

“Of course I’ll go with you.” Peter answered without hesitating. “When do we need to leave?”

“At dawn. Sun sets early these days, so it will end up being an overnight trip. We should make my Father’s castle late afternoon, day after next.”

“Alright.” Peter rubbed his nose into Wade’s chest. “I’ll have a bag packed and be ready to go. What about Ben and May?”

“No, I didn’t ask them to come along. I am only there to show support and then I’ll leave again. The funeral and nothing more.” Wade closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t want to be in that castle a minute longer than I have to.”

Peter was ready and willing to lay there with his Alpha until Wade was ready to let him go, and it was nearly dinner time before the Alpha even spoke again.

“I always knew who my father was.”

Peter didn’t say anything, only hummed in encouragement and turned his head so Wade would play with his hair.

“Mum and I lived in this little house, practically a shack, on the outskirts of our village and I used to wonder why we lived so far away. I figured it out when I was around six. My father would come to visit every few months, never on his stallion, always in plain clothes. He would come after the sun had gone down and stay for a few days, always leaving early in the morning before anyone could see him. And one day I just realized that we lived on the edge of the village so he could keep his visits a secret easier.”

“Why a secret?” Peter whispered and Wade sighed, hugging his mate tight before rolling them over so Peter was tucked into the pillows and Wade could lean over him. “I don’t understand why you and your mother couldn’t live closer to the castle?”

“Francis and I are only a year apart.” Wade said bluntly. “But my father and Francis’ mother had been married for almost  _five_ by the time I came along.”

“You’re his first born.” Peter clarified. “Your mother– a servant? When she was expecting, everyone must have known you were Thomas’ child.”

“I’ve heard the resemblance is uncanny.” Wade lifted Peter’s shirt so he could spread his palm over his mate’s stomach. “Or at least it was until the fire. Apparently by the time I was three, it was  _more_ than obvious that I was the King’s child. Rightfully so, Francis’ mother was furious, ordered us out of the castle. She didn’t want a bastard growing up with her son, the rightful heir.”

“Did Thomas love your mother?”

“No.” Wade said shortly, bending to kiss the green gem tucked into Peter’s navel. “No, he didn’t. But she loved him. Would shuttle me off to a friends house when he came to visit. Spent days preparing for him– cleaning, organizing. She had special dresses that were only worn when he came around. And he would leave a pile of gold on the table when he left, enough to get us through the next few months.”

“Oh.” Peter ran light fingers over Wade’s scalp when the Alpha dotted kisses across his hip bone. “That’s awful Wade, I’m so sorry.”

“Everyone in the town knew my mom was the King’s whore.” Wade laughed bitterly. “Even  _I_  knew. Before I was even old enough to know what a whore was, I knew the King was giving my mother gold for something that I wasn’t allowed to be part of. It was embarrassing,  _demoralizing_. The older boys used to ask me how much my mother went for, in case they were lonely.”

“ _Alpha_.”

“The house burned down when I was thirteen.” Wade sat back up, staring at his scarred hands. “And I always knew that it had been set on purpose. I don’t know who it was, but  _someone_ tried to hurt us. We’d had rocks thrown through our windows, nasty words painted on the walls and the fire was just one more thing in a long list.”

“You aren’t serious.” Peter sat up as well. “No, Wade, you can’t possibly believe that.”

“What else could it be?” he shrugged. “There was no fire in the grate, because we didn’t have enough firewood to have the fire going all night to keep us warm. We were in a clearing outside of town, the closest home must have been a ten minute walk away, so it wasn’t as if another house caught fire and spread, or sparks from a chimney or anything like that.  It was just  _us_ , and somehow our house is up in flames? No. Someone set the fire.”

“What did your father do?”

Wade rubbed his thumb over Peter’s collar, tracing the letters. “Months after the fire happened, after the nuns had already taken me in and tried to save me from all the burns, my father rode into town on his war horse, decked out in all his finery and pronounced me his son, told me he was here to take care of me now, and took me back to the castle as if everything was fine and he was a hero.”

“Did Francis hate you?” Peter curled into his side, unwilling to be more than a few inches away from his Alpha. “Or his mother?”

**{{Slight TW for mentions of past abuse}}**

“Both.” Wade confirmed. “Both of them hated me. I uh– I broke more bones living in that castle for four years than I had my entire life. She said I was clumsy, Francis swore we were only playing, and my father would pat me on the shoulder and tell me I was an Alpha and shouldn’t take their crap.”

“So you left.”

“The day I was old enough for the military, I left. Found an outlet for all my anger, all my rage.” Wade’s voice shook over the words. “Ten, twelve years I did that. Took every assignment, any operation that would keep me away from the castle. Nothing was too dangerous, nothing was too difficult. I just didn’t care.”

“Alpha, my Alpha, I’m so sorry.” Peter ran his hands down Wade’s arm, then frowned and did it again, pausing over the mangled scar that didn’t look like a burn. “Wade–is this–?”

“I was sixteen and Francis tripped me down the stairs.” Wade rotated his wrist and flinched over the pain. “Bone came through my arm and it never set right again.”

“Jesus, how many of your scars are because of abuse and not burns?” Peter stared down at Wade’s arms, then started looking closer at his hands. “I can’t believe I never noticed–”

“Don’t do that.” Wade shook his head and linked their fingers together so Peter wouldn’t start looking too hard. “Don’t worry about it. Scars are scars whether they came from the fire or from broken bones.”

“When did you–” Peter took a deep breath. “When did things change between you and Francis? After you presented as an Alpha? After you went to war?”

“After his mother died.” Wade brought Peter’s knuckles to his hand for a kiss. “Once she was out of the picture, my father lost any interest in our family fights, and wasn’t as quick to defend Francis without his mother there harping about it all, so the next time he put his hands on me, I almost put him through a wall.”

“Did he learn his lesson?”

“For a while.” the Alpha nodded slowly. “He kept his distance, kept his mouth shut, and let me be. It wasn’t even until recently that he’s started bothering me again but it’s  _different_ now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Now he is…sneaky.” Wade frowned as he tried to explain it. “It’s like, he riles me into a physical altercation and then backs off and smiles as if he won somehow. I feel like he’s manipulating me and I don’t know why. I don’t want anything from him, I can’t imagine I have anything he wants.”

He glanced down at Peter and tried to smile. “Except you, little Omega. Everyone wants you.”

“Too bad for them.” Peter stretched up and kissed him longingly. “I already have an Alpha and why on earth would I want a  _Beta_?”

Wade kissed him back, then pulled him down into the bed so they could snuggle close. “I haven’t slept much the last few days, Pete. Stay and nap with me?”

“Of course, Alpha.” Peter urged Wade’s head onto his chest, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around the broad shoulders. “I’ll stay with you.” 

*******************

*******************

“Your father’s passing.” Peter took a bite of his dinner and glanced over at his Alpha uneasily. “What does that mean for our peace treaty?”

“I don’t know.” Wade admitted and across the table, Ben started frowning. “I would think that it wouldn’t affect the treaty at all, because the contract was for a year, and then it would be up for review, correct?”

“That’s right.” May supplied. “But your brother isn’t technically in line for the throne until you are officially in line here, which will take the entire year to happen.”

“Worst case, the treaty is in limbo until the year mark, then?” Peter asked. “Which means that nothing can be broken, or even initiated until the proper powers are on the correct thrones.”

“Right.” Wade smiled approvingly at his Omega. “I think we’re fine. I’m sure Francis will want to talk over a few things, but it’s fairly easy to convince him to shut his mouth.”

“I’ll tell him to shut his mouth!” Peter snarled, and the entire table stopped and stared at him. “What?” he defended. “Francis is the  _worst_!”

Wade leaned over and kissed Peter on the nose. “You are  _vicious_ , my Omega. Absolutely terrifying. Wonderful.”

Peter went back to his food, still grumbling but flushed pink over the praise.

“Since when is Peter violent?” May whispered.

“I have a feeling Wade shared a few things about his life with Francis.” Ben whispered back and when May looked at him with wide eyes, Ben shrugged. “We spent a month together trying to drink through a Summit, May. Things get talked about.”

“He didn’t have it good growing up in the castle?”

“No.” Ben shook his head. “No. I think his exact words were– I broke more bones in those four years than I did my entire life.”

“Oh my god.” May’s eyes flashed with anger. “I should have slapped Francis when I had a chance.”

“I concur.”

************************

************************

Wade lounged on the stack of pillows near the fireplace in their bedroom-turned-dressing room and watched as Peter picked through his jewelry, trying to decide what would be appropriate for a funeral. “Show me your fangs, little one.” he coaxed, and Peter looked up instantly, baring his fangs and growling teasingly at his Alpha. “Beautiful.” he laughed. “Ah, Pete. Your fangs are so sweet.”

Peter ran his tongue over the sharp points, then stuck it out at Wade just to hear him laugh again.

“Don’t take any jewelry.” Wade suggested. “Just wear your collar. That’s enough decoration for you Pete, you don’t need all those baubles and shiny things. You’re stunning, Omega. Nothing extra needed.”

“First of all, if you didn’t want me wearing so much jewelry, you shouldn’t have bought me literal  _pounds_ of it for Christmas. Don’t complain because I want to show it all off.” Wade put his hands up in surrender and Peter grinned. “Second of all, the neck on my shirt is high.” Peter tapped at his throat to show Wade where it lay. “Too high for them to see my collar.”

“So change your shirt.” Wade threw a sock at Peter when the Omega sent him an incredulous look. “Don’t tell me you only have  _one_ funeral appropriate shirt.”

“I only have one that I  _want_ to wear.” Peter retorted. “All my other black and grey clothing is backless, or too lacy, or off the shoulder so I can wear my body jewelry.”

“I have never seen any of these backless, lacy shirts!” Wade threw another sock at him. “Are you holding out on me, Pete? Hiding pretty things from me?”

“I’m terrified you’ll ruin them, you brute.” the Omega finally settled on several long necklaces to compliment the high necked shirt. “I’m still miffed at you for ripping my pants the other day, you know. If you had  _your_ way you’d keep me barefoot and naked all the time. Archaic, old fashioned Alpha.”

“Bratty, high maintenance Omega.” Wade returned and lay back on the pillows to watch Peter some more, never getting tired of the way Peter hummed as he moved, running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself as he sorted through clothing, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he thought.

 _Christ_ he was beautiful.

“Are you worried about the treaty?” Peter asked, his head halfway into his closet. “I know we said that it doesn’t seem like anything could happen to it, but what if your father named Francis successor, effective as of his funeral, and Francis decides to change things up? Or worse–” he popped back out with several undergarments that were sheer enough to make Wade’s eyes widen.

“Alpha.” Peter sighed and snapped his fingers so Wade would look at him. “Stop staring at my unmentionables and pay attention.”

“Apologies.” Wade wasn’t sorry at all, and Peter knew it. “Keep talking, sweetheart. Or worse  _what_.”

“Or  _worse_.” Peter said again. “What if Thomas named  _you_ successor? Technically as of this moment, you are heir apparent to both my throne,  _and_ the throne of the Southern Kingdom. Thomas would have been well within his right to demand his Alpha son return home and take the throne.”

“Alright.” Wade nodded, thinking over his next words carefully. “Well, Pete, there is an easy way to make sure that nothing like that happens– that the peace treaty isn’t dissolved and that I’m not forced to return South.”

“What’s that?” Peter put his under garments in his bag, startling when Wade came up behind him suddenly, grabbed at his hands.

“I want you to go with me.” Wade said slowly, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s jaw, and when the Omega opened his mouth to agree, Wade shushed him. “Pete, I want you to go with me as my mate. My  _bondmate_.”

Peter’s eyes snapped shut, but not before Wade saw the flash of  _panic_ in them.

“I don’t want to go there without you being mine, Omega.” he whispered, working to keep his voice calm over the mounting  _anxiety_ filling Peter’s scent. “ _All_ the way mine.”

“I–I am all the way yours.” Peter stammered. “What more do we need?”

“A bond.” Wade slid two fingers beneath the color to press over Peter’s bonding spot. “A  _mating_ bond, Pete, you know that.”

“But the collar-”

“We’re not Beta’s, Pete.” Wade said firmly. “The collar is beautiful on you, baby boy. I love it, everytime you touch it or play with it I want to melt. Using it to pull you close for a kiss might be my favorite thing in the world but I’m an Alpha, sweetheart. You’re an Omega. We’re made to bond. To  _mate_.”  

“You’re not happy?” Peter asked, pulling his hands free of Wade’s and backing away. “I thought you were happy, Wade. Happy with me, happy doing this together.”

“I am happy, but–”

“Well you’re obviously not!” Peter burst out. “ _Obviously_ not, because now you’re asking me for something more! Why is a bond so important? We laugh and we talk, and we’ve been through so much together and god the way we move–” Peter covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. “ _Alpha_ , the way we move together when we are in bed, or the library, or the– the– anywhere!  _Anywhere_ we are together, it is incredible. My collar is beautiful, and I will wear it every day for you. Every day. But I can’t– we don’t need a bond to be happy together.”

“I do.” Wade said quietly, firmly, and put a hand to his chest over the  _hurt_ that crossed his Omega’s face. “Pete, I do need a bond. I’m sorry.”

“Can you tell me why?” Peter pulled the chair from his vanity and sat facing Wade, hands clasped in his lap as he made a visible effort to keep himself under control. “Tell me why you need this and I– I will try to–to understand.”

“You’ll try to understand.” Wade repeated.

“I’ll try.” Peter said again. “Wade, this isn’t easy for me. I love you. I  _love_ you, Alpha, and you say you love me, and I thought that it would be enough and now you’re saying it’s not enough and I don’t know how to deal with it, but I’m trying.” he swallowed hard. “I’m  _trying_.”

Wade opened his mouth to try and explain, but Peter spoke again. “Alpha. Six months ago, I would have already ran out the door. Six months ago, I might have thrown something at you and locked my door because you are asking for this. But you’ve been wonderful for me, everything that I’ve put you through and learning to live together and–” he cleared his throat. “I am terrified by this. Maybe I shouldn’t be, but I  _am_. So I need you to tell me why you need a bond and maybe it will be less– less scary for me then. And maybe it will be something I can actually see happening.”

“Oh Pete.” Wade felt like his heart was breaking a little bit, watching his Omega struggling so hard with his old habits, trying to reconcile what he used to feel with how he felt now. “Baby boy, I don’t think I have the words to explain it to you. Not very well, at least.” 

“I need you to  _try_.” Peter said through clenched teeth. “Because right now it feels as if you are disregarding everything I’ve told you about how I feel about bonds, and Alpha’s and  _why_ I feel that way. But I know you aren’t an Alpha that would do that, I know you can’t be asking for a bond because you want the world to know you’ve claimed me. Otherwise the collar would be enough, wouldn’t it?”

“Please.” he held out his hands to Wade. “Please. I’m listening. Talk to me.”

“Do you trust me, Pete?” Wade knelt in front  of him. “Trust me?”

“Yes.” the Omega said instantly. “I do. But I will have a  _harder_ time trusting you if you can’t even tell me why–”

Wade didn’t even try to answer, instead he just leaned up and covered Peter’s mouth in a long kiss, coaxing him open with his tongue, rumbling in satisfaction when the Omega started melting against him, nothing more than a kiss needed to make Peter purr with happiness.

The Alpha let his hands travel up Peter’s thighs, squeezing at his waist before sliding around to palm at his ass, yanking him forward and spreading his legs until Peter was gasping against him, nipping and teasing at Wade’s bottom lip.

“Harder.” Wade rasped and Peter bit into him  _hard_ , not letting up until he could taste blood, shivering when Wade sucked at his tongue hungrily, swiping over the tiny fangs and pulling heavy moans from his Omega.

“Beautiful.” Wade praised as Peter clutched at his shoulders. “Oh sweetheart you are so beautiful, come here and open for me, just like that,  _gorgeous_.” he surged deeper into Peter’s mouth, thrusting his tongue between those perfectly pink lips and scrabbling at Peter’s tunic to get his hands underneath it to touch smooth skin, digging his fingers in to bend the Omega’s back into an arch, bringing them closer together.

“Wade.” Peter was trembling beneath him, completely carried away by the shockwave of  _arousal_ pouring from the Alpha, the greediness in the kiss, tongue plundering his mouth, the possessive arms wrapped around him, hands roaming and grasping and grabbing, pulling at his clothes. “Wade– my Alpha–”

“My Omega.” Wade broke the kiss, breathing hard, a steady growl dragging the words. “You are  _mine_ , Pete. My Omega.  _My mate_.”

“Wade—”

The Alpha stood up abruptly, shaking free of Peter’s grip and straightening, staring down at Peter with dark red eyes.

“ _My mate_.” he said again, hands nearly shaking with the need to hold Peter, Alpha  _roaring_ in his chest to pin his mate down and claim him with more than just words. “I have to leave at dawn, do you understand? If you want to go forward with this, if you will accept me as your Alpha, as your  _mate_ , then be there waiting for when the sun rises. And if not–” he had to force the words out. “– if you aren’t there, then I’ll understand. And when I get back, we can talk about our options for the rest of the year we have to be together.”

“The rest of the year we have to be together.” Peter whispered. “So, we bond, or we are done at the end of the year?”

“That’s how it’s gotta be, Pete.” Wade said softly. “I’ve been trying to deal with this as long as I can, and I can’t do it anymore. It’s tearing me up. Mentally I’m a wreck, physically I’m barely holding on. The need to bond with you makes me  _ache_. It literally pains me, baby boy. That collar is gorgeous on you, and I’ve been trying so hard to let it be enough, but having to go back home– having to face my brother and deal with my fathers death– I am not emotionally ready for it. I can’t do it without you. And I love you and you love me, but it isn’t enough to keep me level. It’s  _not_.”

“God.” Peter was struggling not to cry. “Wade. I didn’t know I was hurting you, I’m so sorry for hurting you but I still don’t understand. Not completely. I feel like we can make this work like this, but it seems like you’ve already decided–”

“Take a good long look in the mirror, baby.” Wade interrupted, bending down to kiss him again, brushing a tear away. “And then come find me. I’ll give you some time to yourself right now, but come dawn I’ll be waiting for you, alright?”

Peter didn’t look up until he heard the door closed, then he scrubbed the tears from his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. “Jesus.” he whimpered. “Why is he doing this? Why is he–”

“Omega Prince.” A pretty serving girl stepped through the door with a cup of wine. “The Alpha Prince asked me to bring you some wine to calm your nerves.”

“Oh. Um, thank you.” Peter looked up and took the wine, frowning when the servant’s eyes widened and she flinched away a little. “Sorry.” he motioned to his face. “A little upset. Didn’t realize I looked so terrible.”

“Oh no, it’s not that.” she waved his apology away. “I’ve just never seen gold eyes before, my apologies for staring. They really are lovely, just a little startling.”

“Sorry, you’ve never seen what? My eyes are  _what_?” Peter whirled around, jumping out of his chair to stare into the mirror–

–and weakly grabbing for the chair again as his knees gave out.

His eyes were a warm, molten gold, startling bright compared to the usual deep brown, and Peter touched his face in disbelief.

“Oh my god.”

“It’s awfully romantic, if you ask me.” The servant continued. “The Alpha Prince being your true mate and all. An arranged marriage ending in soul mates. Lovely.”

“True mates.” Peter could barely breathe, staring at his own reflection. “Oh  _shit_. True mates.”

Everything over the last several months suddenly clicked into place.

The first meeting where Peter had been so ready to throw everything away and give himself to a strange Alpha after only one kiss. The dramatic reaction to their first official meeting. His drop after their first fight, something he had attributed to the emotional upheaval of the previous weeks and the time of year, but instead had come on because his Omega had  _panicked_ over potentially losing the Alpha. The pre-heat that had been so difficult. His actual heat that hadn’t broken until Wade was in bed with him, buried between his legs and keeping him full. The neediness. The clinginess. The  _possessiveness_. The overwhelming urge to bite, to mark and claim the Alpha. His Alpha.

 _My Alpha. My mate_.

_Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod._

“I don’t even believe in true mates.” he whispered.

“How peculiar, my Lord.” she placed the wine in front of him and Peter lifted it with shaking hands, draining half the glass in one go. “Because I would imagine your  _Alpha_ certainly believes in them.”

“My Alpha.” Peter wanted to close his eyes, wanted to collapse onto the floor and attempt to process it all, but he couldn’t manage to tear his eyes from his reflection. “Oh god, my  _Alpha_.”

“Are you alright?” she pressed the cup into his hand again. “Some more wine to steady your nerves?”

“Yes.” Peter finished off the glass and thumped it back on the vanity. “Find my Alpha. Tell him that I will be downstairs shortly, and that if he wants to leave before dawn, I am ready to go with him now.”

“Are you sure, my Lord?” she asked hesitantly. “When I passed him in the hall he seemed very upset.”

“I’m sure he was.” Peter touched his face again, blinking rapidly to see if the gold faded at all. 

It didn’t.

_Oh god. True mates._

“He has every right to be upset with me.” the Omega admitted. “But just tell him I need fifteen minutes, and I will be ready to leave. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, Omega Prince.”

“Thank you.” Peter finally smiled, a flush spreading across his cheeks as he thought of how happy Wade would be when he told him. “Tell my Alpha. Just a few minutes and I’ll be ready for him.”

His Alpha. His mate. His  _true_ mate. It made perfect sense, and Peter finally closed his eyes and tried to find a single part of him that was afraid of the bond, nervous about the new step in their relationship, and nothing was there. Not a single thing.

His biology wasn’t lying to him, his Omega wasn’t confused. His subconscious had been  _screaming_ to claim the Alpha, pushing him to want this bond and between his suppressants and his own damn stubbornness, Peter had managed to discount every signal, to overlook every sign. But now– now every single hint, every single clue, all the whispers that had been pointing to exactly  _this_ were just out in the open and glaringly obvious and it was overwhelming.

Overwhelming and  _wonderful_.

“Can I do anything else for you, Omega Prince?”

“No.” Peter turned and gave her a brilliant smile. “No, thank you. What did you say your name was?”

“It’s Ann, my Lord.”

“Ann.” he bent and kissed her hand, too thrilled to care that he was kissing a servants hand, bowing in front of her as if she were Royal. Now was not the time for properness and rules. He had an  _Alpha_ to claim.

“Ann, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Ann curtsied and slipped out the door, a grim smile on her face, no intention of telling the Alpha Prince anything at all.

********************

********************

The sun rose and Wade waited as long as he could before finally urging Arthur up the drive and away from the castle.

He wasn’t going to go and beg Peter to come with him. He wasn’t going to get on his knees and plead with the Omega to take him as mate.

Peter had to have seen the gold in his eyes, had seen the physical, undeniable proof of the true mate bond that already existed between them, that only needed another step to be completed.

His Omega was too smart to not know what it meant, to not put the pieces together. Unfortunately his Omega was also too stubborn to give in, if a bond  _really_ wasn’t what he wanted.

Wade put a hand to his chest as his heart started breaking, feeling his breath come harder and harder the further away he got from his mate, his eyes blurring with tears.

Peter had made his choice.

Wade didn’t know what else to do.

*******************  
*******************

May came to get Peter for breakfast, and let herself into the room when he didn’t answer, assuming he was too distraught over Wade leaving without him to answer.

Peter was collapsed on the floor just a few steps from his vanity, a wine cup tipped over and spilt on the thick carpet, and he didn’t look like he was breathing.

May ran to his side, and started screaming for help.

*******************

*******************

“Hello, darling.” Eddie helped Ann up onto the back of his horse. “Everything taken care of?”

“Exactly how the Beta Prince ordered.” she said with a wicked smile, and he kissed her hard, before kicking the horse in the side, spurring it away from the castle at a flat out run.

Time for another part of the plan to fall into place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter. We get to see why Francis is the way he is (hint, its Thomas) and I would say a slight TW for mentions of past abuse? Nothing graphic, less even than what was in previous chapters, but its still there so keep an eye out. Anyway, a tough chapter to read, finding out that both Wade and Francis are two sides to the same screwed up coin. 
> 
> Also, before you guys scream about plot holes lol there is more to Francis’ scheme/story to be uncovered, I know there are some biggish questions left unanswered!

“Brother.” Francis put his arm around Wade’s shoulders, and gave him a one sided hug. “What an awful day, hm? Father would have been pleased to see both his sons home and together again, don’t you think?” **  
**

“Move your arm, or I will break your arm.” The Alpha stood stiff and tense in front of the gravesite, arms folded over his chest, a hood up and over his face so he didn’t have to see the people staring at him. “Do you understand?”

“You’d turn such a sad occasion into a violence?” Francis clucked his tongue. “Disappointing, brother. I thought today of  _all_ days we could put our differences aside and–”

A growl, ripping from Wade’s throat and echoing through the early morning mist and even the Priest stopped talking, pausing awkwardly in his eulogy to send and uncertain look towards the Princes.

Francis put his hands up peacefully and stepped away from Wade, giving the over agitated Alpha some space.

Ever since Wade had shown up at the castle the previous night he had been anxious and angry, growling anytime someone came too close, ignoring any attempts by the servants to offer him food or drink, his eyes a dark red that never once faded to hazel. He made no attempt to pretend he was there for anything other than the funeral, and even now Arthur was saddled and waiting, tied to a tree so the minute the last blessing was said Wade could on his way back home.

Not that he knew what was waiting for him back in the Eastern Kingdom. After Peter hadn’t come with him, Wade didn’t even want to return to the castle, but he knew he had to. The thought of never seeing Peter again made his heart hurt and his Alpha  _rage_ , so he had to at least go back just to say goodbye.

 _Goodbye to his mate_.

Wade closed his eyes as pain rocked his body. He was an Alpha on the edge of breaking, on the edge of losing and it wouldn’t take much more than a wrong word to push him over.

And un-surprising to everyone,  _Francis_ was the one to say the wrong word.

The service ended and Wade turned on his heel and headed for Francis, ready to put the castle, the Kingdom and all the bad memories behind him, but Francis jogged after him, very literally risking his life in a  _very_ real way when he reached out and yanked the Alpha to a stop.

“Brother–”

“I will kill you.” Wade whirled around, forcing Francis out of his space and up against a tree, a big hand on the Beta’s chest. “Francis. If you call me  _brother_ again, if you touch me again– I don’t care that our Father is still warm in his grave I will–”

“You left your Omega at home.” Francis interrupted, and the cautious look in in his eyes changed and hardened into something crafty and  _victorious_. “Is that right?”

Wade stepped away, thrown by the sudden change and unsure how to react. “Why does that matter?”

Francis only smiled and Wade started to demand an answer, ready to jump back into Francis’ space and  _shake_ it out of him–

–But he was jerked to a stop, tackled to the ground by three different Alpha soldiers, a fourth sitting on his legs. Wade’s arms were wrenched behind his back, and shackled clasped around his wrists, another set fastened around his feet to try and force hims still. 

 And Wade  _roared_ , jumping to his feet and bracing his shoulders, flexing his arms as he let his Alpha  _surge,_ and Francis started looking nervous as the chains around Wade’s wrist creaked with the effort of holding in him.

Then a soldier knocked Wade over the head with something heavy and the Alpha went down, unconscious.

**************************

**************************

Wade came to in a dark room, growling in annoyance when he jerked awake and banged his already sore head back against a cold wall.

“Oh good, I was honestly concerned I’d have to bury you today too.” Francis’ mildly amused tone cut through the fog in Wade’s mind and brought his focus back laser sharp. “They had to practically beat you to death to get you still, did you know? Fascinating, how you are so  _savage_ when you let your Alpha out. No wonder your Omega didn’t want to come along. Probably terrified you’d take it out on him.” 

“You need to stop talking about my Omega.” Wade had a pounding headache, but it wasn’t anything compared to the  _panic_ clawing up his throat as he looked around the dungeon cell, at the four dark walls, the low ceiling. 

He was in the dungeons beneath the castle, the ones that had been his safe place as a teenager stuck in a hateful home.

 _Jesus Christ_.

“You recognize this place, right?” Francis motioned around the rock room. “The old dungeons? You used to come here and hide when we made you angry, do you remember? Hid away until Father came and dragged you out and demanded you stop sulking. Mother and I were always so surprised how sensitive you were. Big brute of an Alpha like you, who knew something like a trip down the stairs would send you into hysterics.”

“A trip down the stairs.” Wade repeated. “Francis, you  _fucker_ , you shoved me over the railing. It was only  _luck_ that I landed on the stairs and not on the stone floor and bashed my brains out.”

“Shoved, tripped.” Francis shrugged. “All in the eye of the beholder, right? Who’s to say who’s right?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Wade tested the shackle at his wrist, pulling at the chains hooked into the wall. “Something in Father’s will? Did he name me successor? I don’t want the throne, Francis, take it.”

“He  _did_ name you successor.” the Beta acknowledged. “Provided that at the end of your year stay in the Eastern Kingdom, you and that brat Prince return here to put an heir on the throne.”

“I will officially cede my rights, then.” Wade said wearily. “I don’t care, Francis. I don’t care about this throne or any throne. I don’t want this. Never did. What the hell is your problem? Why am I here?”

“You’re here because at our dearly departed father’s funeral, you lashed out against me and made a threat on my life. Plenty of witnesses saw it, and with your history of violence and unchecked and unpunished rages, the logical thing to do was to lock you away here for both your own safety, and the safety of everyone involved.” Francis sighed loudly. “Honestly brother. I was trying to be comforting and you shove me up against a tree as if you planned to maul me. Horrible.  _Savage_.” 

“History of unchecked and unpunished rages.” A deep breath. “Are you  _serious_ with that?”

“Do you even  _know_ how many people you killed the last time you raged out, Wade?” Francis narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. “Did Father ever tell you? Or when you woke up covered in blood did you just assume you got carried away  _biting_ someone? You Alpha’s and your disgusting mating habits. What did you  _think_ happened? Or did you not care, because you know Father would always cover up your mistakes?

“Why were you threatening my Omega?” Wade changed the subject, and the Beta’s lips twisted in a sneer over the obvious shift. “You can’t possibly think to hurt him. The Eastern Kingdom doesn’t have the army we have, but if you think you will get close enough to Peter to hurt him? They will kill you before you set foot in the castle.”

“Why would I kill the Prince?” Francis sounded as if he found the entire idea ludicrous. “Not only is he  _gorgeous_ , but killing an Omega Prince, an Omega Royal?  Every Kingdom on the continent would come after me. No, a terrible idea. One of your worst. There are many  _many_ ways an Omega can be vulnerable that have nothing to do with his life being in danger.”

“Francis, I  _swear_ –”

“What do you swear, brother? You’ll kill me if I come near your Omega? You’ll rip me apart if I look at you for too long? Honestly, Wade.  _Honestly_. All you Alpha’s are a mash of rage and ego and  _obnoxious_ , thinking you can run the world because you are the most aggressive being around? Use your brain for just a few minutes. Physical threats won’t work on me, especially when it’s  _you_ behind bars and shackled to the wall.”

Wade was silent and Francis nodded. “Besides, if you were going to kill me, you would have done it years ago, not waited until after Father died.”

“You learned for a while to leave me be.” Wade tested the shackles again, running his fingers along the ring that held them to the wall, searching for a weakness. “I was content to let you be as long as you left me alone. But all the sudden, you’ve decided to weasel your way back into my life with veiled threats and acting as if you will hurt my Omega if I’m not paying attention and I am fucking–” he growled, let his Alpha  _surge_ –

And with one hard yank, the ring at the wall snapped right in half.

“Jesus.” Francis jumped to his feet right as Wade did, backing away from the cell door as the Alpha advanced towards him. “ _Jesus_ , no wonder Father never crossed you. Scary when you want to be.”

“I am fucking  _done_ with it, Francis.” Wade snarled. “When I get out of here I will kill you.” His eyes were blazing red. “Stay the hell away from my Omega, and I might do you the favor of killing you  _quickly_.”

“Did you ever stop to think about  _why_ I’m doing this?” Francis threw his hands in the air. “Typical Alpha, wanting a fight and not thinking about the reasons behind it.”

“Spare me the speech.” the Alpha snorted. “I don’t want to hear about how you feel slighted or jealous or anything like that. I. Don’t. Care.”

“You don’t care.” Francis nodded, starting to pace in the narrow corridor. “You don’t care? No, of course you don’t. Why would you?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Wade turned away in disgust. “Plot your revenge somewhere else so I can have a minute of peace.”

“Plot my revenge? Is that what you— DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO GROW UP KNOWING ABOUT YOU?!” Francis screamed and Wade fell back several steps in surprise when the Beta picked up a rock and threw it at the bars in a rage, letting it shatter against the iron.

“Do you know what it was like  _every damn day_ knowing that there was a son that Father wanted more than me? An  _Alpha_ son, even! My mother was his WIFE, his MATE, and he still disappeared for days at a time to visit the  _whore_ that had you!”

“I sat here with my mother and held her while she drank herself to sleep every night he was gone!” Francis spat at Wade’s feet angrily. “She was loyal to him, and gave him a full blooded Royal son and it wasn’t good enough.  _She_ wasn’t good enough, and neither was I. Thomas would come back from your disgusting little hut and sulk for  _days_. He would tell my mother that your mum was prettier, that even though she was older, she was still gorgeous after childbirth. That you were a beautiful boy, looked just like him, would grow up to be an Alpha worthy of his legacy and his kingdom. He didn’t even love your mother, but she treated him like he shat gold and that’s all that mattered! You were an Alpha and that was  _all_ that mattered.”

Wade didn’t know what to say, could only stare at his half brother in shock.

“Somehow it was my mother and I’s fault that I wasn’t an Alpha.” the Beta snarled. “ _Her_ fault for not giving him an Alpha,  _my_ fault for not somehow spontaneously being one. He used to tell my mother that if a  _servant_ could give him a Royal Alpha, what was wrong with her that she couldn’t?”

“That fucking fire.” Francis laughed, awful and broken. “Oh  _god_ , we thought that it would take care of everything. Get rid of you, and your mother. But no.  _No_ , you had to show back up months later, scarred and hideous, and all the sudden Father’s golden child. You made my life hell.”

“You are responsible for the fire?” A wave of horror ran through Wade’s body, every inch of skin suddenly hurting, itching and stinging at the thought of his mother dying because this jealous,  _awful_ –. “ _You_?”

“Father slapped my mother the first night you came to the castle.” Francis continued like he hadn’t heard him, and Wade flinched at the thought of his father raising his hand to a woman, to an Omega. “She was hurt, betrayed that he would embarrass her by bringing his bastard into our home, and he slapped her hard enough to split her lip. Said that you were his  _true_ heir, that the Royal Prince had finally come home. I had to give up my room, did you know? He moved me from my room and gave it to you.”

“My horse?” Francis tore at his hair in agitation. “I had to give up my horse. That pretty dapple grey that you had no interest in?  _Mine_! Mine and you didn’t want him, and I couldn’t have him even after you rejected him! Father gave you everything of mine and you didn’t even want it!”

He was shouting again. “God  _dammit_ , you had everything  _you_ wanted and everything  _I_  wanted and you still hated it here! Still couldn’t give me the time of day. Wanted nothing to do with Father, acted as if my mother wasn’t even worth a civil word. Your mother gave birth to you and ruined my life before I even existed!”

“I wanted you dead.” Francis finally fell back into his chair, dropping his face into his hands and Wade knelt as well, crouching on the filthy floor and eyeing his half brother uneasily. “Damn it, I just wanted you dead. I thought if you didn’t exist then Father would be happy with me and– and–”

The Beta actually sounded like he might cry, and that made Wade even  _more_ uncomfortable, not sure how to react to his always spiteful, always put together sibling being so emotional.

Half of him wanted to reach through the bars and crush the Beta’s windpipe, his heart breaking and his Alpha  _raging_ over the thought of the worst night of his life, the loss of his mother, the traumatic months of healing all being because the jealous Prince and his mother had hated them.

The other half of him recognized the sadness bowing Francis’ shoulders, the despair in the voice.

Wade had been a young Alpha thrown into a life he hadn’t wanted after his mother had died so horribly. But  _Francis_ had been a young Beta who had had his life taken away, and given to a stranger that was somehow better than him, just by nature of his biology. 

“My mother drank herself to death when Father was out showing you the Kingdom.” Francis was whispering now. “He walked into her room, announced that he would be taking  _his son_  out to show you what would one day be yours, and Mother reached for a bottle and never put it down.”

“Jesus Christ.” Wade sat back on his heels, hanging his head. He remembered that week vividly- Thomas taking him round to the villages, being angry that Wade refused to show any interest in ruling, coming home to a somber castle and a dead Queen.

Two weeks after, Francis had tried to take a swing at him and Wade had closed his hand around his brothers throat and held him against a wall, telling him in no uncertain terms that if he so much as touched him again, Wade would kill him. That the days of being hurt, being belittled, being put down by the Beta were  _over_.

“I wanted you dead.” Francis said again. “But you up and took off for the military and Father was proud enough that you were doing so well there that he was willing to take me along to political things, to start treating me like a Prince. He listened to me, took my advice, shared a drink with me at night. It was the first time in my life he treated me like his son, and not like a disappointment. And as long as you stayed away, things were fine.”

“And then–” a disgusted sigh. “Then you showed back up, unstable and nearly feral and took it all away again and I decided that instead of wishing you  _dead_ , I would show what it felt like to have everything taken from you.”

“You took my mother from me.” Wade pointed out, holding out his scarred hands, any remorse he had felt for the Beta rapidly diminishing. “Nearly took my life. You need to take more?”

“Yes.” the Beta said bluntly. 

“Damnit, Francis, Father never cared about me.” Wade groaned. “He might have ignored you, but at least he left you alone. When I went to him with my broken arm he threatened to break my other one for being weak enough to let you bother me. Don’t you get it? He was a  _bastard_ , Francis. Played us against each other and the only reason he wanted  _me_ to come out on top is because I was an Alpha. I admit it, alright? He favored me in some twisted way. What else do you want from me? Do I need to give you something else?” 

“Yes.” Francis smiled and it was  _terrifying_. “Yes, I do. Because not only did you manage to take everything from me while Father was alive? But I  _knew_ that he changed his will to give you the throne that should be mine, both by virtue of my Royal birth and because  _you_ are in line for the Eastern Throne. Not to mention, you are damn near insane, practically out of your mind you are so close to feral. How is it that  _you_ , a half blood Royal should inherit two thrones?”

“No.” he shook his head and stood back up. “No, I want it all back. Everything you took from me will be mine again. Why should you get to have a perfect life planned out, get to play house with that stuck up little Omega after how miserable you have made me for so. many. years.”

“You can’t have Peter.” Wade started growling, feeling the  _wild_ run beneath his skin at the thought of Francis anywhere near his mate, shoving out any last bit of empathy he felt for his brother. “And even  _if_ he accepted you, there has to be an Alpha on the throne with an Omega. You know that.”

“I do know that.” Another awful smile. “You met Eddie, didn’t you? Remember him? I think it’s time that he and Peter rekindle their romance. What a relief it will be to Peter to have a familiar Alpha at his side again.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Wade’s eyes snapped to red and he was up against the bars, shaking them with a furious roar before he even realized what he was doing. “YOU WOULDN’T DARE!”

“See that?” Francis clapped his hands, all earlier signs of distress or remorse gone. “How quickly you drop towards wild? A few weeks in this cage thinking about your Omega getting  _reacquainted_ with Eddie should push you right over into madness, shouldn’t it?”

He leaned closer and hissed, “It will bring me great pleasure to know that you will be here day after day, lost in a rage, knowing you are losing your mind, knowing that I have everything you hold dear. That will be my revenge, and what a sweet revenge it will be.” 

Francis spun around and stalked out of the dungeon and just before he threw the bolt over the heavy door he heard the howl of  _rage_ from down the stairs, the sound of an Alpha forced to the edge of feral.

“Enjoy your sanity while you have it, brother.” Francis whispered. “It won’t last long.” 

“Well?” Eddie was waiting in the hall, Ann standing nervously beside him. “Hows our guest?”

“Upset.” Francis said shortly, and brushed past them on the way to his rooms. “We leave for the Eastern Kingdom in the morning. Do  _not_ keep me waiting.”

“Oh, Eddie.” Ann bit her lip and squeezed at his hand. “This is so exciting. I can’t wait to–”

“Don’t.” Eddie shook her off. “I don’t want to stink like Beta when I greet the Omega Prince.”

He stalked away, leaving Ann in the hall, confused and hurt.

She didn’t  _stink_ , did she?

*************************

*************************

Peter was still pale, still weak from the near lethal dose of poison, and Ben and May had to help him down the stairs to the formal parlor, sitting him carefully and arranging his clothes so he looked presentable.

The servant had whispered to May that the Beta Prince Francis was at the castle with some terrible news, and May said a quick prayer that it wasn’t what she thought it was, before helping Peter get dressed and taken downstairs.

The poison had nearly killed him, an overdose of laudanum on a system that wasn’t used to it, and three days of swinging between nearly comatose and violent spasms at it worked through his system had left Peter  _wrecked_.

Doctor Connors had assured Ben and May that the detoxification could be painful, and could last at least a week, but that if Peter made it through the first few days, then he would be fine.

He didn’t  _seem_ fine though– Even after close to ten days is skin was pallid, his hair limp, eyes dull. His hands had a slight tremble to them, and when he spoke, the words came slowly as if he had to think for a long time about them. He had woken up on the third day asking desperately for Wade, and Ben was forced to be the one to hold his hand and tell him Wade was gone.

Peter had closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow, too weak to even cry, and he hadn’t asked again.

And now he sat on the couch, still trembling, still pale, but with his head held high, hands folded neatly in his lap as he waited for Francis to come through the door.

There was only one reason the Beta Prince would be coming to visit them.

Wade wasn’t coming home.

**************************

**************************

“Omega Prince.” Francis bowed low in front of Peter. “My, don’t you look  _ghastly_. Whatever could have happened?”

“Some disgusting, low bred,  _filthy_ Beta bitch poisoned me.” Peter said calmly and if Ben wouldn’t have been so worried about his nephew, he would have grinned over the shocked look on Francis’ face over Peter’s language.

“My my.” As it was, Francis only cleared his throat. “Spiteful little Omega, aren’t you?”

“I don’t appreciate your tone, Beta Prince.” May said warningly. “My nephew has been through hell and back this last week, you need to tread carefully.” 

“Apologies, of course, Beta Queen.” Francis dropped rather gracelessly into one of the chairs, putting his feet on the beautifully tiled table. “I’ve come bearing grave news, but judging by your woe-be-gone expression, I’m sure you’ve figured it out already.”

“The Alpha Prince isn’t coming home.” Peter stated. “I assumed as much.” 

“A tragedy of the highest order.” Francis nodded. “He showed for our dear departed Father’s funeral, and then left on his way, and after a week there is no sign of him. No word, and–” Francis spread his hands. “–you’ll forgive the crudeness, but no body either.”

“Did he say anything to you when he left?” May took Peter’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Anything about where he planned to go?”

“Only that he was rejoining up with a few friends, the Alpha Soldier Vanessa and a few others.” the Beta Prince softened his expression and smiled at Peter. “It’s not  _your_ fault, Omega Prince. Wade never wanted this marriage, and when he saw a way out, he took it. You should not take it too close to heart.”

“A way out.” Ben repeated, narrowing his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like the Alpha Prince I know.”

“Yes, well, I know Wade much better than you do.” Francis retorted. “Brothers, you know.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Peter spoke up again, his voice still flat and steady. “Will you require a drink before you leave? Or could you just leave, please?”

“Omega Prince.” Francis’ easy smile slid into something harder. “I’m afraid that I have more bad news, news will that affect you much more than a missing Alpha.” 

He waited until all three sets of eyes were trained on him before continuing. “ _Unfortunately_ , to keep the peace treaty between our Kingdoms, there has to be a member of my Royal Family directly in line for your throne. That was supposed to be Wade, but with him apparently leaving all of you behind was his rather brash way of renouncing this throne, this family, and any other–” a flick of his gaze to the collar around Peter’s neck. “–  _frivolities_ he engaged in while here.”

“So now, the burden falls to me.” Francis smirked when Peter’s eyes widened in alarm. “And I can’t tell you how much I would enjoy  _that_ –”

“Beta Prince.” Ben stepped forward. “You will speak to my nephew and my family with respect while you are in my house, do you understand? There is a treaty between our Kingdoms but that does not excuse–”

“Sit down, Beta King.” A wave of his hand, and a dozen armed guards filed in silently, moving in a line to stand behind the couch where Peter and May sat.

“Beta Prince, you think to threaten me in my own–!”

“SIT DOWN!” Francis jumped to his feet and Ben sat abruptly. “There, was that so difficult?” the Beta sneered. “I am the ruling member of the Royal Family of the Castle Bruckenridge, seated in the Southern Kingdom and you  _will_ show me respect!”

“Beta Prince.” Eddie swaggered through the door, an easy hand on Francis’ shoulder. “Don’t you know a King doesn’t demand respect, he commands it? Shouting won’t solve anything.”

Every last bit of color drained from Peter’s face and May wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

“Alpha Prince Edward.” she said stiffly. “You are not allowed in my castle.”

“The Alpha Prince has taken on a role of adviser to the throne in Bruckenridge.” Back under control, Francis smoothed his hair and straighten his clothes with a sniff. “He has been an invaluable resource to me as I learn to run my country, and as it turns out? He is also the perfect solution to our little conundrum.”

Silence in the room, the Omega Prince looking as if he might collapse, the Beta Royal looking as if only the soldiers were keeping them from attempting to tear Francis apart.

“Here’s the thing.” Francis crossed to the tea service and poured himself a cup, adding in sugar and a spoonful of milk. “The problem is, someone attached to my family has to be on this throne for the peace treaty to stand. Because our sweet little Peter over there is an Omega, I need an Alpha by his side. Eddie of course, by way of his role as royal adviser is not only attached to my family, but also directly in line to inherit in case anything ever happened to me. Which means–” he turned back to the family with a triumphant smile.

“–Alpha Prince Edward Brock can be mated to the Omega, the peace treaty stands, and nothing has to go wrong!” he grinned, as if waiting for them to agree with him. “Isn’t that wonderful! A perfect compromise!” 

“We will nullify the peace treaty.” Ben said instantly. “I will not put Peter in a position to be harmed by this Alpha again. Tear the treaty apart, and we will go to war if that’s what has to happen.”

“I thought you might say that.” Francis shrugged. “Which is why I suggested my Father put a clause in the treaty that keeps it standing within the same parameters until the year mark is up.”

He sighed. “I figured my stupid  _brother_ would run away and that I would have to step in and fill the gap and lo and behold–” he spread his hands nonchalantly. “It took almost seven months, but it happened, exactly as I said it would. So here I am to save the day. The peace treaty  _cannot_ be broken or altered for another five months, and by that time Eddie and Peter will have shared a heat, sealed a bond and a war will be unnecessary. A perfect compromise.” 

“M-May–?” Peter finally stammered. “What is happening?” 

“You should be thanking me, Omega Prince.” Francis sipped at his tea calmly. “I  _could_ have paired you with another stranger. But you know Eddie very well, don’t you? Old friends and all that. I assumed the two of you could pick back up where you left off!” 

“–May?!”

Eddie leaned around Francis and grinned, letting his eyes spark red at the frightened Omega.

“Heya Pete.” his tongue slid out and around dangerous fangs. “I’ve missed you.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hard chapter, but it ends on a hopeful note. Learning more about Eddie’s motivation, and how much of an asshole he really is. Peter is very brave, May is a fucking SAVAGE, and Ann— well everyone in this fic has a sad story, and she is no exception. 
> 
> TW for Wade struggling with a mental break– its nothing terribly graphic, but very Deadpool appropriate. Sprinkled throughout the chapter, so putting the warning here. 
> 
> Also, you'll notice I added more chapters? Yeah. This thing is getting longer by the minute.

“You don’t need to go downstairs.” May tried to stop Peter from combing his hair. “Peter, honey, you have nothing to prove by eating breakfast with Eddie and Francis. Stay here and have breakfast in your room. There is no need to stress yourself out.”  **  
**

“I have _everything_ to prove.” Peter’s hands were shaking as he slid a pretty clip into his hair, dusted a hint of sparkle onto the corner of his eyes. “Francis is well within his legal right to be here in the castle, and if Eddie is his royal adviser, then he has the right to be here too, so I shouldn’t act as if it bothers me. If Wade has given up–” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “If the Alpha Prince gave  _this_ up, if he walked out on our peace treaty then–”

“Peter.” May murmured, handing him his favorite lipstick. “What happened between you two? What went wrong? I thought you two were doing so well.” 

“He asked me to bond with him.” Peter’s eyes were filling with tears, smearing the kohl he had dusted over his eye lashes to make them look longer. “And I  _panicked_ initially, but then I was going to be alright _,_ and then he kissed me and told me that if I went with him to Bruckenridge then he would take it as a yes to bonding, and if I didn’t go with him, then he would take it as a–as a no.”

“And then the maid gave you drugged wine.” The Beta Queen whispered. “Oh no, Peter. You never got the chance to tell him yes.” 

“And I never got to tell him yes.” A tear fell, and Peter dabbed at it hastily so it wouldn’t further ruin his make up. “And I  _would_ have told him yes. I never thought I wanted to bond, May, but with Wade…. But now he’s gone, and Francis is here and Eddie is expecting me to– to–”

By now Peter’s hands were shaking too badly to finish his lipstick, and it clattered down onto his vanity as he gripped at the chair to keep himself upright.

“Eddie is expecting me to be the same docile, naive little Omega I was when he knew me before. I am  _not_ that Omega anymore.” Peter straightened up, putting his nose in the air as he smoothed the silk tunic down over his hips, adjusted the collar around his neck. I have  _everything_ to prove by walking into that dining room and being the Prince I was raised to be, the Omega that Wade loves.” 

“I’m proud of you, darling.” May kissed his cheek, wiped away the remnant of a tear. “And if you need to talk about you and Wade–”

“I don’t.” Peter said firmly. “He um– I couldn’t expect him to come back after thinking I rejected him. He said he would come back eventually, but no Alpha in the world would come  _begging_ for an Omega to bond with him. I can’t blame him for leaving, I can’t fault him for staying away.”

“Peter.” May reached for his hands and waited until he met her eyes. “You have grown so much with Wade, so far from my stuck up little nephew that barely gave anyone the time of day. You’re being  _very_ brave right now, so brave. But you know that Alpha loves you, and I know you love him. It’s alright to cry.”

“I just spent an hour doing my hair and my make up.” Peter checked his nails to make sure May hadn’t smudged them. “I look too good to cry right now.”

“That’s my boy.” May kissed his cheek again. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

******************

******************

“ _Eat_ , Peter.” Eddie ordered, pointing at the plate of fruit. “You look terrible after being so sick. I never liked the pale look on you.”

Peter met his gaze calmly, and then just as calmly took a slow sip of his juice and went back to talking quietly with Ben, pointedly ignoring what the Alpha had said.

“See what I mean?” Francis muttered. “Not the shrinking violet you remember, is he?”

“Hm.” Eddie cut a piece of ham and slathered it around in the gravy. “You are  _sure_ your brother won’t be an issue? Perhaps Peter is being obstinate because he knows Wade is alive. Is there any chance Wade could escape and make his way here?” 

“The old dungeons lead nowhere.” Francis said confidently. “Even  _if_ he managed to tunnel out, there is nothing but more rock and then water. He will go insane locked in there, or he will tunnel far enough to drown.”

“Never met someone who hated their brother near as much as you do, Jesus Christ.” Eddie took a long drink from his water. “My  _god_ I missed the food in this castle. Eastern Kingdom. All these farms turn out the best food.”

“I get the feeling that the Beta Royals are less than thrilled to have you eating at their table.” Francis grinned. “Enjoy it before they get brave and toss you out.” 

“Does he always dress like that?” Eddie changed the subject, motioned down the table to Peter’s outfit, all the jewelry and make up. “Showing that much skin and made up like a woman? And what is the  _collar_ around his neck?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Francis shrugged it off. “I’ve only ever seen him dressed up so I assumed it was normal, and the collar is most likely something of an engagement trinket. Since the marriage was only to last for a year, it’s probably a brand so others know the Omega Prince is not to be touched.”

“Hm.” the Alpha grunted. “ _That_ is going to change.”

******************

******************

Peter jumped to his feet, scrambling backwards clumsily when Ann walked into the library, and she smiled triumphantly at his show of anger.

“Get away from me.” he yelled. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my castle?”

“Peter?” Ben glanced at the servant girl in concern. “What’s wrong?” He gave her another look, noting the clothing that was entirely too nice for a servant, but wasn’t tailored to her frame, gathered and tucked in odd places, belted around her waist. “Who is this? Girl, did you take that clothing from our tailor?” 

“This is the bitch that gave me the drugged wine!” Peter was snarling, practically spitting at her. “Tell me why she is here after all she tried to ruin!”

“ _Tried_ to ruin, Omega Prince?” Ann cocked her hip out, affecting a nonchalant pose. “I’d say it worked pretty well, wouldn’t you? And as far as the clothing–” she shot Ben a nasty look. “As long as my love is in the castle, I can have whatever I want, clothes included.” 

“Little girl.” May made a show of letting her hair down, pulling the six inch hair pins from her bun and touching the sharp ends carefully. “You should watch what you say. I might be a Queen  _now_ , but I haven’t always been this lovely picture of decorum, and I will not hesitate to hurt you if you so much as breathe in my nephews direction, do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Beta Queen.” Ann started looking a tiny bit nervous, but she still managed a a snooty tone. “Haven’t you heard? The Alpha Prince Edward  _loves_ me. I am untouchable. Were you not listening?” 

“Darling.” May stepped forward and smiled in satisfaction when Ann flinched. “If he doesn’t care enough to get you  _tailored_ clothing, it isn’t love. And as far as  _untouchable_ –” she flicked a glance over the well made but i’ll fitting clothing. “Well, I’d have to agree with that.”

Ben hid a smirk behind a cough, and Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Aunt May–”

“–has never been one to back down from a fight.” Ben finished. “Especially one she knows she would win.”

“Goodbye.” May made a shooing motion with her hand. “Out the door, little Beta. Get out before you say something really stupid, hm?” 

Ann gaped at her for a full minute, unsure as to how she lost control of the situation, but when she couldn’t come up with an answer, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

“ _God_ , Pete, is that the servant who poisoned you?” May twisted her hair back up and ran to Peter’s side. “Who is she?”

“She said her name was Ann.” Peter sniffed his cup of wine and then took a tentative sip. “I’d never seen her before, but she brought me wine right after Wade left, said the Alpha Prince sent it to calm my nerves.” 

“That little liar!” May gasped. “And the wine was poisoned!?” 

“Apparently.” Peter said flatly. “The worst thing is, right before she handed me the wine, she was actually the one who told me about my eyes.” he blinked a few times and the dark brown shifted gold. “Told me they were beautiful and romantic and that I was lucky– then she poisoned me.”

“Oh.” May put a hand to her chest, then grabbed at Ben’s with the other. “Peter. Your eyes really are just  _lovely_. Can you control it? Turn them whenever you want? Can you tell when they turn?” 

“It’s um– a burning behind my eyes, sort of?” Peter offered, flushing lightly under the compliments. “I can do it if I concentrate, but it’s difficult to keep them gold like Wade keeps his red. He can turn it on and off whenever he wants and I–”

The room was silent for a minute while Peter took a deep breath. “I can’t wait to show my eyes to Wade. He will be so happy.”

“You think he will come back.” Ben said quietly. “Don’t you?”

“He told me that even if I said no to bonding, that he would come back and we could figure out what to do about the rest of the year together.” Peter took another drink of his wine, satisfied that this particular cup wasn’t tainted. “And Wade has  _never_ lied to me. He’s a brute and an asshole–” he laughed. “And I love him. He  _will_ come back and if he doesn’t it’s only because he’s–” he shut up abruptly and Ben nodded.

“You’re right Pete. Your Alpha is a lot of things, but he’s not a liar. If he said he was going to come back, he will come back.”

“We just have to survive until then.” Peter whispered. “ _I_  just have to survive until then.”

******************

******************

Watching an Alpha go feral was difficult.

 _Being_ the Alpha going feral was worse.

By the end of the first week, Wade started hearing noises– shuffling in the corners as if something was in the cell with him. Music, just faint enough to taunt him. Nature sounds, like he was hearing it through a window. Water, close enough that Wade thought he could reach through the wall and touch it.

The noises he could handle. They weren’t nearly as terrible as the voices.

They started out soft and sweet, mimicking the way Peter sounded when Wade made him laugh, or after they had finished together. It wasn’t the worst thing to hear– the voices soothing and relaxing, making him remember all the good moments between him and his mate. It was actually a little relaxing, if Wade was being honest. 

Or at least the voices  _were_ relaxing, until they began filling his dreams and Wade started waking up and reaching for Peter and meeting stone walls.

Then what was soft and sweet and soothing became  _maddening_ – tearing at his heart and his soul, breaking him with the  _loneliness_ until Wade stopped sleeping altogether so he couldn’t have to dream anymore.

Then all he could do was sit in the corner and listen to the noises and the voices around him, and try not to scream.

******************

******************

“I expected them to put up more of a fight, did you know?” Eddie picked at his nails idly. “I can’t believe that the Beta Royals are content to have your soldiers here. You brought two  _hundred_ men with you and they don’t even keep a full garrison on hand. How are they not seeing it as a threat?”

“Per the peace treaty, I have every right to keep my soldiers here while I am residing in the castle.” Francis was sprawled into an overstuffed chair, staring at the fire moodily. “I could argue that without my men here, I don’t feel safe, and since we have a peace treaty, they would have to agree to my demands to feel safe, or risk a breach of contract.”

“But  _they_ don’t feel safe with your men here.” Eddie pointed out. “How are  _you_ not breaching the contract?”

“Because they are safe and secure in their own home.” Francis was starting to sound exasperated. “I am visiting, therefore the security measures are made for me.”

“Not to mention,” Angel interrupted their talk, helping herself to a drink before sitting down opposite of Francis. “If they wanted to complain, we have enough soldiers to shut them up.”

“Angel.” Francis smiled over at the Alpha Soldier. “Welcome back. I have missed you, my dear.”

“No you haven’t.” she snorted, and tossed her drink back in one gulp. “Save your sweet talk for your Beta’s, I’m not interested.”

“Lady Alpha.” Eddie acknowledged, eyes sweeping over her with not even a glimmer of interest. “You are looking…  _robust_.”

“Where’s your charm, Alpha Prince?” Francis laughed out loud. “You don’t tell a lady she is looking  _robust_!”

“Female Alpha’s are barely ladies.” Eddie returned, sneering a little when Angel bared her fangs at him. “Women are meant to be sweet and docile, not muscled and vicious and–” he waved his hand in Angels direction. “You are lovely, for an Alpha. How’s  _that_ for charming?”

Angel didn’t even break eye contact when she clenched her fist and the glass crack then shattered in her hand. Eddie growled at her, flashing his longer fangs and letting his eyes blip red for a few seconds until Angel looked away.

“Call for a maid to clean up.” Francis said, obviously bored with the pissing contest between the Alpha’s. “Alpha Prince, did you bring that mousy little thing with you? What’s her name?”

“Anna!” Eddie called, and then louder when she didn’t answer, “ANNA!”

“My prince.” Ann appeared in the doorway, bobbing a quick curtsy. “And it’s Ann, but I know you’re busy and have a lot on your mind and simply slipped up. No apology needed!”

Eddie blinked at her a few times. “Right. Sure. That’s what happened. Come clean this mess up. The Lady Alpha has a hard time handling her liquor.”

Francis threw a hand up to keep Angel from leaping out of her seat, shaking his head warningly. She was fierce, but Eddie was bigger, stronger and would have no issue with tearing her head from her shoulders if he felt like it.

No. Angel would have to sit and deal with the arrogant Prince for as long as they needed.

“Clean up the mess?” Ann said blankly. “I am not a  _maid_ , my Prince.”

“Aren’t you?” Francis sent her a  _quelling_ look. “What were you doing in this castle if you weren’t a maid?”

“Playing a part.” she sniffed, running her hands over the silk dress that draped to the floor in delicate folds and tucks. “I am  _not_ a maid. The Alpha Prince and I are in–”

“Beta!” Eddie snapped his fingers. “Stop arguing and clean up the mess!” he craned his head around to look at her dress. “And for goodness sakes, take that dress off. Who do you think you are? Is that why you are acting like this? Get back in your old clothing and keep your mouth shut!” 

Ann made a visible effort to swallow back a protest, and went to fetch a broom, cheeks red with humiliation, eyes stinging with angry tears.

“Ridiculous girl.” Eddie stretched out further in his chair. “Mouthing off.”

“Maybe she wouldn’t think she was royalty if you hadn’t led her on for so long.” Francis suggested. “Not her fault, really. You took a simple girl and made her think she was important. What else did you expect to happen?”

“You weren’t complaining when she was feeding us information.” the Alpha Prince retorted. “Now you have something to say?” 

“And you weren’t complaining when she was warming your bed.” Angel added, and when the Alpha Prince snarled at her, she yanked a knife from her side and smacked it down on the arm of the chair threateningly. “Can’t complain about the girl out of bed when you still want her in bed, can you?” 

“Maybe Ill kick her from my bed and send her to yours.” Eddie laughed at her. “You jealous bitch. Don’t act as if you care about her. You’re taking her side just to prove a point to me. Have her, I don’t care.” 

“God.” Francis scrubbed a hand over his face. “Alphas. Do you even use your brains? Or are you controlled entirely by your ego and by your knot?”

The comment was sharp enough to irritate both Alphas, but reluctantly funny enough to make them both relax back into their chairs, eyeing each other with disdain, but ready to stay quiet about it.

The three didn’t realize that Ann was standing outside the door with a hand over her mouth, furious over being talked about so callously, hurt that the Alpha she thought loved her was so cruel in his words, so ready to hand her off to another Alpha. 

Tonight she would come to his room dressed in something pretty, and once he was away from the vicious Beta Prince and the violent Alpha Soldier,  _surely_ he would go back to being sweet with her, holding her close and whispering all the lovely things in her ear as they moved together.

It would be fine.

It was just  _stress_ that had the Alpha Prince acting so different, talking that way.

Just stress.

 _It would be fine_.

***********************

***********************

 _What are you doing here?_  Eddie had asked when Ann stepped into his room in her robe. _No one is supposed to be in my chambers._

She had dropped the robe, showing him the lacy thing she had taken from the tailors and had hastily altered to fit her less voluptuous frame, but instead of dropping to his knees and reaching for her, or even just snatching at her and throwing her onto the bed, the Alpha had glanced over her body and then turned back to his drink.

 _There are more important things at stake than what you want_. He said, motioning for her to pick up her robe.  _Go on._

 _You said you loved me_. Ann cried and the Alpha had laughed.  _Laughed_ at her.

 _I’m an Alpha_. He said the words as if it would explain everything.  _Why would I settle for a Beta_. he clarified when she just stared at him.  _When I have an Omega Prince just waiting to be claimed?_

Embarrassed, mortified even, Ann had gathered her robe and ran from the room, tears streaming from her face.

The next morning she was back in her old clothes, sullenly serving tea to the Beta Royals and the Omega Prince, keeping her head down and mouth shut.

But when the Beta Queen reached out to touch her hand, Ann froze.

“Are you alright, dear?” May turned the servants head so she could she if she was bruised. “I know you and the Alpha Prince Edward are lovers but you seem so sad this morning. Are you and he–”

“– we are nothing.” Ann said stiffly.

“Did he hurt you?” May asked quietly. “Are you alright?”

Even the Omega Prince looked up with a worried expression and Ann was struck by the sincere  _care_ in the dark eyes.

“…why are you asking?” she finally asked, pulling out of the Beta Queen’s reach. “The other day you were ready to stab me with a hair pin and now you’re concerned about my bruises?”

“I’d still probably stab you with a hair pin.” May said with a little smile. “But that has everything to do with you almost killing my nephew. Whether or not that bastard Prince is slapping you around is a complete other issue. Is he hurting you?” 

“Oh! So it’s alright for  _you_ to want to hurt me, but apparently  _he_ isn’t allowed to?” Ann let all the anger and hurt fill the words. “My my Beta Queen, what an interesting set of morals you have!”

“Ugh.” May waved her off in disgust. “Get out, you miserable creature. Forget that I even asked.” 

“As you wish, my Lady.” Ann mocked, but as she nearly fled the room, she felt like crying all over again, wondering what it would be like to have someone love her as much as everyone loved the Omega Prince.

She couldn’t imagine.

**************************

**************************

“She’s right you know, Aunt May.” Peter pushed his breakfast plate away, having had little to no appetite since Francis and Eddie had moved in. “It’s a little hypocritical to want to harm her, but then to be angry that she is harmed by someone else.”

“Peter.” May pushed his plate back at him, and tapped the table to indicate that he needed to eat. “Are you telling me that there wasn’t times that you wanted to strangle your Alpha, but would have in fact rained the holy fires of immortal wrath onto anyone who so much as looked at him wrong?”

“Of course.” Peter said instantly and Ben rolled his eyes over how  _astoundingly dramatic_ his family could be. “But I love Wade. You don’t love that servant.”

“I certainly don’t.” May agreed. “But it is increasingly obvious that she did what she did because someone  _she_ loved told her to. And even though I would throw her out a window if given the chance,  _no one_ deserves to be manipulated by a loved on, and then have their heart broken.”

“Uncle Ben.” Peter glanced at the Beta King. “Has Auntie always been so bloodthirsty?”

“No, of course not.” Ben took a sip of his tea. “Actually, you know Peter, there’s no use in lying to you. Yes, nephew, May has always been a delicate flower of surprising violence when it came to her loved ones. It’s part of what makes me love her so fiercely.”

May smiled fondly at him and blew him a kiss.

“You think something happened between Ann and Eddie?” Peter made a face just saying the name. “And that is why she is suddenly much less confident.”

“Mmhmm.” May nodded in agreement. “Unfortunately, the end of their relationship might mean the start of the Alpha Prince’s attempt to court you.” she waited a beat, then offered Peter one of her wickedly sharp hair pins. “Just in case?”

Peter started laughing, hiding his face in his hands to muffle it, shoulders shaking in an attempt to hold it in.

Neither Ben nor May commented when his laughter turned to anxious tears.

They were just as worried as he was.

*******************

*******************

By the end of the second week, the voices in Wade’s head had changed from soft and sweet to insulting and  _loud_.

They  _screamed_ at him, calling him an animal, a beast. Dangerous. Wild. Feral.

They  _whispered_ at him, counting the number of bodies he had left in his wake as he and the other Alpha soldiers tore through villages in the war.

They  _shouted_ at him, telling him that Peter hadn’t come to him, hadn’t wanted to mate, even after all they had gone through together, the beautiful Omega hadn’t wanted a scarred, angry Alpha.

And in the worst moments, the voices spoke calmly and quietly, telling him that he would be going insane any minute, that it could be this second, or this second, or this second and if it wasn’t this second, it could be the next one, or the next one, or the next one, or the—

Wade started scratching at the walls, shaking at the bars, screaming into the dark for some sort of peace.

But it didn’t come.

**********************

**********************

“Ah, there you are Pete.” Eddie found Peter in the garden, bundled into a heavy jacket and wrapped in a blanket, breathing in the cool winter air. “Why are you outside, little Omega? It’s far too cold for you to be here alone.”

“You will address me as Omega Prince, or you will not address me at all.” Peter said calmly, not looking away from the trees in the distance. They were frozen, icicles hanging from the branches, but already the weather was turning to something warmer and water was dripping from the trees onto the thawing ground.  

Winter only lasted a few months in the East, and it was already time for the sun to return, for the few inches of snow to melt and fresh grass to grow.

The entire place scented of damp earth, a bite in the air of cold wind, but a warmer undercurrent as the seasons changed.

Peter had escaped the castle for a couple minutes in the fresh air, feeling suffocated by the sight of too many soldiers, Ann’s dour but so far benign presence constantly lurking in their rooms, the schemes that seemed to roll from Francis’ shoulders, and the  _malicious_ that came from Eddie.

He couldn’t be surprised that the Alpha Prince had found him, of course. In the past week, Eddie had made no secret of his desire to get closer to Peter. 

The seats had been rearranged at the table so now Peter was forced to dine next to the Alpha. His usually quiet time spent in the libraries had been invaded by the Alpha, who demanded conversation instead of letting Peter read. Ben and May were around as often as they could be, not letting Peter be caught alone with the Alpha, but it had to happen eventually, and here it was.

“Are you serious?” Eddie breathed a laugh and sat down close enough to Peter that their arms touched, spreading his legs so their knees touched as well. “Peter, we have been through entirely too much for you to be so formal with me.” 

“Omega Prince.” Peter stated. “Or you may call me Your Highness. Either title is fine with me, but you will address me by one of them, or you will not address me at all.” 

“I will  _not_ call you by that title.” Eddie said firmly. “You are being stuck up and ridiculous for no other reason than you think you will get away with it. Frankly, I’m shocked. Have your Aunt and Uncle really let you grow into such a spoiled brat?”

“Apparently so.” was all Peter said, still not looking at the Alpha. “Are we finished? Leave me in peace.”

Eddie stared at him, mouth hanging open.

 _Yes_ , in the last few weeks he had seen that Peter had grown something of a backbone, but he had attributed it to the brattiness of the Omega, to the spoiled behavior so common in so many Omega Royals. He had assumed that after more time in the presence of an Alpha that demanded respect, Peter would come round.

Apparently not.

“Peter Parker.” Eddie straightened up, let his eyes tinge red and lowered his voice until the  **command** rolled through, thick and heavy. “Turn and address me properly,  _now_.”

“Leave me alone, Eddie.” Peter sighed. “Honestly. I won’t ever consent to being mated with you, and trust me, you don’t want an Omega like me. Not only am I spoiled and pampered and high maintenance–” he smiled a little. “-But I am already bonded to Wade, we are  _true_ mates. Nothing you say or threaten will change that.”

“ **Now** , Omega!” Eddie raised his voice, and to his absolute astonishment, the Omega didn’t even twitch, not a single sign that the Alpha command had even registered.

Instead, Peter sighed again, gathered his blanket around him, and walked away, not realizing that an Alpha command had been used, his biology and mind so in tune to his mate that another Alpha was barely a blip on his radar.

Eddie couldn’t do anything but stare after him in shock.

*******************

*******************

“I want him dead!” Eddie threw open the doors to Francis’ chambers, then curled his lip in disgust when he saw Ann scramble off the Beta Prince’s lap. “Oh god, look at that. So soon, Annie? Crawling from one Prince to the other? Lovely.”

The Beta servant’s face burned in embarrassment, but Francis smiled a little to calm her before turning back to Eddie.

“Something on your mind, Alpha Prince?”

“I want your brother dead.” Eddie repeated, stalking to the bar and pouring himself a hefty drink. “That bratty Omega says they are true mates! You assured me that Peter would be  _mine_ as long as Wade wasn’t physically here, but with a true mate bond, not even a mating bite will bond him to me! he is untouchable like this!!”

“I didn’t realize they were true mates.” Francis actually sounded a little jealous. “How did my brother manage to be wed to not only the most  _striking_ Omega I’ve ever seen, but also find his true mate? Astonishing.”

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN!” Eddie screamed, and both the Beta Prince and Ann jumped in surprise at his rage. “I helped you with this ridiculous plan of revenge because you  _swore_ Peter will be mine. Well, I am insisting on collecting my prize now. Kill your brother so I can have the Omega.”

“No.” Francis shook his head. “No, Wade will suffer the way I planned. I will not change my plan because you are having a tantrum.” 

“You  _will_.” Eddie leaned over him. “Or I will start letting slip exactly how this little coup of yours came to be, and the part you played in your father’s unfortunate death, do you understand? I agreed to help only if I could have Peter back, and if you don’t deliver–”

“Why this obsession with the Omega Prince?” Francis tried to wave him off again. “You don’t need a bond with him, you could just take him to bed and enjoy that. Why would you want such a high maintenance Omega as mate anyway?”

“You know as well as I, that I am an Alpha Prince without a throne, an honorary title with no military or castle to back it up.” Eddie growled. “When the Summit divided up the land after the last war, they completely ran over my country. It was small but it was  _mine_ and now I don’t even have a home. When we were children I  _had_ Peter. As soon as he turned eighteen, I could have forced a bond and had this Kingdom to call my own. Do you think I forgot how I was pushed aside? How  _humiliating_ it was to be sent from this castle and out into the world with nothing to call my own?”

He narrowed his eyes at Francis. “You fuss and pout because you’re the second son and feel thwarted. I am the  _first_ son, the  _only_ son, the last member of my Royal family and I don’t even have a throne to sit upon. No, you  _will_ give me the Prince as promised, or I will ruin this entire thing for you. Do you understand?”

“A week.” Francis decided. “A week longer for my brother to suffer, then I will give you the key to the dungeon and you can kill him yourself. Then nothing will stand in the way of claiming your Omega and this throne.”

“Breaking a true mate bond could kill the Omega.” Ann whispered, and both Prince’s turned to look at her. “You would risk killing him? Omega’s  _die_ of broken hearts, you know that. Why would you be so cruel?”

“Peter will need to bond with an Alpha as soon as possible to save his life.” Eddie said firmly. “ _I_  will be that Alpha, and the need to save Peter will be so strong that the Beta Royals will not object to my claim.” 

“There.” Francis clapped his hands. “Another perfect solution. Now leave, Eddie. Ann and I were just getting acquainted. I’m starting to understand why you were so keen to keep her around.”

Ann flushed in pleasure over the Beta Prince actually remembering her name and seeming to want to her company, but as he gathered her close again, she couldn’t quite stop thinking about the Omega Prince, and how this new plan would very likely end him.

She hadn’t  _really_ meant to almost kill him with the poison before. It was an accident on her part, but one she had thought Eddie would approve of, since it would break the Omega down that much more.

However, she hadn’t known that the Alpha Prince would shove her aside the minute her job had finished. She hadn’t known that he had spoken sweet lies to her as they lay in bed. Ann  _loved_ him, and even all the times he had been cruel to her, she had thought that it was her fault, that she being common had inadvertently done something to make him angry. She loved him, and would take his abuse if it meant she would be  _better_ for him. 

But after three weeks in the Eastern Kingdom, she was realizing that Eddie wasn’t just cruel to her because she was clumsy and coarse and common, he was just  _cruel– a_ n angry Alpha with a black heart covered by a malicious smile and a sharp tongue.

He was  _cruel_.

And now he was going to risk killing the Omega Prince just to get what he wanted.

She couldn’t allow that to happen. 

**********************

**********************

By the end of the fourth week, Wade couldn’t even distinguish the voices in his head. It was just  _noise_ – a constant buzz that made him want to bash his head into the wall.

The only peace came when his vision blurred red, unable to keep his Alpha from surging anymore, and when his instincts took over, his mind would fade to black– quiet and empty.

The first time it happened, Wade came back to himself  _screaming_ , terrified because he knew he was slipping towards feral, the very basics of humanity bleeding away.

The second time it happened, he almost regretted coming back to consciousness, the voices and the noise starting right away, pain from weeks of barely eating and little sleep racking his body.

It happened again, and then again–

–and Wade started to prefer it to the brief, painful moments of lucidity.

At least this way, he didn’t miss Peter anymore.

****************

****************

“Omega Prince!”

Peter jerked awake when someone hissed in his ear, and he struck out automatically, terrified that it was Eddie who had snuck into his room.

“Stop that.” Ann slapped his hand away. “I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“ _Really_.” Peter didn’t sound like he believed her. “Then what are you doing here?”

“We need to go.” she shoved some clothes into his hands. “Come on. We have to go save your Alpha.”

“What?” Peter started throwing on clothes even as he stared at her suspiciously, the need to save his Alpha strong enough to override his reluctance to even talk to the girl. “What do you mean?”

“Eddie is planning to kill him.” Ann said impatiently, handing him warm boots. “He wants to bond with you, but can’t when your true mate is out there. So he’s going to kill the Alpha Prince and then when you need an Alpha to bond with to save you– he’s going to be here.”

“Oh my god.” Peter froze. “No, that’s–  _no_. He  _wouldn’t_. I could die if he kills Wade! Doesn’t he know that?”

“He knows.” Ann said grimly. “And is apparently willing to take the chance. We have to go.”

“How do you know where Wade is?” Peter yanked a hat on and some gloves, then grabbed an extra blanket from the bed and rolled it under his arm. “Why are you doing this? Why should I trust you?”

“You don’t  _have_ to trust me.” Ann pinned him with a look. “But I know everything about their plan. I have a key to the dungeon.” she brandished it in the firelight. “Because Francis keeps it under his pillow and after a few glasses of wine he sleeps like the dead. I know Bruckenridge because I grew up there. And I can show you the way, but you have to shut the hell up and follow me.”

“You didn’t tell me why I should trust you.” Peter grabbed her arm. “Why the change of heart?”

“I love Eddie.” she said simply. “And I knew he was cruel to me, but it was fine, because underneath he loved me too. Sometimes Alpha’s don’t know how to express themselves. It was fine.” 

“But now I know–” a shaky breath. “He doesn’t love me. Doesn’t love  _you_. Only wants what he wants. And I was willing to overlook how terrible he was when I thought he loved me.” tears then, and Peter fought back the urge to comfort the obviously heartbroken Beta. “But now that I know he doesn’t? I want him to burn for being so awful to me. He was awful to me, Omega Prince.” Ann tugged down her sleeves, hiding bruises that hadn’t yet faded. 

“Ann.” Peter frowned. “Ann, that is  _awful._ Good Alpha’s don’t do that _._  I can’t believe he–”

“Shut up and come on.” She yanked at him, cutting him off. “I have two horses saddled and–”

“I can’t really ride a horse.”

“– good god they really let you Omega’s be useless, don’t they!” she said in exasperation. “Fine! You can ride with me! Let’s just  _go_!”

Peter stared at her for another minute, then ran to the wall next to his dresser and pressed at a hidden spring, exposing a secret door and a corridor that ran behind the walls.

“Come on.” he held out his hand. “This will take us right out into the stables. An escape route that has been in the castle since before my parents ruled.”

“Not entirely useless, then.” Ann decided, and took Peter’s hand, following him down into the passageway.

*******************************

*******************************

The castle slept on, neither the Beta Royals nor the Prince’s aware that the Omega Prince and the Beta servant girl were riding away into the forest, racing at breakneck speed to save an Alpha.

An Alpha who could very well be beyond saving.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is short (3200 words, kill me when did that become a short chapter) because I really love the scenes in it and I didn’t want it lost behind the upcoming bonding sex lol
> 
> The scene where Peter and Wade see each other again– oh man. I love how it turned out. Its super disjointed since its mostly from Wade’s point of view and his mind is slipping? Might be a little hard to read through because of the lack of real sentences, but I am pretty happy with the effect.

Ann and Peter rode clear through the night, Peter clinging tight to her waist as she pushed the war horse as fast as it could go with both of them on his back. It was difficult in the dark, and Peter didn’t  _want_ to be impressed with her skill, but he definitely was. **  
**

He _definitely_ needed to learn how to ride a horse.

They spotted an inn as the sun rose, and Ann reined the exhausted horse to a stop. “We should try for a few hours of sleep and to rest the horse.” she explained, waiting impatiently for Peter to dismount. “I don’t have any money, so we will have to sleep out here with the horse and hope no one at the inn finds us. Come on.”

“No, we should keep going!” Peter argued, sliding from the horse’s back and landing with a wince on the ground. “I need to make it to Wade as soon as possible! And also, “ he made a face. “I’m not sleeping in a barn.”

“Omega Prince.” Ann stepped closer and lowered her voice. “First of all, we won’t get a whole lot of anywhere if our horse is too tired to carry us, hm? Riding double is hard on him even if you weight hardly anything. And second–” she glanced around uneasily. “We need to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible, because when Eddie and Francis come after us, we don’t want the innkeeper telling them we were here. So whether it offends your delicate sensibilities or not? We are staying in the stables.”

“How soon do you think they will come after us?” Peter ducked his head, pulled his hat down further even though there was no one in the courtyard watching them.

“I would say in an about an hour and a half it will become obvious that not only are you not at breakfast, but that you aren’t in the castle at all, and when they realize I am missing too, they will send men after us immediately.”

“Damn it.” Peter frowned. “Well, can’t we just get a fresh horse?”

“My apologies, Prince.” Ann rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “I forgot to bring my pile of gold with me when we left.”

“Oh.” Peter blinked at her. “Well I didn’t.” he reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a handful of coins. “I always keep gold on me, just in case. It’s sewn into the lining of most of my clothes.”  

Ann stared down at the gold, then back up at him. “You…. are not entirely useless.” she decided after a minute. “Let’s just buy a new horse, then.”

Peter smiled and poured the coins into her hand, and less than twenty minutes later they were on their way again, a fresh horse beneath them, the miles disappearing beneath it’s hooves.

 _I’m coming, Alpha_. Peter thought as Ann urged the horse up and into the hills.  _Hold on for me_.

****************

****************

“Where is he?” it was closer to lunchtime by the time Francis figured out that Peter wasn’t in the castle anymore. “Beta Royals!  _Where_ is the Omega Prince?”

“I’ve told you no less than six times that we don’t know.” Ben was fighting to stay calm, wanting nothing more than to jump up and punch the Beta Prince right in his arrogant nose. “We woke up and came down to breakfast and found out he was missing at the same time you did.”

“I don’t believe you.” Francis hissed. “How could you not know that your nephew is gone?  _Where did he go_?”

“Beta Prince.” Eddie slammed the door open. “That Beta servant is gone too.”

“What?!” That got May’s attention. “Do you think she kidnapped Peter?”

“She’s not smart enough for that.” Eddie snorted, and started pacing. “More than likely, that conniving Omega forced her to take him to Bruckenridge.”

“Why would he want to go there?” Francis asked, his voice low and warning, shooting a meaningful glance at the Beta Royals. “There isn’t  _anything_ at Bruckenridge.”

“Right.” Eddie nodded slowly, staring at Francis. “Nothing there. And as long as Peter is returned as soon as possible, it will  _stay_ that way.”

Francis narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, but only turned back to Ben and May. “Which horse in the stables belongs to the Omega Prince?”

“None of them.” May tried not to smile. “Peter doesn’t know how to ride at all.”

“How does he not know how to ride a horse!” Eddie snapped. “Is he honestly that useless? Spending his days reading in the garden? Playing with make up and pretty clothing?  _Honestly_?“

“Stop.” Francis shoved him away. “That means that he and Ann will be on the same horse, which  _means_ they aren’t moving quickly at all. Get soldiers together now and we will go after them immediately.”

“Ugh.” Eddie snarled his displeasure, but still left, stomping from the room and yelling down the hall as he went, ordering the men to suit up and get to their mounts.

Francis stared at the Beta Royals for a long minute, then he turned and left as well, closing the door behind him and sliding the bolt that would force the door to stay closed.

“ _That’s_ definitely a breach of the peace treaty.” Ben said dryly, picking up his sandwich and taking a big bite. “Whatever will we do now?”

“I already sent word to the North that the Beta Prince had moved soldiers into our home and was threatening the Omega Prince.” May said, showing very little concern for their situation as she nibbled on pie. “Considering how long our treaties have stood with the Kingdom, and that Harry has been best friends with Peter since the very womb, I expect their army to be charging over the hills within the next two days.”

“Peter went after Wade.” Ben stated. “Why would he start at Bruckenridge, unless he was led to believe that Wade was being kept captive there? We all know Wade hates his home, it would make more sense for Peter to track down Wade’s friends and try to find him that way.” 

“Well, we all know that the Alpha didn’t take off and abandon us as we were led to believe.” May pushed her plate away. “It’s not a stretch to believe that Francis locked him up and came here with that story. After all, he has no claim to the throne unless Wade is gone. But killing a Prince brings the wrath of the entire Summit onto you. If he has left Wade to starve or to slip feral, his hands are clean of murder, but he still gets what he wants in the end.”

“The only thing I don’t understand is why Peter would go with that servant girl.” May crossed to the window to peek out, as if she hoped to see armies heading their way at that very instant. “What could she possibly say that would convince him to go?”

“No, my love.” Ben shook his head and motioned her back to the couch. “No, I think that she made a  _choice_ to help Peter, and he saw that she had changed. I think that when the poor girl realized how awful her Alpha was, she decided to leave him and help Peter just to spite Eddie.”

“Benjamin Parker, how would you know that?” she asked, exasperated. “It makes much more sense to think that she just drugged him and dumped his body somewhere! We don’t understand she and Eddie’s relationship. I’ve seen women stay with a man they love through far worse than a few  _bruises_.”

“Ah.” Ben nodded. “But no woman would stay through being cast aside and told they aren’t good enough anymore. No. She helped Peter. I am sure of it.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I have been in love with you for a very long time, my sweet wife.”  Ben squeezed her hand tightly. “And if there is one thing I’ve learned from all our years together, it’s that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Ann is  _certainly_ a woman scorned, isn’t she? The easiest way to ruin Eddie and Francis would be to bring Wade back with his Omega at his side.”

“Hell hath no fury.” May agreed after a minute of silence. “They will be fine, won’t they? Everything will work out?”

“Everything will work out.” Ben repeated. “Peter will bring Wade home, the Obsorns will be here to force Francis’ men out, and we will be right back to walking in on various naked situations and screaming at the boys to keep their clothes on.”

“My god.” May sighed. “I never thought I would say this, but I can’t wait.”

**********************

**********************

“We made good time.” Ann walked the horse around in slow circles to get it’s breathing back down to regular, kicking at the snow to uncover some grass for it to nibble on. “The other men will be at least eight hours behind us, probably more because they are riding in a group, and with armor on. Soldiers are notoriously slow getting anywhere.”

“How do I find Wade?” Peter dug in his pocket for one of the apples he had purchased as they had left the village and offered it to the stallion, crooning softly as it munched on the snack. “How do I get into the castle?”

“There’s a passageway beneath the walls. A smugglers route.” Ann wiped the horse down as best she could, and tethered it to a nearby tree. “It leads right into the corridors of the dungeon, but your Alpha is being kept below in the old dungeon. Solid rock, that is. Backs up to the cliff that faces the sea. We need to get into the dungeons, and then down to the basement. You’re not scared of the dark are you?”

“No.” Peter said shortly.

“Well, you might be after this.” Ann pulled her hat down lower and wrapped a scarf around her face. “Come on, Prince. The sun is barely down, so as long as we are back on the road before it comes up again, we should still beat the soldiers.”

It took another half an hour to get down the hill without being spotted by one of the lookouts, and through the impossibly thick trees and scrub brush at the bottom. Stickers pulled at their clothing, the ground was wet and muddy and by the time Ann stopped and started pushing branches and leaves off a hidden door, Peter was  _exhausted_.

“Easy does it.” she murmured when he nearly tripped over the first rough stair in the hidden tunnel. “I know you’re tired, but we gotta get through this.”

“How did you end up with Eddie?” Peter asked, straining his eyes in the dark to watch each step, keeping a hand on the dirt walls to guide him. “You seem nice enough when you aren’t trying to poison me. Why did you want  _him_?” 

“He’s tall and handsome.” Ann said from somewhere up ahead, her voice muted. “And a Prince. I shouldn’t have to explain anything else, should I?”

“Is being with a Prince really so attractive that you would let him mistreat you?” Peter stumbled over a root and cursed. “I can’t see the appeal.”

“That’s because  _you_ are a Prince.” she snorted. “Careful, there’s a corner up here.” Peter narrowly avoiding running his nose into the dirt wall and Ann laughed quietly when she heard him curse again. “You’ve obviously never been treated as if you are less than dirt, or you would know how wonderful it was to even be  _looked at_  by a Prince.”

“Eddie used to treat me like that.” Peter said softly. “Acted as if I was here to serve him because I was an Omega. Used Alpha commands on me to make me do what he wanted. At least you had a choice. I couldn’t go against my biology enough to say no.” 

Ann was silent for a few minutes before saying, “And that’s why we are here, isn’t it? Because he’s a cruel Alpha who deserves the hell your Alpha is going to unleash on him.”

They continued on through the tunnel without speaking for what seemed like a long while, Ann apparently having said all she wanted to, Peter getting increasingly nervous about how much time it was taking.

He  _wasn’t_ scared of the dark, but after this–

“Here.” Ann stopped abruptly, and Peter ran smack into her. “Graceful.” she said dryly, and started pulling on a handle that Peter couldn’t even see.

The door creaked open painfully slow, sounding loud in the quiet, and Peter sighed in relief when they stepped out in a hallway. Both sides were lined with cells, all of them were blessedly empty.

“Come on.” Ann started running now, grabbing the key from her pack as they headed towards a small staircase that ended in a set of double doors. “This is the old dungeon.” she motioned for Peter to help her slide the bolt back and put a hand on the door to keep Peter from opening it.

“Omega Prince.” she said seriously. “It has been almost a month now and there is every chance your Alpha has slipped into feral and can’t be saved, do you understand me?”

“That hasn’t happened.” Peter denied, even as his heart started pounding. “It’s fine.”

“But if it  _isn’t_ fine–” Ann turned his head so he would look at her. “Don’t you open that cage. If he is too far gone, then it will be safer and kinder to leave him locked up until the feral takes him completely, do you understand? Do not let him out. He will kill you if he even thinks for one second that you are a threat, and if he is still lucid enough to slip back into sober, he will kill  _himself_ for hurting you.”

“Ann–”

“Peter!” She snapped. “If you go down there and his eyes are black, turn around and walk away. _Promise me_. I won’t have both your deaths on my hands, not when I’ve worked this hard to see you reunited. It is kinder to him to leave him to the wild if he is already too far gone.”

“Alright.” Tears filled Peter’s eyes, but he still took the key from her. “Alright. If his eyes are black–”

“ _Promise me_.”

“I promise.”

“We don’t have a lot of time, Prince.” she gentled her tone. “Don’t take longer than you have to, I’ll try to listen from up here and if you need me, scream.”

“Alright.” Peter pocketed the key to the cage and opened the double doors with shaking hands. “Alright.”

*************************

*************************

The Alpha didn’t lift his head when he heard the doors open. He didn’t even open his eyes, but this close to feral, his hearing was incredibly sharp and he listened to every light footfall as the unexpected visitor tiptoed down the stairs and to his cage.

It was an  _Omega_ , and the Alpha fought back a growl of possession, clenching his fists so he wouldn’t jump up and startle it.

Omega’s were good.

Mates.

 _Prey_.

The Omega scented sweet, even if it was tinged sour by anxiety, and the Alpha pulled in a deep breath to taste it all– Anxiety. Nervousness. Exhaustion.

There was no  _fear_ in the scent, though, and that didn’t seem quite right to the Alpha, the Omega should be scared of him, should be scared of his strength and his fangs and–

“Wade?” a soft voice, the softest voice. Sweet and careful, balm over the ragged edges of his mind.

_Who was Wade?_

“A-Alpha?”

“Omega.” the Alpha said back instantly, or at least he  _thought_ he said it. It was probably only a growl, a snarl. He didn’t think he could talk anymore. Just noises.

“Alpha.”  _Again_. Soft and sweet and familiar.

 _Pain_ , flaring in the back of the Alpha’s head as his consciousness tried to come forward, shoving the Alpha away to try and make sense of the moment.

“Hold on, I’ll light a torch so you can see me. Hold on, Alpha.” 

Fumbling, quiet curses, the sound of flint striking, a shower of sparks.

The Alpha moved forward to the bars, barely breathing, waiting for the light that would show him the Omega.

 _There_. It snapped bright into his eyes and the Alpha flinched away from the sudden burst, growling in annoyance and covering his face.

“Alpha.” the Omega was crying,  _why was he crying? Why so sad, such a sad Omega, who made the Omega cry?_

“Oh god, what happened to you?” the Omega put a hand to his mouth and cried harder. “Alpha, my Alpha, are you alright?”

The Alpha turned back to the bars, to the light, and stared at the beautiful Omega.

 _Mine_. a voice said faintly, and the Alpha shook it off. So tired of hearing voices, so tired of–

 _Mine_. firmer now, breaking through the dark, muddled parts of his head and the Alpha growled over it. The Omega’s eyes widened, but there was still no  _fear_ in his scent, none at all and that just wasn’t right.

_Be scared, little one, little Omega. Be scared._

*****************

*****************

It registered vaguely, in some far part of Peter’s instinct, that he should be terrified right now, shaking in his boots, out right  _panicking_ because the hulking Alpha staring down at him looked nothing like the one he had fallen in love with.

The Alpha was  _huge_ , every muscle tensed to make him look even bigger, straining at his skin as if an animal was waiting to break free. Fangs bared even though he was just breathing and his eyes—  _god_ , Wade’s eyes were a deep blood red, so dark it was almost black, only the fire from the torch reflecting any hint of color. There were new wounds and scars across his hands as if he had been trying to dig out the rock with his fingers, and on his head as if he had been hitting it against the wall.

It was horrible, and  _heartbreaking_ and Peter should have been terrified, but when the Alpha snarled and pushed closer to the bars, he reached out and touched Wade’s knuckles, briefly, carefully.

“Alpha.” he murmured. “My poor Alpha, what have they done to you?”

Wade only snarled louder, then took in a deep, huffing breath as if he were trying to scent him. 

Peter wet his lips anxiously, knew he was risking his very life to do this–

–and took another step in, bringing himself right against the bars and tilting his head, offering his neck up to the Alpha.

“It’s alright.” he said quietly, his voice shaking. “It’s me. It’s me, Alpha. Scent me, and you–you’ll know.” 

*******************

*******************

The Omega moved close,  _too_ close, and the Alpha’s first instinct was to grab at him, to tear at him, or to shove him away, but then the Omega turned his head and showed off his neck.

Wait. No. Maybe not an Omega. Only Beta’s wear collars. _Why was he wearing a collar?_

The Alpha huffed in confusion and annoyance, but couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and breathing in deep, not able to get his nose on the Omega’s neck, but close enough to scent–

 _Honeysuckle_ , thick and sweet.  _Jasmine_ , light and addicting.  _Lavender_ , soothing and calm.

And not one bit of  _fear_.

Something shifted inside the Alpha, shifted and reset and when he rumbled, “Omega.” the pretty thing started smiling, calling him  _Wade_ again, and  _Alpha my Alpha._

“Omega.” he said again, and it was clearer this time, pieces clicking together in his mind, the dark being pushed aside to make room for some clarity.

Then the Omega straightened and squeezed at his hands encouragingly, showing off little fangs that made the Alpha want to  _howl_ , and the dark brown eyes swirled bright, liquid gold.

_My mate._

_Mine._

_….Peter._

“Peter?” the Alpha said cautiously, stumbling over the word, his tongue feeling numb, too big in his mouth, his voice raw and torn. 

The Omega started crying again, and for a second the Alpha thought he had done something wrong, but then the Omega was nodding and smiling more, squeezing at his hands and trying to move even closer so the Alpha could scent him again. 

 _Honeysuckle, jasmine, lavender._  

“Peter.” the Alpha said again, firmer this time. “Pete?” 

“Oh my god!” the Omega cried. “ _Wade_!” 

And this time, for the first time in weeks, Wade knew who he was. 

*********************


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Buckle the fuck up. This chapter is 8000 words and boy howdy does it meander everywhere. Wade struggles, there is bonding smut and sweet times, they argue because that’s just what they do. Love confessions. Wade is DANGEROUS and ready to square up. Its a good chapter. 
> 
> Also, quick note, rut/bonding sex gets a little rough, Wade is very close to feral here, but its not dub con at all. no worries there.

The key kept slipping in Peter’s hands as he tried to unlock the door, and when he missed the lock for the third time, he cursed out loud and backed off from the cage to try and gather himself. **  
**

“ _Omega_!” Wade lunged after him, a desperate note in his voice and Peter came back instantly, baring his neck and crooning softly until the wild light in Wade’s eyes faded again.

“Don’t leave.” the Alpha muttered and Peter laced their fingers together. “Don’t leave, Omega.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Peter whispered. “I just needed a minute to breathe. I’m shaking too badly to get you unlocked.”

“Scared?” Wade rumbled, leaning close to breathe in his scent. “Don’t be scared. Don’t be scared, little one.” 

“I’m not scared, just a little shaky” Peter forced his hand to still, and somehow got the key in the lock, cranking it hard to make the old padlock open, forcing the iron door to swing wide.

The second the door was open enough to step through, Wade was backing up, tripping over his feet and putting his hands up to keep some distance between he and Peter.

“Alpha?” Peter tried not to frown, in case the unhappy expression set the Alpha off. “What’s wrong? Everything’s alright. I’m here.”

“Gonna hurt you.” Wade growled and Peter shook his head. “Omega, don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Not going to hurt me.” Peter shook his head again, and held his hand out as he crossed the cell, purposefully  _not_ looking at the rough walls, at the bare floor. There wasn’t even a window in the cell and the whole thing stunk of  _anxious_ and  _angry_ Alpha, a harsh edge to it that scented like  _feral_.

It made Peter’s stomach turn and his heart pound, but he kept his expression neutral, his hand out and palm up as he moved towards the Alpha. “Not gonna hurt me, Alpha my Alpha, I want to hold you, can I hold you? Been so long since I’ve seen you, I just want to hold you.” he kept a running stream of constant, soothing chatter, taking slow, even steps so Wade wouldn’t bolt.

“I know I’m usually the high maintenance one.” Peter smiled, running his tongue over his fangs teasingly. “But I suppose just this once you can be needy, hm? Tell me what you need, Alpha.”

Wade’s eyes sparked bright red when he saw Peter’s fangs, and a rumble that was less aggressive and more coaxing came from the Alpha, his posture relaxing enough that Peter smiled again and moved even closer and reaching out to touch Wade’s hand.

The Alpha stiffened immediately, pulling back and clenching his fists, and Peter didn’t move, barely even breathed, just waited for Wade to settle again.

“Its alright.” he said. “It’s alright, Alpha. I’m here. You can touch me. You won’t hurt me, it’s fine. We’re fine.” 

Finally,  _finally_ , Wade brought his hand up to Peter’s cheek, trailed rough fingertips over his cheek, down to his lips.

“Pete.” he said hoarsely. “Baby boy–” He pulled Peter up against his body, tugging at him gently, carefully, grateful that the Omega came willingly, tucked into his chest and holding him tight.

“Omega.” he whispered, and wrapped both arms around Peter’s waist, burying his nose in the thick hair. “Little Omega. What are you doing here–  _why_ are you– how are you–”

“You told me you wouldn’t leave me and you lied.” Peter said, his voice muffled in Wade’s shoulder. “You told me you would come back and you  _lied_. You didn’t come back. I had to ride a horse all this way to find you and you growled at me when you saw me? Rude. You’re just  _rude_ , Alpha.”

“My Omega.” Wade tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob and he tried to pull Peter even closer. “A horse?” he still couldn’t quite do full sentences, but the words were coming clearer at least. “You can ride?”

“Oh not at all.” Peter looped his arms around Wade’s neck and stood on his toes to press their bodies together. “I can’t ride a horse, Alpha, I’m practically useless.”

“Not useless.” Wade ran his hands down Peter’s back, fit his hands around the narrow hips. “How long have I been gone?”

“Almost a month.” Peter was scenting him, breathing in deep and trying to find the sent of  _Wade_ beneath the stink of fear and anxiety and  _desperate_ rolling from the Alpha. “Almost a month you’ve been gone.”

“M’sorry.” Wade whispered, but when Peter tried to pull away to tell him that it was alright, he growled and held him close. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not–”

“Don’t leave!” Wade said again, louder, and Peter went pliant in his arms. “Sorry, so sorry Omega. Just barely sane, I think, just on the edge of–”

“It’s fine.” Peter rubbed his nose into Wade’s chin and purred comfortingly. “It’s  _fine_ , Wade. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

It took several minutes, but Wade’s grip finally relaxed, and Peter could breathe a little easier. The Alpha shifted back against the wall and spread his legs to slot Peter between his thighs, fitting their bodies together from toes to shoulders.

His lips sealed over Peter’s neck, nosing over the collar, mouthing over his pulse, and then Wade started pulling at Peter’s coat, and when Peter shed it quickly, he tugged at the sweater underneath as well.

Peter didn’t say anything, just pulled layers off until he was just in his trousers and undershirt so his Alpha could touch  _skin_ , and then Wade settled even more, touching every bit of Peter he could reach, breathing in the sweet scent that hadn’t once tinged scared, letting the presence of his Omega, of his mate, push away the  _wild_ that pulsed through his veins and soothe the dark corners of his mind.

“Peter.” he combed through Peter’s hair, tugged it lightly until the Omega looked up at him. “Omega, my mate–are you  _really_ here?”

“I’m here.” Peter promised. “Scent me, Alpha, hold me. I’m right here.”

“I thought you were here other times too.” Wade admitted. “Dreamed about you, woke up and thought you were here, reached out and you weren’t real. Faded right through my fingers–” Peter started tearing up again, horrified by the thought of his Alpha reaching for him, and only meeting air. “Don’t cry.” Wade bumped their noses gently. “Don’t cry, little Omega, sweet Omega, you’re here and I’m so–”

“Omega Prince!” the door at the top of the stairs opened and Wade froze. “Omega Prince, do I need to come down?”

Peter felt the change in his Alpha in a second– the muscles tightening, frame stiffening, and a growl working from Wade’s throat.

“No, no, Alpha.” he hastened to reassure him. “No, no it’s fine. She’s a friend. She’s a friend!”

“Omega Prince!” Ann yelled again. “Say something or I will come down there!”

Peter glanced up in time to see Wade’s nearly hazel eyes fade to a blank, inky black–

— and ripped himself out of the Alpha’s arms and raced for the iron door, slamming it shut and locking himself inside.

Wade would have to tear him apart to get to Ann, and he knew– he  _knew_ – he hoped?– that there was still enough of  _Wade_ left in the feral Alpha to keep him from doing exactly that.

“Peter.” Ann appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Peter what is going on? Are you alright?”

Peter threw a hand out to stop her. “No! No, Ann, don’t come any closer! The Alpha isn’t–” he sent an anxious look at Wade. “Wade isn’t doing very well right now. You need to leave so he can settle down.”

“You  _stupid_ Omega!” she cried in disbelief. “You locked yourself in there with him? He will kill you! What were you thinking?”

A roar that was animal than anything, the Alpha shaking with rage at the sudden appearance of a stranger, at the  _fear_ that suddenly soaked the Omega’s scent.

“Get out!” Peter cried. “Get out! He won’t hurt me but he will lose his mind if you don’t leave! I nearly had him calm! GET OUT!”

He kept screaming at her, and Wade kept growling, eyes a frightening blank, every line in his body bleeding aggression and rage.

Ann didn’t want to leave, every instinct demanding that she attempt to rescue the Omega Prince, the idea of leaving someone so vulnerable with a feral Alpha enough to make her stomach churn, but Peter was pleading with her, begging her to go, so she finally put her hands up and fled the room, bolting the door shut again behind her.

Safely away from the Alpha, she sank to the floor and put her face in her hands.

If the Omega Prince didn’t make it out of this, then there would be no saving her from the wrath of the Beta Royals, the Beta Prince,  _or_ the Alpha Prince.

It was just a question of who would kill her first.

********************

********************

Peter stared at Wade uneasily, working to keep his breathing even and his scent neutral, but it was difficult with such empty eyes staring back at him, wicked fangs bared, waves of  _danger_ rolling off the hunched shoulders.

“A-Alpha.” he stammered, and watched as that terrifying gaze dropped to his neck. “Alpha. Alright? She’s gone. Alright?”

Wade kept staring, and Peter turned his head, touched his collar lightly, and jumped when the Alpha growled.

“You want this off?” Peter started to unhook the collar, and almost faster than was possible, Wade all but leapt across the cell and snatched at Peter’s wrist, forcing it up against the bars and holding him still.

“ **No**.” 

“Alright. Alright.” Peter closed his eyes so Wade wouldn’t see how scared he was. “Sorry. Tell me– tell me what you need, Wade. Alpha. I don’t know how to do this. I’m not good at this.” He tried not to tense when the Alpha’s mouth landed at his throat again, fangs digging in enough to hurt.

But then the Alpha shifted, put a hand to the back of Peter’s neck and the other low on his waist, dropping down to palm over his ass. He tilted Peter’s head and bit down hard, not enough to draw blood but close, licking and lapping over the bonding spot, hips moving restlessly, a needy whine replacing the constant growl.

“ _Omega_.” Barely audible, more of a plea than anything and Peter knew in an instant what the Alpha needed to come back to himself.

“ _Oh_.” Peter brought a careful hand to Wade’s head, smoothing over his scalp, down over his ears to the Alpha’s jaw, then lower to press firmly over the curve where neck met collarbone, the Alpha’s own bonding spot. “Right there? Good?” 

Another whine, so close to desperate that Peter started crooning again, trying to keep the Alpha calm. “Shhh.” he murmured. “Settle. Alpha, my Alpha. I’m yours, do you understand? Yours.”

“ _Omega_.” Another bite, painful and sharp and Peter shuddered in Wade’s arms, then starting pushing at him gently, urging him towards the pile of discarded jackets and shirts.

“Not going anywhere, Alpha.” Peter assured him over and over as they took halting steps backwards. “I’m right here. Yours.”

“ _Mine_.” barely a word, more of a snarl.

“Yours.” Peter repeated, and took a deep breath before stepping away and kneeling on the blankets, staring up at his Alpha– into those  _horrible_ , dark eyes– for a long minute before letting his own shade gold, dropping his head back and then sideways in a perfectly submissive pose.

“ _Omega_.”

Peter barely had time for a breath before Wade was on him, shoving him to the floor and tearing at what was left of Peter’s clothes, growling and panting and–

“Slow down.” Peter said firmly, and cupped his Alpha’s jaw to bring their mouths together for a long kiss.

The Alpha started to resist, the urge to  _mate_ having nothing to do with kissing, but he paused when he felt Peter’s lips beneath his own, tasted the sweet Omega on his tongue.

Then he groaned, and came back again and again for longer and longer kisses, thrusting his tongue eagerly into Peter’s mouth, his hands settling and slowing their frantic pace to pet and smooth over the Omega’s stomach and down his hips.

It was still desperate, still needy, but Wade wasn’t out of control, wasn’t feral, and Peter could handle that.

“Yours, Alpha.” he reminded Wade when the Alpha reached for his pants again.

“ _Yours_.” he panted when rough hands gripped at his ass, stroked over his cock.

“ _Wade_!” he cried out when thick fingers split him, the Alpha not nearly as soft and slow as he usually was, but still managing to be gentle enough that Peter relaxed around him within a minute or two, breath starting to come faster as Wade worked him open, heat curling low in his body and spreading to his core.

“ _Alpha_ —” Peter moaned, then shrieked out loud when the Alpha grabbed his hips and yanked him up, throwing Peter’s legs over his shoulders and shoving his face between his thighs to get more of his mate on his tongue. 

A satisfied growl vibrating through Peter’s center, and the Omega wailed over a prick of fangs at his thighs when Wade pulled away just long enough to breathe before pushing first two and then three fingers deep inside the Omega, trying to make room for his cock.

It was fast and rough between them, even Wade’s tongue harsher than usual, his hands holding just a little too tight, his fingers moving just a little too fast. But he kept surging up to kiss Peter, lingering longer and longer, nipping and biting and teasing and it was enough of  _Wade_ that Peter could let himself enjoy it, could get carried away by his Alpha’s touch without worrying that the Alpha was too far gone to even know what was happening.

No, it was  _Wade_ moving above him, panting against his neck, biting at his bottom lip–

–he was just a little lost beneath the wild, and needed Peter’s help to find his way.

“Right here.” Peter whispered, when the Alpha’s hold got desperate and anxious again. “Yours.” he reminded him, when the teeth at his neck got too sharp. “Yes, Alpha yes—” he arched his back and purred and let his eyes swirl gold every time Wade kissed him, every time the  _wild_ receded enough for the black eyes to lighten to just red.

Too soon, Wade sat up to pull on his trousers, freeing his cock and squeezing at the already developing knot, and even though Peter clenched his thighs together over a gush of  _slick_ at the sight and scent of his Alpha so ready to claim him, he wished it wouldn’t be over so soon.

Peter wanted another hour of his Alpha touching him, needing him. It had been so long since they had been together, so long since they had even breathed the same air much less shared  _this_ –

but he knew the bond was what Wade needed, the true mate claim to bring his Alpha back to level, before he was lost forever.

They would have years to be sweet and slow together.

But his Alpha needed him  _right now._

So when Wade leaned over him and patted at his hip, urged him over onto his stomach, Peter went willingly, shivering at the surprisingly tender kiss that landed between his shoulders blade, reveling in the few seconds of sweetness before the Alpha started pressing into him.

“ _God_.” Peter gasped out loud, pushing his forehead into the cold floor and gritting his teeth at the first thick push. “Alpha, I forgot how big you are– _oh my god.”_

“ _Omega_.” Wade said through gritted teeth, something deep in his consciousness telling him to move slow, to be slow and soft and sweet with the tiny Omega, that the collar around the beautiful neck marked the Omega as  _his_ already, that the Omega was willing and warm and—

The Alpha’s mind blanked out entirely when they fit together, when his hips were snug against the curve of that perfect rear, when he was buried as deep as he could be, as  _close_ as he could be to his mate.

It was good–but no. No, it wasn’t quite right. Something wasn’t right. He needed to see the Omega’s eyes, those gorgeous gold eyes.

Peter yelped in surprise when Wade lifted free of him and turned him right over onto his back.

“Alpha?” he asked in concern. “Don’t you want me to–”

“Like this.” a greedy rumble that had Peter mewling with  _want_. “Omega. Need to see. Need you.”

“Yes yes yes.” Thrilled to his core that there was enough of  _Wade_ in those dark eyes to want to see him, that enough of the Alpha he loved was left to want to hold him face to face– “ _Yes_!” Peter tossed his head back and cried out when Wade filled him in one solid stroke.

There was nothing soft or sweet about the way they moved now, no lingering kisses or touches. No, the Alpha snatched at Peter’s hips and yanked him into his cock, slamming into him over and over until the Omega was crying out every time, scratching his fingers down Wade’s shoulders to his chest, begging for  _harder_ , urging his Alpha for  _more_.

Wade’s eyes were so dark that not even the light from the torch shone in them, and he stared deep into Peter’s solid gold as he drove into that perfect body, growling over every shriek, snarling when the Omega snapped his darling little fangs at him, a deep rumble to match the eager purr, a sharp bite into the Omega’s shoulder when his gorgeous mate nibbled at his ear.

Peter was sweating in the cold cell, slick and  _wet_ between his thighs, the sharply sweet scent of heated  _Omega_ , and the heavy scent of greedy  _Alpha_ soaking the air as they slid and thrust together. Wade was leaving bruises on Peter’s hips, on his thighs, and even if he would have been coherent enough to be gentle, he  _didn’t_ want to be gentle. He wanted to take and claim and taste and bite and everything he gave, the Omega gave right back with sweet whines and soft whimpers, loud cries and throaty moans, scratching his nails hard enough to cut the Alphas skin as Wade filled him over and over and  _over_ again.

It was difficult to think, even more difficult to breathe when Wade’s knot started catching, pulling at his stretched hole, shoving hard against his prostate with every stroke until it was too swollen, too big to fit.

Then Wade sat up on his knees and hooked a long leg over his shoulders, leaning so far over Peter that the Omega was nearly bent in half and  _wailing_ as Wade spread him further, took him harder, faster.

“Mine.” Wade rasped, licking over his own fangs as they started aching with the need to  _bite_ , a hand hooked into Peter’s collar to keep the Omega still. “Mine, Omega, my mate,  _Mine_.”

“My Alpha.” Peter managed, lightheaded and dazed from the rough handling, gasping for air, fingers scrambling for purchase on the stone floor as he tried to hold onto something  _anything_ to ground him.

“ _Mine_ , Omega!” The Alpha snarled, and with one last push, one last thrust, he snapped his hips forward and shoved his knot into his mate, lunging up to bury his teeth in Peter’s neck, biting down and locking his jaw until sweet pheromone laced blood burst in his mouth and ran down his throat.

Peter  _screamed_ at the pain, and then pleasure  _rocked_ him, his orgasm spiking high and carrying him over as he felt the Alpha pulsing inside him, flooding him until he was almost uncomfortable. He was whining over the pressure but not about to try and move away, not with his Alpha’s knot locking them tight and his Alpha’s teeth in his neck. 

No, Peter only lifted his hips to get more, to encourage his Alpha deeper and as soon as the pleasure started waning, just a bare second after the initial mind blanking burst, Peter gave a little growl of his own and darted forward to bite his Alpha as hard as he could, breaking through the skin and tasting blood, sighing as it lit his body up all over again, licking at it all greedily to allow every bit his mate into himself.

He snarled in response to his Alpha rutting against him, the thrusts too much and not near enough all at the same time. Then he was moaning in satisfaction as a hazy sort of contentment wound through his body, limbs loosening and falling pliant, Wade lying heavy on him, neither one of them having the energy or the desire to move.

All was quiet in the dungeon as the pair rested in each other’s arms, and as the mating bond sparked and formed between them, Wade’s eyes faded from black to red, and finally to hazel.

Peter shifted and sighed, trilling comfortingly as the Alpha sobbed into his shoulder. 

Wade cried until he was empty, and then he let the scent of his mate calm the wild beneath his skin, the dark in his mind, and banish it forever.

**********************

**********************

“Baby boy.” Peter came back to himself slowly, first aware of how  _sore_ he was, then aware of the Alpha nuzzling over his cheeks and into his hair, dotting kisses down his jawline and neck.

“Baby boy.” Wade whispered again. “Come back to me.”

“Wade.” he mumbled and the Alpha touched their foreheads together gratefully. “Wade are you– are we–” Peter’s eyes snapped open and he stared up into beautifully clear, wonderfully  _hazel_ eyes. “ _Alpha_.”

“My Omega.” Wade smiled tiredly. “You are the most beautiful thing– your eyes are so beautiful–”

“Yours too.” Peter urged him down for a soft kiss, sighing as their lips and tongues mingled. “Wade.  _Alpha_. How do you feel?”

“Whole.” he said quietly and ran his nose over Peter’s neck, over the still raw bite mark. “Sane.” he breathed in the ever present  _honeysuckle_ , smiling to himself when he could scent the earthier, bolder edge to the tone that marked the Omega as  _mated_. “Thank you.”

“My mate.” Peter kissed him again, long and slow, his hand resting lightly on the mark on Wade’s neck.

Wade turned into the touch, rumbling happily when Peter pressed harder, shivering over the ribbons of heat that curled through his body from the bite, crooning soft words into his mate’s ear.

He tried his hardest to adjust the pile of clothing beneath Peter so he could roll over onto it, bringing the Omega up onto his chest and for several minutes they just lay there, keeping each other warm, crooning and purring, trilling and rumbling comfortingly, letting the new bond strengthen between them the longer they were connected.

“How long?” he finally asked, smoothing back Peter’s hair from his forehead, frowning at the unexpected length. “Your hairs  _long_ , baby. How long have I been here? I feel like I asked this already but I don’t know.”

“A month.” Peter whispered, shifting until he was comfortable on top of his Alpha, resting his cheek over the steady heartbeat. “You’ve been here almost a month, Alpha. And you did ask it before, but you were barely  _you_. I don’t expect you to remember.”

“Damn it.” Wade held him a little tighter. “Omega, I am so  _sorry_ –”

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t help it.” Peter denied, but then he started crying anyway, the relief of having his Alpha back, the physical toll of the last few days, the emotional vulnerability of a new bond erasing any remnant of control he had. 

“Wade, things have been  _awful_. I’m so glad to find you again, so happy to have you again, my Alpha. I was so scared you would be lost, Ann told me if your eyes were black I should leave you but I couldn’t leave you, Wade, I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“Sweetheart.” Wade murmured. “You saved me. Saved me, Little Omega. Would be lost without you.” Peter sniffled quietly and Wade started petting at his hair, rubbing circles on his back. “Like walking from a dark room to a light room, baby boy. Night and day. You  _saved_ me.”

Peter stayed silent, and Wade kept petting him, content to lay in quiet and let his mind piece itself back together, filling in the empty spots from weeks in the dungeon.

It was easy to forget their circumstances when it was Peter in his arms, when it was his mate holding him close. With every moment they stayed connected, the dark days of incoherence and rage seemed further and further away, and as Peter snuggled into him, started purring as his tears dried, Wade felt more and more like himself and less like the animal he had nearly become.

Even though everything hurt from weeks of living in the dungeon, even though he was suddenly frantically hungry and aware that he was definitely dehydrated, none of it seemed to matter.  

His mind was completely,  _mercifully_ silent, and for the first time since he had presented as an Alpha, Wade didn’t feel like there was something lurking in side him, something wild that needed to be chained away.

No, with Peter purring into his ear and the mating bond getting stronger with every second, Wade finally felt safe.

Safe from others, and safe from  _himself_.

He could breathe.

It was alright.

**********************

**********************

Ann was understandably nervous to come back down the stairs when Peter called for her, and when she peeked around the corner and saw the various states of undress and the savage looking bite on Peter’s neck, she was infinitely glad to be a Beta and therefore immune to the no doubt  _heaps_ of hormones and scent filling the air.

Unfortunately, she  _wasn’t_ immune to the scent of sex and sweat and weeks without bathing, so she still covered her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth.

“Omega Prince.” she managed, staying far away from the cage and the Alpha that watched her warily. “All is well, I see?”

“Would you bring us some clothes, please?” Peter asked quickly, without moving away from Wade, petting the Alpha’s chest when he started growling over someone being near his Omega so soon after mating. “And a bucket of water so we can at least clean up?”

“I already got some.” Ann disappeared back up the stairs, reappearing less than a minute later with a half full bucket of water and a pile of clothing as well as a blanket or two. “Once I realized that you two were–” she cleared her throat. “Once I realized the Alpha Prince wasn’t going to hurt you, I snuck up to his old room and tried to grab as much as I could. I don’t know how well it will fit but…” she shrugged. “It’s better than running around with your bits flopping in the wind, isn’t it? Omega Prince. I got a few pieces of my own clothing for you. Leggings and the like.”

“Thank you.” Peter said sincerely,  _gratefully_ , and then glanced down at his and Wade’s bodies with an awkward smile. “Um, if you would just leave them—?”

“Right.” Ann set it all down at the door of the cell and backed away. “We can’t stay much longer, alright? We need to be riding again before sun up if we want to make it back without being seen.”

“Thank you, Ann.”

Once the door closed again, Peter started to stand, lifting himself from Wade and grimacing as everything started gushing down his legs. “ _Wade_ –”

“I got it, baby.” Wade stood and retrieved the water and clothes as Peter wiped the mess from himself with his torn trousers, cleaning up as best he could before tearing a strip from his shirt and dunking it in the water, running it up and over his body to clean the dirt from the floor off.

He started to shiver as mating daze wore off, the cold water doing nothing to help after over an hour of being in the freezing cell wearing hardly anything.

“Here, little one.” Wade dropped a long shirt over Peter’s shoulders, grinning when it dropped almost to his knees, the sleeves entirely too long. “ _Adorable_.”

“ _Freezing_.” Peter snarked back, and Wade tossed him the leggings as well, making sure Peter was fully dressed before stripping out of the remnants of his clothing and scrubbing himself down.

Peter looked around in the dim light for his boots, finding one in a corner where it had been unceremoniously ripped off and tossed and the other at the iron bars. Then he settled onto the cold floor to watch as his mate washed.

Wade was  _thin_ now, his muscles less defined now that he wasn’t feral, the weeks of little to no food and not enough water making his eyes look sunken, his skin pallid. The scars seemed to stand out worse, harsh even in the torch light, and when Wade grimaced over a cut, Peter flinched as well, realizing that his Alpha’s skin must be itching, stinging,  _painful_ right now, and probably made worse by laying on the floor as they–

His face flamed red, and Wade happened to see it, pausing in his washing to ask, “Baby boy? Alright?”

“I can’t believe we had a mating rut on the  _floor_.” Peter wailed, covering his face with his hands. “On the  _FLOOR_!”

Wade knelt in front of Peter and kissed him longingly. “High maintenance. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Alpha.” Peter kissed Wade back with a sigh. “But it’s not really high maintenance to want a  _bed_ , you know. It’s not like I asked for rose petals and sweet wine.”

“When we get back home and all this is taken care of?” Wade started dressing quickly, handing Peter the blankets to wrap up in. “I’ll lay you out on a pile of flowers and light candles and have harp music in the background, how is that?”

“Twenty minutes.” Peter said with a huff. “Twenty minutes we’ve been mated and you’re already giving me grief.”

“Sorry.” Wade’s grin was entirely unrepentant and he hauled Peter up against his chest, holding him tight. “Feels good to have my mind back, Pete. Gotta use it for something snarky.”

“I suppose.” the Omega grumbled, and burrowed closer, standing up on his toes, then shifting his hips and sighing loudly until Wade dropped his hands lower to squeeze at his ass. “That’s better.”

“I love you, Pete.” Wade blinked back another round of tears, and buried his nose in Peter’s hair. “My mate. I  _love_ you.”

*********************

*********************

Arthur was waiting in the stables, whole and healthy and thrilled to see Wade, nickering excitedly as the Alpha ran his hands over every inch of the stallion to make sure he was alright.

Peter stayed at Arthurs nose and fed him chunks of apple left over from his and Ann’s ride, crooning and trilling at him. “Such a pretty horse.” he whispered. “Such a good horse, yes you are! Poor pretty thing, all locked up here with no one to ride you. Want to go home? Hm?”

“You let him  _baby talk_  your war horse?” Ann asked with a smirk, and Wade gave the Beta a measuring look.

“I let him do whatever he wants, do you understand?”

“My mistake.” Ann backed away, eyes averted from the Alpha. “We do need to go though, so–”

“Come on, Pete.” Wade lifted him up over Arthur’s back, then swung onto the stallion, biting back a groan as everything pulled, his body rebelling against the movement. “Let’s get back to the castle. You need to tell me everything that’s happened.”

“Where do I start?” Peter said wearily, leaning back against Wade’s chest as Arthur started walking.

“How about you start with who the hell that Beta is, and why she keeps looking at me like I might kill her?”

“Oh.” Peter watched Ann saddle up in the distance, clucking her tongue at her horse before waving her hand for them to follow her into the forest. “Probably because you’re going to want to kill her.”

***********************

***********************

They ran into soldiers on the way to Bruckenridge almost two hours later, and Ann and Wade turned the horses deeper into the forest, hiding behind the thick branches as they passed.

“Francis and Eddie weren’t with them.” Peter whispered when they were finally moving again.

“No.” Waid said shortly. “Francis has never done anything close to being a soldier in his life, and considering the Alpha Prince is acting as his advisor, I’m sure he wasn’t about to saddle up and ride away either.”

“We’re almost to the border crossing.” Ann said, dropping back to ride beside them. “Now that we’ve seen the soldiers, we can stop for a break. There is a river–”

“I know where the river is.” Wade interrupted. “Peter and I can go on alone from here.”

“What?” Ann asked anxiously.

“ _What_?” Peter asked loudly. “Wade–”

“Hush, Omega.” he tightened his arm around Peter and pinned Ann with a  _look_ , letting his eyes darken to red until she gasped and her horse started shifting uneasily.

“My mate told me what you did.” Wade told her, and Ann paled. “If  _you_ hadn’t tried to kill him, none of this would have happened. The only thing keeping me from squeezing the life from you right now is that you brought Peter to me. He saved my life, so I’ll spare yours.” he leaned over Arthur’s neck and lowered his voice to a growl.

“You’re free to go today, but if you ever cross back into either of my Kingdoms, I will see you  _finished_ , do you understand?”

“I–I–I understand.” Ann squeaked and when Wade jerked his head, she wheeled her horse around and took off at a run, heading for the mountains in the distance.

“Thank you for sparing her life.” Peter said quietly.

“Don’t thank me.” Wade grunted and clicked at Arthur to start moving again. “If you hadn’t been sitting here, I would have broken her neck and let the birds have her for lunch.”

“Alpha.” he whispered. “Are you going to kill Francis and Eddie?”

“Yes.”

The finality in the Alpha’s tone, the ease at which he talked about murder should have worried Peter, but all it did was make him  _melt_.

He tilted his head so Wade would scent him, humming when the Alpha mouthed over the bonding mark.

No one was ever going to mess with him again, not with his mate coming home.

*********************

*********************;

They stopped at the river to eat and to let Arthur rest. Peter put a few blankets down under the trees to cover the little bit of snow, and leaned back against a trunk to watch Wade splashing the cold water up and over his chest and arms.

“You’ll get pneumonia that way!” he called. “Just wait until we get home and we can take a bath together!”

“Numbs my skin.” Wade grunted, pulling his shirt back on and Peter instantly felt bad for saying anything. “Hurts to move, Pete. Cold water numbs it for a few minutes.”

“Sorry.” he held his arms out when Wade came to the blankets. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“S’alright.” Wade stretched out on the blanket and pulled Peter up and onto his chest so they could snuggle, wrapping a third blanket over Peter’s shoulders. “Just lay with me for a few minutes, then we’ll get going again. Just need a minute to rest.”

“As long as you need, Alpha.” Peter wanted to close his eyes and sleep for  _days_ , and he knew Wade must be feeling even worse. “We can stay here as long as you need.”

They were quiet together, the sound of the water filling the silence, Arthur munching away at any grass he found. Wade slid his cold hands under Peter’s shirt and once the Omega had stopped shrieking and smacking at him, they settled back in together, and Peter even started purring when Wade rubbed his back

“Are you hurt, baby?” Wade frowned over the bruises he could feel on Peter’s waist, knowing there was probably hand shaped ones further down on his hips. “I can’t believe you got in that cage with me, Pete. I could have torn you apart, that close to feral.”

“But you didn’t.” Peter yawned a little and snuggled closer. “So it’s fine.”

“I could have  _seriously_ hurt you.”

“But you  _didn’t_.”

“Omega! You should have turned and left me!” Wade argued. “What if I had been too rough and  _broke_ you!”

“You  _weren’t_ too rough though!” Peter sat up jabbed at his chest. “I haven’t seen you in a month and you’re going to argue with me? I wasn’t going to leave you like that!”

“I haven’t seen  _you_ in a month and the first thing you do is something reckless and impulsive!” Wade snapped back. “What happened to my little Omega who was practical and sweet and always listened?”

“You know damn well I never listened!” Peter snarled. “Why the hell would I start now!”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, expecting you to have some common sense!”

“And I don’t know what  _I_  was thinking, expecting you to stop being such an Alpha for  _five minutes_  to see that I’m not helpless!”

They stared at each other for a long minute, breathing hard and glaring, and then Wade started laughing and Peter started giggling and they collapsed back against each other helplessly, their argument forgotten just that fast, too happy to be back together to even worry about it. 

“Are we  _really_ arguing this soon after bonding?” Wade finally asked and Peter nodded sheepishly. “We are the worst at this, aren’t we?”

“I like our way.” Peter whispered. “Can’t think of one reason why I’d change it.”

“Baby boy.” Wade surged up and kissed him hard, tonguing over the little fangs and sucking at his bottom lip, making the Omega moan and shiver. “My mate, I’d never change us.”

“Even if you  _would_ change us, good luck finding someone to replace me.” Peter shrugged at him. “I’m the only Omega who wants a brute like you. You’re stuck with me.”

“Brat.” Wade rolled his eyes, then lifted his hips again, grinding against Peter until the Omega cried out loud. “I think  _you’re_ the one that’s stuck with  _me_. No going back from this, now.”

“I don’t want to go back.” Peter said firmly, and crushed their mouths together again, letting the kiss say everything he couldn’t say– all the relief, all the heartache, all the  _love_ for his mate that words just didn’t cover.

When Wade pulled away and Peter’s eyes were gold again, he rolled them right over, fitting back between Peter’s legs and kissing him until his mate was whining and arching beneath him for  _more_.

Pants were shoved down hastily, only baring enough skin for Wade to turn Peter on to his stomach and cage him in with his arms, settling over his mate in a protective embrace, and filling him with slow strokes.

This time was soft and gentle, sweet and tender, the Alpha touching and kissing over every mark he could find, all the perfect skin and adorable freckles dotted down Peter’s back, teasing and licking at Peter’s bond mark, nipping and nibbling at his ear and down his jaw, Peter turning his head to try and kiss as best they could, and when they came together, Wade bit his Omega again, breaking through the already healing skin and resparking their bond.

“My mate.” Peter was slurring, the words lazy and satisfied, body warm and loose. “My mate, I  _love_ you.”

“My mate.” Wade repeated, gathering Peter close to his heart. “My Omega.  _Mine_.”

********************

********************

“We’ve got to move now.” Wade said, seating Peter back on Arthur and gathering up the blankets. “We can still make the castle by sundown if we hurry.”

“Not my fault.” Peter stretched and grinned, fully sated and completely happy after being knotted a second time, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparking gold. “You didn’t  _have_ to pull my pants down.”

“Pretty sure I did, sweetheart.” Wade jumped up behind him and nuzzled at his cheek. “Had to be done.”

“Mmm.” Peter lolled his head back to Wade’s shoulder. “What a shame.”

“Damn shame.” Wade grinned down at his pleasure-drunk Omega, then urged Arthur forward. “How do you feel?”

“Full.” Peter said instantly and Wade pinched his side.

“Not what I meant, Pete.”

“But I’m serious.” Peter insisted. “I feel  _full_. And I don’t mean because you knotted me, I mean–” he hesitated and Wade waited patiently.

“I was always afraid that mating with an Alpha, that giving into a bond would mean giving something of myself up.” Peter said after a few minutes. “I thought I had to give up my freedom, my–my autonomy? That the Alpha would completely encompass me and I would sort of cease to exist as a separate person.”

“That’s how it would have been with Eddie.” he stated and Wade murmured something soft into his ear. “Eddie would have taken  _everything_ from me, and expected me to go along with it.”

“You don’t feel like that with me?”

“You know I don’t.” Peter elbowed him. “Don’t go fishing for compliments, Alpha Prince. My god.” 

“Of course not.” Wade pinched him again. “What was I thinking?”

Peter laughed and wiggled against him teasingly, but then he said, “You  _know_ I don’t feel like that, Alpha. A bond with you feels like I didn’t know pieces were missing from me, but now they aren’t missing anymore. I feel full. Complete.”

“Whole.” Wade added and Peter nodded. “That’s real good, baby boy.” a rough kiss, emotion making the Alpha’s voice hoarse. “Because that’s how I feel, too.”

“When did you know we were mates?” Peter leaned forward to scratch at Arthurs ears, letting his eyes fill gold just to hear the Alpha growl over it.

“Since our first time.” Wade said, pulling him back to his body, needing to feel his mate as close as possible.

“My heat?” Peter questioned, “Or do you mean our first time after my heat?”

“I mean the first time we kissed, baby.” Wade dropped a light kiss on Peter’s neck, just above the collar.

“The–the  _very_ first time?” the Omega squeaked.  “But I was on suppressants!”

“Didn’t stop your eyes from turning gold.” Wade whispered. “You kissed me in our little corner and your eyes turned bright gold and I knew right then that we were mates. The next morning when I realized who you were, I’d never been so happy in my life.”

“But I didn’t know.” Peter turned as much as he could to look at Wade. “I didn’t know we were mates.”

“And then it was the saddest I’d ever been in my life.” Wade confirmed. “When you told me that we weren’t mates and I realized that you didn’t know. The suppressants muted everything so much that you couldn’t tell.”

“Alpha my Alpha.” Peter put a hand to his chest as his heart broke. “My  _mate_. All this time– me keeping you at arms length, my drop and my heat– all this time you knew? And you didn’t tell me?  _Why_?”

Wade opened his mouth to respond but Peter beat him too it, his mouth falling open in realization. “You thought I would think you were lying. Or that you had tricked me. I would assume that you had forced a bond somehow and trapped me into it.”

“Yep.”

“So you made me a collar.” Peter touched the collar anxiously. “Because you couldn’t handle seeing me and knowing we were mates, but not being able to mark me?  _Wade_!”

“Should I have told you?” Wade tucked a curl behind Peter’s ear. “Should I have told you, little one? I thought I was doing the right thing by waiting until I knew you loved me but–”

“You did the right thing.” Peter lifted his head, lips pursed for a kiss. “Alpha, you did the right thing. I’m only sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“Don’t matter now.” Wade kissed him again and again. “You know now and you’re happy–?” Peter nodded quickly and Wade kissed him again. “So nothing else matters.”

“I can feel you, you know.” Peter touched his own heart, then flattened his hand over Wade’s. “I can feel you in my heart and in my mind. Connected.  _Whole_.”

“Don’t ever leave me, alright Little Omega?” Wade bumped their noses together. “Don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

“I’d like to see someone try and make me leave.” Peter bared his little fangs fiercely and Wade shouted with laughter, with relief, too happy to try and put words together, so he just kissed his mate again.

“Love you, Alpha.” Peter curled up in his arms with a contented sigh. “Take us home.”

**************************

**************************

They were less than an hour from the castle, when the sound of horses coming through the forest had Wade yanking Arthur off the path and into the bushes, trying to hide behind the greenery to see who it was.

Soldiers were coming in waves,  _hundreds_ of them, moving steadily towards the castle. At least a hundred mounted soldiers, their horses covered in armor, swords gleaming at their sides. Two or three hundred men marching. A line of flag bearers. A line of drummers. Rows and  _rows_ of archers.

And leading the march, sitting tall on his war stallion and decked out in his armor with the royal flag flying high–

–was Harry.

“Oh my god, it’s Harry!” Peter blurted and Wade dug his heels into Arthur’s side, sending them bolting out of the forest and towards the army. 

“HARRY!” Peter waved his arms frantically, and the Alpha Prince turned towards them, throwing a hand up to stop the archers who had already drawn their bows and were ready to fire.

“Harry!” Peter called again. “Harry, wait!”

Wade reined Arthur to a stop and helped Peter down, sliding off the stallion a little slower and following his Omega towards the other Prince.

“Peter!” Harry threw his face plate up and stared down at him. “Pete, what are you doing? Are you alright?” a long look at the bite on Peter’s neck, and the matching one on Wade, and Harry bowed his head in deference, touching his forehead in a salute. “Alpha Prince. Are you and your  _mate_ alright?”

“A little worse for the wear, but no lasting harm down.” Wade said calmly, and when the Alpha Prince’s gaze sharpened, taking in his obvious disheveled state, he nodded just once, letting Harry know that everything  _else_ was fine.

“Glad to hear it.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “When I received the Beta Queens message about you being kidnapped, I feared the worst. How did you escape?”

“It’s a long story.” Wade evaded the question, and Harry nodded again in obvious understanding.

“Well.” the Alpha Prince cleared his throat. “We are on the way to the castle, and apparently you are too. Ride with us and we will take care of this nuisance problem and be on our way, hm?”

“Are you going to force Francis’ men out?” Peter asked. “Or take the castle?”

“Neither of those things.” Harry said with an easy smile. “The heir apparent to the Southern and Eastern Throne has come home, has he not? My plan is to escort him and his mate to the gates of their castle. I can’t imagine that the Beta Prince will have much to say when his future  _King_ walks through the doors, do you?”

Wade grinned and bowed to the Alpha Prince. “Much obliged, Prince.”

“Prince.” Harry returned with an equally big grin. “Shall we?”

“King of the Southern Throne?” Peter asked as they remounted. “Does that make me your Queen?”

“You’re damn right it does.” Arthur trotted the remaining distance to the column of soldiers, and they lined up next to Harry to continue onto the castle. “What do you have to say about  _that_?”

“I want a bigger crown.” Peter decided. “Much bigger. Two of them. One for each throne.” 

 The Alpha’s shared an amused look.

“High maintenance.” Wade chuckled.

“It gets worse once the babies come along.” Harry confirmed. “Now. Lets go get your castle back.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. Our boys are a mess! But we love them anyway. Only one chapter left and I can promise 24 will be all the fluff you can handle.

Harry brought his men to a stop just before they crested the final hill that would lead to the castle. **  
**

“Alpha Prince.” he inclined his head to Wade. “How would you like to do this? Would you rather ride in by yourself? Bring my army with you?”

“Actually.” Wade glanced down at an exhausted and nearly sleeping Peter, then back over at Harry. “I have a different idea.”

They whispered together for a few minutes, then Wade nudged Peter awake, bowed towards Harry, and turned Arthur away and galloped away, heading for a side entrance to the castle.

“Alright men.” Harry straightened and motioned to the drummers, the flag bearers, the trumpeters. “Let them know we are coming.”

**********************

**********************

Francis almost choked on his wine when the sound of no less than two dozen trumpeters and just as many drummers filled the air, completely interrupting his lunch, and bringing a bewildered look from both Angel and Eddie, and a unnervingly smug look from the Beta Queen.

“Who in the  _hell_ –?” He started to to rise from his seat, but it was already too late. Harry strode into the huge formal room ahead of any servant that could have announced him, and fixed the Beta Prince with a glare.

“How is it that I send word ahead that I am arriving and yet there have been no provisions made for my men, for my soldiers, or their mounts?” He demanded. “I am well aware the the Alpha Prince isn’t used to such formalities, but with  _you_ in the castle, I would expect at least an acknowledgement when I come across the gates.”

Francis had no idea of course, that May had instructed the servants in the castle, and the guards at the gate to not announce Harry’s impending arrival. She hadn’t known exactly when he would arrive, but she wanted it to be as much a surprise for the arrogant Beta Prince as possible.

It helped too, that one of Harry’s men had held a sword to the lookout guards neck and told him in no uncertain terms that if he alerted the rest of the Southern army to their arrival that it would be  _his_ head rolling, faster than he could complete a sentence.

The plan to catch the Beta Prince off guard had worked wonderfully, Francis’ face turning red, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out how and why and what the hell the Alpha Prince was doing bringing an army to the Eastern Kingdom.

“I’m waiting for an explanation, Beta Prince.” Harry said, and Ben had to shove a bite of his lunch into his mouth to keep from laughing at the regal bearing and Alpha posturing from the Prince.  He still remembered having to chase a three year old Harry down the hallway to stop the naked child  from smearing the contents of his nappie across a wall.

My, how times had changed. 

May was obviously trying not to laugh either, holding her cup in front of her mouth to hide her smile, eyes twinkling brightly as she no doubt compared an equally embarrassing memory to the man standing in front of them. 

How times change, indeed.

“Apologies of course.” Francis finally managed, clearing his throat. “Somehow it escaped my notice that you would be coming. You are aware that the Alpha Prince is not on the premises of course. After my father’s passing, my brother took off with a few of his friends and has not been heard from since.”

“I don’t believe you.” Harry snorted and Francis gaped at him, then sent an uncertain look towards Eddie, who had yet to say anything at all.

“Well I can  _assure_ you–”

“Well, if the Alpha Prince isn’t around at least call for Peter.” Harry said impatiently, bullying his way towards the table and sitting with a loud sigh, helping himself to a sandwich and snapping his fingers for a servant to bring him a drink. “I certainly didn’t travel all this way to see you.”

He waited a beat, then another and bared his teeth in a faux smile. “No offense meant, of course.”

“None taken.” Francis said slowly. “And I am almost certain the Omega Prince will not wish to be disturbed–”

“Should I go get him myself?” Harry threw his napkin down in exasperation, playing his irritation up for show, well aware that Ben and May could see right through it. Francis certainly couldn’t though, neither could Angel, and even though Eddie kept watching him carefully, Harry was sure his one time friend couldn’t tell that he was mostly faking.

“My  _god_ , man!” he continued loudly. “I come all this way, ask to see my oldest friend and not only am I not welcomed, but you are refusing to fetch the Omega Prince? Beta Royals, are you allowing him to run your castle this way or do you still have some sort of–”

“What is going on?” Peter complained from the doorway, and every head in the room swiveled to see him. “I was  _napping_ and a servant came to wake me? Let me sleep! I need my beauty sleep!” 

“Peter.” May put the tea cup down before she dropped it, squeezing tight at Ben’s hand so she wouldn’t burst out crying with relief. “So sorry, darling. We weren’t  _aware_ that you were in your room.”

“Where else would I have been?” Peter said crossly. “All the soldiers in this castle, my room is the only place to have some peace.”

“Heya Pete.” Harry winked at him, before re adopting his imperious tone and saying, “I expected more of a welcome, though. How is it that your manners have slipped this far?”

“I have little to no control now that the Beta Prince has taken over.” Peter sulked over to the table, wedging himself onto May’s chair, and pressing at her hand when he saw tears threatening in her eyes. “Apparently it’s not just the Alpha Prince who has a disdain for manners and protocol, it’s the entire family.”

“Peter.” Ben admonished. “Do not be so impolite to our guests.”

“Apologies, Uncle.” Peter tugged at the lace kerchief knotted around his neck. “Perhaps I’m feeling irritable because you haven’t even said anything about my new scarf. Do you  _love_ it?”

Angel snorted something about  _high maintenance_  and  _posh_ , but the family ignored her. “We love it, darling.” May kissed his cheek, able to clearly see the bonding bite from this close, nuzzling her nose over Peter’s ear and whispering, “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

“Where is your Alpha, Peter?” Harry asked and when Francis started to answer, to interject with his own version of what happened, Harry sliced a hand through the air to silence him. “I am asking the Omega Prince! Are you  _always_ this presumptuous? Think you might see your way to leaving myself and my friends in peace?”

The Alpha Prince was growling by the time he finished, and Francis backed up a step, hands up peacefully.

“Apologies, Alpha Prince. Myself and my adviser will finish our lunch and leave you.”

“Alpha Prince.” Harry nodded his head towards Eddie, who only sneered in response. “Take the soldier as well.” he flicked an unimpressed glance at Angel. “I wasn’t aware that we allowed commoners to share lunch. Honestly, Pete, I expect more from you. Your Alpha? I wanted to talk to him about a few security measures, and of course, writing a treaty between our Kingdoms now that he is set to take over the Southern Throne.”

“Send for the Alpha Prince.” Peter told a servant, and for the first time all afternoon, Eddie started looking a little nervous.

“I–I– is the Alpha Prince home? I wasn’t aware that he–” 

Right at that moment, Wade walked through the door wrapped in all the trappings of a Royal Prince, a sword hanging from his side, the circlet crown that marked him as heir apparent on his head, bonding mark proudly on display and a  _deceptively_ neutral expression on his face-

–both Eddie and Francis jumped, and scrambled back against the other wall, keeping as far away from the Alpha as they could, and Angel stood to her feet slowly, cautiously, never taking her eyes from Wade. 

“Alpha Prince.” Harry stood and held out his hand to shake. “Glad to see you hale and hearty.”

“Likewise.” Wade turned and faced his brother and the other Alpha. “Francis. How are you  _brother_?”

“Welcome home.” Francis said uneasily, refusing to step away from the wall. “How was your time away?”

“Cold.” Wade said flatly. “Just on the edge of  _wild_ , I’d say.”

“How–how fortunate that you have returned.” Francis muttered. “How did you– when did you arrive?”

“What do you mean, when did he arrive?” Peter frowned at the Beta. “Wade and I have been together all night. Didn’t you know?”

“Apparently not. I was under the impression that you wouldn’t be returning after you spent time with your… friends.” 

“What happened?” Ben asked, looking between Wade and Francis. “Alpha Prince. Where did you go after your fathers memorial? Who are these friends he keeps mentioning?” 

“Tell them,  _brother_.” Wade stared at Francis challengingly. “Tell them where I was.”

Francis stayed silent, fearing for his very life if he said anything at all. Eddie was smart enough to know that Harry was well aware of what had happened, so he stayed silent as well. Angel of course, knew better than to join in a conversation among the Royals, especially when it would be a conversation that she wouldn’t win. 

“Francis goaded Wade into attacking him at the funeral.” Peter said quietly. “By threatening me, or  _acting_ like he was threatening me, he led Wade into a physical confrontation and then had the soldiers throw him in the dungeon.”

“Oh my.” May cleared her throat. “Wade, we didn’t–”

“But not just the dungeon.” Peter continued, never looking away from Francis. “The old dungeon. A hole in a rock with no windows, no furniture, nothing but stone. It was  _freezing_ , there was no light and when I found Wade–” his voice wavered, and Wade rumbled something soothing in his direction. “When I found Wade he was nearly feral. It had been a month since Francis had locked him in there, and he was so far gone, his eyes turned black.”

“ _Jesus_.” They hadn’t told Harry that part, and he flinched away from the description, the idea of going feral enough to make him cringe. “No Alpha deserves that.”

“This one does.” Peter turned his gaze to Eddie. “He has been helping Francis with this entire plan. Hoped to force a bond with me like he tried to do when we were children.”

Harry’s eyes bled red and his growl was nearly as loud as the one Wade gave.

“I ran away with Ann.” Peter turned back to Ben and May and softened his tone. “She told me that Francis and Eddie were planning to end him because Eddie couldn’t claim me with the true mate bond in place.”

“That would have  _killed_ him.” Ben said angrily. “You would have killed my boy just for the chance to bond with him. You spoiled, infantile,  _entitled_ –!” he was on his feet, heading towards Eddie with every intent of strangling him, and Eddie started to meet him halfway, teeth bared, more than ready to get physical with a man who had acted as father to him for years.

Harry jumped up and grabbed at Ben, using his Alpha strength to keep the Beta in place. “You don’t deserve the be standing in my castle!” Ben yelled. “I will see you  _dead_ for this, do you understand! I will take you to the Summit and–”

“No need.” Wade interrupted, and pulled the decorated sword from the scabbard in one easy moment. “He won’t live long enough to see the Summit.”

“You  _wouldn’t_.” Eddie narrowed his eyes. “To engage an Alpha Prince with the intent of murder? The Summit will see you at fault and banish you. Are you willing to be separated from this Omega simply for your revenge?”

Wade turned and looked at Peter, watched the beautiful eyes melt gold and  _trusting_.

“You know, I think I will.” He decided, and Eddie grinned, unsheathing his sword slowly, purposefully.

He was a master swordsman, trained as an Alpha Prince should be from a young age, holding a sword before he could even ride a horse. 

The formal dining room was huge, more than big enough for him to put the other Alpha down, and Eddie advanced confidently, sword at the ready to engage.

“Settle,Omega.” Wade said mildly, when Peter whined nervously, then he checked to make sure the May was safely on the other side of the table and didn’t even bother lifting his sword to meet Eddie’s first blow.

Instead, he reached up and grabbed at the Alpha’s wrist, stopping the sword mid swing.

Eddie snarled and tried to force him arm down, letting his Alpha strength  _surge_ to press forward, but Wade didn’t even flinch.

“I am well aware of what you had planned for my Omega.” Wade said quietly, clearly. “I know what you did to him before, what you planned to do to him now. The Beta servant girl was very happy to talk about how you slapped her around, how you used her so you could get close to Peter. Give me a reason I should let you live.”

“The Summit will see you hang for attempting to kill an Alpha Prince.” Eddie growled. “No matter  _what_ I did or who I did it to, I am still Royal and therefore are entitled to–”

“No matter what you  _did_?” Wade repeated, and his eyes snapped red, dark enough to almost be black, and Eddie didn’t even have time to register the  _danger_ he was in before Wade’s sword ran through his stomach and out his back.

To her credit, May didn’t even scream when Eddie fell. Her eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her cup of tea, but managed to stay calm. Her heart broke for the Alpha they had known for so long, but after all he had done–

Well, it might have been too quick a death after all.

“Jesus Christ.” Francis put both hands over his mouth. “ _Jesus_ you killed him. You  _killed_ him, what the hell– you actually– an Alpha Prince? You killed an Alpha Prince, the Summit will hang you for this!”

“Francis.” Wade snarled and the blood drained from the Beta’s face as he cringed away into the wall. “You’re next.” 

“Wade–!” Peter jumped up and ran to his Alpha, putting a hand on his arm and not shying away from the blood staining Wade’s fingers. “Wade. My Alpha.” he tugged Wade down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Eddie deserved to die, and so does Francis, but the Summit will overlook Eddie’s death. Killing your own brother will not be forgiven. We cannot prove he killed your father, we cannot prove he did anything and  _you_ will be at fault.”

He purred coaxingly, tightening his hand on Wade’s forearm. “They will take you away from me, the Summit will. You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone again and if you break that promise I will be  _very_ cross with you.”

“How cross, Omega?” Wade was already smiling at him, his muscles relaxing with his mate touching him. “Cross enough to lock me from the room and from your bed?”

“ _Our_ bed, Alpha.” Peter murmured, cheeks staining red. “And I don’t think I’d be quite that cross. But close.”

“Too close to risk then?”

They continued talking, teasing each other, Peter biting at his lip and baring his little fangs flirtatiously.

“Disgusting.” Harry muttered into his water. “I did  _not_ want this happening in front of my lunch.”

“Am I supposed to believe that MJ can’t sweet talk you out of anything, by purring and teasing you with her fangs?” May scolded and the tips of Harry’s ears turned bright red. “That’s what I thought.” May and Ben laughed out loud at him, and across the room, Francis was starting to look bewildered.

Between the simpering sweet conversation happening between the newly mated pair, and the way the Beta Royals were suddenly laughing and chatting with the Alpha Prince and Eddie–  _Eddie_ was dead on the floor, blood soaking into the carpet, sword still sticking out from his stomach, Francis was flabbergasted and  _panicking_ and somehow everyone in the room had forgotten about both him and Angel for the moment.

_What the hell was going on? Was he going to die? Would he be banished? What was going to happen to–_

“Francis.” Wade broke into his thoughts, his voice a dark rumble. “My mate–” Peter preened and Wade smiled down at him again. “–my mate has told me in no uncertain terms that if I kill you, and the Summit takes me away from him that he will be  _very_ cross with me.”

“Very cross.” Peter repeated, never taking his eyes of his Alpha. “That’s right.”

“And I can’t risk that.” his eyes tinted red when he glared at Francis again. “So my mate has asked that instead, I turn you over to the Summit so they can try you for your crimes.”

“Oh.” Francis sagged a little in relief. “Oh, that’s–”

“With the understanding–” Wade continued, and Francis tensed again. “That if you so much as breathe in his direction again, if you set foot in either of these kingdoms again, if you lie about anything that has happened?”

He pointed to Eddie’s body on the floor. “You will wish for this, do you understand? You will  _wish_ for a death as easy as this.”

Wade stepped back, his arm around Peter’s waist and Harry called for several of his soldiers to come in and clap Francis in chains, tossing his sword away and manhandling him out of the room.

Several more came in to take care of Eddie’s body, bundling him into linens and carrying him out.

One offered Wade the sword, wiping it clean and trying to hand it to the Alpha, but Wade shook his head. “It was my father’s sword.” he said flatly. “Throw it over the cliffs with the rest of the trash. I don’t want it.”

Angel tried to struggle when the men came back for her, and Wade put a hand up to stop them. “Little Omega.” he asked. “Does she deserve to die?” 

“No.” Peter said quietly. “She’s never outright tried to harm me. Other than being at Francis’ side, I dont think she has done anything to warrant a death.” 

“Take her away then.” Wade nodded for the soldiers to continue, and the Alpha female passed them, he grabbed her arm and muttered, “I spared your life today. I won’t the next time I see you.” 

“You won’t see me again, Alpha Prince.” she responded and he jerked hsi head for her to move on. 

Once the room was empty except for them, Peter turned his back on the blood stain and threw his arms around Wade. “My mate.” he yanked him down for a hard kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Wade mumbled and kissed him back, bending the Omega back into an arch and not letting up until Peter was whining and mewling and begging for more.

“Good god, they are practically dysfunctional aren’t they?” Harry stared at them in shock. “First they argue, they they are flirting while doling out death sentences and now they are trying to undress each other? Are they  _always_ like this?”

“Welcome to our life, Harry my dear.” May sipped her tea again. “It has been like this for months.”

“How do you  _survive_?”

“We knock before opening any door.” Ben interjected, and Harry started laughing.

“Well, all that aside, it’s good to see Pete happy.”  

“They are perfect together.” Ben agreed. “In their own particular way, I mean. Whatever they do works and Peter is happy and Wade is– he loves our boy. Loves Peter more than himself.”

“True mates.” May said softly. “It’s  _beautiful_.”

“Less beautiful though.” she wrinkled her nose. “How am I supposed to get that mess out of my carpet?”

“Once I get these soldiers cleared out and some order restored, I will help you with it.” Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I still remember all those lessons on getting blood out of tunics, Auntie May, I’m sure I can fix your carpet.”

“Good boy.” she said with a pleased smile. “You poor thing, I forgot about all those bloody noses.”

“Yeah, that Gwen has a hell of a left hook.” Ben grunted, and May collapsed into laughter as Harry turned red again.

********************

********************

“Show me your fangs, little one.” Wade asked later, after Peter had dragged him back to their bedroom and they had had proper time together on the bed and not the floor, even though Wade had  _very_ teasingly tried to pull Peter to the floor and Peter had  _very_ seriously kicked him in the shin for even attempting it.

Now they were finished and cleaned up, laying tangled together on the soft bed, letting the exhaustion of the last few days, of the last  _month_ settle over them.

“Let me see.” He coaxed again, running his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip. “My pretty mate, let me see.”

Peter licked his lips and bared his fangs playfully, grinning when the Alpha growled approvingly.

“Adorable.” Wade promised. “So pretty.”

“I’m not trying to be adorable.” Peter poked at him. “I’m trying to be fierce! My fangs are  _fierce_!”

“So fierce, baby.” Wade was laughing too hard to even get the sentence out. “Sooo fierce my little Omega. Vicious.”

“I should kick you for lying to me.” Peter complained. “So rude, Alpha Prince!”

“You won’t kick me.” Wade shook his head. “At least not over this.”

“And why would you think that?” Peter raised an eyebrow and tried to look down his nose at Wade. “Why do you think you don’t deserve a swift kick to the knee?”

“Because your eyes are gold.” Wade slid his fingers into Peter’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “You can’t be angry when you look like this.”

Peter rubbed their noses together, purred low in his throat. “Does this mean you knew every time I was only pretending to be upset?”

“Every single time you stuck that adorable nose in the air and tried to be huffy.” Wade agreed. “I always knew. You would say one thing, and your eyes would turn and I knew you didn’t mean it.”

“I have no secrets anymore!” Peter wailed, and Wade laughed all over again. “An Omega is supposed to have mystery and intrigue! Now I’ll be boring!” 

“Baby boy.” Wade rolled them over into the bed, pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s mouth. “You are far from boring, and I will be happy to spend years finding out every bit of mystery you have.”

“Romantic, Alpha Prince.” Peter whispered. “Imagine that.”

“ _Hear my soul speak_.” Wade quoted, letting his fingers trail down over Peter’s bonding mark. “ _The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service_.”

“The  _Tempest_.” Peter realized and let his eyes color gold. “Alpha, I  _do_ love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed for a long time before Peter started falling asleep, agreeing to visit their hot springs in the morning, making plans to visit Harry and MJ when the babies were born, talking quietly about Eddie and Francis, about Ann.

“You aren’t bothered by the blood?” Wade wanted to know. “The violence? The way Eddie–” 

“No.” Peter interrupted him. “No, Wade. How could I be bothered by an Alpha who would defend me with his life? What kind of an Omega would I be if you have stuck by me through everything we’ve been through, and I walked away the minute I saw the  _Alpha_ part of you? No. Nothing about it bothers me.” 

“Sweet Omega, I’m sorry that being married to me has been so rough for you.” Wade whispered. “I’m sorry that our time together hasn’t been soft and sweet all the time.” 

 Peter only shifted closer and whispered back, “Can’t think of a single reason why I’d change it, Alpha.”

Later, long after Wade had fallen asleep, he was woken up by Peter nudging him insistently.

“Baby boy…” he grumbled. “What…?” 

“I was serious about two crowns.” Peter whispered. “I want two  _big_ ones.” 

“Omega. Go the hell to sleep. High maintenance brat.”

“Brute.” Peter sniffed. “Who wouldn’t give their Omega a crown for each Kingdom?”

“GO TO SLEEP!”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.” the Omega sighed and the Alpha only groaned and pulled his mate closer. 

“Fine. Two crowns. But that’s it.” 

A quiet, “ _yay_.” into the dark, and they finally fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride, guys!
> 
> This last chapter is pure domestic fluff. Thats it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is the cutest baby I’ve ever seen.” Peter decided, holding the beautiful boy in his arms. “MJ. He is completely perfect.  _Look_ at him. He is darling! And what a perfect name. James David. The name of a future king, definitely.” Baby James gurgled at him and Peter’s eyes lit up. “He is a  _literal_ angel! Have you  _seen_ him, MJ?”

“He’s her baby, Pete.” Gwen rolled her eyes and swooped the baby out of his arms to change the nappie. “I’m sure she’s seen him plenty.”

“I’m not going to complain when people want to compliment my son!” Mary Jane laughed and flung a rattle at her. “Stop discouraging him from saying nice things!”

“Apologies, love.” Gwen kissed her cheek and handed her the dirty diaper. “Rinse that out like a good mum while I wake the other one.”

“I got her!” Peter hefted the baby girl out of her bassinet and cooed at her, clicking his tongue and triling at her as she giggled and blew bubbles at him. “Hello princess! I’m your Uncle Pete, yes I am! Look at your  _cheekies_! You have the biggest cheekies in the  _world_! You could store cake in them!”

“Oh my god.” Mary Jane couldn’t stop laughing, watching Peter with her daughter. “Don’t tell her she can store  _cake_ in her cheeks!”

“But she could!” Peter lay the three month old down on the mat and tickled at her pudgy feet. “Cake, and hard candies– you come to visit me and I will give you all sorts of sweet things. I will! You are just a sweet pea scented sugar cube wrapped in lace and I love you desperately.”

“That’s what the spoiled girl needs to hear.” Gwen handed him a clean nappie. “More people telling her she is perfect. It’s bad enough that MJ named her Diana Rose. Diana means  _divine_. Her name is now Princess  _Divine_ Rose. It took me three days to stop laughing over it.”

“There is nothing wrong with spoiling babies.” Peter scolded as he changed Diana’s nappie easily . “They need all the love possible so when they grow up and realize the world is  _terrible_ , they have year of love and spoiling and encouragement to fall back on. And Princess Diana- Divine Rose will have so much love behind her, won’t you, beauty?”

“Look how nurturing you have become Pete.” Mary Jane lay a freshly powdered, freshly dressed James down on the blanket and reached for Diana. “Being mated looks  _lovely_ on you.”

“It’s easy to be nurturing when the babies are this sweet.” Peter rubbed his nose against James’s and purred at the baby. “Do you know, I think he will be an Omega. I swear he just tried to purr at me.”

“He farted, Pete.” Gwen corrected, and the three friends shared a laugh, making the babies gurgle and smile at all the  _happy_ in the room.

“Still the sweetest, smooshiest baby in the world.” Peter promised. “You and your sister are flawless.”

“Are you and the Alpha Prince going to try for a baby?” MJ asked softly and Gwen stopped putting tiny clothes away to look up as well. “Again, I mean.” 

“I don’t know.” Peter didn’t meet their eyes, just kept wiggling his fingers at the twins so they would grab for him. “We haven’t talked about it. With everything that has happened, and Wade needing to settle things in the South– we just haven’t talked about it.”

“But you’re happy bonded?” Gwen pressed. “Aren’t you? Your Alpha is good to you?”

“I’m very happy bonded.” Peter touched the bite mark on his neck, and then the collar that rested just above it. “My Alpha is wonderful to me. I’ll admit, Mary Jane.” he smiled ruefully. “Watching you and Harry used to make me gag, but I think Wade and I are worse than you two ever were.”

“Can confirm.” Gwen raised her eyebrows. “I thought your Alpha was going to strip and mount you there in the hallway this morning when you told him you’d be spending the day with us.”

“Gwen!” Mary Jane and Peter both put their hands over the babies ears. “You can’t say  _mount_ in front of the babies!”

“You mated pairs take all my fun away!” she cried, folding her arms and mock pouting. “I can’t say  _anything_ anymore!”

“She’s been upset about it every since the twins were born.” Mary Jane muttered and Peter started laughing. “Having to watch her language. Feels like she’s in school again with the nuns.” 

“Having to watch my mouth and all that aside, I am really glad you’re here, Pete.” Gwen grabbed him in a tight hug, pushing MJ away with one hand and sticking her tongue out when the red head squealed at her. “We were worried about you, you know.”

“All is well now.” Peter lifted James above his head and bared his fangs teasingly, making the tiny Prince shriek with glee. “I’m very happy. Very happy and very in love.”

“Well, that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“It’s all that matters.” Peter agreed, rolling back onto the floor and bringing the baby with him, cuddling him up against his chest. “That, and this lovely  _chunk_ of a baby. I love him. I love Princess Divine–”

“ _Diana_!”

“–Princess  _Diana_ , but I love James more I think.”

Mary Jane switched babies, tucking James onto her lap and depositing Diana Rose onto Peter’s chest and instantly the Omega was changing his mind. “Nope. Nope, I love her more. Perfect.  _Flawless_. Most beautiful girl in the world.”

****************

****************

They were still playing with the babies, cooing and laughing over the twins antics, taking turns changing nappies and giving them bottles when the Alpha’s came to find them hours later.

“So.” Harry said as they climbed the stairs to the nursery. “Now that the twins are a little older, I can take a few weeks every month and be with you at Bruckenridge if you’d like. You said you’d never taken an interest in ruling with your father, and even if Uncle Ben has been helping you in the East, running a military Kingdom is very different from from an agricultural one.”

“I’m realizing that.” Wade said with a groan. “All the things I thought I learned with Pete and Ben and from the Summit have  _nothing_ to do with running my father’s Kingdom.” 

Harry had spent the better part of the day asking questions about Bruckenridge, about how Thomas had ran the castle and the civilians, what had life as a soldier been like, and Wade was both overwhelmed by the enormity of what he was responsible for knowing, and  _humbled_ by the Alpha Prince’s willingness to help him without even being asked.

“As happy as we are to see Francis get his comeuppance,” Harry had said that morning. “Now you are responsible for  _two_ thrones, and I cannot imagine you are ready.  _I_  wouldn’t be ready and I’ve been trained and have been studying to rule my entire life. If you want me, Alpha Prince, I would be honored to help in any way I can.”

Wade had said  _yes_ before the other Alpha had even finished talking, and Harry had absolutely lit up, pulling maps and charts and notebooks out in his office to start working through the basics and figuring out a plan to work through the hardest parts together.

He needed all the help he could get, after all. Wade had no idea how to be a Royal Prince, much less a  _King_ , and he didn’t have much time to learn it all.

As soon as Francis had been tried and found guilty by the Summit, Wade and Ben had taken a trip to Bruckenridge, cleaning out his father’s office and bringing all the papers and files back to the castle to pore over in the afternoons.

Peter, in all his brilliance, helped them run numbers so Wade could understand where the money for the Kingdom went and reorganized the files so it would be easier to deal with. He and May spent hours translating everything they could from the regional dialects into the universal language so Wade could read it all without Peter’s help, and hours  _more_ drafting letters to different territories and Kingdoms to let them know of the change in leadership.

And now Harry, offering to come to Bruckenridge for weeks at a time to get the Kingdom reset and the throne ready for when Wade was crowned King at the end of the summer.

As if all that wasn’t enough, next month was the end of Peter and his arranged marriage, the treaty fulfilled and able to be nullified if they wished. When Ben and May had calmly reminded them of the upcoming decision they needed to make, Peter had promptly torn up the document that marked their temporary arrangement. In an entirely snooty tone, he had informed them that the official wedding was to take place immediately after Wade was crowned King, because Peter had every intent of having a Queen’s crown to wear with his wedding clothes.

Wade had called him high maintenance, Peter fussed over  _never_ getting what he wanted, and a date was set for the first day of Autumn, designs for a crown worthy of a Queen drawn up immediately.

It was all huge. Overwhelming.  _Frightening_.

When Wade woke up in the morning, he was never sure if he could do it. But when he crawled into bed next to his mate at night, breathing in Peter’s scent and listening to the Omega chatter excitedly about what they would do the next day, and how he wanted a specific sort of lilies for the wedding, and how proud he was of Wade for working so hard—

–it was worth it. Wade knew he could do it.

And when Peter curled close, tangling their legs together and biting teasingly over his bond mark, purring and crooning as Wade kissed him–in those moments, Peter could have asked for  _three_ crowns, and Wade would have taken on another kingdom to give it to him.

 _His mate_.

This was the happiest Wade would ever be in his life.

Then he caught sight of Peter playing with Baby James and Princess Diana, laughing and cooing at them, kissing their little feet and exclaiming over their tiny clothes, and Wade put a hand to his chest to soothe the  _ache_ that filled him seeing his Omega with babies.

“I know.” Harry said quietly, when he saw the expression on Wade’s face. “I thought it would kill me the first time I saw MJ holding our children. Happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Hm.” Wade said, watching his mate bounce Diana on his lap, letting James chew and drool all over his fingers and not even blinking over the stains on his tunic.

“Hm.” he said again. “I think my mate and I need to have a talk.”

******************

******************

“Pete.” Wade kissed his sleepy mate awake later that night. “Open your eyes for a minute, honey.” 

“No.” Peter shook his head and didn’t open his eyes. “Not tonight. I’m too tired, Alpha. I got drooled on all day. Baby James wet through his nappie on me. Princess Diana sneezed and it was the grossest thing I’ve ever seen. How are babies so exhausting and gross and so perfect and beautiful all at the same time?”

“Pete.” Wade laughed and nuzzled at him. “Just because I woke you up doesn’t mean I want to knot you, baby boy.”

“That is categorically untrue.” Peter yawned. “Don’t lie to me, Alpha Prince. It’s terribly rude.”

“Sweetheart.” Wade laughed harder and bit at his ear teasingly. “ _Honestly_. This time I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, alright.” Peter cracked an eye open. “What do you need, Alpha?”

“When are you do for your next heat?” Wade asked quietly, running his hand down Peter’s back and over the swell of his ass. “Soon?”

“Right around when our year is up. Just about a month, maybe less.” Peter lifted his rear into Wade’s palm when the Alpha stroked down his back again. “Why?”

“I was curious.” Wade kissed his shoulder sweetly. “You were beautiful today, with the children.”

“Mmm.” Peter yawned again. “I love them. They are perfect in every way. Obviously angels masquerading as babies.”

“Yeah.” the word came out a little hoarse and Peter opened both eyes to look at his mate.

“Wade? Alright?”

“I was just thinking.” Wade leaned in and kissed him again. “Go back to sleep, baby boy.”

“No, no.” Peter propped himself up on his elbows. “You woke me up for a reason, Alpha. What are you thinking about?”

“You were  _beautiful_ today.” was all Wade said, and slid one hand to rest on Peter’s stomach before rumbling in his ear and mouthing over his bonding mark. “Sweet dreams, my mate.”

Peter lay back down with a curious look on his face, and Wade was just closing his eyes to sleep again when the Omega snuggled close, then closer, then slid right over to straddle Wade’s waist, kissing the Alpha for a long time.

“What’s on your mind, Omega?” Wade grinned when Peter nibbled sharp bites down his neck.

“If you woke me up, the least you could do is knot me.” Peter mumbled, and yelped when Wade gave him a firm smack on his butt.

“ _Brat_.”

“ _Brute_! Who spanks his Omega for demanding a knot?”

“What kind of Omega  _demands_ a knot?!”

“ _I_  do!”

“I know.” Wade flipped them over and took Peter’s mouth in a greedy, possessive kiss. “And I love you for it.”

Peter only giggled, and dragged his mate back down for another kiss. “I know you do.”

******************************

**Five Months Later**

******************************

“Welcome home.” Vanessa said as Wade dismounted from Arthur, tossing a servant the reins as he strode up to the castle. “How was the ride from Bruckenridge?”

“Not terrible.” Wade said, grinning at his oldest friend. “How is my mate doing?”

“Well, you weren’t kidding about him being high maintenance.” Weasel said with a faux-frown. “My  _god_ , I’m glad I have options other than Omegas as a mate. What a pain in the ass.”

“A  _beautiful_ pain in the ass.” Vanessa corrected. “He’s been darling, Wade. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” Wade handed his cloak to the butler and headed for the stairs. “We can catch up later? I need to see Peter.”

“Of course.” Weasel waved after him, and he and Vanessa headed towards the kitchen for lunch.

Once Wade had started staying at Bruckenridge, he had asked his friends to the castle to stay with Peter, acting as bodyguards, escorts, and more often than not, companionship on the lonely days. They were the only two people he trusted with Peter’s life, and they were honored to be asked by the future  _King_ to safeguard his mate.

Not that they called him King, or even  _Prince_ for that matter. No, when Wade was home, he was simply  _Wade_ , and they sparred in the mud in the courtyard, raced their horses in the hills, drank and ate until they could barely walk, and traded more and more unbelievable stories that never failed to make Peter scream with laughter.

It was an odd arrangement, but a  _good_ arrangement, and one that made everyone happy. Wade could be at Bruckenridge without worrying about his mate. Ben and May never had to think twice about whether or not Peter was safe. Even when Mary Jane and Gwen had brought the twins while Harry was with Wade, Weasel had proved to be  _excellent_  with babies. Vanessa was less excellent with them, but was happy to smile at the tiny tots from a distance.

Everyone was safe, everyone was happy, and now that Wade was back, Vanessa and Weasel could knock off for a well earned drink.

They had come to love Peter, but good  _god_ he was high maintenance.

“Pete! I’m home!.” Wade threw open the door to their bedroom, and was greeted with a pillow to the face and a shriek from his Omega.

“Wade! Get out!!!”

“No.” Wade laughed and threw the pillow back, but covered his eyes so Peter would stop squawking. “No, baby boy. I haven’t seen you in almost three weeks. What are you wearing that I can’t see you in?”

“My wedding outfit!” Peter cried, sounding entirely too upset for someone wearing unbelievably expensive and intricately made wedding clothes

“Well, can I see it?” Wade asked, confused over why his Omega would be upset over  _clothes_ of all things _._

“You might as well.” Peter said crossly. “It doesn’t fit anyway, so I’ll have to get new ones made.”

“What do you mean, it doesn’t–” Wade dropped his hand, ready to tell Peter that of course the clothes fit, and that he looked gorgeous in them–

–but all he could do was stare.

“My mate.” he choked out, crossing the room and dropping to his knees in front of the Omega. “Look how  _beautiful_ you are.”

“Stop.” Peter’s eyes filled with tears. “I look awful.”

“No.” Wade shook his head, and ran trembling hands up Peter’s legs, up his thighs and over white satin that was pulled tight across an adorably small baby bump that had appeared while he was gone. “Baby,  _look_ at you. Look at your  _belly_!”

“My wedding clothes are too tight.” the Omega sulked. “This is  _your_ fault. You could have stayed away during my heat–”

“– I absolutely couldn’t have–”

“– and then I wouldn’t be four months pregnant and not fitting my wedding clothes a month before the wedding!”

“Peter.” Wade rubbed his nose over his mate’s stomach, rumbling softly, crooning low into his throat so the baby could feel the vibration. “My  _mate_. You are so gorgeous– when did you start showing?”

“Last week.” Peter sounded less irked when Wade rumbled at him again. “I don’t look terrible?”

“I’ve never seen anything half as pretty as you.” Wade promised. “I can show you  _exactly_ how much I like this, if you want.”

“Alpha.” Peter blushed a little. “I suppose if you like it, I’ll have to ask Mr Lee to let the seams out to make room, then. He told me I shouldn’t have it fitted so tight in the first place. He was right.”

“Did you just admit someone else was right?” Wade stood up and tangled his fingers into Peter’s hair, tilting his head up for a long kiss. “My roly-poly mate, you are getting less stubborn, aren’t you?”

“DID YOU JUST CALL ME ROLY POLY?” Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t scratch your eyes out for that!”

“Because I brought you a present?” Wade said hopefully. “It’s even jewelry.”

“Jewelry?” Peter fought against a smile. “What  _kind_ of jewelry?”

“The kind that will go across your shoulders and down your chest and sparkle right over this–” Wade cradled his belly. “– adorable,  _roly poly_  bump right here.”

“I hate you.” Peter said, lifting onto his toes for another kiss. “Give me another reason why I shouldn’t be mad at you for thist.”

“I brought you that chocolate you love from the coast.”

“Jewelry  _and_ chocolate?” Peter thought about it for a few seconds. “I suppose that will do. For now.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Wade grinned and kissed him longer, hungrier. “I don’t like when you’re upset, sweetheart.” 

“I love you.” Peter mumbled into his lips. “My mate.”

“Pretty thing.” Wade whispered back. “Sweet, beautiful Omega. You are beautiful and perfect at every size."

Peter’s eyes melted gold, warm and  _gorgeous_ , and Wade let his own shade red, growling coaxingly until his Omega bared his little fangs flirtatiously.

“Come on.” Wade started pulling him towards the bed. “Let me show you all the reasons why I missed you.”

“ _All_ the reasons why?”

“Every single one of them.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a scene that I intended to put in the original fic, but there just wasn’t a decent spot. So now we have a bonus chapter! Also, this was supposed to just be porn, but we’ve learned that its impossible for me to just write porn for Spideypool, it always has to include feels so it gets schmoopsy and feelsy too lol

“Alpha my Alpha.”

Wade looked up instantly when the quiet words broke into his reading, a pleased smile when he saw his mate standing in the doorway.

“Peter.” He dropped his book and held out his hand, too happy to see his husband to even laugh over how quickly Peter launched himself across the room and buried himself in Wade’s arms.

“Miss you, Alpha.” Peter mumbled, wriggling and shifting until Wade was sitting back into the couch and Peter could straddle him, fingers curled into Wade’s shirt.

“I miss you too, sweetheart.” Wade wrapped both arms around his Omega, pushing his nose into Peter’s neck to scent him, pressing just the tip of his fangs over the silver bond mark. “It’s been a long few days.”

“I couldn’t leave the baby.” Peter sighed, shaking his head. “Mikel was so sick—“

“He had the sniffles.” Wade corrected. “He needed some juice and sleep, not his Daddy quarantining him away in the nursery for four days and screeching for the doctor every time he sneezes. And he’s two years old Pete, when are you going to stop calling him  _baby_.”

“He will be my baby until he is old enough to find a mate of his own.” Peter announced. “And furthermore Alpha Prince, I don’t  _screech_ nor did I—“

“Nope. Nope.” Wade put his hand over Peter’s mouth to shush him. “If you’re going to get prissy with me, you need to use my proper title. If you’re going to be a brat, at least address me correctly.”

Peter’s dark eyes sparked in annoyance and Wade bit back another laugh at his petulant mate.

“Alpha King.” Peter said through gritted teeth. “I do not  _screech_.”

“Omega King.” Wade dropped the tiniest kiss on Peter’s nose. “Yes you do. Like a banshee. Like a woman scorned. Like a—OW!!!” He slapped Peter’s hand away when the Omega pinched him. “ _Ow_! I was going to say like a fairy or a wood nymph!!”

“Considering that you haven’t hardly seen me for a week and certainly haven’t  _slept_ next to me for a week, I’d think you would be nicer to me.” Peter sniffed. “Unless you really haven’t missed me.”

“Baby boy.” Wade’s voice roughened, his hands slipping from Peter’s waist down to the tempting curve of his ass. “ _Believe me_  when I say I missed you.”

“Yeah?” Mollified by the touch of his Alpha, Peter tipped his head back so Wade would scent him. “How much?”

Wade sealed his lips over the silver bond mark on Peter’s neck, breathing in deep and moaning softly over the scent of honeysuckle, the hints of jasmine and lavender.

“So much, Omega.  _So much_. Let me show you all the ways I’ve missed you.”

Wade let his fangs scrape over the mark just to hear Peter’s breath catch, tightening his hands on the pert bottom in his grasp, and started to stand with Peter in his arms.

“Come on, Omega. Let me take you to bed.”

“Wait. Wait!” Peter pushed at Wade’s chest, then left his lap entirely, standing awkwardly in front of his mate and pleating the edge of his tunic anxiously. “Um, just wait a minute.

“What’s wrong?” Wade furrowed his brow, confused over how they had gone from ready to get  _naked_ , to Peter looking nervous. “Pete?”

“Alpha.” Peter smiled, but it was tremulous, and Wade leaned forward in concern, a comforting rumble in his chest.

“My Alpha.” Peter said again, softer this time. “We’ve been together for almost four years now, yes?”

“That’s right.” Wade said encouragingly, holding his hand back out. “Come here, Pete, no reason to be having this conversation standing apart, come here.”

“Just let me say this.” Peter took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “We’ve been together for almost four years, and in that time, we’ve been through more than most mated pairs go through in a life time and I  _love_ you.”

“ _Omega_.” Wade let his eyes tinge red when Peter’s ringed with gold. “Omega, I love you too.”

“I want you to use an Alpha command with me.” Peter finally said. “I want you to use– to use them with me.”

“What?” Wade froze. “Peter  _what_? No! No, I wouldn’t  _ever_ use an Alpha command on you! Not after what Eddie did to you, not after all the things we talked–”

“You’re not listening.” Peter interrupted. “Wade, I  _want_ you to use one. I’m asking you to.”

“Why?!”

“Because I trust you.” Peter came back, sliding onto Wade’s lap and fitting himself as tight as he could against the Alpha. “I trust you Wade. With my heart, with my soul, with my family–” he budged closer and kissed his Alpha longingly. “–with every inch of my body.”

“Pete–”

“And the only thing I have left to give you is control.” he whispered. “Full control as my Alpha. I asked you to keep a part of your biology away from me, to tamp it down and hide it away, and it’s not fair.”

“It  _is_ fair.” Wade argued. “Pete, asking me to do something that has been used to hurt you in the past–”

“But  _you_ won’t hurt me.” Peter cut in. “ _You_ won’t hurt me. And don’t you see? We can do this together, and you can take that last piece of me that’s hurt and erase it entirely. Write over it with a moment that I love. Turn that awful memory into something beautiful between us, do you understand?”

“Yeah, baby, I understand.” Wade closed his eyes against the threat of tears, humbled by the amount of  _trust_ Peter was giving him, and leaned in to press a long kiss to his mate’s lips. “How do you want to do this? Try it with something simple? Want me to tell you to bring me something? What?”

“Actually, I was thinking–” Peter turned bright red, biting at his lip. “I was thinking since we haven’t had any time together lately–” he rolled his hips in a slow, unmistakeable  motion. “Hm?”

“Wh–wh–wh–” Wade had to clear his throat at least three different times before he managed to get a word out. “What did you have in mind? Specifically?”

“I could wear something pretty?” Peter suggested, and Wade’s eyes flickered red at the thought. “And you could tell me um– how to take it off?” Peter was barely even whispering the words, his cheeks red and his eyes downcast, peeking up at Wade uncertainly from beneath his lashes. “If you wanted?”

“I love you.” Wade fit his hand to the back of Peter’s neck and dragged him in for a possessive kiss, rubbing his thumb firmly over the silver bonding mark. “Do you need a minute to get ready?”

“Yeah.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “But I swear, if you make me do something embarrassing, I’ll bite you when you’re sleeping.”

“I’m not scared of your little precious bite–” Wade started to scoff but when Peter’s eyes went to Wade’s lap meaningfully and a tad  _threateningly_ , he held his hands up apologetically. “Nothing embarrassing, baby boy. All sexy things.”

“I could handle some sexy things.” Peter grinned and blew his mate a kiss. “Just a minute, then come find me.”

“Oh you can count on that.” Wade growled, and Peter’s eyes swirled gold with affection before he ducked out of the room.

Once the door had closed, Wade thumped his head back on the couch and started counting to a thousand.

This was going to be the longest wait of his life.

*****************

*****************

The remodel on the master suite at Arganwood had started the day after Wade and Peter’s official wedding, mere hours after Ben and May had gifted them with the deed to the manor house as a present.

The walls separating the ‘Lord and Lady’ chambers were torn down and the entire area turned into one massive bedroom, complete with huge closets, a bathroom with a two man tub and a double sink. There was a separate vanity to hold all of Peter’s cosmetics and a three dresser drawer for jewelry, floor to ceiling mirrors so Peter could primp and preen and Wade could watch his beautiful mate get dressed for the day.

The sitting area was filled with pillows and soft rugs in front of the fire, as well as a giant chair that fit Wade and Peter with room to spare for Mikel and any other children that might come along.

It was modeled after their chambers in Ben and Mays castle, but smaller, more intimate,  _theirs_.

It was in the giant chair that Wade sat himself, angling it so he could see the fire and the row of mirrors, knowing from past experience that Peter looked incredible in the firelight, and that the mirrors offered a 360 view that was too much to resist.

Wade settled himself into the big chair, loosening the ties on his pants, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He was  _nervous_.

Never using an Alpha Command on Peter had been a rule in their relationship from the start, and one Wade had been glad to follow. The  _one_ time he had slipped and used an Alpha Command on someone else when Peter was in the room, it had taken his sweet mate nearly an hour to stop shaking, and it had taken Wade weeks to stop apologizing.

Peter’s free will, his independence, was so important to the Omega that Wade was happy to leave it be. He wasn’t one of those Alphas that expected absolute obedience from his Omega, and neither did he want it. Not when they fought so spectacularly and then made such a mess of the bedroom as they forgave each other  _loudly_.

No, Wade didn’t need to use Alpha Commands, didn’t  _want_ to use Alpha Commands, but if his Omega was asking….

“Alpha my Alpha.” Peter appeared from his dressing room, covered from neck to ankles in a dark purple robe. “Are you ready?”

“Baby boy.” Wade tipped his head back, showing off the beautiful silver mark on his neck that marked him as  _Peter’s_. “More than ready. Always ready for you.”

Peter’s smile was a little shaky as he moved towards the chair, pausing only when he stood close enough for the fire light to splash over him, far enough away that he wasn’t visible in the mirrors.

“Pete—“

“I want your eyes just on me.” Peter explained with a shy little blush. “I know you like the mirrors for some weird reason—“

“Multiple reflections of that booty, Pete.”

“—right.” The Omega rolled his eyes over his mate’s crudeness. “Right. I know you like the mirrors for that reason, but for  _this_ , I really need you to just be watching  _me_ , alright?”

“Anything you want, honey.” Wade let his eyes flicker red with the promise, and Peter’s shimmered gold for a split second in acknowledgement. “We need to set a boundary though, Pete. You won’t be able to say no when I start using commands, so we need to—“

“Anything you think I might not be alright with, I want you to ask me first.” Peter said firmly. “Ask me, and I’ll tell you yes or no, and then you can use the command, or change it, do you understand? You know what my boundaries are, you know which ones you can push and which ones you can’t.”

“Pete.”

“I trust you, Alpha.” Peter’s voice softened. “I  _trust_ you. That’s all there is to it. This is important to me, this is how I can show you how much I trust you.”

“You mated with me when I was almost feral.” Wade countered. “That proved how much you trust me, I don’t need another show of–“

“Wade.” Peter held up a hand. “You are talking entirely too much for how little I am wearing under this robe. We’ve already decided how you can make sure I’m comfortable, I’ve told you I want to do this, so please.” Nervously, now. “ _Please_ , Wade. My Alpha. I  _want_ this.”

“Alright Pete.” Wade took a deep breath, tried to push his lingering concerns over crossing this line with his mate. “Alright, are you ready?”

“Always ready for you, Alpha.” Peter echoed Wade’s earlier words, turning his head so the light from the fire touched the silvered mark on his neck, warming the leather collar he wore every day. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pete.” Wade took a deep breath, dug his fingers into the upholstery of the chair for a moment before letting his voice drop, the rumble of an Alpha Command hardening the words. “Omega.  _Take your robe off_.”

**************

**************

The robe came off one shoulder at a time, Peter hesitating when the material fell to his chest, then untying the sash and letting it all drop in a rush.

“Oh  _shit_.” A groan punched out of Wade, and Peter blushed scarlet. “Pete- baby boy- what are you  _wearing_?”

“I had it made especially for you.” Peter whispered, stepping a little closer so Wade could see all of it. “Do you like it?”

Another groan, the Alpha fully incapable of even forming words as he took in the sight before him.

Peter was wearing— had been sewn into— must have bribed the goddamn  _fairies_ into making him an outfit of the sheerest lace, a red so dark it was nearly black, and Wade knew it must be the color his eyes turned when he was nearly lost to his Alpha side.

Seeing his mate wear a color that should have represented danger and yet only represented the strength of their bond— there were no words for how much it humbled the Alpha.

But it wasn’t just dark red lace, not at all. There was a distinct sparkle beneath the lace that spoke of jewels, two larger ones on Peter’s chest, one above his navel.

The jewel at Peter’s navel was one Wade was intimately acquainted with, one he had spent hours exploring with his mouth.

But the ones on his chest…

“Wade.” Peter whispered when his husband was quiet for so long.

“Sorry.” Wade shook himself out of his stupor. “You’re gorgeous, Pete. This is beautiful, thank you.”

“The outfit isn’t the present.” Peter reminded him, motioning a little anxiously for Wade to keep going. “Remember?”

“Right.” Wade cleared his throat, leaned back in his chair. “Omega.” He started again, letting the command rest in his words. “ _Turn around so I can see you. Slowly.”_

Peter lips twitched into a smile, but he obeyed immediately, taking slow careful steps in a circle so Wade could see how the lace fell off his shoulders in the back, the material tightening as it gathered in a ruched seam over the line of his hips and the curve of his rear before falling loosely over his thighs.

“Do you approve, Alpha?” Peter asked quietly. “Hm?”

“I approve.” Wade swallowed hard before ordering, “Show me how much you like wearing it.  _Touch yourself_.”

Peter’s hands were moving before the command even fully registered in his mind, slipping over the thin straps on his shoulders and down the material covering his chest. He moved quickly, the Alpha Command not having specified a speed, and when he reached the hem of the lingerie, Peter started over again, moving up his body.

This time he moved slowly, knowing Wade loved to watch, and wanting to reward his Alpha for using simple commands that he didn’t have to worry about following.

_Wade was such a good mate._

“Oh.” Wade’s mouth fell open a little as Peter tugged at the edge of the lace, teasing it up his thighs to show more skin before dropping it again, rubbing his palms over his hips before plucking lightly at the lace straps that held his barely there panty in place, and he watched Wade’s eyes dilate as the Alpha realized there was  _more_ to the outfit.

Fingers into the vee of his hips to make himself gasp, knowing that the sound would make Wade harden, and Peter left the lightest touch over his own cock before moving on.

His pinky, dipping into his navel, teasing over the jeweled piercing that made his Alpha so wild before moving up his ribs again, breathing in deeply and letting it out on a quiet moan.

Then he got to his newest piercings, the bars that went through his nipples, the ones that Wade hadn’t seen yet because he had gotten them done shortly before Mikel had gotten sick, and they hadn’t even shared a bed for a week.

A flick over the still sensitive bar had Peter gasping again, this time completely involuntary, and Wade’s eyes widened, his tongue flicking out over his lips.

“Pete—“

“Alpha.” Peter lolled his head back, tugged at his collar teasingly. “Tell me—“

 _“Show me your fangs_ , little one.” Wade ordered and Peter’s mouth fell open instantly, a huff of breath as he tongued over his small fangs, the sharp points glinting in the light before he hit down into his full bottom lip with a little whimper.

“Good boy.” Wade rumbled, showing his mate the curved edge of his own, much longer fangs. “Such a good Omega. Now _come here_ , closer.”

Peter took three steps forward, peeking up at Wade through his lashes, waiting for his next order.  

“God, you’re so pretty.” Wade breathed. Despite himself, he was starting to enjoy this, starting to enjoy using the commands, watching his Omega obey instantly, without even thinking about it. “Pete,  _Pete_ —“

“ _Alpha_.”

“Take it off.” Wade motioned to the lace. “But slowly.  _Take it off slowly and let me watch.”_

Peter carefully carefully started lifting the edge of his lingerie, starting at his thighs and bringing it up over his hips, listening to Wade’s breath catch when he caught sight of the tiny panties beneath.

Another sigh from the Alpha when he saw the ruby gem in Peter’s navel, a change from his usual sapphire, and a third helpless noise as the lace rose up his ribs, catching on the new piercings.

“…. **Omega**.”

Up to his shoulders and off, Peter letting the lace slide from his fingers and onto the floor, standing before his Alpha in nothing more than sheer lace panties that were stretching over his cock—

— and a delicate gold chain that hooked between the rubies on his chest, and connected to the ruby on his stomach.

“ _Touch yourself_.” The Command came quickly this time, no hesitation from Wade and no hesitation from Peter who knew instinctively what Wade wanted to see.

A firm touch over the front of his panties, and Peter bit off a moan—

“ _Let me hear you_.”

—a louder moan, the scent of Omega slick and arousal filling the air.

“ _On your knees_.”

Down Peter went, spreading his knees and sitting back on his heels to offer up as much of himself as he could for Wade’s view, grasping himself through the lace and stroking slowly, whimpering as Wade lifted his heavy cock from his pants to do the same.

“Will you turn around?”

This wasn’t a command and Peter’s eyes flew to the Alphas, to the uncertainty there.

“Yes.” He whispered and watched his mate relax a fraction. “Yes, Wade, of course. Of course I’ll do that.”

“ _Turn around_.” A Command, and Peter was helpless against obeying it, his Omega side having to submit, his consciousness  _wanting_ to.

“ _On all fours_.”

Peter went to his hands and knees, keeping his thighs open so Wade could look all he wanted, a blush spreading down his body at being so exposed, even in the semi darkness of their private rooms.

“Ah Pete–” a rough growl. “ _Mate_ –”

A long moment where Wade just  _stared_ , until Peter started trembling, embarrassed by the extended silence, and this time the command was soft, even though there was still a load of compulsion behind it.

“ _Touch yourself_ , Omega. Like you do when I’m not home.”

Peter’s breath was loud in the room, but he obeyed anyway, pulling the slick soaked string of the delicate thong underwear from between his cheeks and sliding it to the side, listening to his Alpha groan over the sight, before trailing two fingers through the wet and teasing around his entrance, circling the sensitive rim before skittering away.

He came back, his touch more purposeful this time, smearing the slick across his skin until it glistened before dipping the tip of his index finger into his hole, just a tease before disappearing.

“Pete…” Wade was practically begging, and Peter smiled to himself over the control he had over his mate, even when it was Wade who was supposed to be controlling this moment between them.

“ _More_.” Wade said, and it was a command but it was one that Peter had anticipated, so he was already pushing his finger inside to his knuckle, withdrawing only to plunge back in and when Wade growled, “ _More_!” he added another, opening himself up to the Alpha’s eyes.

“Ah Pete, I can’t wait to be inside you.” Wade shifted in his seat anxiously, palming down the length of his more than considerably sized cock, smearing the wetness from the tip into his fingers to ease the way. “Can’t wait to have you spread out around my knot, baby boy, gonna look so good like that.”

“Mmmm.” Peter pressed his face to the floor, his movements stuttering as pleasure started zinging through his spine, curling in his stomach and spreading through his veins, “ _Wade_ –”

“Another finger.” Wade managed, then lowered his voice to make it a command. “ _Add another finger_ , Omega. Make room for me, you’re still too tight.”

A third finger joined the first two and Peter cried out over the stretch, but didn’t stop, his hips starting to move into each thrust, free hand scratching at the thick rug when he managed to just barely trip over that sweet spot inside him, his fingers not quite long enough, the angle not quite right to–

“It’s not enough.” he panted, arching his back to try and get his fingers deeper. “Alpha, it’s not enough.”

“ _Tell me what you need_.”

“More, more!”

“ _Tell me what you need_.”

“I need you, Alpha Alpha my Alpha, I need–”

“ _Tell me you need my knot_.”

“I need your knot, Alpha! Need you to pin me down and fill me up and make me–”

“ _Shit_.” Wade’s head thumped back on the chair hard enough to make him see stars but he didn’t take his eyes off where Peter was humping back against his own wrist, panting and writhing anxiously as he got closer to an edge he wouldn’t be able to find without his Alpha. “Pete–”

“Alpha!” Peter cried, turning his head to bare his neck, knowing his Alpha wouldn’t be able to resist—

“ **Stand up**.”

The command came out sharper than Wade intended, filled with more  _Alpha_ than he intended, the difference between this one and his others obvious when Peter scrambled to his feet, the movements jerky and hurried, his head down submissively.

There was no way he could have resisted that command, no room in the order for interpretation like there had been in the others and Wade shook his head. He didn’t like that. Some Alpha’s liked to see their Omega’s helpless against the command, but Wade liked to leave it open enough that Peter still had some control over how he carried it out.

Willing submission was much  _much_ sexier than forced submission.

“Come here.” Wade gentled his tone, the command softer. “Pete,  _come here_.”

 _God_ , this is why Wade loved the gentler commands, because instead of marching towards him, Peter walked like  _this_ – slow steps, hips swaying temptingly, a pretty cock peeking from the edge of damp lace panties, the delicate chains from the various piercings sparkling in the low light.

“Here I am, Alpha.” Peter’s voice was shaky, but not with fear or nervousness. Slick was still dripping onto his inner thighs, a ripple through lean muscles at being brought close to orgasm but not close enough to finish and despite the tremor in is voice, it was  _want_ that had his eyes fluttering closed and then opening gold. “Here I am.”

“Right here.” Wade slouched into the cushion, spreading his legs to urge Peter up onto the chair. “Right here, Omega. Come here.”

Peter only blinked at him, a smirk curling around his lips as he looked down at Wade’s lap, then back up into his Alpha’s eyes. “Are you  _asking_ me, Alpha?”

“I’m telling you.” Wade corrected, letting his eyes flicker red in response to the gold in Peter’s. “Omega, I’m telling you to  _come sit on my lap_.”

Peter climbed onto the chair without ever breaking eye contact, settling across Wade’s thighs with a sigh and a lazy roll of his body, humming when their cocks slotted and rubbed together, pre-come smearing between them.

“You aren’t sitting the right way.” The hazel eyes filled completely with red. “Didn’t we go over this the other night, Pete? When I want you to sit on my lap, I mean I want you to–”

“I can’t sit on you the right way–” Peter glanced down between them. “If I’m still wearing clothes.”

“Clothes.” Wade repeated, and before Peter could even take another breath, Wade reached around and shredded the scrap of lace masquerading as panties and tossed them to the floor. “Better?”

“If you say so.” Peter started purring when Wade’s hands traveled up his thighs, thumbs brushing the Omega’s cock before reaching the beautiful gem at his navel, then hooking around the chains that led to the nipple bars.

“When did you get this done?”

“About a week ago.”

“Do they hurt still?”

“Sensitive.” Peter admitted, and he sucked in a gasp when the Alpha’s mouth closed around one of the bars, lips and tongue teasing over the skin, the barest prick of fangs making him yelp. “Alpha–!”

“ _Settle_.”

Peter settled, going limp and pliant in Wade’s arms as he spent a good several minutes drawing each bar into his mouth, rumbling approvingly over the cold metal against Peter’s hot skin, one hand at the base of Peter’s neck to hold him close, the other kneading and squeezing at a tempting handful of Peter’s bottom.

“Good Omega.” he whispered as he switched sides, feeling the tremor run through his mate. “So sweet for me, baby.” His hand moved lower, fingers sliding through the slick dampening his trousers until he could plunge them into Peter, two of his fingers a bigger stretch than three of Peter’s had been, and the Omega cried out over it, his little fangs landing in Wade’s shoulder as he tried to muffle it.

“ _Let me hear you_.”

Another push into sweet heat and Peter cried out again, louder this time, his head falling back as his eyes rolled back. “ _Alpha_!”

It took quite a bit of effort but Wade pulled himself away, leaned back and put his hands behind his head so he wouldn’t touch.

“Alpha–” Peter’s eyes were glazed over, his pretty mouth slack as he shifted tighter again. “Where are you going, why did you stop, why–”

“I want you to take me, Pete.” Wade said hoarsely. “I’m going to sit here, and I want you to–” he cleared his throat. “ _Take my cock_ , Omega. I want to watch you.”

Peter whined low in his throat, showing off his mating mark, his collar, his entire body as he sat up on his knees and slicked his hand down Wade’s cock to line it up with his hole.

“Beautiful.” Wade murmured, his eyes darkening to that near black color that Peter loved so much. “My mate, you are so beautiful. Don’t make me wait, Pete,  _don’t make me wait_.”

“Alpha my Alpha.” Peter took Wade into his body slowly, moaning the entire time, a pretty blush filling his cheeks and spreading across his chest when he finally settled again, their bodies flush, Peter’s cock pulsing and leaking over the feeling of being  _full_ of his Alpha.

“Alpha my Alpha.” he whispered again, his eyes melting golden hot. “I would never make you wait.”

********************

********************

“Omega.” Wade growled and Peter shifted on his lap languidly. “ _Kiss me_.”

The Omega sat up instantly, crushing their mouths together and sighing over the sweetness as the Alpha nibbled at his bottom lip, their tongues curling together, teasing over each other’s fangs.

“Tell me you love me.”

“Alpha, I love you.” It wasn’t an Alpha Command, but Peter didn’t even care, more than happy to tell his Alpha over and over and over how much he loved him. “Wade, I  _love_ you.”

“I love you too.” Wade kissed him one more time, lifting his hips enough to make Peter shriek into his mouth, his thick knot pulling but not giving yet, keeping them locked together.

“Did I do good?” Peter sounded exhausted, the mental energy of going through with the Alpha commands and the physical toll of doing every bit of work, taking the Alpha cock until he was almost sore, fitting the knot inside him from that position, a command for him to  _come_ nearly making him black out with the force of his orgasm– he was  _exhausted_.

“Omega, you did so good.” Wade voice cracked over the words, and Peter leaned back to look at him.

“Alpha–”

“Pete.” Wade shook his head, brought him close again, tucking Peter’s head into his neck so he would mouth over the bond mark, little fangs digging into his skin. “Pete, I can’t tell you– this was  _amazing_. You did so good. So good for me baby, everything you did was beautiful. You followed every command, you were so sweet for me and this–” he tugged at the chains connected to Peter’s piercings. “Ah Pete, this is  _incredible_.”

He was quiet a moment, then asked hesitantly, “Are  _you_ alright?”

“Mmmm so good.” Peter sighed and snuggled closer, wriggling enough to feel the knot pulling deep inside him, the burn nearly overwhelming but still so good. “Wade,  _Alpha_ , it was amazing. Being able to give everything up and trust you to take care of me. And you took such good care of me, Alpha.”

“I think you were the one taking care of me, Pete. I didn’t do a damn thing.”

“You did everything I needed.” Peter licked up Wade’s neck, nuzzling the patch behind his ear before nipping at his ear lobe teasingly. “I never knew that submitting to an Alpha could be this good, this–” he hesitated. “–this  _fulfilling_.”

“Baby boy–”

“There’s nothing left between us to hide, Wade.” Peter was whispering now. “Nothing left. We’ve been through everything together, and erased all the hurt in your past and now you’ve erased the hurt in mine. I’m all the way yours, Alpha. Finally.”

“My mate.” Wade wove his fingers through Peter’s thick hair. “You were all the way mine whether there was bad memories and hurt in your past or not. I never felt like every inch of you didn’t belong to me.”

“Well now every inch does.” Peter said seriously. “Now you have all of me, Alpha. And I have all of you.”

“You’ve had all of me since the first time we kissed, you wacky Omega.” Wade grinned when Peter huffed in annoyance.

“I’m not wac–”

“You’re wacky and I love you.” Wade spanked him lightly and Peter squealed, but then pushed his butt back into Wade’s hand for another gentle swat. “You want another one? Spoiled, high maintenance thing.”

“I love to be spoiled by you.” Peter teased, and lifted free of Wade’s knot with a grimace as everything gushed down his legs. “I need to clean up and then we can snuggle a little more? I’ve missed you these last few days.”

“Anything you want, Omega.” Wade assured him. “I’ve missed you too.”

Peter smiled sweetly, stretching with a satisfied little moan before heading to gather the pieces of his panties, the lace negligee and his robe, but stopped in his tracks when the Alpha ordered, “ _Bend over, Omega. From the waist. Spread your legs._ ”

Peter followed the command immediately, spreading his feet shoulder length apart and bending at the waist to pick up the clothing, glancing back over his shoulder with a teasingly shy smile as his Alpha groaned, cock twitching in renewed interest.

“Enjoying yourself, Alpha?” he asked, with no heat in the words so Wade would know he didn’t mind. “Hm? Just going to throw Alpha commands out now that you know you can use them?”

“Little Omega, I will do whatever it takes to get to see  _this_ view–” he motioned to Peter, the curve of his rear, the mix of slick of come dripping from his thighs. “–all the time.”

“Crude.” Peter wrinkled his nose, and Wade laughed before standing up to start stripping his own clothes off, passing by Peter to start their giant bath so they could clean up together.

“Wait, Alpha.” Peter reached out for him and Wade came willingly, wrapping his arms around his mate. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything, Pete.” Wade bumped their noses together playfully. “I said a few things, got to watch you strip, was incredibly lazy while watching you bring us both off– I didn’t do  _anything_.”

“Of course you did.” Peter touched the scars over Wade’s bare scalp, trailing down his neck to press firmly over the bonding mark. “You gave me another reason why I love you.”

“Another reason why you love me.” Wade repeated. “What are we up to now, four?”

“I hate you.” Peter pushed away from him, flouncing over to the bath. “Take your own bath.  _Brute_.”

“Brat.” Wade bent down to lay a tiny kiss on Peter’s forehead, hiding his smile and a few tears in the thick hair. “My mate. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Peter lifted his head for a real kiss. “My Alpha.”

“Pete.” Wade hesitated then, and looked down at the water just starting to climb over Peter’s belly. “How are you feeling? Clothes fitting alright?”

“Why would you ask–” Peter’s mouth fell open. “Are you saying I’m getting fat?  _Wade_! I know I didn’t slim back down right after Mikel but–”

“First of all.” Wade said firmly. “You know damn well I love every inch of your body and your soft tummy might be my favorite part besides your ass–”

“WADE!”

“– don’t look so surprised Pete, you knew who I was when you married me. All I’m saying is that you feel a little…” he hesitated. “ _Rounder_.”

“I’m not rounder!” Peter insisted. “And my heat was three months ago and I haven’t been all crazy like I was last time I was expecting! Sure, I have been craving pistachios again but I hardly think that means–” he stopped abruptly, looking down at his stomach in surprise. “Wade, do you really think–”

“Your scent’s changed, sweetheart.” Wade admitted. “I didn’t really notice it until tonight, but you smell sweeter than usual, just like you did with Mikel.”

“Well look at that.” Peter kept staring down at his belly, and then looked up at Wade with a perfectly loving smile. “Now I have  _another_ reason why I love you so much.”

Wade didn’t bother hiding the tears this time. “Yeah, baby boy. Now we’re up to five, huh?” 

“Yes, Wade. I have exactly five reasons why I love you.” Peter rolled his eyes, and yanked his Alpha down into the bath, pressing close to wipe the tears away. “Why don’t you give me a sixth one?” 

“I got a sixth one right here.” Wade rubbed up against Peter, laughing out loud when the Omega started screeching about him being a neanderthal and a brute. “You knew who I was when you married me Pete!!” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: So fluffy you might die

 

Christmas at the castle meant every servant had the day off, May firmly believing that even the most high maintenance royal-- meaning Peter, of course-- could function without help for twenty four hours if it meant that _everyone_ could be home with their family Christmas morning.

Peter had grumbled about the rule loudly when he was younger, but now he kind of loved the few moments before Christmas morning exploded into all of it’s tinsel covered shenanigans. It gave him a chance to reflect on the year, to smile over all the presents, to just _enjoy_ it in his own quiet way.

So this Christmas morning, Peter kissed his still sleeping Alpha and tiptoed out of the room, grabbing his favorite robe on the way across the hall to where the baby slept. This was Ellie's very first Christmas and Peter wanted at least a few minutes with his daughter before everyone else woke up and wanted to hold her too.

Even with the day off, one of the servants had stopped in to start a fire in the great room and Peter was eternally grateful for the warmth as he snuggled into the couch in front of the tree and hummed nonsense music to the baby girl.

Being parents meant that calm moments were few and far between, and with the recent addition of Ellie, their home was _never_ quiet. Mikel was a literal terror at three years old and Wade encouraged each and every single shenanigan. Ellie was perfect and darling but newborns were hard work, especially since they hadn’t brought on a nanny to help. Peter was exhausted all the time, and he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't been dealing with nappies and spit up, but right now it was all okay.

It was Christmas morning, all was calm and all was bright, so Peter kissed Ellie’s head and cuddled her closer and let himself love everything about his chaotic life.

“My Omega.” Peter hadn't heard Wade's footsteps on the carpet, but the familiar deep voice in his ear made him shiver. When rough lips landed first on his hair then behind his ear before dropping to kiss his silvered mating mark, the shiver turned into a contented purr and he could practically feel Wade smile. “Why are you out of bed, sweetheart? Did Ellie wake you up?”

“Alpha my Alpha.” Peter tipped his head back and let his eyes swirl bright gold with affection for his mate. “No, she’s still sleeping. I just wanted to sit with her for a few minutes in front of the tree. Her first Christmas, you know? I wanted it to start just like--”

“Just like Mikel’s did?” Wade finished. “Being cuddled close by his Papa and staring up at the tree and trying to figure out which presents are yours so you know how many we got you?”

“I’ll have you know I wasn’t even thinking of presents.” Peter sniffed haughtily, and predictably, Wade bent to kiss his nose. “I was thinking about how pretty the tree is and nothing more.”

“You are the worst liar in the world and I love you for it.” Wade came around the couch and lifted his mate and their baby right into his arms, settling them on his lap. “Well can I sit here with you two, or it this a private party?”

“Of course, Alpha, sit with us.” Peter leaned back into Wade’s arms with a contented sigh, and Ellie blinked sleepy eyes open to stare curiously at her daddy.

“Hi Princess.” Wade whispered, and Ellie responded by waving a tiny hand around until Wade gave her a finger to hold, then promptly falling back asleep with a pleased little noise. “God, she's cute.”

“ _Mmm_.” Peter closed his eyes, murmuring, “Looks just like you, Alpha. Gorgeous.” and Wade held him just a little bit tighter.

The quiet was lovely, but it couldn’t last of course, not with Mikel in the house, and _certainly_ not on Christmas morning, so it wasn’t even fifteen minutes before a shout came from upstairs, a little boy too excited for presents to even think about staying in bed whether the sun was up yet or not.

The three year old's shout was matched by one from Uncle Ben, the Beta King swooping his grand-nephew into his arms and pounding down the stairs, skidding around the corner and full out running towards the tree.

“Uncle Ben Uncle Ben!” Peter called anxiously. “Please be so careful! He’s only three!”

“He’s fine! Children bounce at this age!” Ben outright tossed the toddler into the huge pile of presents and Mikel _screeched_ at the top of his lungs in excitement, waking up his sister, who scrunched her face up and started to wail.

“So much for my peaceful morning.” Peter said woefully, and Wade kissed him hastily before running to join the fray.

May came up behind Peter to kiss his cheek and take her grand-niece from his arms. “You love it, darling, don’t you? Nothing is more fun than Christmas with children.” As regal and beautiful as ever, May sank onto the couch gracefully, her long robe billowing around her legs. “And Christmas with four children is even more fun.”

“Four children?” Peter asked, and May inclined her head meaningfully towards the tree, where Mikel was throwing presents and Ben was cheering him on and Wade was diving for more. “Ah right. Four children. At least on Christmas, right?”

“It’s all fun.” May cooed down at Ellie, fussing over her teeny flannel jammies. “They can be wild for a day or two. We will just feed them extra tonight and put them to bed early.”

“I love you.” Peter laughed at her. “I’m going to warm some chocolate for our drinks, is Ellie alright with you for a moment?”

“Peter Parker-Wilson, I’d like to see you try and take this precious girl from me.” She replied, trilling at Ellie when the baby burbled up at her. “Go get your hot chocolate, we're fine.”

 

****************

 

Once hot chocolate had been handed out and Mikel had calmed down just a little bit, Ben and Wade started to divide up the presents, building a fort of boxes around Mikel and stacking May’s on the rocking chair. Peter’s presents were set by his feet, Wade’s right next to him, and Ben’s were put on the end table.

And Ellie-- Ellie had so many presents that even _Peter_ thought it was excessive, rolling his eyes as Wade kept pulling out box after box, wrapped in ribbons and bows and sparkly paper, telling his daughter, “This one is for you, Princess. It's from me and Papa. This one is from your brother. This is another one from me and Papa. This one is just from me, because you’re my Princess and this is your first Christmas and I bought you entirely too many things. This one is from--”

“My god.” May laughed as she watched the Alpha and his daughter. “I thought he was bad for _Mikel’s_ first Christmas! This is outrageous.”

“Mikel has just as many presents.” Peter said dryly. “Wade bought them each the exact same amount. Mikel’s are just all wrapped in bigger boxes so he can build things with them, and hers are smaller because he insisted her presents be dainty for her dainty hands.”

“Oh my, how ridiculous.”

“So ridiculous.”

“Every year your Alpha acts as if it’s the best Christmas of his life.” she whispered then, and Peter whispered back, “He told me our first Christmas together was the first Christmas he ever celebrated, and that each one has been better than the last.”

“He loves you so much.” May set Ellie down in front of all her presents so she could shriek and grab at all the ribbons, kicking her feet and waving her little hands excitedly. “You’ve given him everything he’s ever wanted.”

“He gave _me_ everything I’ve ever wanted.” Peter corrected, a fond smile on his face as he watched his mate tear into the presents with Mikel. “Even when I didn’t know I wanted it.”

 

*****************

 

It took almost three hours to open all the presents, and when Ben hustled Mikel outside to try his new sled, May warmed up a bottle for Ellie and took her from Peter, sending a meaningful glance towards Wade and telling him, “I'll put the baby down for a morning nap. You go spend some time with your Alpha. It’s Christmas morning and you’ve barely spent two seconds together.”

“Thank you.” Peter kissed May’s cheek, then Ellie and waited for them to leave before tightening his robe around himself and crossing the room to Wade. “Alpha my Alpha.”

“Omega.” Wade stopped organizing the presents and stood up to gather Peter close, pressing a long kiss to his mate’s lips. “Good morning. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Peter couldn’t help himself, standing on his toes to chase the kiss so his mate would stay close.

It had been a _long_ three months since Ellie had been born, and even longer than that since they had done more than just sleep next to each other. It had been a difficult pregnancy and Wade had been a very patient Alpha and mate the entire time, giving Peter time and space until he was healed again, letting him be with Ellie as much as he needed.

 _God_ it had been a long three months.

“I have another present for you.” Wade said when they finally parted, muffling a groan over the feel of his mate pressed up against him after so long. “Another--um-- just one more. One more present.”

“You got me too many things, I don't need anything else.” Peter protested, but he was already looking around eagerly for the mysterious present, peering over his Alpha’s shoulder to try and find it. “You got me jewelry and new books and--” he peeked over Wade’s other shoulder. “Well where is it?! Don't tell me you have another present and then not give it to me!”

“Greedy, high maintenance thing.” Wade lifted Peter into his arms and lay a searing kiss on his lips, carrying him back towards the couch and setting him down gently. “Here, have your last present.”

From beneath the pillow came a thin box and Peter frowned at it. “It looks like a picture. Did you get me a picture? Wade, I don't want a picture.”

“If it _was_ a picture it would be awfully bratty of you to frown over it.” Wade raised an eyebrow and Peter flushed lightly. “But don't worry, it’s not that.”

“Oh good.” Peter’s cheeks turned darker. “Not that I wouldn’t love another portrait of our family, but--”

“Five years we’ve been together now, my mate.” Wade bumped their noses together teasingly. “I know better than to give you a _picture_ for a Christmas present. Have a little faith in me.”

“I love you.” Peter grinned and his Alpha leaned in for another kiss, both of them welcoming the closeness without little ones to interrupt. Three almost four months was a _lo-o-o-o-ng_ time to go with barely any intimacy, and by the time they parted, both were breathing hard, Peter’s eyes shifting gold, Wade’s darkening to red with _want_.

“Open your present, mate.” He growled and Peter nodded slowly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips just to make his Alpha growl again.

“Present.” Wade said again, sounding a little desperate this time, so Peter started tearing at the paper in excitement.

“What is this?” he held up a nearly transparent garment in a gorgeous shade of teal, touched the jeweled clasps carefully. “Wade?”

“I thought--” Wade cleared his throat and scooted closer, lowering his voice. “It’s been a long time since you had the tailor make you something pretty, and I know you weren’t feeling too good after Ellie, so I waited but um--”

He cleared his throat and lay the cloth over Peter’s arm so he could see how good the color looked against Peter’s perfect skin. “ _Damn_ , baby boy, I can’t wait to see you in this.”

“Oh it's-- it's negligee.” Tears then, suddenly spilling down Peter’s cheeks as he put the outfit back in the box. “Oh, I can’t wear that.”

 

“Pete?” Wade’s voice pitched in alarm when he saw the tears. “Honey what’s wrong? What’s wrong? I know this is kind of a selfish present, but you normally love when I get you pretty things to wear! What is it? Are you still sore? Not all the way healed? I’m so sorry, I thought you were feeling better!”

“I’ve been feeling better for weeks.” Peter sniffed loudly. “But I can’t wear _that_.”

“Weeks.” Wade said blankly. “You’ve been feeling better for _weeks_?” And then, realizing that he was focusing on the wrong part of the sentence, “Why can’t you wear it, honey?”

Peter shook his head miserably and tried to hide his face, but Wade coaxed him up anyway, crooning soft things and rumbling comfortingly as he wiped a few more tears away, waiting patiently until Peter had stopped crying to ask again. “Pete. Why can’t you wear it? Is it the color? Or the cut? I tried to find a design I'd thought you would like, but if you hate it--”

“It’s transparent.” Peter whispered. “You’ll see me in it.”

“I--” Wade chose his next words _very_ carefully, not wanting to make the confusing moment even worse. “I got it for you because I _want_ to see you, sweetheart.”

“But I don’t look the same since Ellie.” Nearly inaudible now, Peter’s cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I was sort of okay after Mikel but after Ellie, I’m--I’m not-- I don’t look like-- I’m _different_.”

 _Oh_. Wade figured it out in a flash of realization and a little bit of heartbreak. _Oh no, my sweet mate._

“You’re beautiful, after Ellie.” he said firmly, kneeling in front of Peter and bumping their noses together. “Pete, listen to me. You were beautiful after Mikel and you are even more beautiful after Ellie.”

“No, I--”

“Yes.” he insisted. “Yes, you are.”

“But I’m not slender anymore.” Peter shook his head, the words pouring out in a rush. “And my stomach is all soft and--and-- there's stretch marks? I want you to look at me like you used to, when I wore all those pretty things and you couldn’t ever stop touching me. Some days I don’t think I’ll ever feel beautiful again and--”

“You are more beautiful now than you’ve _ever_ been.” Wade interrupted. “And I love you more now than I ever have. Pete--” he inched closer to cup Peter’s jaw. “Pete, you have given me everything I’ve ever wanted and about a million things more, and every time I turn around somehow you look even more perfect than you did the day before and I can’t ever believe how lucky I am to have you as a mate.”

“Look at me, Omega.” Wade hooked his fingers in the leather collar that Peter wore every day, the one that had marked them falling in love. “Look at me, my _mate_ , my Omega, come here.”

Peter finally looked up, and Wade pushed their foreheads together, rumbling deep in his chest. “I still look at you like that, you just don’t see it all the time because you’re busy with the babies. And I want to touch you all the time, but now we’re holding one or the other kiddo or changing nappies or trying to make it through dinner without food getting on the wall, or all the other things parents have to do.”

Peter sniffed a little and Wade smile coaxingly. “The only thing that's changed between you and I is that somehow I love you more today than I did yesterday, and that changes every single morning.”

“Alpha.” Peter's voice cracked. “I--”

“You don’t have to wear this.” Wade told him quietly. “My mate, you don’t have to wear it, it's just a silly present from a horny Alpha. You don't have to wear it, but please _please_ don’t hide from me because you think you aren’t every bit as stunning as you’ve always been. Don’t ever think for one second that I don’t love all the ways you’ve grown and changed since we started a family.”

“All the ways?” Peter asked over another little sob, his hand resting hesitantly over his mid section.

“ _All_ the ways.” Wade repeated, covering Peter’s hand with his own. “Pete, I love all of them. And I love all of you.”

“So.” Another sniff, and Peter plucked at the teal negligee self consciously. “So if I wore this, you--you would show me all the reasons why you still love me lots?”

“I’ll show you all the reasons why I love you whether you wear it or not.” the Alpha growled and Peter shuddered through an eager mewl. “But wear it anyway. _Please_.”

Peter threw his arms around his mate’s neck and held him tight. “My mate, I’m sorry I was so emotional, I just--”

“Nope.” Wade bit him lightly over his bonding mark. “Don’t be sorry. And any time you feel like that Pete, just tell me. Just _tell_ me, baby boy. I’ll drop whatever I’m doing to make sure you are feeling as pretty and perfect as you always should.”

“I love you, Alpha my Alpha.” Peter snuggled closer and Wade pushed the box out of the way so he could pull Peter into his lap and kiss him. “I’ll wear it tonight, yeah.”

“It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Wade bit over the bonding mark again so Peter would press against him. “Whenever you’re ready. I'll wait.”

“But it’s _Christmas_.” Peter whined, eyes sparkling playfully. “And it’s my present. Are you going to tell me I can’t wear my Christmas present on Christmas? Alpha! That’s not even fair!”

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Wade grinned, relieved to see his mate smiling again. “Of course you can wear it tonight. But only if _you_ want to. I'd never tell you no.”

******************

The evening found May and Ben in front of the fire, Mikel playing with blocks on the floor, Ellie sleeping peacefully in a basket beneath the tree.

“Pete and Wade--” Ben started to ask.

“Are not to be disturbed.” May finished. “Wade gave very strict instructions that they are not to be disturbed.” and Ben nodded in understanding.

“It’s a good thing,” he said after a minute. “To have the castle full of kids again. Remember when Peter was this small, and it was Richard and Mary running upstairs and asking not to be disturbed? We sat right here and watched Peter play and when he fell asleep we just wrapped him up in the Christmas blankets and let him sleep beneath the tree.”

“I remember vividly.” May pushed another block towards Mikel with her toe, putting a hand to her heart when the toddler grinned up at her in delight. “It’s hard to believe this is Peter’s children we’re watching now.”

“I’m sure if the Alpha King has his way, there will be about a dozen more children playing here before they are done.”

“Mmm.” May smiled in agreement. “Wade wants a big family, yes.”

“Well, the bigger their family is, the bigger _our_ family is, right?” Ben pulled her close to kiss her temple. “And the bigger the family, the better the Christmas will be.”

“The better the Christmas!” She laughed at him. “We almost didn’t have room for the presents under the tree this year, what on earth would we do with more kids to buy for!”

“Get a bigger tree.” Ben said easily. “Of course.”

“Of course that’s your solution.” May bussed a kiss to his cheek. “I do love you, Benjamin Parker, you old softy.”

“I love you too.” Ben snuggled her closer. “Merry Christmas.”  

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

They sat together for the rest of the evening, content to know their nephew was happy with his Alpha, content to watch the grand-babies beneath the tree.

It was a good Christmas, and they could only get better from here.

 


End file.
